Hidden Chapters
by Galiriol
Summary: Dagran survived the last battle. He has lived on Vono Island but one day he encounters a mysterious woman. She agrees to help him get his revenge and the two of them team up to take down the man responsible for destroying Dagran's life.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: This is a crossover story, if you do not like those kinds of stories then don't read on. If you have not finished the game and not want it spoiled then leave and come back when you finished the game.

I'm not a very talented writer, there will be errors and faults in my writing but I strive to improve my writing and if you have any tips for me, please share them :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last story or Final fantasy VII, they belong to Mistwaker and Square-Enix.

* * *

** Prologe**

**Two years have passed since the war with the Gurak ended, and the outsider was released. Peace had begun, and the lands were slowly regaining it´s strength. Lazulis island had stayed merged with the Gurak floating fortress, and they were now situated far out to sea very near the Vono Islands. Right between the Gurak continent and the empire.**

**The band of mercenaries have dissolved but met up as often as they could. They have an unique bond that could not be severed easily.**

**Zael took Calista on a trip around the world. When they came back they were swamped with work. They have done a very thorough cleaning, and fired a lot of knights. Zael was now the one who personally picked out the new knights and trained them. Their official wedding was not far away, and all who lived one the island, humans and Gurak longed for that day.**

**Lowell and Syrenne have used all their savings, and bought a big house near the coliseum. They converted some the downstairs into a bar and they now have two guest rooms for hire. The business blossomed as did their relationship. **

**Mirania and Yurick have travelled together to check out some of the forests around the world to see if they were growing back to their former state. They were now teaching the art of magic to children. They both lived at the castle where they held their lessons.**

**None of the them knew that their old friend and leader was alive, and he had no intentions to reveal himself just yet.**

**Chapter one: Vono Island.**

It was a beautiful morning on Vono Islands. The sun shined brightly, and the birds sang happily in the trees. The wind blew a gentle breeze over the peaceful Island. Nature have slowly regained it's former glory and no signs were left of the lands decay.

Dagran who thought he had died at the hands of his old friends, had woken up here on Vono Island alive and well. The outsider must have revived him, and sent him here before the palace collapsed. He have been living here since then. Leading a peaceful but lonely life in an old cabin he found deep within the forest.

He have been to check up one his friends many times, never revealing himself. He took on odd jobs from time to time. Mostly mercenary work, the only line of work he knew...

It was his guilt that stopped him from seeking out his friends, he had betrayed them and tried to kill them. Plotting behind their backs, and worst of all, not trusting them. He still felt sick, every time he thought back on the look on Zael's face, before their final confrontation. His face full of hurt and disbelief. They had been like a family, and because of him and his lust for revenge, things were ruined between them.

Why had the power of the outsider of rage consumed him? Why could he not control the power like Zael? He was weak, that's why. Such power could not be controlled by a man filled with sinful thought's, it must have been why he lost his mind, and went out of control...

He had killed Asthar, the general that was in charge of the knight's who caused the destruction of his village. He knew, that it had been wrong murdering the general, he had not been present when the attack had taken place. But the had been the commanding officer in charge...

The bastard that killed his family still lived, on Lazulis Island. He was a inquisitor now, the same one that had held Zael's trial. Dagran knew that he could not touch him, because that meant revealing himself again. He did not know if he was up for that challenge or if he could do it alone.

* * *

Dagran always walked around the forest every morning. He liked having routines, and he felt at peace walking around the island, discovering new paths. This morning was a bit different, the forest seemed to burst with life. Animals roamed around, as if waiting for something to happen, and he himself was immersed into his own dark thoughts.

'' Oh for god's sake, be quiet!'' He shouted angrily at the hysterical birds.''I can't even hear myself think!'' He barked and waived his arms around, trying to scare them into silence.

He often felt lonely, and wished for the good old times. He was not used to be without people around him, he missed his friends arguing and bickering more than he liked to admit. Dagran had often scolded his companions back in the day but now he longed to be around their childish bantering. Syrenne and Lowell's fights were always very entertaining...

He continued to walk, trying to get away from the birds. He then came across a bright green light. It was like a portal sitting between two small trees. It's light vibrating with life and the air felt serene and pure.

Curious, he crept closer. He held out his hand to touch it when a woman came through the light, and right into him.

''Hey! Watch were your going!'' He lashed out, and pushed her away from him. The light fading away behind her.

''Oh my, I'm terribly sorry, I did not see you...''She replied a bit flushed with her head held down.

He relaxed a bit and felt stupid for lashing out like that. She did come from the light, how was she to see if someone stood outside the light. He let his eye's roam over her still form. She wore clothes he'd never seen before in his life. She was also very attractive, brown hair, and snow-white skin. Her eyes were crimson, something he'd never seen before either. Her figure was very flattering, long legs, and a Petit waist. He looked away from her when she caught him staring at her like a piece of meat.

'' Where do you come from?'' He asked her bluntly not beating around the bush.

''Well it's difficult to...explain.''She said, and evaded his eyes.'' I do not come from around here''

''That is clear as day. I'm not stupid nor, am I ignorant'' He said irritated.'' I can see that from the way you dress''

''hmm'' She only replied, and turned her back to him.'' Can you tell me what the name of this area? I would be very grateful.'' She said softly.

''You are now, on one of the Vono islands, that lies east of the of Lazulis island.'' He replied, eyes still watching her.

''Thank you, I need to get going now.'' She replied, and started to walk ahead.'' The name is Tifa, sorry to have startled you before.'' She said, and sent him a smile over her shoulder before sprinting deeper into the forest. Leaving a very intrigued Dagran behind.

Dagran watched her run away. He was curious to know more about the light, and the woman who came from it. He decided to follow her, if she indeed came from some other place then she was not familiar with Lazulis Island, and he may have use of her. He smirked for himself.

* * *

Tifa kept running like there were no tomorrow. She pushed down the saddens that threatened to explode.  
She ran, and ran till she finally collapsed on a flower field. She laid there trying to control her emotions but it was useless. Tears streamed down her cheeks, sobs erupted from her throat, and her whole body shook with grief.

''Why had this happened? Why!?''She kept repeating over, and over again. She already knew the answer, she had died on their last mission. But instead of becoming one with the life stream, Aeris and Zack had pulled a few strings, and somehow given her a second chance, But on a another planet.

Their reunion had been short but sweet. They had sent her here. They did not explain anything, they just sent her here all alone. How could she live without her friends, and her son Denzel? Or to ever see her sweet Marlene again...

''Damn it!'' She shouted out loud.

A heartbreaking scream erupted from her small form. She beat the ground until her knuckles bleed. She ignored the pain and continued to assault the ground. The pain became more, and more excruciating, blood streamed from her badly bruised knuckles, and ground was coloured red.

''Oi, calm down!'' Dagran shouted, and grabbed her arms. Forcing them to cease their movement.'' I don't know what you have been through but, this doesn't make it better'' He said calmly, and released her to check one of her knuckles.''My god, what have you done?''

Tifa looked down and saw it, she had beaten her hands so the bones were viable.'' It's nothing.'' She whispered, and gazed into his hazel eyes.'' I can fix them with magic...''

''Show me,''Dagran said calmly. He knew of no healing magic that could mend wounds like these.

She touched the hand he still held on to and whispered: Cure...

A green light illuminated the wound and closed it completely, she repeated the same action on her other hand and the wounds disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

''Amazing! What strong magic, you use.'' He said in a low voice, still looking at her now healed hands. He knew that she would be useful to have around.

''Yeah, amazing...'' She said and slumped down on the ground. Tears once again streamed from her crimson orbs, her body shaking with sobs. She hugged her legs close, and rocked back and forth to calm herself.

Dagran crouched down, and pattered her back with one hand. He kept doing that until she stopped crying. He felt bad for her. Something bad must have happened to her, to make her this sad.

''Tifa, right?'' Dagran asked, and stood up.'' You are on your own?''

She nodded in response and looked up into his handsome face.

''Same as me, then.'' He said grinning. '' Well, come on'' He said and held out his hand. She took hold of his hand and he helped her up.'' Come with me then'' he said and they walked away.

**And so it came to pass, Dagran finding yet another lost soul in need of help. Somehow people were always drawn to him.**

**He had found all of his friends in similar situations, and they had all followed him. He always took care of people that needed help, many had of course died along the way. It seemed that fate always put people in need on the same path he walked on.**

**This female would be the last person he ever needed to help. This person would prove to be a friend for life, and a very good partner... **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: I hope someone likes my story out there, please let me know if you detect any large faults with my writing or if I have some facts wrong.

* * *

**Six months have passed since Dagran found Tifa. They have become very good friends, and they were now mercenaries for hire.**

**Tifa had not showed Dagran that she was a fist fighter, she have only been using her materia when out on missions. She had observed that, no one on Laszulis Island fought like her, so she thought it was best to keep it from Dagran for the time being.**

**Dagran withheld something too, Something dark lurked within him. Something that almost took control of him sometimes when he felt angry.**

**Tifa had promised Dagran that she would help him prove the judge's guilt. She knew of a materia fusion that forced the object of the spell to tell the truth. They just needed to get some evidence to back up the confession, and that was their current objective.**

**Chapter 2: Forest Cabin.**

''Morning Dagran.''Tifa said, and smiled when he came out from the bedroom door.'' I've made some breakfast for you, it's by the stove.'' She said, and continued to work on her materia fusion. She still had her gloves with her every time they were on a mission, just in case something happened but she did not want tell him yet. She watched Dagran discreetly, he had dark circles under his eyes. She knew he withheld something from her as well.

''Thanks'' He replied and looked at her. She worked so hard on that spell that would help him. He glanced at her. He thought she looked really good in the extra pair of hunters clothes he had given her. They suited her, black and red really looked good on her. He was curious to see how she looked with her hair down, she always wore it up in a tight bun.''Have you made some progress?'' He asked her.

''Well, I only need to improve one of the stones magic level. Then it's good enough to merge with the other one I have.'' She explained, and showed him the magic stones.'' I'm sorry that it's taking such long time.''

''Hey.'' He said, and grabbed her jaw, titling her head up so her gaze met his.'' I'm very grateful for the help, so don't feel bad, okay?'' Dagran said and gave her a warm smile.

''One more thing that I'm grateful for, is your cooking skills'' He said, and laughed at her expression.''and of course you company'' He said giving her his trademark wolfish grin before devouring the food on his plate.

She only smiled in return. Something was wrong, and she intended to find out just what that was. Tifa put her things away, and cleaned up the table. Dagran sat there, and sipped his coffee thinking about something.

_He is so Handsome, and mysterious._ The thought to herself as she watched him eat. Tifa knew many handsome men, but to her he was special. She knew about his past, and the things he had done. But she did not blame him for it. She knew all to well what power could do to people's minds. Cloud, Vincent and even Sephiroth were perfect examples.

'' Dagran'' She said softly, and blushed when he looked at her with one eyebrow raised. As if he knew what she wanted to talk to him about.

''Yes?'' He said looking at her red cheeks.

''Well, um...'' She stammered.

''Come on, out with it.'' He said smirking at her shyness. _Why does she has such trouble expressing her emotions?_ He wondered to himself.

''You remember asking me about where your favourite gloves were, a while back?'' She asked in a low voice, avoiding his eyes.

''Yes'' He replied already knowing that she took them a few days ago. Not wanting to let her of the hook quite yet, he remained silent, awaiting her answer.

''Well, I took them, and made some improvement's on them, I put some basic materia in them.'' She explained, and walked over to him.''Happy birthday, Dagran.'' she said with a small smile on her lips, and dropped the gloves into his lap.

''What?'' He asked her quite stunned, and confused. He looked at the gloves and saw that she had sewed in some stones on the gloves. ''It's not my birthday.'' He said looking up.

''No, not your real one, but today is the day you were revived, and so that makes it kinda like a birthday. And that is why, I think that, the break in has to be today. All of your old friends should be by your grave today.''

Dagran looked up into her serious looking face. He saw her determination and understood that she had giving this plan a lot of thought.

''You said that, the chest containing your personal stuff was in their bar, right?'' She asked, and paced back and forth on the wooden floor.''If we go today, then it's a good chance of not getting discovered and if we pull this of , then it's only one thing left before we can get that scum.''

''You have really planed this thoroughly. I'm impressed.''Said Dagran, and slipped the gloves on.'' But there is one problem, how are we to carry a big chest full of things without being seen on the streets?'' He asked, testing her a bit.

''Easy.'' She said smirking, and showing him a yellow stone.''I use my spell Mini, to shrink the chest so it fits inside my pouch.'' She told him, and patted the small pouch on her her belt.'' I would like to teach you how to use magic before we depart for the city.'' She said and walked out of the door, gesturing for him to follow.

Dagran admired her in many ways. He knew how few, and precious her magic stones were._ She really is something else, giving me a gift like this. Maybe I can tell her about my condition?_ He thought to himself, he believed that maybe, just maybe, she had a solution or a cure for it.

He followed her out on the lawn surrounding their cabin. She stood over by the fence, putting up small bottles, and waived for him to come to her. Dark clouds were looming over them in the sky. It was a cold morning and he hoped that it would not rain today.

''Now come and stand before me.''Tifa instructed him.

He did as he was told. He stood before her. She then put her arms around him, holding his underarm and raising it, telling him to point it toward on of the bottles and close his fist.

''Now, on your right glove, you have the following magic orbs:Lightning,Fire and Ice.''She told him, and pointed to the three stones.''On your left glove you have:Cure,heal and revive.''Tifa explained calmly to him.

''So many stones, are you sure I should have them?'' He asked her, and looked back at her over his shoulder. Trying to read the expression on her face.

''Yes, I'm sure.'' She replied, and nodded her head.'' Now, close your eyes and clear your mind. Then think about ball of fire.'' She whispered in his ear. He shivered slightly when her breath tickled his neck. He blocked those thoughts and concentrated on the task.

''Now open your eyes, focus on the target and when you open your palm, just say, fire!'' She whispered excitingly.

''Fire!'' He shouted, and out of his palm flew a fireball, it met it's target which exploded from the impact, and of the heat that seeped from the flaming ball. Surprised that it was so easy he turned around to see Tifas's reaction.

''Good work!'' Tifa said happily clapping her hands and smiling. '' Now I want you to cast cure on me, but this time, lay your hand just above the wound and concentrate hard.'' She said.

She took on of his knives, held up her arm, and cut herself, biting her lip because of the pain. Blood dripped out of the cut and down onto the grass. She put the knife away and held out her arm towards him.

Dagran took hold of her arm very gently, and concentrated on the wound.''Cure'' He said calmly and watched the wound close itself, he caressed her arm to see if there was some trace of the wound but it had vanished without a trace.

''Remember this, if you don't cast cure immediately after being injured. Then it will not be able to heal up as nice as this wound. It will leave scars or bruises if not tended to right after you hurt yourself.''Tifa explained while he studied her arm.

Tifa carefully pulled her hand from his grasp hoped that he had not seen the goosebumps on her arm.'' Good work, that's all you need to know.'' She said cheerfully.'' One more thing, you will feel tired if you do too much magic.'' She said, and bent down to pick up the glass shards from the ground.

''You're really good at this stuff.''He said impressed, and inspected the orbs on his gloves.''You must had a good teacher.''Dagran said, and took the remaining bottles off the fence.

''I did, she was really good at these kinds of things...''Tifa said softly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

''Was?'' Dagran asked her curiously, and looked down at her.''Did she die?'' He questioned softly.

''Yeah, she died during a mission...''Tifa told him sadly.''I've told you about the group I was in? Avalanche, we started a rebellion against our own empire, and she died before we succeeded, and liberated the people.'' She explained, and put the glass shards in a bucket.

''Oh yeah, I remember you telling me that, her name was Jessie, right?'' Dagran said, and helped her up from the ground.''Well, thank you very much for the gift.'' He said, and gave her a warm smile.''I'll treasure them always.''He told her and laid his hand on top of hers.

''You're welcome.''Tifa answered him with a smile of her own.''I'll need to check my magic before we leave, just give me a few minutes.''She told him, and ran into the house.

''I'll wait here, then.''He shouted at her back. He watched her run into the house. His mind still on the sad expression on her face. She had told him about her life before coming here, but she always seemed so cheerful and strong, he often forgot about the sad things she had been through...

**While waiting for her to come back, Dagran came to understand that he had found himself a good partner. She looked out for him as he did for her. Her gift had just proved that to him.**

**As they travelled to Lazulis, both came to the conclusion that they could trust each other with their secrets. Soon they would put that trust to the test, but for now, they had other things to worry about...**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: New chapter and new struggles for me but I'm having quite fun writing this chapter :)

I'm not a very talented writer, there will be errors and faults in my writing but I strive to improve my writing and if you have any tips for me, please share them:)

* * *

**They crossed over to Lazulis island and stood by the coliseum. It was raining outside and the streets were deserted. They stood in silence and mentally prepared themselves. Hoping that they could pull this off, without being noticed...**

**Chapter 3: The break-in.**

''Let's go in from the back.'' Dagran spoke just above a whisper. He received a nod in agreement from Tifa and they ran around the back of the building.

Dagran crept closer to the kitchen window, it was unlocked. He waived for Tifa to come over to him. He carefully opened the window.

''You will have to climb in here and open the kitchen door.'' He said and took a step back and pointed up at the small window.

She walked up and stood under the window and on her toes she heaved herself up. Her upper body and arms clung to the windowsill. It was going to be a very tight squeeze.'' I need some boost.'' She said and looked over her shoulders.

He stood behind her and put his hands under her shoes, pushing her gently upwards. She skilfully crawled through the window, not making a sound. He heard a small clicking noise, indicating that the door has been unlocked. He entered and closed the door quietly behind him.

''I think it's empty, but let's be careful just in case..''Dagran whispered behind her.

''Sure, lead the way...''She whispered back and let her eyes wander around the place. It felt warm and welcoming, it was worn but with a homey feel to it. His friends must be happy to have a place like this, to call their home.

They crept out into the serving area and quietly up the stairs. They tiptoed into one of the rooms. They searched around quickly but it did not take them long to figure out that his things were somewhere else.

''This must be one of the guest rooms, them must have my things in their own living area.''He said a bit annoyed. He wanted this done quick and without any incidents. He was not yet ready to meet his friends.

''Take is easy, no need to be annoyed.''Tifa whispered and closed the closet door.

''I don't want to be caught! Precious time have already been lost since you took your sweet time climbing the kitchen window.'' He said reproachfully.

She lost her temper and shoved him into the wall and stood on her toes to stare up in his eyes.'' Don't talk to me like that! I know perfectly well what's on stake here. I'm breaking into a house to help you for god's sake!'' She glared one last time before walking out the door muttering to herself.

_Stupid man! Who do he thing he is? Next time he could go by himself, if he was so much better at breaking into houses._ She thought to herself and walked ahead of him. She did not think that it was her fault, if he thought himself better then he should have gone through the window and not her.

''Tifa...'' He whispered to himself, feeling ashamed for snapping at her like that. He stared at her back, he could see how angry she was. Her whole body was tense and she had her arms crossed in front of her.

_Good work there!_ Dagran thought angrily to himself. She was one of the sweetest women he ever met, but she was stubborn as a mule when she got angry. _I really screwed up this time, I will have to make it up to her later._ He though as he watched her angry form walking down the stairs.

They walked back down stairs and into the kitchen and walked through the other door. Well inside he could clearly see that he had come to the right place. It was a small living room with some bookshelves and a sofa with two arm chairs. A open fire and hanging above the fireplace was his and Zael's treasure, their first sword. He walked like in trance up to it and ran his fingers across the blade, memories coming back with full force.

His thoughts drifted back to the day when they bought the sword. They had not realised that it was a ceremonial sword until after they tried it out.

_''This is the symbol of our promise, to become knights'' Dagran said holding up their new sword._

_''Are we really going to succeed in becoming knights, Dagran?''Zael asked the his older friend._

_''Of course, we'll be the best knights in the empire, and we'll change things!''Dagran replied cockily and handed Zael the sword._

_''What if we get separated?''Zael asked with woeful look on his young face._

_''We'll be friends and together forever.''Dagran promised his young friend.''I'll promise''_

_''I'll promise, too!''Zael said looking happier._

They had hugged and to make their silly promise official. But he had broken that promise and now the sword hung here, alone and unattended. Zael must have moved on and left it here, not to be constantly reminded of the past...

Tifa understood that this was something important to him. She looked for the chest herself. Luck must have been on their side, between two doors, stood a small chest. She crouched down and opened it.

''Bingo'' She said happily and cast mini on the chest and stuffed it into her pouch. The put the fake one they brought in it's place and then she walked over to Dagran and put a hand on his shoulders.''Dagran,let's go.''

Before He could react, voices could be heard from the kitchen. Dagran whole body stiffened and his fighting instincts kicked in, his reaction came fast and with precision.  
He crossed the room and opened the window. He pushed Tifa out first and in a hurry, he hit his head on the side of the window when climbing out. He pushed down the window and ran out into the dark streets.

* * *

The four friends just came home from their annual visit to Dagran's grave. Zael and Calista had left earlier for a short trip to visit Therius.

The days surrounding this day was always difficult for them. All of them missed their leader, it was not the same without him. It was on important events in their lives, that his presence was missed the most. Dagran meant a lot to the former mercenaries. He had been the leader of their little pack, almost like a father to many of them. It was not until he was gone, that they realised just how hard, he had worked from them. The burden he had carried all those years.

Syrenne and Zael had taking Dagran's death the hardest. Zael was not the same man as before, and they all thanked the stars everyday for Calista. Without her, he would surely would have crumbled into tiny pieces.

''I can sense, someone.''Yurick said and concentrated harder, his one blue eye widening in surprise.''No, it can't be!'' He suddenly shouted and bolted through the door leading to the living room.

''Yurick, Wait!'' Mirania said and ran after him.

''What the bloody hell is going on!?'' Syrenne barked angrily and waived her arms around.

'' Now, calm down my sweet'' Lowell said flirtatiously.''Let's go after them, instead of you barking your pretty little head off.'' He said laying his arm around her shoulders and guided her into the living room.

''Now what has gone into you two? Your are upsetting my pregnant woman here'' Lowell said sternly, a bit out of character for him as he always was the cherry one.

''I'm having a baby! I'm not some a delicate flower!'' Syrenne shouted and hit her lover on the back.

Mirania and Yurick stood like in a trance. They both knew the aura that they were sensing. Mirania burst out crying and Yurick shoulders slumped downwards.

''We can sense...Dagran'' Mirania said through sobs.'' His spirit must have been here.'' She said with tears running down her pale cheeks.

''His spirit...''Lowell said whispering. Looking around the room as if Dagran would pop out of thin air. He laid a hand on his girl's shoulder when he heard the sobs coming from her tired body.

_Dagran...Why did you have to die?_ Lowell thought sadly to himself. His thought drifted back on the fond memories he had of his friend. On how he had despite being a year younger than Lowell, taking care of him just like he had with everyone else. He was the one who gave Lowell a purpose in life, and hope for the future.

''That stupid, pretty boy! Why did he have to die?'' Syrenne said ruefully, brushing away her tears with her hand.''If I see him in the afterlife, he will be sorry to have known me.''

Yurick nodded his head when he heard her statement. He turned and something caught his eye. By the window lay a feather on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up, his eye widened with recognition.

''No, Mirania, not his spirit.'' He said calmly while showing them the feather.

''Look!''Mirania shouted and pointed to the sword. Because it was dusty they could easily see fingerprints on it.

''He's alive and he has been here, recently.''Yurick said seriously while laying the feather on the small table by the window.

''Then let's go after him!''Syrenne said happily, tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked to the door and turned to look at her friends.''We drag his sorry arse here, and never let him out of our sight's again!''

''Yeah!'' Everyone screamed at the same time and followed her out on the streets.

**The target has been confirmed and soon the chase started. The four friends searched the streets, screaming their leaders name.**

**The two mages used their sensing ability and were quick to pick up a trace. Would they succeed in capturing their friend or would he slip through their fingers? **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes:

This chapter was hard to write, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

**The ran through the deserted streets. Dagran knew that his friends would soon follow them. He had noticed that he lost his feather so they must act fast.**

**Since Yurick and Mirania both has sensing abilities, he knew that the only way to shake them of their trail was to enter the sewers.**

**Tifa put Dagran's things in some strange see through bag that she claimed would keep water from soaking the items in the chest...**

**The other were not far behind, they heard them call Dagran's name.**

**Chapter 4: Lazulis Sewers.**

''We have to go down into the sewers.'' Dagran said looking over at the still sulking Tifa.

''No! I will not go down there.'' She argued and pointed at the well.''You can go down there alone, It's you their after.'' She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

''They can sense you being around me, if they get you then your in trouble too.'' He explained glaring at her.

''Is someone up there?''a voice could be heard from the well.'' I'm stuck, please help me' The voice continued.

Dagran recognized the voice. Instead of arguing with her, he marched over to where she was standing. He yanked her arm hard and lifted her over his shoulders and quickly jumped into the well. Tifa's scream could be heard echoing out of the well.

The landed with a big splash, and the smell hit them like a ton of bricks. They were both completely soaked in stinking water. Dagran released Tifa as soon as they hit the water, and climbed out of the water and away from her wrath.

''I will kill you for this!'' Tifa snarled and went after Dagran who was already running down the corridor.'' Your friends finding you, will be the last of your problems!''

''Master Dagran!'' Horace said and popped his head out from a crack in the wall.'' I'm stuck'' He said smiling sheepishly.

Dagran only grinned at the man and waited for Tifa to catch up. Just as she was about to kick him, he side stepped and she rammed her foot right through the wall, freeing Horace in the process.

''Ah! Thank you, young lady.'' Horace replied merrily and shook her hand.'' I'm most grateful, what a nice friend you've got, master Dagran.''

''Ahhhh.''Tifa said and slumped down on the floor.'' My foot's injured...''She muttered to herself, massaging her ankle. ''Cure 3'' She said and felt the pain getting better. She glared up at Dagran who gave her a look of apology before addressing Horace.

''Horace, what are you doing here?'' Dagran said looking at Tifa to check if she was all right.

''I was kidnapped!'' he said.'' Some thieves wanted me to break into the haunted mansion so they could plunder it and I refused.'' He said before being interrupted.

''My, my, what do we have here?'' A voice said viciously.''You even brought us more pets to play with...''

Dagran felt pain in the back of his head. He lost his balance and fell down on the floor. He could hear Tifa scream his name before everything went dark.

''Dagran!''Tifa screamed as she saw him fall to the ground, bleeding from his head. She felt the sting from the sleeping arrow and soon fell to the ground herself. She looked over at Horace and saw him suffer from the same sleeping effect as she.

''I'm sorry, miss...''Horace said before he saw her close her crimson eyes. He felt himself getting sleepy and soon he met the same fate.

* * *

''Can't you sense him anywhere?'' Syrenne asked Mirania every few minutes.''Oi Dagran! Please come out'' Syrenne shouted and searched the alley next to them.

''I can sense him and another person, they have passed here.'' Mirania said softly.''We better head back to the others, maybe they found him...''

''Yeah, good idea.'' Syrenne said and walked after her friend. She wanted to find him right away, things have not been the same since he left them. Drinking was less fun without him too.

Syrenne could not understand why he choose to hide himself from them. They were all missing him and she could not figure out why he could not see how loved he was. Her thought drifted to the night when he stumbled upon her.

_''Hey, you all right?''A man asked her as she lay on the ground._

_''Leave me the hell alone...''Syrenne sneered up at the handsome stranger._

_''Not really my style, leaving an injured person on the ground.''He said and hauled her up on her feet. Grabbing her arm and threw it around his shoulder, helping her walk._

_''I don't need any help, especially from a man.''Syrenne bellowed and tried to push him away. Making them both fall to the ground.''I've had enough of men, to last me a lifetime!''She said and punched him on the arm when he tried to help her up again._

_''Not all men are alike, you know.''He told her with a grin on his face.''You can't put all of us with the crappy bunch.''He said with a knowing look on his face._

_''Yeah!? Care to prove that?''Syrenne snapped back at him, glaring up into his gentle eyes._

_''I dare you to follow me, and I will prove it.''He said and reached for her hand.''Or are you scared?''He added with a devious smirk on his face._

_''Scared, me? HA! You will eat those words.''Syrenne shouted grabbing his arm. She was never one to run from a dare._

Syrenne cleared her thoughts and followed Mirania. They were to met up with the two men. They found them standing by the old well near the market. They were arguing amongst themselves. Yurick had that stubborn look on his face and Lowell looked like he had a hard time making himself heard.

''If you last sensed them here, then they must be inside the sewers.'' Lowell said raising his voice and crossed his arms across his chest.'' We must follow them, or else they get away.'' He said and looked over at the girls.

''No, I think I should travel and tell Zael.'' Yurick said stubbornly and glared at Lowell.'' We don't know who the person is, who's with him. Maybe we can't handle them on our own. It's better to have all of us present when we find him.'' He said and gazed down the well.

''What do you mean by that?''Syrenne barked getting more irritated.'' He is our friend, why still treat him like a monster? He never put us in any danger before, the things he did was behind our backs remember?''

''What if he his still possessed?''Yurick said harshly and sent her a hard glare.''You are with child, we must be careful so it does not go out of control again.'' He said calmly and looked at Syrennes's stomach.

''I agree with Yurick.'' Mirania said and looked back and forth between her friends.'' Though I don't believe that a possessed Dagran would break in into the bar, but we must be careful.'' She said and returned the glare she got from Syrenne.

''Fine.'' Syrenne and Lowell said in union.

''Well, that's settled.'' Mirania said suddenly cheerful again.''We will find him, it's just a matter of time. Let's call of the search and go home to get some rest. We can meet up in the morning to discuss how to deal with this. We can tell Zael and Calista, about our suspicions when they come back from their trip to visit Therius.'' She said softly and with a look of determination on her face.

* * *

Dagran awoke from his sleep when he heard the sound of laughter. His head felt like it had been smashed into a brick wall. He was in chains, hanging by the arms in the air. He looked up and saw that he was hung from a beam in the celling and his feet were bound together.

''Well there goes my escape plan.''He muttered to himself. He looked around the room and he spotted Tifa, laying on the floor a few feet away. She looked unharmed but she was unconscious. They must have put a sleeping spell on her since she lay there so peacefully.

The were three men sitting by a small table arguing. That must be the ones that attacked them. They were talking in hushed tones and pointing at a map that lay on the table. One of them noticed that Dagran was awake and smirked at his companions.

''Sleeping beauty is finally awake.'' The man said, standing up.''Took you long enough!'' We almost thought we killed ya!'' He said laughing.

''In your dreams.''Dagran cockily replied raising his head to glare at the three men.

Horace who sat in the corner by the table awoke. When he saw the seen in front of him he started to panic and fight the the rope that bound him. ''Meredith, Meredith, my sweet Meredith...''He started to chant over and over.

''Shut it!'' One of them sitting by the table shouted at Horace.''Unless you want some more of this!'' He said and brutally kicked Horace in the stomach who stopped crying and curled into a ball.

''Filthy cowards!''Dagran snarled and spit at the feet of the big man that stood up.

''We ought to teach you some manors.''The one standing said moving close to Dagran. He griped Dagran's jaw to make him look at him. Then he punched him in the stomach.'' Give me the whip, shorty.'' He said cheerfully.

''Not so tough now, are ya?'' Shorty taunted Dagran when he gave his leader the leather whip.

Tifa have been playing unconscious for quite some time. Trying to peek from time, to time, to learn more about her surroundings. She was laying in front of the table. She knew it was three men, she must wait and be patient, until all of the men was standing in front of her. She would have to fight with her fists if they were to survive this...

Her whole body tensed, when she heard them whip Dagran. He did not make a sound but it still broke her heart when she heard the whip connected to his skin. On the third whip slash she had enough. She looked at Horace and nodded to him. He seemed to understand and started to panic again, to keep on of the men occupied.

''Like the taste, pretty boy?'' The leader said and raised the whip to strike again. Not paying attention were Dagran's eyes were looking.

Tifa bolted up on her feet. She tiptoed behind the leader and carefully aimed a kick to his head. Sending him unconscious to the floor. The short man side stepped and made her miss her target. She quickly recovered and and charged at him. Delivering well aimed blows and kicks. He slashed with his knife after her, which she skilfully dodged, she kicked the knife from his hands and cast a paralysis spell on him.

The large man over by Horace stood up ready to fight. They circled each other and waited until someone made the first move.

Both Dagran and Horace watched in silence, never before seen someone fight like Tifa. They were amazed by her fighting technique. Especially Dagran, he could not keep his eyes of her. It looked so natural for her, he understood that this must have been, the secret he sensed her keep from him.

''Let's end this.''Tifa said and bolted toward her opponent.

He dodged her attack and kicked her hard in her side, sending her right into Dagran. She quickly regained her balance and smiled up at a worried looking Dagran. She faced her opponent once again stepping away from Dagran,.

''Did not expect that, did you?'' He said tauntingly and smirked at the look on her face when he took out a whip from behind his back.

_Crap! He has a whip! _She knew what she had to do. Protect Dagran, He had already lost a lot of blood from his head injury. She had to take the blows and then somehow catch the whip when he sent it towards her again...

She shrew herself before Dagran, exposing her back. She hissed out loud when the first strike connected to her back. She held onto Dagran for support, digging her fingers into his sides.

''Forget about me, I can take a few hits!'' Dagran shouted down at her.'' It's over if you surrender!'' He tried to reason with her and gazed into her pain filled eyes. He felt his rage building up and the darkness in him awaking. He felt so helpless hanging there...

She did not respond, she only screamed in agony while the whip struck her again and again. She knew his patterns now. The last blow connected to her head. Making her hair come lose and falling gently down her back. She pushed herself away from Dagran and caught the whip with her left hand, making it curl around her arm. She yanked her attacker towards her making him loose his balance and falling down before her. She kicked him hard in the head and put him under a sleeping spell.

''Marvellous done, my dear.'' Horace shouted cheerfully from the corner.

''Good work, Tifa.'' Dagran said softly and admired her from where he hung. Not quite believing what he had just seen her do.''Are you all right?''

She tossed a knife over to Horace and took the key from the bandit leader. She was getting dizzier by the second. She undid the ropes on Dagran's legs and climbed onto a chair, she blinked a few times and then reached for the lock that held the chains together.

Dagran landed with ease and were about to say something when Tifa lost her balance and fell right into his arms.''Oi! Tifa?''He asked concerned as he held her up.

''Poison...''Tifa whispered faintly and fell asleep against him. She leaned her head on his chest and her body became limp in his arms.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: Man this chapter was so hard to write, but fun :)  
I hope that everyone is in character and that you'll enjoy it.

Thank you all who reviewed!  
I'm happy that someone out there likes what I write :)

* * *

**Dagran and Tifa ran into Horace in the sewers, and being around Horace always seemed to attract trouble.**

**They were attacked and kidnapped by some local thieves, Tifa had stepped up and saved them but had suffered the consequences. **

**She was now suffering from poison and with no healer in the party, a race against time had begun. **

**Chapter 5: Back to the bar.  
**

''Tifa, come on now, wake up!'' Dagran panicked as he shook her.'' Please stay awake.''

''She needs a doctor.'' Horace said and felt her forehead with a concerned look on his face.'' She already warm from the fever.''

''Well, thanks for stating the obvious!'' Dagran snapped at his friend.'' Get us the hell out of here...and with no mistakes.'' He barked angrily while glancing down at the woman in his arms.

Horace did not mind getting yelled at, he knew that Dagran did not mean to be rude. It was because he was concerned for the young lady. He nodded his head and took the lead, he knew where to go. Dagran followed closely behind carrying Tifa.

They walked for around 20 minuets and Dagran's patience was already running out. It felt like they walked forever. Tifa was getting worse by the minute. He could feel how hot she was, she had started to moan and writhe from the pain she was in.

''Just up this ladder, and then we're back at the market.''Horace suddenly announced and pointed to the ladder.''I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused.''

''You don't need to apologise, we were running from someone, so there was a chance of running into those thieves anyhow.''Dagran said sincerely while readjusting Tifa.

''I'll go first then, just shout if you need some help.''Horace said with a warm smile on his face. He jumped up on the ladder, climbing really fast up the well.

_Thank god she is not heavier, or I never get her up this ladder. _Dagran made sure to balance her on his shoulder with one hand and then climb up the ladder.

It was raining and it was dark outside. They must have been unconscious for quite some time at the thieves hideout. They were already soaked to the bones. He adjusted her again so her head lay on his shoulder and her legs hung over his arm. Her hair hung like silk over her body, soaked in rainwater.

''Thank you, Horace.'' Dagran said and walked past him.'' I need to hurry to get her some help. Take care of yourself and keep out of trouble.''

'' Please visit my shop when she is feeling better, I wish you luck, master Dagran!'' Horace shouted at the man who ran down the street.''I'll be home soon, my sweet Meredith.''Horace murmured happily to himself as he calmly walked home.

* * *

Dagran ran down the wet and deserted streets. He felt so foolish, running back to his friends when he ran from them hours ago. He would not be surprised if they shut the door in his face.

''No, not my papa...''Tifa moaned aloud against his chest. Her hand grabbing onto his shirt, her fingers almost pinching him.

_I have to get her some help, she can't die like this!_ Dagran quickened the pace while keeping an eye on her. He did not wish to loose another person that relied on him. That's why he would suck it up and go back to his friends. _Why had she put herself in such danger? Why go to such lengths to protect me from being whipped..._

He rounded another corner and saw that the light's were still on inside the pub.'' It must not be as late as I thought...'' He mumbled to himself and took a deep breath and walked through the door.

It was empty of costumers, the dirty dishes stood on the bar counter and there were only a few candles lit. The upstairs were in complete darkness. He put Tifa down on a wooden sofa while he went and confronted his friends.

He crept over to the kitchen door. He peered inside and saw Syrenne standing there cleaning the dishes. She turned around and when he saw her stomach his face broke into a warm smile.

''I knew that I would win our bet.'' He calmly said and walked into the kitchen.'' Here you are looking lovely and pregnant, your distrust of men clearly out of the window.'' He said and flashed her his trademark smirk.

''Dagran'' She gasped loudly and dropped the plate she was holding.''It's really you?'' She said in disbelief.

''I'm sorry, for just barging in here on you like this. But I need some help.'' He simply said, avoiding her questioningly gaze.

''Really?'' She said and marched right up to him and slapped him across the face.'' You should be sorry! First we had to kill you, then you're alive and avoid us...''She barked with tears streaming down her cheeks. ''but...I don't care!'' She said and embraced him, giving him a bear hug.''I'm just glad to see yer face again!''

''The leader has returned.'' Lowell said grinning from ear to ear from the living room door. ''But I do sense a agenda, since you ran from us yesterday.''

''You're right, but if you can't keep my presence a secret from Zael, then I will leave and never come back.'' Dagran told them with a serious look on his face.

''Here we go once again!''Syrenne said raising her voice giving him one of her angry glares.

''Don't get me wrong, I will reveal myself, but I need to finish some business before I can meet him.''Dagran said cutting her of, before she could continue her rant.'' It involves someone at the castle.''

''And then you have the nerve, to show up here bleeding and stinking like a sewer.''Syrenne said banging her fist against the kitchen counter.'' Why the hell can't you trust us?''

''I...I''Dagran hesitated not quite sure how to respond.

''Shut it.'' Lowell said irritated.''We will keep your secret, on one condition.'' He said and looked at Syrenne.

''And that condition is?''Dagran asked cautiously lowering his gaze to the floor.

''We get to help you, this time.'' Syrenne said with determination.'' Deal?'' She said and held out her hand.

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.''Deal.'' He said giving her a warm smile.'' Thanks, guys.'' He said sincerely.

''Now let's help your friend.''Lowell said walking into the bar area. He spotted the moaning woman on the wooden sofa.''What a beauty!'' He whistled aloud as he studied her closer.

''For once I agree.'' Syrenne said walking over to the unconscious woman.'' Where did ya pick up this one?'' She asked gently laying her hand against her forehead.

''Now that we have established, that she is pretty, can we cure her now?''Dagran said a bit grumpy as he walked up behind his friends.

''We have to act fast, she's burning up! I'll go and prepare an antidote. ''Syrenne murmured and walked over to the kitchen.

''What are we going to do?'' Dagran asked unsure of himself as he watched Syrenne walk over to the kitchen.

''Lowell go and fill a big bowl with warm water, put it next to the bedside. After that, fill the bathtub with cold water, she will be needing that after we have cleaned and healed her wounds.'' Syrenne called from the kitchen door.

''I'm on it.''Lowell replied and bolted out of the room in a hurry.

Dagran gently lifted Tifa's body up onto his arms. He could feel how hot her body was, he looked down into her face. She was even paler then usual, she looked ghostly pale. He pushed those thoughts aside and walked into the kitchen were Syrenne stood searching through her drawers.

''This will take a while, there is two bedroom doors in the living room, just go into the left.''Syrenne said not looking up from her frantic search.

Dagran did as he was told and walked into the small bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed. He gathered all her hair and did a messy braid, to keep it out of the way.

''Here is the water.''Lowell said coming into the room and placing the bowl on the nightstand.''What are ye standing there waiting for?

''I'm waiting for Syrenne, of course.''Dagran said with a small shrug, looking at his amused friend.

''What for? You'll have to strip her and clean her wounds.''Lowell said as it was the most natural thing in the world.

''Me!?''Dagran said nervously, backing away from the bed, his eyes darting from Tifa's form to his friend's face.

''Well, I'm sure as hell ain't.'' Lowell grunted frustrated as he eyed his friend.''You are the only person she knows and trusts.''

''I don't think that would be appropriate, we should wait for Syrenne.''Dagran replied crossing his arms in front of his chest.

''Nooo! Papa, don't die...papa!''Tifa screamed aloud and moved around on the bed. Her body seemed to have some kind of spasms, her hands gripping the sheets.

Syrenne came walking into the room after a few seconds after hearing the heartbreaking scream. She saw the two men glaring at each other and the woman on the bed seemed to have some kind of nightmare.

''Don't just stand there, you dolts!''She reprimanded them angrily.''Dagran, take care of her and Lowell go and fix the bath!''

Lowell flashed his lover a wicked grin before doing as he was told. He glance on last time on the very uncomfortable looking Dagran before going into the bathroom that was next to the bed.

''I need to get back to the kitchen, just strip her and clean her.''Syrenne said laying some fresh underwear on the chair by the door.''There is some clothes for you, too.''

* * *

Dagran walked into the bathroom and cleaned his hands. He ignored Lowell who stood and prepared the cold bath. He walked out into the bedroom and grabbed her feet. He removed her boots and socks.

He literally ripped the pants of her, along with her shorts and gloves. Leaving her in her panties and top. He decided to cut the top open, so he would not have to haul her into a sitting position.

Dagran gasped when he saw her scar. His eyes widened when he saw it start from her shoulder, right across her chest and down to her side.''Damn, her chest must have been cut, right open...''

He gently flipped her over, so she laid on her stomach. He put her destroyed top to cover her panties, so she was not laying exposed for everyone to see. He unclasped her bra, to be able to gain more access to her wounds.

Lowell emerged from the bathroom and looked down on her badly slashed back.''She's going to get some nasty scars.''

''Sephiroth, I will avenge my father...'' Tifa mumbled faintly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

''Your safe, now.''Lowell whispered and brushed her tears away.''Sounds like she had a rough past, just like us.''

''Yeah, that Sephiroth, she mentioned is the one who burned down her village, and killed her father.'' Dagran told him as he dipped the clean cloth into the warm water.''She has told me about her past, and it's just as bad as ours.''

Dagran took a deep breath before he started his task of cleaning her back. As gentle as he could he scrubbed the blood away and cleaned her wounds. She screamed out in agony, every time the warm water from the cloth seeped into her open wounds.

''I hate hearing a woman in pain...''Lowell murmured as he flinched every time she let out another pain filled scream, her whole body was tense as a bow string.

''I agree.''Dagran replied as he worked as fast as he could. When he was finished with her back, he took hold of her arm, gently cleaning that wound as well. He put the cloth into the bowl that was now filled with red water.

He held out his hand over her back, the green light from the cure materia worked it's magic, sealing her wounds, only leaving white scars behind. He repeated the spell on her arm, making the wounds heal and close themselves.

''Whoa! Where did you learn that?'' Syrenne said impressed.'' You could never use magic before.'' She stated and eyed him suspiciously.''It's her doing, too?''

''Yes, if you must know.''He said and returned her grin.'' She gave me something, that enabled me to use magic.''He explained and gently stroked Tifa's back as her body relaxed.

''Well, this will take care of the poison, but she still needs a cold bath to quickly lower her fever.''Syrenne said as she put the small glass on the nightstand.

''I'll take care of that, I need to clean up anyway.''Dagran said and gestured towards his own wounds and dried blood on his neck.''Thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it.''

'If she lives thought the night, then she will be just fine.''Syrenne said and nudged Lowell towards the door.'' See ya tomorrow, Dagran.''

''It's good to have you back, mate.''Lowell said with a grin on his face.''I hope she feels better tomorrow.'' He said before closing the door.

* * *

Dagran flipped her over again, laying his own shirt over her bare chest. He took the antidote and pinched Tifa's nose and when she opened her mouth, he gently poured it's contents into her mouth. She tried to spit out the vile medicine but he forced her mouth shut until she swallowed.

He lifted her small body into his arms and marched into the bathroom. He quickly discarded her panties and the shirt and gently lowering her into the cold water.

''I'm glad, it's not me in that freezing water.'' He murmured to himself as he quickly cleaned her, waiting until she would start shivering.

_God this water is cold! My arm's going numb and she seems unaffected..._

He kept his eyes away from her naked form, but his thoughts seemed to return to her nasty scar._ How did she receive that scar? What kind of person could slash open a woman like that..._

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her shiver. Her cold hands grabbed the arm that held her up. He hoisted her up in his arms again. Nearly dropping her, when he felt her cold body against him. He quickly took a dry towel and dried her off.

Dagran carried her into the bedroom and put on the clean pair of panties Syrenne had given him. He took up the shirt Lowell borrowed him and put it on her before tucking her in under the covers.

After making sure she was comfortable he grabbed the clean boxer briefs and walked into the bathroom. He stripped out of his own stinking clothes. He looked in the mirror after casting cure on himself, three white scars just like Tifa's was visible on his chest.

He quickly stepped into the shower and cleaned his tired body. He was so tired that the shower only lasted a few minuets. He dried himself and then threw on his underwear and walked into the bedroom again.

He threw their stinking clothes in the laundry basket and shoved that into the bathroom. He crawled into bed with his back turned to the sleeping Tifa. He let the candle on the nightstand burn, just in case she woke up.

''I hope you're feeling better tomorrow.''Dagran murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

Lowell and Syrenne took a peek inside the guest room. They had finished cleaning up and getting the bar ready for tomorrow and were just about to go to bed. It had gone a short while, since they left them alone and it was almost midnight. The site before them made them smile.

Dagran laid on his back snoring softly. He usually didn't snore unless he was exhausted. His arm lay around Tifa who had snuggled closer to him. She had curled into a ball and pressed her face into his side and a small hand had crept up onto his chest.

''I think that our fearless leader better watch out.'' Lowell whispered to his girl and pointed to their friend.''I've seen him with a few woman, but he has never spend the night with them.''

''And here he is, snuggling with one.''Syrenne said with a pleased smile on her face.''Well,it's about bloody time that he found someone.'' She muttered and followed Lowell into their bedroom.

**They would be granted a small breather from destiny, but trouble would still linger in their midst.**

**Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, with a troublesome chase and a disagreement that would lead to new discoveries.**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes: I just want to explain one thing, before you read on. I'm pretty new to writing, I'm not very good at describing clothes so most of the time, I will refer to the clothes/armours they use in the game.

If you have played the game then, you should know what I'm talking about :)

Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really glad that there are people who like my story.

* * *

**Dagran's reunion with two of his friends had gone well. They seemed to be even closer then before, since he had choose to open up to them.**

**Tifa had managed to run from death once again. But that did not stop her from challenging her luck when helping her new friend.**

**Chapter 6: Growing closer.**

Dagran awoke feeling rested. The last day's events must have taken a toll on him, he stretched his tired body and turned to check on Tifa. He found the bed empty and so was the rest of the room.

''Tifa?'' He called calmly, thinking she must be in the bathroom. He got out of bed and reached for his pants and boots, he quickly got dressed and carefully knocked on the bathroom door.

''Are you feeling better?'' He called softly, when he received no answer he poked his head inside but found it to be empty.

He walked out of the bedroom and saw no Tifa, in the living room either. He crept over to Lowell and Syrenne's bedroom door and walked inside. He marched across their room to check their bathroom, which was also empty.

''What are you up to now, Dagran?'' Syrenne whispered tiredly as she gazed at his bare chested form. She shoved Lowell out of bed, he hit the floor hard.''You, go and help him, with whatever he's doing.''

''God morning to you, too...''Lowell moaned painfully from the floor, glaring up into his lovers face.''The only thing protecting you, is our baby...''

''Tifa's missing.''Dagran explained and helped the groggy man to stand up.''I'm sorry for waking you guys, but I'm worried that something has happened.''

''We're both coming, just give us a minute.''Syrenne murmured and motioned for him to wait outside.

They both came out dressed and ready, looking very exhausted he might add. He felt bad for burdening them with all this trouble. He gazed worryingly over at Syrenne who held her stomach Which she quickly noticed.

''Don't even open your trap.''She snapped at him.''I'm pregnant not, an invalid.'' She continued and walked past him into the kitchen.''Oh,my! This place is sparkling!''

''It's never been this clean.''Lowell said impressed and ran his fingers over one of the counters.'' Did your, little missy clean?'' He turned to Dagran, with an eyebrow raised.

''How should I know?'' He shot back and crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared at his friend.'' I'll check outside maybe she is somewhere in the garden or by the creek...''

They watched him march out the door and Lowell smiled knowingly for himself. He had not denied his little remark. Maybe their leader was experiencing some feelings for a woman...

* * *

''Tifa! Where are you?'' Dagran called worryingly, his eyes roamed over the small terrace and garden. He walked down the small steps leading down into the tiny garden.

Before he knew what happened, he found himself facing the ground. His forehead hit the soft grass and he felt someone straddling his back.''What the hell!'' He muttered irritatedly to himself.

''Hi! Daggy!'' Tifa said in a sing-song voice. Digging her knee's into his sides.''I'm bored, can we do something fun?'' She laughed and smacked his butt playfully.

''Get off me!'' Dagran shouted angrily and tried to get up.''Smack me again and you'll be sorry!''

Both Syrenne and Lowell burst out laughing at the scene. Here their leader was, laying on the ground getting smacked in the ass by a half naked woman dressed only in her panties and and a shirt.

''What perverse games, have you two been playing?'' Lowell said smirking from ear to ear.

''Hey! Was so funny?'' She asked excitingly and got up from Dagran and hurried over to Syrenne who laughed so hard that she had trouble breathing.''I want to have fun too!''

Dagran quickly got up on his feet and stomped after her. He grabbed her arms and spun her around.'' What's gotten into you?'' He demanded to know as he glared down into her red orbs. He noticed something odd about her eyes, her pupils were dilated.

''Syrenne, how strong was that potion, you gave her?'' Dagran asked over Tifa's head, while holding her in an iron grip.

''I don't know! I only know how to make em, I don't really know the right amounts...'' She hesitantly replied, avoiding looking into his angry eyes.

''Before we found Mirania, Zael was the one who prepared our stuff.''Lowell explained looking down on the squirming woman.

Syrenne grabbed Tifa's head and looked into her eyes.''Yepp, She is high.'' she said astonished as she looked up into Dagran's angry looking face.

''We will have to make her rest, or let it pass on it's own.'' Lowell said with a frown on his face.''We could always make her drink a sleeping potion?''

''No!''Tifa shouted stubbornly and broke free from Dagran's grip. She fled out into the garden and kept her distance.''I'm not going to bed.''

''Come back here!'' Syrenne barked and walked down the steps. She tried to catch her as she ran past her.

''She is like a child!'' Dagran sighed tiredly and ran after the laughing woman. She dodged him easily and ran over to the other side of the garden.

''Can I please tease her for this, when she is herself?'' Lowell asked and bolted after them.'' I have not had this much fun, since before you died.''

''Be my guest, I'm ready to just hit her unconscious.'' Dagran shouted as he ran after her.''Will you just stand still, you stupid woman.'' He growled when missed her again.

It was as if that last remark reached through to her. She suddenly stopped running around. She looked back at Dagran and then sunk to her knees. She held onto her head as if she was in pain, her breathing was slightly ragged. She had to blink a few times, to clear her head.

''Where am I?'' She said slowly to herself. She felt someone pull her face upwards and found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes.

''Her eyes are getting better.'' He simply said and released her.'' She should be fine now.'' He said and grabbed her hands to help her stand up.

''Huh? Who are you?'' Tifa asked confused as she looked up into the strangers face. She looked around and saw Dagran and a woman stand behind her.''Were am I?''

''You're back at the bar, the one we broke into.'' Dagran explained with an amused look on his face. His eyes were drawn to her exposed stomach.

''Why...''She stammered and then noticed her odd clothes. _Why am I, standing half naked?_ She saw the badly buttoned shirt, that really only covered her chest, and a pair of silk panties that was not her own.''Ahh!'' She shrieked and covered herself up the best she could.

''The potion I gave you made you, made you kinda high, so we had to chase ya around the place.'' Syrenne said holding her stomach again. Her face scrunched up from the kick she just felt.

''I...I...um.''Tifa stuttered and blushed from head to toe. Judging from the look on their faces, she must have made a complete fool of herself. She did not bother saying anything more, she turned on her heels and ran inside the house.

Well inside she bumped into a small chair, making an awful lot of noise.''Shit!'' She cursed and limped into the spare room. She saw her shredded clothes on the floor and quickly walked into the bathroom. She threw out the shirt she was wearing out the door before locking it.

''Tifa, are you all right?'' Dagran called through the other side of the door.

''Go away...''Tifa replied as she slid down onto onto the floor, holding her head.''I want to be alone.''

''You just take a nice bath, I will go and buy some clothes for you. I will lay them on the bed.'' He said kindly before stepping away from the door.

Tifa hated making a fool of herself. She did not have the best confidence when it came to herself. She knew men found her attractive, but it was always the creepy kind of men since her body looked like it did. She loathed wearing dresses and lot's of make-up, she wanted to be liked for her other qualities.

''I ran around half naked, in front of them...'' Tifa whispered and brushed away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She always took pride in her fighting skills and good composure. _How can I face them again, after my little show?_

She sighed for herself and got up on her feet. She looked herself in the mirror, seeing her new scars on her back. _Great! Now I have matching scars on my back..._

Tifa scowled at her own image before walking over to the shower. She was surprised that they had indoor plumbing and not electricity. Ignoring why it was like that, she stepped into the shower and let the warm water ease her aching muscles, she relaxed and enjoyed herself.

* * *

Dagran threw on the shirt Tifa had thrown on the floor. He could not let go of the image in his head. Her expression when she discovered how she was dressed, she looked ready to sink through the ground.

He heard the shower running, he needed to go and get those clothes. He walked out into the nice living room. He spotted his friends sitting on the sofa. Syrenne was asleep, her head rested on Lowell's shoulder.

''Going out for a stroll?'' Lowell asked, looking up from the book he was reading,

''Yeah, I need to buy some new clothes.'' Dagran said and gestured to his borrowed clothing.''I'll be back, soon.''

''Take your time, no need to rush.'' Lowell called after him.'' I don't think the lady is coming out sometime soon.'' He said to himself and continued with his book.

''Me, neither...''Syrenne replied softly and buried her head into his shoulder.''The poor thing looked mortified.''

* * *

Dagran walked into a store on Artisan's way. The place looked the same as always. The only thing different was the Gurak man standing behind the counter.

''Can I help you with something?'' He politely asked with a smile on his face.'' We have lot's of different armours and clothes for sale.'' He explained and gestured toward the manikins that stood by the side of the desk by the wall, showing up different clothes.

''I would like a set of black hunting clothes for myself.'' Dagran said and pulled out a piece of paper with his measurements.''And I would like the top from that leather armour without the mantel you have on display. A pair of high boots, a fur waist cape and a pair of black hunters pants.'' He explained and handed him another piece of paper with Tifa's measurements.

''Very good.'' The clerk said and looked at the two piece of papers.''Any particular colour for the second order?''

''The top can be crimson red and the fur cape too. The rest of the things can be black.'' Dagran said trying to picture Tifa wearing the things he choose.

He walked over to the window, as the clerk worked on his order. The streets bustled with people, the Island as as popular as ever. The city had been rebuild again after the war, the Gurak fortress had been rebuild into a Gurak city.

The Gurak and humans lived in peace on Lazulis. The economy had shot right up, the Gurak proved to be really good farmers so the Island produced lot's of food, so the trading business was really blooming. Countess Calista was loved through all over the island, as a fair and kind ruler.

Dagran something tug at his shirt, he looked down into the face of a small Gurak child. He knelt down and looked at the child with a smile on his face.''Hey there, is there something you want?''

The child suddenly wrapped his small arms around him, giving him a hug. Dagran was surprised but hugged the boy back.''What was that for?''

''You saved me and my mother.''The boy simply said as he took a step back from the confused Dagran.''When you and the knights, attacked our home...''

Dagran only smiled at the boy, he remembered hiding a small group of women and children in a secret room. And lied when his officer asked him where which way they ran.'' You don't need to thank me.''

''Big brother, this is the man who saved me.'' The child said happily as the clerk came back with two packages.

''Your order is ready, sir.''The clerk said and gave Dagran a warm smile before turning to his little brother.''Oh? This is the man?''

''Sure is, I would never forget him.'' The boy said looking up at Dagran.

Dagran ruffled the boys hair as he walked up to the counter. He handed him a handsome sum of money, knowing it was more than the things cost.'' Keep the change.''

''Oh, thank you most kindly, sir.'' The Gurak clerk replied, giving him a very grateful smile.

Dagran bided them farewell and strolled back to the bar. He was eager to get out of this clothes and into his usual style. He marched through the kitchen and into the living room, careful not to wake the sleeping couple on the sofa.

He laid the box containing Tifa's clothes on the bed and decided to borrow Syrenne and Lowell's bathroom to freshen himself up.

* * *

Tifa peered out of the bathroom door and saw the package on the bed. Walking out in a towel, she cast the counter spell on her things that lay in her pouch. She put Dagran's chest on the left the side of bed. She found some underwear and put them on. She opened the package that Dagran had left and found a new set of clothes.

She put them on and looked herself in the mirror. Tight black pants that allowed good movement, long black boots. A red fur waist cape, with black belts and a matching red top with long sleeves.

''He must really like black and red.''Tifa murmured to herself as she pulled her long hair into a high ponytail.

She wrote a quick note and laid it on the bed for Dagran to see. She needed to go for a walk. She put her fighting gloves on and sneaked out the window.

This was her first time out in Lazulis city on her own. She enjoyed watching the hustle and bustle. Seeing people going on in their daily routines. She found herself sitting by the river watching some kids play.

The remembered Dagran's eyes changing colour down in the sewers. They had shined bright red, when she fought those men. _I wonder what he hides, from me?_

''Why did I go and died?'' She muttered for herself. Remembering the crack she fell through on her mission with Cloud. They had been fighting bandits in Nibelheim mountains, and she had fallen down into one of those bottomless cracks. _I wonder how they all took my death. I miss them so much..._

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts in the process._ No need to dwell on the past, I have to move on with my life. _She scolded herself as she stood up and started to walk back up the stairs, leading back to the main street.

Tifa feared that creating a new life her would be difficult. She knew she was starting to get more attached to a certain handsome someone. And her and love, did not go hand in hand. She had waited for Cloud all those years and that had lead to nothing.

She had never known anyone like Dagran, he was special, inside and out. He was kind and considerate and at the same time very strict and mysterious. She couldn't even begin describe his looks, he was the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on.

''Watch it!'' He a man snarled irritatedly and shoved her out of his way, as he stepped out from his house. He locked his door and gave her a dirty look before marching away.

She recognized him, he was the high inquisitor they were planing to take down. Dagran was right, he was an complete ass.''Maybe, I'll snoop around his house?''

Walking into the small alley, Tifa pondered whether to break in or not. Dagran had told her to stay clear of the man until they were ready. She walked up to the building and took out a small hairpin from her hair and pushed the hairpin into the lock and began to unlock it.

''Aha, Yuffie would be proud over me.'' She said and hummed quietly for herself. She climbed through the window and found herself standing in a small study. The room was very nicely decorated, a large desk and chair stood in the middle of the room facing the window. Large bookcases stood against the left wall and on the walls hung paintings of Lazulis Island.

Something caught her eye, by the desk stood a small archive. She looked inside it, the folders inside were sorted into different colours and were marked by dates. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened one of them. It seemed to be reports from his time as a knight.

''Maybe there is something about Dagran's village around here?'' She said softly to herself.

She remembered Dagran telling her when his village was destroyed. She found the right year and searched the few folders from that time.'' Here!'' She whispered out loud.

She took the content's of the folder and put them inside her top, then she took some blank papers from the desk and put them in the now empty one in her hand. She looked around the room, to check if something were out of place before climbing out the window.

* * *

''She has been gone a long time now.'' Dagran said and looked up to check the clock that hung on the wall.

''Relax mate, I'm sure she fine.'' Lowell said and took another sip of his beer.'' Maybe she wanted to be alone for a while to gather her thoughts?''

''I never said that I was worried.'' Dagran shot back and sipped his own beer.''I know she can take care of herself.''

''Ha! You ain't fooling old Lowell.'' He shot back.'' You like this one, just admit it.'' He slurred a bit.'' She is gorgeous, and I'm sure she is much sweeter in the sack, than that maid Sara, you used to fool around with at the castle.''

''Whatever.'' Dagran muttered and glared at Lowell.''I wouldn't know how good she is, in the ''sack'' as you, so nicely call it.'' He grumpily replied as he looked at his sword on the wall.

''So you're interested to know, eh?'' Lowell continued to tease him. He grinned from ear to ear as Dagran shot him a dirty look.''You can't even begin to compare the two women.''

''Sara is a very kind and considerate woman.''Dagran said looking his friend straight in the eyes.''It's thanks to her that I knew what you guys were up to.''

''She knew you were alive and annoying, before us?'' Lowell said raising his voice.''That hurts, man.'' He said and slapped Dagran across the face.''That's me forgiving you for being an arse.''

''Don't be like that, she was the only one I could trust at the time.''Dagran defended himself as he saw the annoyed look he was given.'' I do like Sara, she is very good at getting information for me.

Tifa walked through the door, finished eavesdropping on the two men. Dagran spun around in his seat as he heard her enter. His eyes observed her new attire before meeting her red orbs.

_Why do I always get feelings for unavailable men? A maid at the castle has gotten his attention? _She thought sadly to herself as she walked over to the table. She pushed her thought's aside and stopped in front of Lowell.

''I'm Tifa Lockhart, I don't think we have been formally introduced.'' She greeted the man sweetly and extended her hand to him.''I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused.''

''It was no inconvenience, you saved Dagran's life. Lowell's my name and my woman in the kitchen is Syrenne.'' He said charmingly and flashed her a flirtatious smile as he shook her hand.

''Thanks, I'll go and see if Syrenne needs any help.'' She said softly, avoiding looking at Dagran.

''I'm also sitting here, you know?'' Dagran said at her retreating back.''I would have settled with a nice hello.''

''Hello, Dagran.'' She said and turned around and gave him a fake smile.'' Thank you for the clothes.'' She softly said and bit her lip.'' I'm sorry for being late, I was busy with something.''

''More secrets, eh?'' He said calmly.'' Like the one you unleashed down in the sewers?'' He said accusingly.

''And what about you?'' She shot back softly gazing into his eyes.'' I saw your eyes, they were red down in the sewers. I can't seem to recall, you telling me about that.'' She said and moved closer to the table.

''I should leave you guys alone.'' Lowell said but was pushed down into his seat again.

''No, I think you should stay.'' She simply said with a hand on his shoulder.'' I think that Dagran here, still suffers from that demon he turned into.''

''I have not told you because... I don't know what it is.'' Dagran said calmly and stared back at her.'' When I get very angry, I feel a rush of rage fill my body, and I sometimes worry about not being able to control it.'' He said and looked down at his hands.

''I see.'' Tifa said and sat down next to him.''Lowell, can we have a few minutes alone after all?'' She kindly asked him.

''Sure, no problem. I'll help Syrenne with dinner.'' He said and gave her a small smile before walking into the kitchen.

''Look, I'm sorry for lying to you.'' Tifa said and laid a hand on his arm.'' I should have told that I could fight. I was planning to tell you but I was worried you would get angry. I already felt that you withheld something from me and I didn't want to take the first step.'' She explained and blushed slightly when he laid his hand on top of hers.

''I'm sorry, too.'' He said and smiled at her.''I didn't want to burden you with my problem, that's always been a thing with me, you see. I took care of all my friends and their troubles but I never shared mine with them. I kept it inside and well, you know the rest.'' He said with a sad look on his face.

''I did something today. That will probably make you angry.'' Tifa said and reached into her top and took out the papers she stole. She handed him the papers and walked over to the window as he read them.

His eyes scanned the papers and his eyes widened in surprise. It was details concerning his village. There were information on the people who lived there. There was a fake report about the incidence and how it came to be. None of it were true but there was a list of the knights involved in the fighting. There was also a weird list of peoples names and dates regarding their death. He found his own name at the bottom of the page, and a date of death with a question mark beside it.

''How did you obtain these?'' He asked demandingly and stood up.''What did you do, today?'' He continued to ask and walk towards her.'' Tifa?''

Tifa turned around and let her eyes stare up onto his concerned hazel orbs.'' I broke into the inquisitor's house and stole them.''

''You what!? Have you completely lost your mind?'' He demanded to know.''What if you got caught!?'' He continued to scold her until she laid one finger against his lips.

''I know what you're are about to say. We are a team and work as one''Tifa said and flashed him a warm smile.'' But I did it because I wanted to. I knew the risks, but did it anyway because that's what friends are for.''

His eyes followed her hand as she took her finger from his lips. He was still angry about how reckless she had been but he grabbed her hand squeezing it.'' I appreciate what you did, but don't ever do anything like that again.''He whispered darkly as he held her hand.

**The two companions were now on equal ground. They had both shared their secrets with each other. Dagran felt very grateful to have Tifa around.**

**Dagran still longed for his revenge and to meet up with Zael once more. But another feeling was slowly growing stronger, one he did not even want to think about.**

**They had obtained crucial information and would soon make their next move. Another dance with destiny was soon upon them and another reunion was also inevitable. **


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes: here is the next chapter! Calista, Zael and Mirania will soon appear in the upcoming chapters :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Plan.  
**

''Dinner is ready, you two.'' Syrenne yelled making him release Tifa's hand. She gave Dagran a little grin as he passed her.

''I'm Syrenne, It's good to see ya up and about.'' She introduced herself and grabbed Tifa's hand shaking it.'' I'm sorry for giving you such strong medicine...''

''You don't need to apologise, I'm happy to be alive.'' Tifa replied and smiled warmly at the pregnant woman.'' I hope that we can become friends, I have really missed having a woman around.''

''A friend of Dagran's is a friend to me.'' Syrenne said and grabbed Tifa's hand, leading her into the kitchen.'' Besides, I knew that you were a girl in my own tastes, not such fragile flower then my other two pal's.'' She continued and pointed towards a small picture frame on the kitchen wall.

''Let's dig in, the little bugger inside me is eating me alive.'' Syrenne said laughing at the funny expression on Dagran's face.''Why did you look so serious before?''

Dagran calmly answered and gazed over at Tifa.'' She stole some important papers for me, it will really help when we are ready to take down that guy in the castle I told you about.'' He explained and smiled for himself when he saw Tifa's red cheeks.

''Yeah? About that, who is it that we are working to take down?'' Syrenne asked with her mouth full of food.

''It's the high inquisitor who held Zael's trial. He was the one murdering my family. And it will be no 'taking down', We are going to prove his guilt and then let him pay for his crimes.''Dagran explained with a stern look on his face.

''No murdering?'' Lowell said quite shocked.'' Is that your doing to Missy?''

''Have you been whipped by a girl?'' Syrenne teased her friend, stifling a giggle.''You really have changed.''

Dagran remained silent, giving his pregnant friend a dark look. He then turned his attention back to his food. To keep himself from strangling his friends.

''We'll kill him, if we fail to prove his guilt.'' Tifa said smirking at Dagran's surprised face. She looked over at Syrenne and grinned at the pleased looking woman.

''Oi! When did we decide that?''Dagran asked surprised looking up from his food.''You were the one making me promise not to simply kill him.''

''Since I got shoved into a brick wall by the creep.'' Tifa said standing up and pulled up her top a bit, showing them a very bruised up backside.''It happened before I broke into his house.'' She explained and flinched when Syrenne touched her bruises.

''What's the next step then?'' Lowell asked as Tifa started to clear away the dishes.''Was the information any good?..''

''Well, it's not enough to nail him but it will be useful.''Dagran said and showed them the papers.'' We're waiting for a magic spell that Tifa has to master. Once it's mastered we can put him under a spell an make him confess.'' He explained further and gestured towards Tifa's gloves were the colourful orbs sat.

''I don't think that's enough.''Syrenne said suddenly looking at Dagran.'' If he is an inquisitor now, then it will take more to get him punished.''

''What do you mean?''Tifa asked curiously as she stopped cleaning the plates. She turned around and gave the other women her full attention.

''If he has such a position, then it may cut him some slack. Since this happened so many years ago. I think we have to do something so he looses his face in front of the important clowns in the castle before we nail him.'' Syrenne proposed wittingly.

''That's a good idea.''Tifa said impressed.''What did you have in mind?'' She asked Syrenne as she continued doing the dishes.

''Our friends Zael and Calista are having a ball next week, to celibate their engagement. I thought we could make some kind of scene, to make him look bad in front of all the aristocrats.'' Syrenne proposed and looked around the room.'' We can't do anything suspicious, but Dagran or you could.''

''I like the idea, but what are we supposed to do?'' Dagran asked and moved to stand over by the window.'' I can't really show myself in the castle.''

''Your looks are pretty famous in the castle.''Lowell said eyeing his friend.''We can't simply dress you differently, if you get caught then your hair will give you away in an instant.''

Tifa did not like were this was going, she did not want them to change Dagran's appearance. He was handsome as he was, no need to change something that already looked good.''And a makeover is out of the question.'' She muttered out loud not noticing the funny looks she got from the others.

''And why is that?'' Lowell asked curiously, letting his eyes wander back and forth between Dagran and Tifa.'' One other option is to let you, dress up pretty and seduce the man.'' He said and enjoyed the look on his friend's face.

''No.''Dagran said firmly and gave Lowell a stern look.''He is dangerous, I don't trust him around a woman.''He protested angrily.

''I don't think that's a good idea.''Tifa said in a low voice.''I don't know anything about that stuff..''

''Your joking right!?'' Syrenne burst out saying eyeing the woman before her suspiciously.''Don't tell me, your a virgin? Is that even possible?

Tifa turned bright red and she looked down at her feet. She crossed her arms in front of her and responded without looking up.''I always seemed to fall for men, who did not want me.''

''Give it a rest, Syrenne.''Dagran reprimanded his friend angrily. His own gaze rested on the blushing woman, wondering if she told the truth or not.

Tifa opened the back door, letting some fresh air in. She leaned against the small fence, looking out in the somewhat overgrown garden. They had really picked a nice house, it was one of the rare houses that was not overlooked by neighbours and that actually had a garden

She could hear footsteps, someone was trying to sneak up on them. She quickly removed her waist cape, and tucked her hair inside her top. She jumped up and grabbed the beam in the ceiling, then she wrapped her legs around it and waited for her chance.

''Where did Tifa go?'' Syrenne asked and looked out the window.'' She was standing there a second ago.'

* * *

Yurick and been out on a evening walk, when he felt Dagran's presence again. He had followed his senses and they had led him to Syrenne and Lowell's bar. Determined not to let his former leader get away again, he walked around the back of the house. Thinking that if he was indeed inside, then this was his likely escape route.

When he crept closer to the house, he could clearly hear Dagran's voice coming from inside. He decided to listen to their conversation. _They were planing on humiliate the high inquisitor at the ball?_ Yurick's eye widened when he heard about why they were going to do it. Revenge, for Dagran's village. _To hell with being angry, I need to help them so they don't do anything stupid!_

Yurick approached the house, Dagran noticed him and Yurick kept looking staright at him. His one blue eye were glued to his friends yellow ones. He walked with determined steps up the porch, not noticing the woman who was ready to tackle him.

''Yurick, watch out!''Dagran shouted and ran forward, yanking the younger man behind him. A half second later, Tifa's legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He braised himself aginst the door, to keep him from falling backwards. He wrapped one arm around her her, to keeping her from falling down.''Let go of my throat.'' He croaked weakly.

''What the hell, was that!?''Yurick shouted after recovering from the shock. His eye scanning the woman who clung to his former leader.

''huh?'' Tifa gasped and blushed when she realised who's neck she was strangling.''I'm sorry! I though it was an intruder.'' She said softly and untangled herself from him. She cast cure on the bruises that was forming on his neck.

''It's okay.''Dagran said and rubbed his neck.''Good to see you again, Yurick.'' He said weakly, turning back to look at the agitated mage.

''Likewise, but what's with this Amazon woman?'' He questioned and glared at Tifa.'' I'm Yurick, never try that again, unless you want a fireball in your face.''

''I'm sorry Yurick, I did not know you knew these guys.''Tifa said and bowed her head while apologising to the glaring mage.'' My name is, Tifa Lockhart and don't worry, I'll never do that again.''

''Whatever.'' He answered irritated, watching her like a hawk.'' I overheard your entire conversation and I want to help.''

''Then what do you propose then, eye patch?''Syrenne said teasingly from her seat next.

''I liked Lowell's second idea, but with some alterations.''Yurick simply said and looked at Tifa. His one eye examining her closely.

''I already disproved of that idea.''Dagran said dismissively and crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the wall.

''Hear me out, before you start protesting.''Yurick shot back cockily and mimicked his friends stance.

''All right, let's hear it.''Dagran responded with his eyebrow raised at the fire mage.

Yurick nodded his head and turned his back on Tifa.''Syrenne, you remember that dress we made fun out the other day? The one with the ridiculously big cage crinoline?'' He asked her.''

''Of course, who would ever forget such a abomination.''Syrenne replied with a grin on her face.

'' We dress her in that, Dagran can crawl around under it until he reaches the living area, there he can hide himself and then sneak away and plant something in Edward's room.'' Yurick explained and ignored the dirty look he received from Dagran.

''And then what?'' Lowell asked curiously his eyes locked on the shocked Tifa.

''Tifa can work her charms on Edward, then we somehow get them alone, so she can accuse him of assaulting her. I will always be near her, so she is never truly alone with Edward.'' Yurick finished explaining looking very pleased with himself.

''That could actually work, Yurick.''Dagran said from were he stood against the wall.''Let's go with that plan.''

''Huh? Don't I have a say in this?'' Tifa said nervously walking closer to Dagran.'' I don't wear dresses, I can't go in heels and I don't know how to charm a man!'' She said and glared up at Dagran.'' And I don't like the idea of having you under my skirt either...''She said and blushed at the mere though of it.

''What a strange woman, she has no trouble with being attacked, or killing someone but freaks out when being asked to act like a woman...''Yurick said interested.

''Watch it! I can play dress up with you instead, you would so go for a girl, if we put some work into it.'' Syrenne snapped, defending Tifa.

''Stop bitching, Syrenne.''Yurick shot back leaning his face closer to the furious woman.

Tifa only stood there watching them bickering. She could not believe what she was hearing. She wanted to hide under a rock, never to come out again. Her failure with the Don was still fresh in her mind, the man had chosen Cloud over her, for gods sake.

''Stop talking as if I'm not here!'' Tifa suddenly shouted, making everyone of them turn their head towards her.''I may be strange, as Yurick kindly put it, but I do have feelings.'' She glared at everyone of them.

''We will help you.'' Dagran said and looking down on the miserable woman before him.'' Lowell is good at flirting, he can teach you how to. I can help with the heels and skirt, since I'm the one who has to be under it.''

''Or we can just shave, our pretty boy.'' Lowell said causally and pointed as his friend.''Make him go undercover and pick a fight with the man.''

''FINE'' Tifa answered very quickly and blushed at the odd looks she received from them.''I'll do it, no need to shave, Dagran..'' She muttered and marched out of the house.

* * *

Tifa walked through the small garden, trying to calm her beating heart. She wanted nothing more than to scream out in frustration. The last time she wore a dress and heels was over five years ago.

She continued to walk, and soon found herself by a small creek. The water shimmered in the moonlight, making the small spot seem almost enchanted. She walked over to a big oak tree, leaning against it.

_Maybe I should refuse, after all? Let Dagran deal with it?_ She shook her head, no this was the best plan. If they succeeded and his reputation got tarnished then it would be easier when they pressed charges against him.

''There you are, Tifa.'' Dagran called and walked down the path toward the creek. She could see him holding a pair of court shoes.

She did not answer him, she just continued to look at the water. Hoping that he would leave her alone, with her thoughts.

''Don't be like that, it will be easy.'' He said and threw the shoes down in front of her.''Come on, let's practise''

''Don't be like what?'' Tifa gave him an annoyed look as she walked past the shoes.''Insecure, angry or down right panicked?''

''If you really don't want, then I'm not going to force you.'' Dagran said calmly as she approached him, moving like a cat, getting ready to tackle it's prey.''We'll just go with the other plan or think up a new.''

''I said that I would do it!'' Tifa snapped harshly, making him look at her.'' I just want you to consider my feelings.''

''I don't understand, why are you so damn insecure?'' He asked her leaning closer to her.''just look at yourself, you have nothing to be insecure about!''

Tifa only sighed and turned her back to him. She walked back to the heels and furiously removed her boots and slipped her feet into the high heeled court shoes.. Just by standing in them, she felt insecure and wobbly on her usually steady feet.

She took a few slow steps in them, determined to learn how to walk in them once more. She didn't bother looking at Dagran as she walked back and forth by the side of the creek. She turned to quick and lost her balance, falling down into the cold water.

''I hate this!'' She said through gritted teeth and banged her fists on the water's surface. Then she put her head in her hands, trying to calm herself as she heard Dagran step down into the water.

''Come here.'' Dagran said holding out his hands for her to grab onto to. He gave her a warm smile when she looked up at him.''Let me help you.''

Tifa grabbed hold of his hands, letting him haul her up on her feet. She was dragged up to fast, so she lost her balance again and grabbed onto his arms. As she did that, he slipped and they both fell down into the water.

''You're hopeless.'' Dagran burst out laughing as he sat beside her in the small creek. His eyes locked with hers and he splashed some water at her.''Now we're both wet.''

Tifa laughed and threw a handful of water in his face. She tried to get away from him but he straddled her abdomen and looked down at her with a devious smirk on his face.

''I'll get you for that!'' Dagran said smirking from ear to ear as water dripped from his hair, down onto her cheeks. Digging his finger into her sides, making her gasp and squirm under him.

''Stop, please!'' Tifa laughed as she tried to pry his hands away from her. She shrieked as he continued his little revenge. She started to splash more water at him, trying to stop his little torture.

Dagran suddenly stopped, as if he remembered how childish they were acting. He got up from her and then helped her up from the water. They both stumbled down onto the grass, eyes still locked with each other.

''Back to being serious?'' Tifa asked him bluntly, making him blink, surprised at her observation.''You do know that, you can let loose once in a while, without feeling guilty, right?''

''I don't know what your talking about.'' He replied looking away from the very perceptive woman.'' Let's focus on you learning how to walk in those shoes.''

''Dagran, just remember one thing.''Tifa said standing up and slipped on the heels again.'' Don't expect me to open up more, if you wont do the same.''She murmured as she looked down into his eyes.

He sat there watching her, while pondering about what she just told him. He smiled to himself as he saw her getting better, he stood up and walked after her.

''What are-''Tifa gasped as he lifted her with ease, her hands went quickly around his neck. She shrieked as he ran over to the deepest part of the creek and threw her in the water.

''How was that for letting loose?'' He said in a teasing tone of voice, his eyes filled with mirth.

''I'll get you for that!'' Tifa laughed and threw both of her shoes at him, which he of course ducked. She quickly grabbed onto his leg, making him fall down with a big splash as she crawled up on the grass again.

Dagran only sat there laughing at how silly they were. He accepted her helping hand and now they both stood dripping from head to toe staring at each other.

''I'm insecure because I have never met a man that, have liked me, for who I am.'' Tifa suddenly said as they looked at each other.

''And I have never been giving the chance to, just let loose without suffering from the consequences.''Dagran answered truthfully and ran a hand through his messy hair.

**A plan had been decided and would soon be set in motion. But before that, Tifa would have to endure a lot of practise in her least favourite field of expertise.**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: This chapter was a little tricky, it's my second fighting scene, I hope I did ok :)

The rest of the gang will show up in the next chapter! I will post that soon :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Preparing for the ball.**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shone in through the window. Creating an illusion of warmth in the cosy living room. Autumn was soon upon the Island, and the islanders prepared themselves for the colder climate that would follow.**  
**

Dagran and Yurick had been in a heated discussion all morning. Both of them stood in the living room, staring at each other. Lowell and Syrenne sat on the couch, observing the two bickering men, believing that they needed to sort this out, once and for all without them interfering.

''Why, can't Zael know? Aren't you supposed to be childhood friends?'' Yurick said glaring at the stubborn man who stood over by the warm fireplace.

''Give it a rest, I don't want him burdened with this!'' Dagran snapped back rather impatiently, as he turned his back to the frustrated mage.'' They are going to be in high society, he can't get himself involved in this. It could ruin things for, him and Calista. It's better to reveal myself, when we have all the proof.''

''If we get caught, I'm telling him everything.'' Yurick said grumpily and sighed as he walked closer to his friend.'' But why did you stay hidden for so long?''

Dagran turned and looked at his friends, he saw that all of them, wanted an answer. He did not want to hurt any of their feelings, and he hoped that his answer would not upset them. He looked down at the floor, not able to look them in the eye.''I thought it was for the best, to stay away.''

''You...what?'' Yurick said, his voice full of disbelief as he his eye watched his former leader. He could not believe what just came out of his mouth.

''He did not think, you could forgive him.'' Tifa suddenly said, walking into the room in her high heels, walking relaxed and with a sexy sway to her hips.''His guilt stopped him from seeing you.''

''I lied that day...''Dagran said with a guilt stricken face as he walked to stand next to Tifa.''I never once saw you or used you as pawns, I said that so you all would become angry enough to kill me.''

Syrenne face broke into a smile at his words. It felt so good to finally know the truth, and be able to enjoy the fact that he was alive and to stop second doubt all their memories together. ''That's all I needed to hear, so let's leave it at that.''

''Agreed, my sweet.'' Lowell said cheerfully, with his eyes on his friends relieved face. He grinned when Tifa looked at him and she winked playfully back at him.''Did the dress fit, Tifa?''

''It fit perfectly.'' Tifa answered with a far away look on her face. She walked over to the window, looking at the children playing outside on the street.''Let's get today's lesson over with, shall we?''

''All right, Tifa come here.'' Lowell said as he bounced off the couch.'' Yurick, you'll be the flirting target. Try not to scare the poor woman away with your icy glare of doom.''

''I can't promise nothing.'' Yurick cockily replied and walked to stand right in front of Tifa.''What will I have to do? I won't do anything stupid, so wipe that grin of your face, Lowell.''

''Just ask her something you want to know, and I will help her answer in a flirtatious way.'' Lowell instructed, looking over at Dagran, who observed them from the fireplace.

Yurick stared at her for a few seconds, before coming up with something he wanted to know.''How old are you? And how long have you known, Dagran?''

Lowell leaned closer to Tifa, to hear the real answer. He thought about it for a few seconds, before whispering some instructions in her ear. She stiffened but nodded her head, a small blush formed on her cheeks. Tifa turned her attention back to Yurick, she took a small step closer, batting her eyes at him.'' I'm 25 years old and I have known Dagran, for about six months.'' She answered and let her hand rest on his arm.

''Why don't you tell me, something about yourself?'' She murmured softly and slowly pulled her hand away from his arm, caressing his arm in the process.

''You're not supposed to make her out to be a whore, Lowell.'' Dagran stated and walked over to them.''Your thought's, Yurick?.''

''I agree.'' Yurick answered him flatly, observing the uncomfortable looking woman standing before him. His icy eye softened when he saw how mortified she looked.'' It's not your fault, he is the one doing it wrong.''

''You have to give him more, subtle hints. We can't afford to have other people seeing what you do, if he chooses to call you on them.'' Dagran explained and exchanged looks with Yurick.

''I can't do this!'' Tifa exclaimed and turned her back to them.''I'm more the girl in the shadows, I like it there. I like supporting others but not be in the centre of attention.''

''We're taking over this, Lowell go and start dinner.'' Syrenne announced and walked up to Tifa and dragged her away from the other two. She whispered something in Tifa's ear and smacked her butt as she walked over to the men again.

Tifa approached them with a slight sway to her hips. Making sure she got eye contact with the fire mage. When she past him, she made sure to brush up against him and give him a flirtatious little smile as she walked to stand next to Dagran.

''Syrenne, that was as bad as Lowell's tip. We can't have her brushing herself against him, right in the middle of a ball.'' Dagran scolded the other woman.

''Fine, I'm out, I'll go and help Lowell.'' Syrenne said a bit grumpy and sent them a dirty look before walking out of the room.

Tifa sighed as she saw the look the two men were exchanging. She let her hair loose from the ponytail, letting it flow down her back, hanging freely. She'd had enough of this, so she titled her head to one side, making her hair spill over her shoulder as she looked up into Dagran's eyes.''Can please stop for today?''

''That's perfect!'' Dagran suddenly answered and gave her a encouraging smile. His eyes keeping contact with hers.''That's exactly right, that's how a lady flirts.''

Tifa just stood there, blinking in surprise at his sudden praise. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and nervously licked her lips before straightening up.

Yurick only smiled at her as he observed her. He let his blue eye trail over to his friend, who stood and stared intensely at the lips of the woman standing before them.''Seems like you've got it.''

''Was it that simple?'' Tifa asked looking at the fire mage. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking even more depressed.'' I'm really hopeless, aren't I?'' She said aloud and walked past them into her bedroom.

''How can she be so clueless, about her own charm?''Yurick said as she closed the door behind her.''She is not my type, but there is no denying that she looks good.''

''It makes me wonder, if there was anything wrong with the men where she came from.'' Dagran replied and looked at his younger friend.'' Should we really go through with it?''

Yurick patted his back lightly as he passed the troubled Dagran.''I'm sure it will be fine, just relax.'' He told him and made his way to the kitchen door. With on hand on the handle, he turned with a cocky grin on his face.''I'll guard her, no need to worry.''

* * *

Tifa emerged from her room and saw Dagran standing over by the window. He seemed to be in deep thought, his eyes were staring of into space. She took a moment to just stand there, admiring his handsome face. The dark circle's under his eyes were gone, he looked relaxed as he stood there pondering about something.

It started to rain outside. People slowly disappeared into their homes, to get away from the cold rain that now poured down. The rain suited Dagran's mood quite well. He was more worried about the plan than he liked to admit. He was the only one who knew, just how dangerous that man was.

_I know she can fight, but will her unique moves be enough? All men can use their fists when fighting, will she be able to handle him alone, if needed?_ He thought for himself as he watched the rain fill the streets with water.

''A penny for your thoughts?'' Tifa asked softly as she moved to stand behind him. She looked into his face in the reflection on the window. Her eyes softened as she saw the worry in his eyes.

''Will you spar with me?'' He asked her seriously, his eyes hardening slightly as he turned to look at her.''I need to know, how strong you are.''

''Sure.'' Tifa replied and nodded her head. She reached behind her back, pulling out a pair of gloves. She slipped them on and flexed her fingers and braided her hair, to keep it out of her way.

They walked side by side into the kitchen. Their friends all looked up at them from the kitchen table. Dagran's serious features made the two men tense as if they understood what he wanted.

''You will be facing the three of us. That way we can really test your abilities.'' Dagran said calmly and observed the shocked expression on her face.''Don't hold anything back, all right?''

''I'll go out ahead, I need to stretch my muscles.'' Tifa said giving him a serious look as she past him. They two men watched her walk out the door, with determined steps. The playful sway of her hips was now gone and out walked a fighter.

''I'll get the wooden swords.'' Yurick said and walked out of the room in a hurry. His footsteps echoed in the silent room. The two men stared out the window at the woman standing in the garden.

''Don't get yerselves hurt now, all right?''Syrenne said standing by the stove, checking on the stew that she was making for dinner. Her eyes rested on their leader, the look she gave him was clear. He was not to overdo the training, so somebody got hurt.

* * *

The three men stepped out into the garden and followed Tifa down the small hill, leading down to the meadow by the creek. She continued to walk a few feet ahead, she turned and stood in her usual fighting stance.

Yurick stood by the sidelines, getting ready to throw spells at the determined looking fighter. He did not really think this was a fair fight, but they had to test her abilities. His blue eye watched her still form closely, since he did not know what to expect.

The other two raised their swords and stood in their own familiar stances. The rain poured down on them, the ground was slippery and wet, they all needed to watch their steps carefully.

Tifa dodged Yurick's first spell with ease, she back flipped and landed gracefully on her feet. She sprinted toward the mage, not caring about the two swordsmen running after her. She was fast on her feet, and reached the mage in a matter of seconds.

Yurick cast another fire spell at her, which hit her leg, making her slow down for a second. He tried to jump away from her but was tackled down on the ground. He groaned from pain as she punched him in the stomach, making him cough for air.

She jumped off him and lifted him up by the collar. She turned and held up her hand inches away from his face.''Silence...'' She murmured and jumped into the air and threw his body down on the approaching Lowell. He slammed right into his friend, making them both fall to the ground.

''One down, two to go.'' Tifa said with a smirk as she landed on her feet. Dagran advanced on her, he knew better than to charge her. He summoned an ice spell and threw it her way. She only stood her ground as the big ice block flew towards her.

''Too easy.'' She shouted and deflects the ice attack, by punching it square on, shattering it into tiny shards that lands all around her. She side stepped as Lowell charged her, swinging his sword at her leg but missed.  
He quickly recovered and lashes out with his leg, kicking her knee, making her loose her balance as Dagran attacks her from behind.

''Arghhh''Tifa cries out as Dagran's sword hit her shoulder. She rolls away from them and continues to dodge his attacks and then finally sees her chance. She jumps up and delivers a hard kick right in his stomach, making him fly backwards hitting the ground.

Lowell tried to land a sneak attack but he received an elbow right in the stomach. She kicks his left leg, making him knell before her. She kicked the sword out off his hand and then delivers a high kick to the side of his face. Making him fall over from the pain.

''Take this!'' Yurick glowered darkly as he laid behind her on the ground. He swung his leg upwards, making her trip and fall down onto her back.''Go, Dagran!''

Dagran swung his sword at her, she barely had time to roll away before he continued his assault. She however bided her time, he got more sure of himself and then she saw her opportunity, she used both her legs and kicked both of his legs out from under him. He fell down hard onto his back.

Tifa quickly tackled him, grabbing his sword arm. She stranded his hips, jamming her knee hard into his stomach. She smiked when she hears him grunt from the pain. His glared up into her eyes as they continued to struggle.

''Don't get cocky.'' He sneered at her and punched her hard in her stomach. Taken of guard he threw her off him and then then she found herself on her back, looking up into his face, which were only inches away from her own.

She squirmed her legs free and wrapped them around his hips. She pressed as hard as she could, trying to inflict enough pain for him to loosen his grip on her arms. He did loosen his grip on her, but not out of pain. she saw her chance and then she gave him a very hard head butt.

''Damn it'' He swore as he was pushed off her and down onto the wet grass. He quickly turned around and jumped up on his feet, ignoring the blood that flowed from his nose.

Dagran ran after her and swung his sword at the back of her head. Making her unbalanced and then he tackled her down to the ground. He straddled her back and grabbed her arms, holding them in an iron grip behind her back.

''I'll think this is enough.'' He said breathing heavily. He released her and stood up. She rolled around and laid breathing heavily on her back.

''Are ye done playing?'' Syrenne yelled from the top of the hill.'' You look like four pigs.'' She said grinning at her four muddy friends.

''Yes, we're done!'' Yurick said and jumped up on his feet. He brushed off most of the mud from his face before walking up the hill.

''She really did a number on you, love?'' Syrenne teased Lowell who still looked like he saw stars in front of his eyes. She smiled at Yurick as he walked up beside her.

''I'm quite well, my love.'' Lowell replied and stood up and gave her his usual cocky grin.'' I'm not so easily bruised up, as you well know.''

''None has ever beaten Dagran, but she bested us two, so I think she passed the test.'' Yurick said and looked at Dagran who helped Tifa to stand.

''I agree.'' Dagran answered and released her hands.''Now I feel more at ease. But remember, if things get out of hand, kill the bastard okay?'' He said seriously to her.

''I understand.'' She replied calmly and touched his broken nose.''Full cure.'' She whispered and saw it stop bleeding and mend itself.

''Let's go inside and get you guys cleaned up.''Syrenne said inspecting her dirty friends closely.''And hurry it up, I'm starving.''

''You did good, my girl.'' Lowell said and shook Tifa's hand.''You are a very good fighter.''

''Good? She was mad.''Yurick complained and rubbed his back as he walked next to Dagran and Syrenne. His blue eye narrowing when Tifa gave him a curious look.

''Thank you, Lowell.'' Tifa replied tiredly and cast her healing spell on the two men to ease their pain. They smiled at her in return.''But I was no match against, Dagran.''

''Tell us about it, we have never beaten him either, not when sparing anyway.'' Lowell told her as he walked closer to their silent leader.''Aw, his ego has finally gotten the better of him, he's speechless.''

''Don't worry that ugly little head of yours.'' Dagran smirked and patted his friends back. He flashed them all a big grin before turning his attention back to Lowell.''My ego's just fine, thank you.''

* * *

Dagran and Tifa had moved upstairs to one of the guest rooms. They were given what Syrenne and Lowell called, the family room. It was a large bedroom with a double bed. The bedroom had two doors, one leading to a bathroom and the other to a tiny bedroom. This room was mostly rented out to small families but since it stood empty and the two companions were used to live with each other, they did not mind taking doing so again.

It would be to their advantage, to hide up there if someone they knew came by to visit the bar. It would look less suspicious, than if they had stayed in the room next to Lowell and Syrenne. The rooms were nicely decorated and they even had a small bookcase filled with books, if they ever got bored.

Dagran walked out of the bathroom and spotted Tifa by the bookcase, standing on her toes to reach a book. He found himself staring at her long, bare, legs, he looked away when his eyes focused on her bottom. She wore a black short sleeved top and a pair of matching booty shorts. Her long hair hung free down her back, like a mass of brown silk.

He walked up behind her and grabbed the book. She turned around and smiled up at him when he gave her the book she couldn't reach. Their fingers brushed slightly, sending shivers through his body. He took a step back, as if his hand just got burned and did not notice the sad look in her eyes.

''Thanks.'' Tifa said softly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.''By the way, where did you, learn to fight like that?''

Dagran was caught of guard by her sudden question, he blinked a few times before answering.'' I am self taught.''

''You're very skilled.'' she murmured as she passed him and walked over to her door. She looked over her shoulder at his back. Her eyes softened when observing him, her heart fluttered as he turned towards her with an arched eyebrow. _Must he always look at me, like that? It's like he can see every time I'm thinking about something!_

''Something on your mind?'' He questioned her calmly.

''Well, I was wondering what you're thinking about doing, when were have accomplished our goal.'' She said hugging the book to her chest, her eyes looking down on the floor. ''Do you have any plans?''

''I haven't really thought about that. I guess I'll continue as a mercenary on this Island.'' He said pausing to think about what he just said. _I want to live my life, free from my past. _He thought to himself as he looked at her.''Why do you ask?''

''I...Forget that I asked.'' She said with a odd look on her face. She turned around and walked into her room, throwing the book on the bed. She looked down at her hands, her mind filled with worry about the future. She jumped when she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

''I'll continue as a mercenary if that also interests my parter.'' Dagran spoke from behind her, having figured out what troubled her. He felt her body relaxing and he squeezed her shoulder lightly.''Good night, Tifa.''

''Good night, Dagran.'' She replied softly with a smile on her face. She heard him close the door and she crawled into bed. She let out a relieved sigh as she opened the book. _At least, I won't be all alone._

**The group bonded quickly with Tifa, even Yurick had taken a shine to her. Their days were filled with training to get her ready, for her mission on the night of the ball.**

**Dagran made sure to train with Tifa every evening, wanting to make sure she could defend herself against him properly. He believed that he had nothing to worry about if he trained her well enough.**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: I hope that I did a decent job with this chapter, It was a bit of a struggle for me to write.

Enter: Zael, Calista,Mirania and Therius! The gang is finally assembled. I love Mirania but damn is she hard for me to write, I really hope she is okay :)

Thank you for the review, Bulma83 and Lopmion-12 , I'm very pleased that you like my story!.

* * *

**Yurick had gone over the new maps of the castle with Dagran many times the past week. They needed everything to go smoothly and without any misstakes.**

**Since Zael and Calista, came home from their trip they had changed the castle quite a bit. The old ball room had been rebuild into Calista and Zael's private wing. The castle depths have become the new prison. The Military wing have been converted into knight's quarters. The old prison was now offices for generals and the high inquisitors and the interrogation chamber was inside there as well.**

**Dagran's goal was to sneak down into the old prison and plant something from his childhood home, inside Edward's office. Tifa was to work her charms on the corrupt man in the Great Hall, were balls nowadays were being held.**

**Chapter 9: The Great Ball.**

The three men stood in the living room, waiting for the two women.  
Dagran had removed his waist fur and his sword Lapis Lazuli rested in his room. He only had a small dagger for protection. Lowell and Yurick stood in their formal attire, looking very dashing, one could not think that they were once mercenaries.

''They have been in there for three hours!'' Yurick said impatiently glaring at the closed bedroom door.'' We will be late if they don't hurry it up...''

''Don't you know? Beauty can't be rushed.''Lowell teased his friend and lay an arm around his shoulders.'' Besides, You're just anxious to see the lovely Mirania.''

''Yeah, you better snatch her up, one of these days.'' Dagran said with a wolfish grin as he ducked a blow from the agitated mage.

''Not you, too!'' Yurick said angrily and glared at both of them. He sat down on the sofa with his arms crossed, taking a deep breath as his two companions stood there laughing at him.

''Oh, stop teasing the poor boy.'' Syrenne said and walked out the door. She had put her hair into a tight braid and wore a lavender coloured silk gown. Her big stomach, making the look even more charming.

''You look lovely, Syrenne.''Dagran said surprised and looked at the woman before him. He flashed her a warm smile as she did a little twirl in front of them.

''Don't you go, flirting with my girl.'' Lowell said and pulled Syrenne into a hug.''But he is right, you do look amazing.'' He said flirtatiously.

''Oh shut it, both of ya.'' She said blushing slightly as she looked up into Lowell's face. Her eyes trailed over to the sulking mage on the sofa.''Don't ya sit there, sulking like some brat.''

Tifa walked slowly into the crowded room. She fidgeted with her hands, not wanting to look at any one. She felt sick to her stomach, her nerves were all messed up. Her heart was beating like it was going to burst any second.''Let's get this over with...'' She spoke softly.

The three men looked over at her, their eyes widening in surprise as they studied her form. Over the big crinoline she wore a blood red silk gown, it looked like it was floating when she moved. Her hair had been dyed blond for the night and was pulled into a high ponytail, with soft curls framing her face. The only jewellery she wore was her pearl earrings.

She had a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a black ribbon tied around her small waist. Her scar was covered up with makeup so no one would wonder where a lady got a wound like that.

''I did a pretty good job, eh guys?'' Syrenne asked and laughed softly at the look on Dagran's face.'' I think her look alone, should be able to charm the old man.''

''Don't worry, Dagran.'' Yurick said and stood up.''I'll take good care of her.'' Yurick teased end extended his arm towards Tifa.

''Now get that arse of yours, under her skirt.'' Syrenne said nudging him closer to Tifa and Yurick.''We better get our arses over to the castle.''

''Do you have to make it sound so, dirty?'' Tifa said blushing while taking Yurick's arm.'' I'm nervous as it is.''

Dagran only smiled and winked at her when she glanced up at him. He could not find words to describe how she looked. He did not quite like the emotions she conjured up within him. He had never been interested in a woman. Sure he fooled around with a few, but he never felt anything for them. He was starting to understand why Zael had changed when he met Calista.

''Good luck.'' He simply said before he slipped under her skirt. She had loaned him a yellow materia that glowed in the dark. So he could see where he was crawling around.''Damn it...'' He whispered to himself as he sat under her skirt where he had a pretty nice view of her legs and underwear.

* * *

''I thank you all, for coming here tonight.'' Calista said sounding like the countess she was. Her soft eyes roamed over the guests that were scattered in the Great Hall. She and Zael stood in the staircase were two chairs had been placed, under the small balcony overlooking the grand hall.

''I'm sure all of you lost something in the war, and tonight is to honour those that were lost to us. And to celebrate my engagement to the Island's saviour, Sir Zael.'' She spoke calmly while holding her husband's hand tightly.

Knight's were standing guard at the top of the stairs. Not letting anyone through who did not belong there. Tifa and Yurick stood on the small balcony where they overlooked the whole speech. Dagran sat crouching by the railing, staring at the back of his childhood friend.

''I must however admit that, we're already married but wished to make it formal.'' Calista told the crowd, smiling at their shocked faces.'' I'm pleased to invite you all when we renew our weeding vows.''

''My dear Calista has agreed to marry me for the second time, on the exact same date that I met my best friend for the first time.'' Zael spoke up with an air of authority as he looked out at their guests.

''We spoke of losses that comes with wars and we lost someone very dear to us.'' Calista said while squeezing Zael's hand.

''I lost someone very important to me. He was a friend, a brother and a father all rolled into one. And I wanted to honour him, by renewing my marriage on that day.'' Zael said calmly.

''The wedding will be held exactly three weeks from today.''Calista announced as her eyes found her friends in the crowds.''Now, let the festivities begin!'' She raised her voice, signalling to the musicians to start playing.

Dagran whole body tensed as he heard his friend's words. He was about to stand up when he felt Tifa and Yurick's hands on his shoulders.'' Let me go, I need to speak to him!'' He whispered harshly.

''Calm down, You can't show yourself now. If you do, then it's over.'' Tifa explained calmly as she her hand kept him in place.''If we can prove that you, has just cause for the murder of Ashtar, then you can stand on equal grounds again.''

''She is right, and Edward is the key.''Yurick said harshly and removed his hand.''Go and complete what you came here to do.'' He said and walked out into the deserted hallway, waiting for Tifa to join him.

''I know you care about him, but you have to think about yourself.'' Tifa whispered softly to the man sitting by her feet.'' You have to clear this mess up first.''

Dagran looked coldly up into her face.'' I do more than care for him, he is my family. I have taken care of him since he was a small boy.'' Dagran said seriously as he turned to glance at Zael's back once again.

Taken back by his confession she grabbed his arms, forcing him out into the hallway.'' If you care for him so much, then stop this nonsense and do what you came here for.'' She said seriously.

''Tifa...'' Dagran whispered as he saw the resolve in her eyes.

''I'll make sure to create a big scene, so you can nail this bastard.'' Tifa said determinedly looking into his eyes.'' Now go.''

Before he could respond, she turned and walked over to Yurick. Letting him escort her down the stairs as his relative Lana.  
His eyes followed her form as they walked out on the dance floor of the Great hall. He shook his head and then bolted over to the counts old room. He would have to climb down the window to reach the courtyard. His mind was set, he had to complete the mission.

* * *

Tifa was so determined to succeed that all of her shyness where blown out the window. She conversed and dropped Edward hints when she could. She had also enjoyed Therius company, he seemed to have taking a liking to her as she spent some time in his company.

''Do you enjoy, being a knight, Therius?'' She asked him softly as she danced with him.

''If I didn't I would not have continued being one.''Therius answered seriously while admiring the woman in his arms.''What do you, like to do?''He asked her and twirled her around in the dance.

''I like being with friends, and I love cooking.''She answered and giggled softly as she accidentally bumped into him when he twirled her.''As you can see, dancing is not my strong suite.''She said as she regained her balance, letting her hand fall from where it had rested on his chest.

''I think you're are a lovely dancer.''He replied and planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand as the music stopped playing.''I will be back for another dance, when I get back from my patrol.''

''I'll be waiting, Sir.''Tifa said and smiled up at the knight. She watched him walk away from the dance floor, she turned to walk back to Yurick, who stood leaned against a wall watching her every move.

''May I have this dance?''Edward asked her as he stepped in front of her. His offered her his hand and his unattractive small eyes stared at her. He was a fairly tall man, with small unkind eyes and a very long nose, thin cruel lips completed his unhealthy pale face. He small amount of hair he had left was light brown and it looked like it hadn't been washed for a long time.

''Sure.''Tifa replied and shoved the feeling of disgust down her throat. She laid her hand in his, and felt his other hand rest on her lower back. She quickly cast a glance at Syrenne and Lowell who stood a few feet away from her.

''Something on your mind?''Edward asked her and squeezed her hand, making her focus her attention to him again. He gave her a small when she looked into his ugly face.

''I was just thinking about my sister.'' She quickly lied and titled her head to one side, giving him a small smile.''By the way, you dance very well, Sir.''

''You are most kind, Miss Lana.'' He replied flirtatiously while staring at her chest.'' It has been a long time since I danced with someone as lovely as you.''

''How you flatter me, kind sir.'' She replied disgusted with herself as they danced to the lovely song the musicians were playing. When it finally came to an end, she smiled at him before taking a step back.''I need to go freshen up, will you please excuse me?''

''Of course, but only If you promise to dance with me again.'' He replied and planted a disgusting kiss on the back of her hand.

''I'll be right back, please wait for me on the terrace. I have something I need your advice on.'' Tifa said with a forced smile as she withdrew her hand from his grasp.

As Tifa walked past her friends, she signalled for Yurick to get ready. She walked quickly up the beautiful stair case and over to the bathroom next to the library. She fixed her makeup and took a few minuets to calm her nerves before going back.

Just as Tifa stepped out from the bathroom. She felt a hand cover her mouth and she was harshly pulled into the library. Her whole body tensed as her attacker started grope her. When she tried break free from the arm that held her, she was thrown onto a table and held down. She looked up and found herself face to face with their target, Edward Thornson.

''Make one sound and I kill you.'' He snarled at her, while holding her hands above her head, in an incredible strong grip. His leaned over her body, like a serpent, getting ready to devour it's prey.

* * *

Lowell and Syrenne stood across the hall from Yurick. They had observed their newest friend closely this evening. They watched her walk upstairs to the bathroom and how Yurick had marched over to the terrace doors.

''She has done a great job tonight.''Lowell said as his hands drew circles on Syrenne's tense back.'' I can't believe she is the same, awkward woman from before.''

''Tell me about it! She even managed to charm Sir Hoity-Toity.'' Syenne grinned as she observed the stoic knight closely. His eyes scanned the room for the pretty blond woman he danced with.

''Be nice, he is a friend now.'' Lowell mumbled into her ear as the knight came walking over to them. He walked with confidence and determination.

''Excuse me, where is your lovely companion?'' Therius asked them as he stopped in front of the pair.'' I wanted to dance with her again.'' He told them with a smile on his usually emotionless face.

''She is just in the rest room, I'm sure she'll be back soon.'' Syrenne answered politely. Having to shove the mean remark she wanted to throw at him, down her throat.

''I plan to have her occupied now when sir Edward has left.'' Therius answered with a determined look on his face.'' He has been eyeing her all evening and I don't like it.''

Both of them tensed at his remark. They looked around the ball room, and Edward was gone. They looked at each other and nodded their heads in a silent agreement. Tifa was in trouble and they had to act fast or their leader would have their necks.

''Yurick! Get yer arse over here, NOW!'' Syrenne bellowed, drawing the attention from several people, including her friends.

''Lana is in trouble, we have to find her!'' Lowell shouted as they moved towards the stairwell. He walked in front of Syrenne, so he could move a path though the crowds of people.

''What!?'' Yurick shouted and bolted after them. He now understood why she had taken so long, Edward already got to her.''Move out of the way!''

''I'll help you find her.'' Therius shouted as he ran to catch up to them. He ran past Lowell and Syrenne and followed the mage up the stairs. He did not really understand what was going on, but he wanted to help his companions find the missing woman.

* * *

''Let go off me!'' She cried pleadingly as tried to break free from his hold on her. He had destroyed the crinoline and she was truly frightened when he ripped open the upper part of her dress.

''Don't play coy with me, you slut!'' He shot back and backhanded hard. His evil eyes glared down into her frightened face.''Make one wrong move, and your dead.''

He forcefully pinned her legs apart, she panicked when he pressed his hand between her legs. She drew her knee right between his legs, making him moan in pain and stubble backwards down onto the floor. She crawled off the table and stumbled towards the door.

''Someone help me!'' Tifa screamed as loud as she could. She felt herself being yanked backwards again. And then she felt her head hit the table, making her see stars in front of her eyes.

''You'll regret that you, filthy whore.'' He muttered as he kicked her right in the ribs, making her yelp helplessly as he continued to assault her. He kicked and punched her ruthlessly as she laid there crying from pain.

She was yanked up from the floor by her neck. She clawed at his face, trying to make him release her neck. Her efforts seemed to anger him even more as his fingers pressed down harder on her throat. _I can't die like this! Someone please save me..._

''Pity, that I had to kill you.'' He whispered as his lips curled up into a sinister smile.'' I'd much rather fucked you.'' He laughed with a mad look in his eyes, putting even more pressure on her throat.''But I can't let you live, It would ruin my reputation.''

The door burst open and Tifa was dropped hard on the floor. She inhaled sharply, coughing up blood as she desperately tried to breath normally. She didn't even notice the blood she kept coughing up on herself. Tifa though she had to play upset when they formed their plan but she didn't need to fake it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged herself.

Everything had gone so fast. At first, she just bided her time, letting him hurt her. But when she understood how dangerous he was, she didn't even stand a chance. He was quick and ruthless, he really knew were to hit, to make the most damage and to make sure she wouldn't be able to move.

''You're safe.'' Yurick said and knelt down before her. His blue eye widened when he saw how badly she had been beaten.''Syrenne, hurry up and get a healer.''

Syrenne walked as fast as she could out of the library, she looked down at the happily dancing guests.''Zael, Mirania and Calista! Get up here fast!'' She bellowed as high as she could, making the whole hall fall into silence.

Therius and Lowell detained Edward in the corner of the room. Zael and the others came into the room, followed by two knights. They eyes widened at the scene before them, and Mirania bolted over to the injured woman.

''We found the high inquisitor, trying to kill this woman.''Therius angrily told them and shoved Edward towards the two knights.''Take care of him.''

''I would also add attempted rape, by looking at her appearance.'' Mirania said softly as she carefully examined Tifa.'' She has been brutally beaten.''

Zael took of his mantle and wrapped it around Tifa.''Your safe now, just relax and let Mirania here, take care of you.''

''I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise.'' Mirania told her kindly as she began to cast her healing magic. She smiled at the woman when Tifa nodded her head in response to what she just said. She watched as Tifa closed her eyes as the pain started to get lighter.

''Sir Edward, what is the meaning of this?'' Calista questioned the man, staring angrily at the man she knew from her childhood.''Do you have anything to say, in your defence?''

''This is ridiculous!'' Edward shouted and tried to break free from the guards grip.'' I only defended myself, she was the only who attacked me.''

''She did what? You filthy liar.'' Lowell barked at the frightened looking man, making him quiver in his boots.''If she attacked you, how come she is the only one that's injured!?''

''Lady Calista, surely you'd believe a man you known for years, over a unknown woman? And my flawless reputation should speak in my defence.'' Edward humbly pleaded with her.

''Her injuries is far more severe as to be called an act of self defence.'' Miraina said coldly and stared over at the lying man. She stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his jaw, to check his supposed wounds.'' Your small injuries are however more likely to have been inflicted in self defence.''

* * *

''What's taking them, so damn long?'' Dagran muttered for himself as he paced back and fort in Yurick's room. He had heard her cry for help and he was almost going out of his mind with worry. Someone was supposed to come and report back to him, before he could return to the bar.

He had successfully sneaked down into Edward's office. He had planted the small piece of evidence in a place that was not easily found. He didn't want to risk the man finding it and getting rid of it. On his way back to Yurick's room, he heard Tifa's scream and he had assumed that everything was in order. But since it took so long, he started to fear that something terrible had happened.

Dagran heard footsteps outside the door. He quickly bolted over and hid behind the rich blue curtains. The door opened and Yurick walked inside with a grim look on his face. He emerged from his hiding place when he his friend closed the door.''How did it go?'' He asked anxiously.

Yurick's pale face stiffened as Dagran's eyes rested on his form. He took a step back, not quite liking the idea of standing so near his leader, when revealing the news.''Tifa's been badly hurt.''

''What happened!?''Dagran asked ferociously and clenched his fists, to calm himself down before looking his friend in the eye.'' You lot were supposed to watch her...''

''He fooled us all, including her!'' Yurick told him vehemently, frustrated at himself for failing his new friend and for the reproachful look he received from Dagran.'' He almost succeeded in raping and killing her...''

Dagran inhaled sharply when hearing this. Memories from his past flooded back with full force, making him almost dizzy, as images of his slaughtered family flashed before his eyes. He blocked them away and focused his eyes on his friend's concerned face.'' How is she?'' He asked.

''I don't know yet, but as Syrenne expected, Edward is trying to talk his way out of it. He has convinced Calista to keep them both here until a judge reached a decision, regarding the matter. Edward has even denied the charges and says he acted in self defence.'' Yurick explained and looked into Dagran's angry face.

''That, filthy, bastard...''Dagran muttered and slammed his fist into the wall. His breathing became heavier and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't even notice the worried look he received from Yurick.

''Tifa slipped this into my hand, and whispered to give this to you.'' Yurick said and handed over a small piece of paper. He stood next to Dagran and they both read the letter.

_Dagran,_

_if you're reading this, then it means that something has gone wrong. I suspected that I would have to stay detained until things were decided. Do NOT blow your cover! I have a plan, some of the others must know where I'm being held, just come and pick me up later tonight, okay?_

_And please take my clothes with you..._

_Tifa._

''What is she planning?'' Yurick said out loud as he stood beside his friend. His eye scanned the paper once more so they did not miss anything.''Doesn't she know how dangerous her situation is? She should have insisted on going back to the bar, where we all could keep her safe.''

Dagran ran a hand through his hair accompanied with a frustrated sigh.''Fine, I'll hide out in here. We can't go get her clothes, it's too risky, just make sure you know were they put her.''

* * *

Back at the library, Tifa was being questioned by Calista. Edward has been brought to a room by Zael and the two knights. He was to be held there with guards at his door, instead of thrown into a cell.

While Mirania had treated her wounds, she had come up with some good lies to tell about her life as Lana. And why she had sought advice from an high inquisitor in the first place.

''Can you please tell me, what you were doing with Sir Edward at the ball?'' Calista asked kindly as she sat across from her.

''I asked him to meet me out at the terrace after I had been to the bathroom. I wanted his legal advice, since I've heard that he was very knowledgeable with the law. When I came out of the bathroom I was suddenly dragged into the library, where he assaulted me.'' Tifa explained weakly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

''What legal advice?'' Therius asked curiously and glanced down at her. His eyes observing the nasty bruises on her face. He felt his anger boil inside him, he wanted to strangle Edward for what he had done.

''It concerned something that happened to my sister. She stayed behind at the bar, she doesn't like balls and such things.'' Tifa told them and flinched as Mirania tended her wound on her forehead.

''This is getting us nowhere.'' Calista said with a sigh and smoothed out her dress. Her eyes locked with Tifa's as she thought about what to do.'' I think it's best if you stayed here, until we have reached a decision.''

Both Syrenne and Lowell protested against this. They tried to reason with Calista, that it was best for her to be around her friends. But she held on firmly to her decision. Zael and Yurick came back and saw them bickering back and forth, not knowing which side to pick.

''Lana will be taken to a guest room, where guards will be posted outside her door. They will make sure to keep her safe, and not let anyone through.'' Zael ordered and smiled when Calista nodded her head in approval.

Therius also nodded his head in approval. He walked over to Tifa and gently scooped her up in his arms, ready to carry her to her room. He made sure not to cause her any pain as he slowly walked across the room towards the door.

''Please tell my sister, not to worry.'' Tifa looked over at Syrenne and Lowell, she faked a cough and winked at them. She saw them nod their heads before being carried out of the room. _Good they understood, that they had to play along..._

**Syrenne and Lowell had no clue where this were going. They only played along since Tifa seemed so calm. They silently stood by as she was being carried away.**

**Calista and Zael returned to their engagement party, after all they still had responsibilities to uphold. They were both felt torn about the situation that occurred moments ago.**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: So here is a small update, not as long as the last chapter but I will update in a few days again. I hope you'll like it :=)

Thank you: Bulma83 and Lopmion for your kind words :D

* * *

**Yurick had quickly briefed Lowell and Syrenne about Tifa's note. They had decided to go back home to their bar and await their return. Mirania had become suspicious when they huddled together talking, so she followed them to the bar, in hopes of getting the truth from her friends.**

**Dagran waited patiently in Yurick's room. While he waited for Yurick to return, he sat there reading a diary he found in Edward's office. It had belonged to Asthar and in there he had found out the truth...**

**Chapter 10: The Escape.**

Tifa moaned from pain as she stepped out of the shower. She had cleaned out the dye from her hair, if she was to escape, she couldn't run around with blond hair. The guards would recognize her in an instant, since they were on high alert. Mirania had done the best she could, but her magic was not as good as her own materia. It had fixed her ribs and the wound on her forehead. But some of the pain still lingered as well as the bruises.

She wrapped herself up in a large towel. Her whole body ached in places she didn't know existed. She was till shocked at how helpless she had been, she was a skilled fighter but he had rendered her useless in a matter of seconds. Dagran was probably angry at her, he had warned her not to underestimate that man.

She walked out of the small bathroom and looked around the spacious room. Her ruined dress was laying in the corner of the room, and there was nothing she could put on except her own underwear. After doing that, she wrapped the towel around her body again and picked up a brush to work out the tangles in her hair.

The bedroom door busted open and in ran Dagran and Yurick. They closed the door behind them an looked at her towel clad form standing by the bed. She slowly laid the brush on the night stand and turned to greet them.

''You're earlier than I thought, did you bring my clothes?'' She asked and groaned as she moved too fast for her aching body. She breathed heavily as she waited for the pain to fade away again.

''It was too risky, going back to get them.''Yurick told her with a concerned look on his face. His blue eye bore into hers..''Have you stopped coughing up blood?''

''Blood!?'' Dagran shouted shockingly and walked over to her, his blood drained from his face. She had purple bruises around her throat. Two black eyes and a nasty wound on her forehead. Her arms were also covered in dark bruises and she looked to be in a lot of pain.''Damn it...'' He said as he reached out to touch her cheek.

Tifa closed her eyes as she felt his hand touch her gently. He cast cure on her, healing her ribs and her bruises became invisible. Since it was a level one cure, it did not heal everything but she felt much better afterwards.''See, I'm fine.'' She told him with a smile on her face.

''Don't lie to me, you're far from fine...'' Dagran said with a frown on his face. He did not like it, when she hid her emotions behind that smile of hers. She would always shield her worries and pains from others, putting everyone else ahead of herself.

''Let's not argue, help me mess this room up.'' She said with a determined look on her now healed face. Her eyes darting from the two men in front of her.

''Why?'' Yurick asked her, looking surprised as he looked around the nicely decorated room. His eye came to rest at her ruined dress in the corner of the room.

''Lana is going to disappear without a trace. It will look like someone took care of the poor woman.'' She quickly explained as she messed up the bed. She took off one of her earrings and threw it onto the bed.''Edward will be the only suspect and Lana's poor sister will demand his arrest.''

They messed up the room, making it look like there had been a struggle. They were careful not to overdo it, when they were finished they admired their handiwork. The bed sheet's were messed up, one pillow lay on the floor. The small trinkets on the night stand were thrown over some lay on the floor broken. Tifa borrowed Dagran's dagger and cut herself, dripping a little blood on the bed and onto the floor, before she cured her small wound.

''We have to go, the guards will wake up soon.'' Yurick said as he peered outside on the sleeping guards.''We have to go though the window.'' He said and closed the door.

''Yeah but her in a towel?'' Dagran said and glanced at the towel clad woman next to him. His eyes roaming over her small form.'' It will be a disaster.''

''Stop staring!'' Tifa scolded him and smacked him over the head. She turned her back to him and braided her long hair while trying to calm herself so he wouldn't notice her blushing.

''Easy for you to say...'' Dagran muttered and glanced over at the mage standing by the door looking amused. He narrowed his eyes when Yurick's smile broadened teasingly.

''Dagran, take off your top, surely you can run around without it?'' Tifa asked him shyly as she kept braiding her hair.''That way It wouldn't become a disaster.''

''Fine...''Dagran answered her and took of his top. He held out his top to her and smirked when she turned and stared at his bare chest. Her eyes roamed over his chest just like his eyes had studied her a few seconds before.''Now, who's staring?''

Tifa blushed again and snatched the top from his outstretched hand. She marched past him, into the bathroom, ignoring the chuckles she heard from the two men. Soon she was dressed in her new attire, and she couldn't really say that it looked better than the towel. She had her black booty shorts on and the sleeveless top she borrowed from Dagran. It was clearly not her size, so it sat very tight around her chest, making it show a bit of her midriff.

''That wasn't much better...'' Yurick pointed out as soon as she walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes were downcast and she muttered something under her breath.''We'll have to go through the window, that looks more realistic, since the hallways are heavily guarded.''

The two men climbed out the window fist, they pressed their backs against the wall and carefully walked sideways on the small ledge. Tifa were quick to follow, her body protesting in pain. Her breath became more ragged and sweat started to cover her body. She had to blink several times to focus on not falling down from exhaustion.

They managed to climb down to the courtyard. The route to Yurick's room was heavily guarded, since Tifa was injured they had to move more slowly. They had to crawl and sneak around in the shadows and even knock a few men unconscious, to be able move through some areas of the castle.

Dagran knelled down on the floor, peeking around the corner of an hallway. Yurick had moved ahead to distract the last guards around his room. They was to wait until the guard their posts, Tifa leaned against the wall. Her energy was almost depleted, she was having trouble keeping herself up and she was breathing hard.

Dagran quickly caught her as her legs gave out from under her. He helped her get steady, letting her lean on him for support.''It's not far now, I'll carry you once we're out.'' He whispered calmly and grabbing hold of her hand, dragging her behind him.

Yurick let them into his room and closed the door behind them. His room overlooked the meadow surrounding the castle, and they could escape from there. His room was spacious and luxurious, and it was filled with books and other things that he liked occupy himself with.

Tifa collapsed on the floor behind the two men. She lay there catching her breath, letting her body rest for a few moments. She stared up on the wooden ceiling, just letting her mind go blank. She didn't even have the energy to think.

''We have to go soon, the guards will probably start waking up soon.'' Dagran said and helped her up on her feet again. He watched her walk over to the window and groan out loud, as she saw how high up they were.

'' I'll go first, don't be surprised if I'm out cold when you land though.'' She said with a small grin on her face as she climbed up on the windowsill. She took a deep breath before jumping down. She landed nicely on her feet but stumbled hard onto the ground because of the pain.''My body...'' She groaned to herself.

''Thank you for all your help, Yurick.'' Dagran said gratefully as he walked to the window.''I'll see you around, I need to get her home.'' He said and flashed him a grin.

''It's nothing, just make sure to take care of her.'' Yurick answered seriously as his blue eye observed his friend. He ran a hand through is hair and stared down on the woman laying bellow the window.''She let herself, be beating half to death for you.''

''I know that..'' Dagran replied and laid a hand on his friends shoulder. His face hardened as he saw her laying down there.'' I'm sorry for everything. I want you to know that I will work on rebuilding and earning my friends trust again.''

''I think that goes both ways.'' Yurick said sternly as his blue eye shifted from Tifa to his friend. His features softened as he saw the sincere look in the other man's eyes.'' If someone's earned your trust then it's her.''

''She already have my trust, as do you guys.''Dagran said sadly and jumped out of the window, before the mage could respond.

Yurick watched his two friends from the window, he thought about what Dagran said before he left. Yes, Dagran had already put his trust in them. The old Dagran would have handled everything on his own, but the sad things that happened two years ago had changed him, and it had changed him for the better.

* * *

''You all right?'' Dagran asked her as he landed perfectly on his feet.''I'll carry you the rest of the way.'' He said and helped her up on her feet.'' Princess style or on the back?''

''Princess style, thank you.'' She grumpily replied and laid her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms with ease.''This is kinda nice.'' She mumbled and snuggled closer.''Being carried like this...''

Dagran looked down at the woman in his arms with a reproachful look on his face.''I don't find it nice, to have to carry you around injured all the time...''

''You're right, it's not fun being injured..'' Tifa teased him as she smiled up at him. One of her hands played with the feather in his hair as he walked on in silence. She studied his profile closely, he had a very serious look on his face and that meant, that he was thinking about something.''Out with it.'' She said calmly.

''Why did you let yourself be beaten like that?'' He asked her with a stern tone of voice.

''At first, I didn't want to defend myself. If I had done that, then they would never take the charges seriously. But when the others did not show up and I saw the seriousness in the situation, I didn't stand a chance. He knew how to render me defenceless and all I could do was to keep myself alive.'' She explained softly.

''You didn't answer my question.'' Dagran said irritatedly and looked down into her face.'' We both know that, you could have handled him. If you had defended yourself from the very start.''

Tifa gulped as he stared down at her. His angry eyes seemed to demand an answer and she found herself panicking under their close scrutiny.'' I did it for you.''

''Care to elaborate?'' He asked her with a confused look on his face.

''You have done so much for me. You took me under your wing and being my friend. You gave me a place to belong to in this world. I wanted to repay the kindness by, helping you reunite with your family.'' She explained with a warm smile on her face.

''I appreciate that but I don't want your death on my conscience.'' He said seriously and looked down into her crimson eyes.''I care about you too, don't you know that?''

* * *

Back at the bar, Lowell and Mirana were in a very heated discussion. Mirania's sharp senses had picked up on the fact that Dagran had been living there. Syrenne had gone to bed, feeling poorly and in need of some rest. Lowell and Mirania sat in the serving area of the bar. He had shared everything with her and was quite surprised at her reaction.

''Why do we have to keep his secret?'' Mirania said raising her voice.''His revenge has gone too far.''

''He is our friend, we can't turn our backs on him.''Lowell argued back and slammed his fist down on the table.''Yes, he did something unforgivable, but that does not erase all the good he as done for all of us.''

They sat there staring at each other. They were both annoyed with each other. Neither wanting to back down on their arguments. It wasn't like Mirania was unhappy about Dagran being alive, she was just having a hard time forgiving him for murdering someone in cold blood.

Both of their heads turned towards the door when it opened. Dagran walked inside carrying Tifa. He stiffened slightly as he saw Mirania. He put the woman down on the wooden sofa, his eyes still on the silent healer.

''She is the woman from the castle.'' Mirania quickly observed when she looked at the stranger.'' So is she also a pawn in your plans?''

''Mirania, I can explain.''Dagran said seriously as he approached his friend cautiously.

'' I've already been informed.''Mirania answered calmly as her eyes lingered on the other woman.'' Did you know that he murdered a innocent man?''

''Innocent?'' Tifa repeated softly, her eyes widened and at the healer's revelation. She looked over at Dagran, looking confused and shocked.

Dagran turned to her with a look of grief on his face. He took a small book out from his pants and threw it on the table.'' The clues I found was false, the general was innocent. He took the blame out of guilt because his subordinates went out of control, it says so in his diary that I found...''

''When there is a life at stake, You should always make sure to have the right facts.'' Mirania said softly but yet brutally as her calm eyes stared into her friend's grief stricken face.'' And now you have involved this woman in your schemes...''

''I did double check every fact!'' Dagran shouted and slammed his fist into a wall. His anger boiling up to a dangerous level as he fought to control himself.'' Every report stated his name as the one responsible as did the people I talked to. How was I to know, that it was a lie!?''

''I believe in Dagran.'' Tifa said and walked to stand in front of the healer. Her eyes hardening when she looked down into the other woman's calm eyes.'' Even if he did murder that man, I'm still on his side, I know the truth and I know people can make mistakes and still be a good person.''

''Uahhgg'' Dagran groaned painfully and stumbled into the wall. He held onto his head and took a few steps toward the two women. Marks started to show up on his arm. A blood red glow emitted from his hand and when he looked up, his eyes were red and he was panting like a wild animal.

''It's the outsider's power...'' Mirania gasped softly and took a step back.'' He still has the power, just like Zael.''

''Mirania and Tifa! Back away from him, we don't know if he's himself.'' Lowell instructed calmly as he stood up from his seat.

''I'll make you understand! Dagran snarled darkly, in a voice that did not sound like his usual self. He walked closer and stretched his arms out towards Mirania.'' I made a mistake, I never meant to hurt anyone.''

Tifa moved in front of him, ignoring the protests from Lowell. She raised both her arms from her sides to protect the healer. Dagran seemed to get more agitated by this as he growled at her. He continued to walk closer to her his eyes staring into her own concerned eyes.'' Mirania, walk slowly over to Lowell.'' She whispered over her shoulder.

''Move!'' Dagran roared darkly as Tifa walked right in front of him.''I have to make you all understand!'' He shouted in her face.

''Dagran, listen to me, you have to calm down.''Tifa said softly and looked into his now red eyes.''I understand, you don't need to prove anything.'' She said and laid her hands on his shoulders.

''Shut up!'' He shouted and shoved her down on the floor. She groaned painfully as her back hit the floor. There where red flames, almost like chains floating around his whole body. He leaped onto her and leaned in, his face mere inches away from hers..

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: I just wanted to tell my readers that the reviews and private messages I have received means a lot to me. I always get a boost when getting feedback on my stories. If you have any thoughts regarding the story or how I write, please let me know I take your reviews to heart.

I wish all who read my story a wonderful day :)

* * *

**The pair escaped the castle and made it back to the bar. Inside they met up with Lowell and Mirania, and that reunion was not a happy one. Mirania still hold a grudge for the murder of General Asthar and would not listen to reason.  
**

**Dagran and Mirania started to argue and it went out of control. The Outsider of rage's powers still lingered within Dagran. His anger went out of control and he attacked his friends, Tifa stepped in and now she was the target of all his anger.**

**Chapter 11: The Escape Part 2.**

Lowell grabbed Mirania's arm and yanked her away from the pair. He watched as Dagran shoved Tifa down on the floor and straddled her small form. He quickly pushed Mirania behind him and backed a few steps back. He grabbed a apple from the bar counter and threw it at Dagran's back.

''Dagran, stop this!'' Lowell shouted angrily as his mad friend turned and glared at him. He heard the kitchen door open and turned to see Syrenne standing in the doorway. Her tired eyes had not fully registered what was happening.'' Love, stay back! Dagran's gone out of control.''

''You will only get more blood on your hands!'' Mirania pleaded with him but to no avail. She quickly walked over to Syrenne and wrapped her arms around her, stopping her from going any further.

''Shut up!''Dagran shouted back at her.''I'm only doing what you expect from him!'' He smirked when he saw the look of terror on Mirania's face.

''Dagran, Please!'' Syrenne shouted angrily as she tried to squirm herself free from the healers tight hold.''Don't hurt her, please calm down. We don't want to fight you again!''

''He has fought me well, these past two years.'' Dagran said as his red eyes focused on Mirania with such anger that she gasped.''I've wanted to come out and get my revenge for quite some time''

''Then why don't you release her and take me instead?'' Lowell offered as he walked closer to the man. His hands held upwards, so Dagran would understand that he was surrendering.

Dagran seemed to contemplate that as his grip on Tifa loosened. His lips curled into a evil smile.''I don't see a problem with that, you should prove more fun to play with...''

Tifa saw the look on Syrenne's face and decided to act. Her eyes met with Syrenne's and she flashed the worried woman a smile. She clenched her fists and then she rammed one right in his stomach and the other slapped him in the face.

''You'll be sorry for that!'' He angrily hissed and pinned her down on the floor again. His eyes glowed even more red as he glared down into her determined eyes. He smirked when she yelped softly as his hands squeezed her arms roughly.

''Let her go, I'm right here.''Lowell tried to reason with the agitated man. He understood why she had done that, because of Syrenne and the baby. When he did not respond he grabbed another fruit and threw it in the back of his friends head.

Tifa looked up, Dagran had turned his head towards the others. She only saw his profile but she thought she saw his eyes flash. The real Dagran was trying to fight through! He struggled to calm down and gain control over himself. He readjusted his position and conjured up a barrier around them and then focused his entire attention to her.

''Fight him, Tifa!'' Lowell shouted as he levitated from the floor. He floated in the air, his hands created a ice spear. He grabbed onto it with one hand but hesitated, he did not want to hurt his friend. He looked at the woman who was pinned to the floor.''You'll die if you don't fight him!''

''Are you the same demon, that took over him before?''Tifa bluntly asked the man in front of her. She looked into his eyes, hoping to see a glimpse of the real Dagran. She believed that if she talked to him, then she may gain some time to figure out how to bring him back.

''No, I'm a part of Dagran.'' He replied back with a serious look on his face.''I'm the suppressed emotions that he never shares. You could say that I am in a way the bad side of him...''

''Why haven't you emerged before?'' Mirania asked him softly as she put a hand on Lowell's leg, to ensure that he did not attack just yet.

''Since I'm his suppressed emotions, I always lurked in the back of his mind. He never wanted these emotions to come up to the surface. When he received the power of the Ousider, I also became stronger, thus creating another persona.'' He explained with a satisfied smirk on his face.

''What is your goal? You want to be in complete control or do you just want to wreck havoc?'' Tifa asked him with a cheeky smile while never breaking eye contact. She could see from how his eyes widened, that her assumptions were correct.

His lips curled into a wolfish grin before slapping her across the face.''What a clever little pet, I can see why he likes you. I can't afford to keep you alive, you could ruin things for me..'' He mused calmly while stroking the red mark that appeared on her cheek.

Lowell and Mirania had seen enough, if Tifa was not going to fight him, then they would have to. Mirania gently nudged Syrenne to the back of the room. Lowell made up his mind, he threw the ice spear across the room, aiming at Dagran's back. It connected with the barrier and exploded into tiny snowflakes that silently fell down on the floor.

''Damn it, It's as strong as before...'' Lowell muttered as he gently landed on his feet.''Mirania, try to cast silence, maybe that can stop it from working...''

Mirania nodded her head and concentrated. Her feet left the floor, slowly levitating up into the air. Her eyes focused on her target, and her voice, barely noticeable chanted the words required for the spell. The green light started to appear under the pair on the floor, but before it could manifest itself, it was bounced off and reflected back at the two mages.

''This is not our day!'' Lowell growled angrily as he was struck with silence. Now both of them was useless, and his sword was in his bedroom.''We can't help you, fight him you stubborn woman!''

''Can I tell you a secret before you kill me?'' Tifa asked softly and relaxed her body. That made him let his guard down and he loosened his grip on her arms. She broke free and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brining him down closer to her.

''What are you doing?'' He demanded to know as he stared down into her eyes. Caught of guard as he was, he did not seem to mind her clinging onto him.

''If you're a part of him, then you also share his feelings...'' She whispered before pressing her lips against his. His body tensed at first, then with a low growl, he deepened the kiss, coaxing her lips apart.

''Now is not the time for romance!'' Syrenne shouted from the doorway. She noticed that the silence spell had worn off.''Attack the barrier!''

''I said fight, not kiss him!'' Lowell shouted as he levitated into the air. This time his hands created a huge ice block which he threw at the barrier. It smashed against it and exploded like the spear had done but when the snowflakes fell, they could see a crack in the middle of the barrier.

Mirania observed the kissing pair before noticing something.''Stop attacking...'' She said and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.''Look, the barrier is fading and so are the flames.''

Dagran once again gained control of his own mind. He noticed what he was doing and broke the kiss. He stared down into her face. She was blushing and her lips were swollen from their kiss. He felt disgusted with himself, for letting things go out of hand. He averted his eyes from her face as he got up on his feet.

''Calmed down, now, have you?'' Lowell asked softly as he helped Tifa up from the floor. He turned to his friend, who didn't look at any of them.

''I'm sorry...''Dagran said faintly and walked passed them into the kitchen. He ignored the soft protests from Syrenne and walked out of the house. He needed to be alone so he walked down to the creek.

''I'll go after him.''Mirania said after a few minuets, she nudged Syrenne in the back, gesturing for her to talk to Tifa. She then left them in pursuit of their friend.

Tifa only stood there with her head bowed down. Her mind was a complete mess, her emotions were running wild insider her. She was glad to have succeeded in getting the real Dagran back, but he had walked a way, with a look of disgust on his face...

''I'm going to take a bath, care to join me?'' Syrenne said as she approached the silent woman. She gently steered her towards the kitchen.''You look like you need one too.''

''I'll just clean up this mess, no thanks needed.'' Lowell muttered to himself as he watched the two women walk out of the messy room.

* * *

Dagran ran down the hill towards the creek. He had come close to killing his friends and Tifa. The woman who had had risked everything to help him. Should he disappear? He was dangerous to be around, he did not wont to hurt anyone close to him.

He had fought the other him, he had tried to gain control again. It had felt so strange, like he had stood beside and watched his body act on it's own. Not being able intervene and stop what was happening. At least it was not the demon he turned into, two years ago. He felt calmer knowing it was a suppressed part of himself, that he was dealing with.

_Tifa..._His thoughts still lingered on the kiss their shared. She was special to him, that much was clear. He could still feel her lips against his, and what she tasted like. Her hesitant and clumsy kiss effected him more than any other kiss he had ever received. She intrigued him, she had done so since the first time he met her.

''What should I do?'' He murmured out loud and sad down with his back against the oak tree. He wrapped his arms around his knees and looked down into the water.'' Zael would have known what to do...''

His memories of his childhood flashed in his mind. How happy he had been as a small child, until it all had been taken away from him. In one night, his whole life had changed and everything he hold dear had been ripped from his hands.''Why could I have not died, with my family? Then I would never have become so messed up...'' He said sadly, and for the first time in years, he let himself cry.

Mirania stood silently behind him. His body shook with grief she had never seen before. Their fearless leader who never showed his sorrows or troubles were sitting before her crying silently. The strong man, who she always though could never let anything get to him, had finally broken down..

Her anger was gone, she could now see that he was the same sweet Dagran. He really regretted his actions and he grieved for the wrong doing's he had committed. She now understood why he told them he used them, it was to fuel their anger and kill him, he knew is was over for him and he had cleverly asked them to stop him. He had never once used any of them, the things he did had not concerned them, his revenge was between his own conscience and and the promise he made when his family had died.

Mirania bent down and laid a gloved hand on his shoulder.'' I still feel saddened about the general, but I now see that you are sincere and that you made a mistake. I also believe that Asthar would understand.'' She told him compassionately.

''Mirania...''Dagran murmured faintly and looked up at the always composed woman. He quickly brushed away the tears on his cheeks.''I'm sorry you had to see...that.''

''I'm not, I think I understand you a bit better.'' She replied sweetly and sat down next to him. She smoothed out her dress with her hands and focused her gaze on the water.''I'm just sorry that I took you for granted, all those years. You were always so strong and confident, always putting our needs before your own.''

''I'll do anything for my family.'' He simply answered her, like that one sentence would explain everything.''I tried to let go of my past but I can't rest until my family's murderer has been punished. I never wanted all of you involved into my personal mess.'' He said sadly and ran a hand through his hair.

Mirania grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. She looked into his eyes and gave him one of her very rare and mischievous smiles.''That's what you did wrong, as your family, we want to support you. Stop playing so strong and let us help you.''

''Thank you.'' Dagran said smiling at his friend.''I'll repay you some day.''

''You can always repay me in the form of lovely muffins.'' She said and laughed softly at the scowl that appeared on his face.''But seriously, I'm here for you.''

''Muffins it is, then.''He laughed and stood up. He helped her to stand and noticed her staring at him.''What are you staring at?''

''Why are you walking around like that?'' She asked him curiously and pointed at his bare chest.''I don't think that is the latest fashion.''

''Hehe, Tifa has my top. She hand no clothes when we escaped so she borrowed it.'' He explained and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.''It's getting late, we should go back.''

''Oh, so that's how it is.'' Mirania softly replied with an amused look on her face.''You go on back, I'll go back to the castle, give the others my regards.''

''I'll see you around.'' He replied and headed back up the hill. When he approached the house, it was dark and no light's were on. He walked through the kitchen door and locked it behind him. He then continued out into the bar and up the stairs, into his room. He didn't hear anything from his companions small room, so he quickly stripped and crawled into bed.

He laid there, looking at the small rays of moonlight that illuminated the room. His thoughts returned to the woman sleeping in the other room. He decided for the time being, not to explore the feelings he felt for her. The time was not right, he was not in a position to get involved with someone. Not as long as his life was this complicated and his other half could go berserk again.

Dagran heard the bathroom door open, he quickly turned on his side pretending to be asleep. He watched through half closed eyes at the woman standing in the door way. He could not see her face very well, but he understood that something was wrong. She was panting like she was hyperventilating, he also noticed that she was fully dressed.

She took a few uneasy steps forward, her balance seemed slightly of but she regained it quickly. She stopped right in front of the bed, he could feel her eyes staring at him. She grabbed her fighting gloves from the dresser and marched out of the room, closing the door behind her. _What is she up to? And in her condition..._

* * *

Tifa felt relieved that he had come back. She had gone straight to bed after her quick bath with Syrenne. She did not sleep long though, she started to have nightmares. She must have been more affected by this whole ordeal than she originally thought. In her dreams, she relived the moments she spent with Edward in the library.

It also stirred up other memories from within her, memories she thought she had gotten past. Those memories combined with the assault she just survived, did not create pleasant dreams. She had woken up and rushed to the toilet, vomiting until her stomach was empty. She knew what she was feeling, she had felt the same way many years ago. She felt insecure and scared...

Last time she had just been a teenager, with no one to help her. Until she met Barret and his gang. He had stepped up and been her father figure and friend. He had made her feel safe and secure again. Now she was in a strange place with new companions at her side. Even if she liked them, one fact still remained, she did not know them very well yet. Sure, she and Dagran was as close as two could get, but after what happened,she did not feel very comfortable with sharing this with him.

The disgusted look on his face was burned into her mind. She had gambled with her own heart on that bold move. When the other Dagran had told her that the real Dagran cared for her, she had hoped it was something more than friendship. But after that look he had given her, she was not sure any more.

Tifa decided to deal with this her own way. Be strong and push her feelings away, letting it take the time it needed to pass on it's own. She knew what could happen if she did not get past it, if that day came, she would just have to choose one of her new friends to confide in. But in the meantime she could always work on the materia they needed for the upcoming trial.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes: This chapter was supposed to be much shorter, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Reviews are always appreciated :)

* * *

**Two days had passed since the night of the ball and a lot had happened in those days. The castle was being turned inside and out in hope of finding any clues regarding the missing woman. Since Yurick was a supposed relative to the missing Lana, he had been the first one to be informed about her disappearance.**

**Tifa had played the part of the worried sister quite well. She had sent a letter to the castle and in it demanded that Edward was to pay, since he was the one who tried to kill her on the ball. **

**Tifa's troubles had only gotten worse, she did not eat or sleep and she kept to herself for the most part of the day. At night, she went out to master the materia they needed for the trial.  
**

**The others were staring to get concerned and their patience was running thin. Dagran himself had been keeping a low profile, still not ready to face her since he almost killed her last time they met. **

**Chapter 12: The Aftermath.**

It was early morning, and the three friends sat at the kitchen table. They sat in silence, eating their breakfast. Neither wanted to break the nice calm that had seemed to settle in the house. The past two days had been rough, the tension between Tifa and Dagran had started to become unbearable. He acted normal towards her and his friends but she had completely shut them out.

They had noticed that she was in a bad place and both Lowell and Syrenne had tried to get through to her. She would only assure them she was fine and give them a fake smile, quickly leaving the room. She had not said many words to Dagran either, and they all knew that she haven't eaten or slept for days.

''How was your bath with Tifa, last night?'' Lowell he asked, Syrenne. He tried to strike up a conversation about their newest member, knowing that his stubborn friend would be interested in any news regarding the woman.''Did she tell you anything interesting?''

''She did not talk, but damn what soft skin she has! It's even softer than Mirania's...''Syrenne told him with sincere enthusiasm.''I would love to have that kind of softness.''

''Your plenty soft for me.'' Lowell flirtatiously replied with a wink. Seeing that their friend was not taking the bite he decided try again.''One could almost believe that Tifa is related to Yurick, seeing as she doesn't share what's on her mind.''

''Yeah, I'm started to get really worried about our gal!'' Syrenne with a concerned look on her face.

Dagran only sat there with his arms folded in front of his chest. He knew what they were trying to do. They wanted him to fix whatever problems he and Tifa had. And they thought that they could trick him into asking more about her, so they could give him a proper telling off. He was concerned about her, but he did not really know how to approach her.

They all slightly jumped in their seats when the door bust open. Their surprised faces immediately turned into frowns as they observed the woman standing in the doorway. She walked through the door, looking like a complete mess. She was covered in something that looked like thick, yellow slime. Her hair was in a tangled mess and her clothes were badly torn. She had unhealthy dark circle under her eyes and she looked ready to collapse from exhaustion.

''I have merged the two stones.'' Tifa announced and threw the small orb on the kitchen table.''It's ready to be used at any time.''

''Where have you been? Or should I ask, what have you been doing?'' Dagran calmly asked, with a frown on his face while he studied her messy appearance.

''Out training.''Tifa replied quickly and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the sink and took some water. Ignoring the frown on his face as she turned her back on them.

''That's pretty obvious but what happened? You look like hell.'' Lowell jumped into the conversation. His blue eyes widened when he noticed that one of her shoes was missing.

Tifa stiffened slightly as she put the now empty glass on the counter. She knew that they were trying to look after her and that they only asked out of concern for her. She decided to simply tell them the truth so they would get off her case for a while.''I travelled back to Vono Island and there I stumbled into a large spider nest.''

''You did what?'' Syrenne said angrily and rose from her seat. Walking closer to the other woman.''That's way too dangerous, they could have eaten ya!''

''That's exactly what happened!'' She replied with a small chuckle. Her tired crimson orbs widened as she saw the disapproving look in their eyes.''But as you can see, I'm fine.''

''Have you gone completely bonkers?'' Lowell exclaimed from his seat, his face distorted into a look of disbelief.'' You can't drop a bomb like that and then brush it off, as if it was nothing.''

''Sorry, I won't do anything like that again.'' Tifa replied, shrugging her shoulders and walked past them towards the bar area.''I'll see you in a bit, I really need to clean myself up.''

''Come back here!'' Dagran shouted, having had enough of her odd behaviour. He rose from his seat and walked after her. He saw her continue to walk up the stairs, completely ignoring him. He let out a frustrated grunt and kicked a chair across the room.

Lowell and Syrenne stood and watched as his friend failed to get through to the stubborn woman.'' Either she is going to starve to death, or they are going to have sort this out the ugly way...''

''Oh, bloody hell...'' Syrenne muttered irritatedly from behind Lowell.''I'm sick of all this shit, why doesn't he just jump her bones and be done with it!''

Lowell only chuckled as he turned to look at her. His warm eyes looked into her slightly irritated ones. His grin broadened when he noticed how she relaxed when he laid his arms around her. Just as he was about to kiss her, he heard footsteps behind them.'' Go away and clean up the mess your in, we're in the middle of something here!''

* * *

Zael and Calista just walked into their own private wing. They had just finished talking with everyone that were around at the night of the ball. The guards that had been knocked unconscious did not have anything have anything more to add to their previous statements. There had been one piece of information that seemed suspicious, it involved Yurick. Apparently, he had talked with some of the guards near his room, and asked them to go and investigate a different hallway because he claimed to have heard some weird noises coming from that direction.

''Why would he ask guards to investigate something like that?'' Calista asked, her husband as she watched him walk over to the window. They were both tired and frustrated and it troubled them, that a woman had disappeared into thin air, right under their noses.

''I have no idea, he usually checks thing out himself.'' Zael said and ran a hand trough his tangled hair. He turned back towards Calista with a very tried look on his face.''Nothing in this mess seems to make any sense.''

''We will have to hold a trial.''Calista said softly, walking over to the large oak desk. She picked up a letter and held it up for Zael to see.'' Her sister wrote and demanded that Edward was to be punished, if not for her disappearance but for the assault.''

''I agree.'' Zael said seriously as he eyed the letter in his wife's delicate hand. He sensed something was wrong, but could not pinpoint what.'' Edward Thornson must still be convicted for what he did to miss Lana.''

Calista sat down in the chair and took out a quill. She scribbled down some lines on the paper before stopping and looking directly at Zael.'' Shall I call for a trial, two days from now?''

''That will be fine, I want this to be over quickly.'' He answered, walking to stand behind her, peeking over her shoulder at her neat handwriting.''This really is the downside of our positions...''

''I concur.'' Calista murmured as she concentrated on writing. She smiled shyly as she felt Zael's fingers drawing circles on her lower back. She straightened up and ignored the ministrations of his hands.

Zael smiled when he looked down on his wife. He felt so blessed, having her in his life. It was thanks to her that he could bear what happened two years ago. Her support and love gave him the will to let go of the past and focus on the future. His thoughts still returned to his dead friend, but it did not feel as painful as before. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, he nuzzled his face into her neck, chuckling when he heard her inhale sharply.''I love you, my dear Calista.''

''I love you, too.'' Calista answered softly as she finished writing. She put away her quill and let herself be carried over to the bed by her husband. The bad feeling she had carried with her for days, went away and she let herself be distracted for a few lovely moments.

* * *

Tifa could hear him swearing downstairs, from where she stood in the doorway to their room. She didn't want to tell him about her nightmares and what they did to her. Even if she had been saved in time, the ordeal still bothered her greatly. She could almost feel his disgusting touch on her, his wet lips on her skin and his cold fingers...

She prepared the bath and poured a small amount of a healing potion into the warm water. She stripped out of her clothes and threw them in the corner of the room. She dissolved the braid and ran her fingers through her greasy hair. She closed her eyes as she lowered her tired body, down into the warm and soothing water.

She had overheard a conversation about general Asthar last night. Lowell and Syrenne had discussed the chance of Dagran getting acquitted from the murder of the general. If someone pressed charges, he would have to face the consequences. She had gotten an idea so she returned to Vono Island, back to the flower field were she first became friends with Dagran.

**10 hours before:**

_Tifa stood in the middle of the flower field. It was dark outside, there were mist surrounding the fields. A owl could be heard in the distance. The stars were sparkling beautifully, like small fireflies in the sky. She loved night's like these, it reminded her of her childhood in Nibelheim. She though that if she went to a beautiful flower field, that her friend might hear her plea for help._

_''Aeris?'' Tifa called softly, as she looked up into the star filled sky. Her eyes watering up as she remembered her dear friends.'' I really need your help.''_

_''How's your new life treating you?'' Cloud's voice be heard around her._

_''Aeris told you to stay quiet!'' Zack's voice reprimanded his younger friend._

_''That meant both of you!'' Aeris sweet voice broke through the still air._

_The three of them appeared before her. Cloud and Zack both stood shielding their heads from Aeris, who stood in the middle glaring at them. Her eyes softened when the two men backed away from her and she looked mighty proud of herself._

_''It's really you...'' Tifa whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks. She bolted towards them and right into Cloud's awaiting arms. She buried her head in his chest and broke down in sobs. Aeris and Zack stood beside them, patting her back as Cloud held her up._

_''We missed you, too.'' Cloud said calmly and raised her head to look into her tears filled eyes. He brushed a few tears away with his thumb and kissed her forehead.'' It was hard to loose you...''_

_''I'm sorry for dying on you.''Tifa said faintly and blinked away the rest of her tears. She gave them a small smile and took a step back from them.''I would really like your help with something.''_

_''With what, sweetie?'' Aeris asked her, her kind green eyes looked at her._

_Tifa told them everything. About how she came to know Dagran and his friends. What she knew about each and every one of them and about what happened to Dagran two years ago. Why she worked with him to take down inquisitor Edward and what had happened at the ball and about her troubles afterwards._

_''Sounds like you've been through a lot.'' Zack said after hearing her story. His blue eyes travelled from her form over to Cloud's worried face._

_Tifa turned to Aeris with a hopeful look on her face, if you looked into her eyes one would find desperation written in them.''Can you bring Asthar here? I need to speak with him, can you please pull some strings?''_

_Aeris gave her a look of pity and nodded her head.''I can't do that, even if I wanted to. But after hearing your story, does Dagran really deserve a second chance?'' She questioned softly._

_''I agree, I don't really like the sound of this guy.'' Cloud stated a bit jealously as he stood with his hands on his hips. His cold blue eyes watched her closely._

_''You two don't even know the guy! Don't stick your noses where they don't belong yo.'' Zack scolded his friends and ducked another slap from Aeris.''I'm sure she knows what she is doing.''_

_''You only say that because he's a very distant blood relative to you!'' Aeris shot back and stomped on his foot.''Honestly, don't you care about her safety?''_

_''Of course I do.''Zack snapped back and winked at Tifa.''But it's clear as day, that he means a lot to her.''_

_Tifa blushed bright red as Zack grinned at her. She averted her eyes from his and found herself looking into Cloud's concerned face. She gulped as she realised that she had to answer that statement._

_''Tifa?'' Cloud asked, her with a gently voice.'' Do he mean a lot to you?''_

_''Yes, I care about him.'' Tifa answered truthfully as she looked into his eyes.''But, what should I do?''_

_''I see.''Cloud replied and gave her a sad smile. He walked closer to her and took her hands in his.'' You can always, break the law. If he is found guilty, just bust him out and fight for what you believe in.''_

_''It's something you've done before, just follow your heart, it will never lead you astray.'' Aeris told her with a warm smile on her beautiful face._

Tifa awoke from her own thoughts, the water was now cold, so she quickly rinsed out her hair. She climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body. While she combed through her wet hair, her thoughts wandered to the last hours she spent with her dear friends. They had talked and laughed like in the good old times. Aeris had told her that she was not allowed to invoke them again, saying farewell to them was the hardest thing she had ever done. She would treasure those hours with them forever in her heart.

''You can't stay in there forever!'' Dagran's voice could be heard from the from outside the bathroom.''I'll kick in the door if I have too.''

Tifa's mind was still a little bit fuzzy so she wasn't ready to argue with anyone. She though up the quickest lie, which would explain her long bath.'' I don't plan on being in here forever, I just fell asleep, that's all!'' As soon as she said it, she understood how bad it sounded.

''You did what!?'' Dagran snapped and literally tore the door apart. He marched into the bathroom, his angry eyes glared into hers.''We need to talk, and no damn excuses.''

Tifa stood her ground and glared back, holding the towel securely to her body. She marched past him into the bedroom, completely ignoring the furious look on his face.''Can I at least get some privacy while I get dressed?''

''It's not like I haven't seen what's under there, but fine.'' He shot back, not really thinking about what he just said. He turned his back to her and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

''What?'' She whispered weakly as all colour drained from her face. She saw his body stiffen and she now understood what he meant. He had been the one to take care of her when she was hurt. _Great! He has seen me naked? What is it with me and men? Why do I always have such rotten luck in that particular department..._

''Huh? Did I really say that aloud?'' He said and turned to look at her, gulping hard when noticing the mortified look on her face. He never meant to tell her that, he even made Lowell swear, never to speak about that night when he took care of her injuries.''Look, that came out wrong-''

''Let's make one thing clear.'' She interrupted him and marched over to him. Her damp hair spilling over her bare shoulder as she abruptly stopped right in front of him. Her crimson orbs glaring up into his hazel ones.''Even if you had seen the insides of my ass, that doesn't give you the right to invade my privacy!''

Dagran only smirked at her, finding her temper tantrum highly amusing. He did not back down, he stared her down until she angrily looked away. He once again turned his back to her, giving her the privacy she ranted about seconds before. He heard her frustrated sigh and then he felt her towel hit the back of his head, and slide down on the floor._ Haha, I really got her worked up. She has never been this angry before, and what I'm about to do will probably fuel her temper._

''All right, I'm dressed.'' Tifa announced tiredly, avoiding his calm gaze as she walked to stand by the large window. She leaned against the wall, looking out at the small garden.

''What's going on with you?'' Dagran asked her seriously, his eyes narrowing when he saw her body tense, as if she was getting ready to defend herself. Her face became more serious and her eyes focused on something outside.'' You don't eat or sleep and you barely even speak...''

Her head turned towards him, her tired eyes looked straight at him. Her finger started to play with a lock of her hair. ''It's nothing, it will soon pass. I just need some time, that's all.''

''Stop saying that it's nothing.'' Dagran said and walked over to her, laying both of his hands on her shoulders.''You are far from all right, we are worried about you.''

''Don't be, I can take care of myself.'' She stubbornly replied, looking down on the floor. She removed his hands from her shoulders, not seeing the angry scowl on his face.''Can you please leave me alone, now?''

''You leave me, no choice.'' He muttered and pushed her up against the wall. His left hand grabbed her jaw and he raised his right hand so his index finger touched her forehead.''Sleep.''

Her eyes widened when she realised what he had done. Her eyes immediately became heavy and they fluttered closed. Her body slumped down and he easily caught her, scooping her up into his arms. He carried her into her small room and laid her down on the bed, tucking her in under the covers.

* * *

The others observed as Dagran ascended down the stairs. They really didn't need to look and find the guilt stricken look on his face, to know that something was wrong. They could see it from the way he held himself up or how his footsteps now seemed hesitant, instead of his usual confident strides.

'' You failed to get through, eh?'' Lowell asked. '' But why the miserable face?''

''I can try, talking with her?'' Mirania kindly offered when he did not respond.

Dagran ran a hand down his face, and sighed from frustration. '' Thanks for offering, but I put her under a sleeping spell...''

''Your kidding right? She will remodel you face, when she wakes up!'' Syrenne said with a huge grin on her face.

'' Was that really the best way, to handle things?'' Yurick jumped into the conversation. '' That method will not exactly soften her already foul mood.''

''I know that!'' Dagran shouted.'' She is just so damn stubborn and she haven't slept for days. Since I couldn't force the truth out of her, I made damn sure that she a least got some sleep.''

Lowell chuckled when hearing that. He rose from his seat and patted his friend's back.'' I have said it before, but you really don't know how to treat women. Let's just hope she forgives ya.''

''I will not even comment on that, out of respect for Syrenne.'' Dagran shot back and plopped down onto a empty chair.

''Anyhow, how are you feeling? You know, after what happened..'' Yurick asked him, his eye filled with concern.

''I'm all right.'' Dagran quickly replied and accepted some beer from Lowell.'' Since he is a part of me, I figured that I should stop repressing my emotions. Maybe that will help things...''

''That's sounds like a good plan.'' Mirania mused aloud.'' Any particular feelings you are repressing?''

Dagran though about that for a moment. He did have repressed feelings, but it was not something he could easily discuss. It was feelings of anger, resentment, betrayal and even emotions concerned matters of the heart. He had so many repressed feelings inside of him, things that he never wished for anyone to know about. He had bottled them up for so long that he didn't know where to start. One thing he did know, was that he would feel better after clearing the air with Zael.

''Hello? earth to Dagran...'' Syrenne said waving a hand in front of his serious looking face.

''Huh? Oh, sorry.'' He blinked a few times before his eyes refocused on his friends faces. '' I'm sure my 'condition' will become better once this mess has been cleared up, whatever the outcome may be.''

''By the way, I was asked to inform Tifa, that the trial will be held in two days.'' Yurick explained, his blue eye observing his friend closely.'' Are you planing to reveal yourself at the trial?''

''You do know, that you may be charged with the general's murder...'' Mirania softly pointed out to her friend.

''Yes, I'm prepared for that.'' He told them truthfully with a calm he didn't know he possessed. His gaze landed on Syrenne and Lowell.'' Promise me one thing, please take care of Tifa...''

''Of course, mate.'' Lowell was quick to answer with his usual confident grin.

''She will not be alone, we promise.'' Syrenne said and smiled reassuringly at him.

'' Thanks guys.'' Dagran gave them all a genuine smile. His mind was at ease and he felt relieved, that Tifa would have them around her if it came down to the worst case scenario. He looked at every one of them, thinking that he was a very lucky guy, to have friends like them in his life.

* * *

Dagran walked into the his room a few hours later. He had spent some time with his friends, laughing and talking about the good old times. He was nervous about the trial, this day could turn out to be the last time he spent with his friends. He was ready to face any punishment for what he had done, but he was more interested in what punishment Edward was going to get.

His thought's were interrupted by a heart breaking scream, coming from Tifa's room. He quickly bolted inside her room, his eyes landed on her distressed form. She was trashing around in the small bed, crying and shrieking. With two long strides, he was by her side, grabbing her flailing arms.

''Let go of me!'' She said angrily, trying to break free from his hold.

''Shhh, you have to calm down.'' He tried to reassure her kindly.

''Don't touch me, please...stop!'' She desperately pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.''Someone please help me...''

''Tifa, wake up.'' He spoke to her, as he held her arms still. He could feel how her muscles tensed and tried to muster up the strength to break free.''It's not real, you have to calm down...''

''..stop...touching me!'' She continued to cry aloud. Her whole body was as tense as a bowstring. She fought with all her might against him.''No,no no no...Dagran...save me''

''Tifa!'' Dagran shouted and shook her awake. Her disoriented eyes looked up into his concerned orbs, he let go off her arms and she flung herself at him, burying her face into his chest. Her arms going around him, holding onto him for dear life. He hugged her back, whispering soothing words in her ear as she cried.

''I can't sleep without having these dreams.''Tifa's voice hitched as she told him this.''I keep feeling his hands and mouth over my body...''

Dagran's own breath hitched when hearing this, he let one of his hands caress her back in a soothing manner. He felt her body become less tense, her breathing got lighter and she loosened her iron grip on him, just keeping her arms around him.''Why did you keep this to yourself?''

''When we discussed the plan, I got the feeling that you guys did not take me seriously. You know, when I told you that I had no experience with men.'' She explained, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

''I'm such a fool.'' He told her as his hands stopped moving.'' I though you only said that because you were feeling insecure about yourself.''

Tifa snorted at his reply and straightened up, her eyes connected with his. She could see that he did feel regret about this whole mess but she was still annoyed with him.'' Don't you know me better than that? How could you even think that I would lie about something like that?

Dagran knew better than to answer her, whatever answer he would give her would end with her being angry. He settled with shrugging his shoulders, indicating that he was unsure. That seemed to have the desired effect he was aiming for, she narrowed her eyes before continuing speaking.

''I told you once about my childhood with Cloud and the promise he made me?'' Tifa questioned softly and he only nodded his head in response.'' After that I had a little crush on him, but he moved away to become something equal to your knights.'' She paused and looked away from him.

''To make the story short, when I grew older and more interested in boys, I never met one that was interesting enough. Then I met up with Cloud again, fell head over heels in love with him and later discovering that he did not share those feelings.'' She said with a small frown on her serious face.

''Don't tell me that-'' He started to say but she interrupted him.

''Before you go thinking the worst, I have dealt with men like Edward before. I used to own a bar, so all kinds of men were around me. I learned how to deal with them. But my first real kiss was with you..'' Tifa finished her explanation and blushed when she saw him glancing at her lips.

Dagran did not want to discuss their kiss so he untangled himself from her. He made sure to move slowly, so she did not think he was bolting away. He stood up and gave her a reassuring smile before walking towards the door.'' Thank you for telling me that. It's really late though, we really should get some sleep.''

''Your right, goodnight.'' Tifa simply replied, understanding that he did not want to discuss what happened. She closed her eyes as she heard him close the door behind him. She couldn't help feeling a bit relieved, that their kiss hadn't destroyed their friendship, he had come to her aid despite the tension that had been between them hours before.

* * *

Dagran lay awake in his bed a while later. Even if he had decided not to explore the feelings he felt for her, he felt oddly satisfied to know that her first kiss had been with him. He still had trouble believing that with her beauty, that she was untouched. Mirania and Calista had always been the prettiest women he ever laid his eyes on, but they were pale in comparison to her.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tifa's door opened and she walked slowly into the room. The candle on the night stand illuminated her tired face.''What's the matter?'' He asked her.

''I can't sleep.'' She simply replied and looked into his concerned eyes.'' I thought you were asleep, so I thought I would go downstairs.''

''Come here.'' Dagran said giving her a tried smile, he scooted over and patted the empty spot next to him.''You can sleep next to me.''

''And what if I refuse?'' She asked him with, raising her right eyebrow in surprise.'' What If I don't want to sleep in your bed?''

''You are not doing anything except going to sleep. If my bed is not good enough, then we just have to squeeze together in your tiny one.'' He simply answered her calmly, while he studied her face.

Tifa only blushed and walked over to the empty side of the bed. She crawled in under the covers and nuzzled her face into the warm pillow, which he had laid against seconds before.

''Zael used to have nightmares as a child and they always got better when he felt safe.'' He muttered from behind her.'' But I'll kick you out of bed, if your troublesome to sleep next to.''

''Thank you, Dagran...'' Tifa whispered and smiled to herself. She felt her whole body relax and her feelings of unease went away as she was lulled to sleep by sound of him breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: Finally done with some of the most pressing school work. I don't know how many times I have re done this chapter, I'm really sick of it :P

Without further delay, onto the story :D

* * *

**Dagran had gone back to being the leader of the pack. The others were so used to look up to him so it became natural that they picked up where they left of, two years ago. Though, he was surprised at how much more open Yurick had become since then.**

**Tifa still dealt with her nightmares but they had gotten better since Dagran slept next to her at night. They still had some unresolved tension between them, but non of them wanted to solve that particular problem.**

**The trial would be held in the Great hall, where Calista as the countess would be the one who judged the outcome. Since this was a special case, only a few aristocrats and sir Therius would be present. And of course the persons involved in the crime that night.**

**Since Dagran had proven to be very skilled at wielding Tifa's materia, it had been decided that he would borrow Tifa's mini materia. That way, he could move around in the Great Hall without being noticed and then reveal himself when he pleased.**

**Chapter 13: The Trial.**

The old mercenary group was scattered in Yurick's bedroom before the trial. Lowell and Mirania sat on the bed, looking down in the dumps. Both of them were anxious and concerned about how this day would end. They knew what would happen if things did not go as they hoped, and they were not emotionally ready to just hand over Dagran to the knights, if he was charged for his crimes.

Yurick stood over by the window, looking out at the beautiful landscape. It was a cloudy day outside, with a harsh wind. The grass bellow his window swayed as the wind blew across the Island. He turned around, his blue eye rested on their calm leader, one would never guess by looking at him, that his life could be in ruins hours from now.

Syrenne was away with Tifa, helping her with something. Those two had become really close, they spent much time together. No one had a clue what they were up to most of the time, and today was no different.

Dagran looked calm on the surface, but that was far from the truth. He thoughts was a complete mess and he was torn between looking forward being out in the open or run away and stay safe. He knew that the outcome of this day rested on Zael and Calista, how they were going to feel after hearing all of the facts.

The door swung open and Syrenne came marching in. Her green eyes sparkled with mirth and her cheerful demeanour seemed to brighten their spirits.'' Keep yer chins up! No need to be depressed before we know that the outcome will be.''

''Easier said than done, love.'' Lowell replied and rose from the bed.''What's with your sunny mood? What poor soul have you disturbed now?''

''Hey! Why can't a gal be cheerful without being given the third degree?'' Syrenne answered fiercely, her good mood was blown out the window.

''Can't you two go one day, without bickering?'' Dagran snapped reproachfully, from where he was leaning against the wall.''Try acting your age for a change.''

''You can stop being such a tight ass!'' Syrenne bite back, her forest green eyes flashed with anger. She swatted away Lowell's hands and walked up and glared up into Dagran's face.''You a fine one to talk, always acting like a responsible old geezer.''

''This may be the last time, I get to do that...'' Dagran replied coldly, fully knowing that his remark was a bit to harsh. He was after all the one who created this mess, not them. But he was tired of acting calm and collected.

''Don't ye dare talk like that!'' Syrenne protested angrily and shoved her index finger in his chest.''We'll think of something, you'll see.''

''She is right, don't give up.'' Mirania spoke up from the bed.

''This isn't like you...'' Yurick said and ran a hand down his face.''What happened to your usual attitude?''

Tifa stood outside the door, listening to them talk. She had decided to follow the advice she got from Cloud. She looked down at her hands, which were covered by her best fighting gloves. She flexed her fingers a few times, enjoying the feeling she got from them, she felt in control and powerful with her favourite gloves on. They were loaded with powerful materia, in case she needed to bust him out of the castle, away from his punishment.

She removed the materia, Dagran was to borrow from one of the slots on her gloves. She eyed the orb for a few seconds before walking into the room. Her crimson eyes roamed over her friends tense forms before finally resting on Dagran.''We should go down, it will start soon.''

Dagran's eyes widened as she stepped into the room. She wore the pair of black hunters pants he bought her, black slacks with matching black booty shorts. The red belts was strapped around her hips along with her usual pouch. What really drew his attention was the unusually revealing top she wore. It was a black midriff revealing tube top with long sleeves. She had never once worn anything like that, the diagonal scar was fully exposed for anyone to see.

''What do you think? Will this blow away any suspicions, about me being Lana?'' Tifa asked them and did a little spin in front of them.''I don't think a lady like my sister would be caught wearing this, right?''

''Syrenne's handiwork I presume?'' Yurick remarked from beside the window.'' She did a good job, you certainly look different.''

''Please don't let Syrenne influence you too much, she has a rather unsettling knack of causing trouble.'' Mirania said softly, a small smile gracing her lips.'' I don't think we can handle two trouble makers.''

''Hihi, don't worry, there can only be one Syrenne.'' Tifa said with a small laugh, amusement dancing in her red depths.

''And thank god for that!'' Lowell exclaimed laying his arm around his girl's waist.''The best part is that I've got her.''

''Nice save.'' Syrenne said smiling up at him before leaning against him. Her hand stroking her stomach as she grew a little tired.''We better get going, we'll be late otherwise.''

Tifa walked over to Dagran, giving him the magic orb. Their fingers brushed slightly, making them look into each other eyes. She quickly dropped the orb into his hand, taking a small step back. Her breath hitched when she felt his hand grab onto hers, his eyes softened and he gave her a small smile.

''I will reverse the spell when you're finished with your testimony.'' He said, while still holding her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze before letting go.''Thank you, for all you've done.''

* * *

The Great hall had been temporarily turned into a court room, since the real court room was not yet finished. A big oak table with two chairs stood in front of stairs. A small row of chairs stood on the left side of the stairs. Guards were posted on the stairs and on the second floor, overlooking everything, making sure nothing bad would happen.

The trial had proceeded without incidents and after Tifa had been questioned, a verdict would be reached. The others involved had already told their versions as had Therius and the accused Edward. The feeling of dread had not left Calista's body, she felt like the source was near, waiting to pounce on them.

Zael and Calista's eyes rested on the woman before them. She stood proudly and bold, her crimson eyes looking straight at them, revealing nothing. The both noticed the apparent difference between this woman and her sister. Miss Lana was more like a delicate Lady and this one was a battle hardened warrior. Something about this woman made them suspicious, she may look different but they still thought that she could be the same woman. They held their suspicions to themselves and continued to observe her closely.

''Tifa, right?''Zael asked the woman calmly.'' How come you was not with your sister on our ball?''He asked her and watched her every move.

''I don't like dances or any formal events.'' Tifa simply replied, letting her gaze fall on Zael.

''Do you know, what legal advice your sister wanted to talk about with sir Edward?''Calista asked her, gesturing towards Edward.

''Yes.'' Tifa answered and looked at Edward.'' A thief took something from me, there was no witnesses but I know who did it. I'm sure she wanted to ask this man about what course of action one could take.''

''I see.'' Zael said as his eyes bore into hers.'' I'm not convinced, I think you are the woman from the ball and that you have grudge against Edward.''

''Thank you, sir Zael.''Edward said and smirked satisfyingly.''Finally someone sees that I'm the victim here.''

''Regardless if they are the same person, the attempted murder/rape charges still stands.''Zael snapped at the foolish man.

''Before you go, accusing people of lying. You need proof to back that accusation.''Tifa coldly replied and gave Zael a frosty look.''I may look like her, but I'm not her.''

''Can you prove that?''Zael asked kindly, his blue eyes resting on her.

Tifa turned her attention to the silver knight. Her crimson orbs looked him straight in the eyes.''Sir Therius, I've heard that you spent some time with my sister, is that true?''

''That is correct.''Therius answered calmly and looked into her eyes.'I had the pleasure of her company that night.''

''I see.'' Tifa responded and removed the black leather jacked she wore. When doing so, several people gasped as her scars became visible, she spun around to face her accuser.'' I assume you would remember seeing scars like these?''

''You assume correct. I would not forget seeing scars like yours.'' Therius replied with a look of pity, in his normally angry looking face. His eyes widened as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, his eyes narrowed slightly as he studied her closely.

''Please excuse me.'' Calista spoke up from her seat beside Zael.'' I need a small break, we can continue this in a few minutes.''

Calista abruptly stood up and with a graceful bow, she walked across the Great hall, out through the doors leading out onto the terrace. Zael gave his friends a tired smile before following her, his face did not reveal any emotion, he stared ahead of him as he walked after his wife.

Dagran's small form was perched on top of Syrenne's left boot, his eyes followed Zael's retreating from. He felt the panic residing in his body disappear. He was ready to meet his friend again, and if luck was on his side, he would be able to start his life anew.

* * *

Therius grabbed Tifa's arm and dragged her a few feet away from were the others sat. She tried to wriggle her arm free from his grasp but he was too strong. She dug her feet into the floor, but nothing kept him from forcing her with him. She settled with glaring up into his face when he looked at her.

''What's your problem?''Tifa irritatingly asked still glaring at the silver knight. She looked surprised when she saw the smile playing on his lips.

''Drop the act.''Therius said and leaned closer to her.''Makeup could easily cover the scars you have, but I saw something that is not possible to fake.''He said and exposed the back of her neck from her hair.''Twins can be identical, but to have the exact same birthmark on your necks is impossible.''

All colour left her face. Her eyes became big as plates. She did not know what to say, she kept opening her mouth and closing it at a loss of words. He pressed two fingers to her throat, where the bruises were supposed to be, the soreness and pain only lingered thanks to her magic. She flinched as he pressed harder and she backed away when he smiled at his own discovery.

''I'm glad you're alive.''Therius simply said and looked into her eyes.''And you're even more intriguing now then at the ball..''He said calmly and raised her hand to plant a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Tifa blushed as he kissed her hand.''Please don't tell..''She only said in a pleading tone of voice.''I had to lie, I was afraid that he would kill me if I stayed at the castle.''

''I can't do that, I have to keep my oath as a knight.''Therius said and suddenly yanked her into his arms. And held her body in front of him. He gently guided her forward, intending to reveal the truth to Zael and Calista.

''Let go!''Tifa said raising her voice. She started to fight him, she wriggled in his grip and even tried to kick him. She looked around the room, hoping that Dagran would not react and attack the knight. Her eyes looked straight at Syrenne and Lowell, and her eyes pleaded with them to hold Dagran in check.

Dargan had already seen what was happening. Before Syrenne could stop him, he quickly jumped down onto the floor and ran across the room. He reversed the spell when he was behind Therius. He drew his sword and pointed it at the knight's neck.'' Release her immediately.'' He threatened darkly.

''Sneaking up behind people, what a dishonest thing to do.'' Therius coldly replied, recognising who the voice belonged to. He released Tifa and held up his hands, indicating his surrender.'' Was that how you murdered, General Asthar?''

''Tifa, get behind me.'' Dagran ordered, never taking his eyes off Therius. She did as he asked and moved behind him.'' I did not murder him, I fought him and he lost.''

''What's going on here?'' Calista demanded to know as she and Zael walked in from the terrace. Her body tensed as she saw Therius standing before them, with his hands in the air. He took a step to the side, revealing the man standing behind him.

''Dagran!?'' Zael shouted in surprise. His eyes filled with confusion and disbelief.''You're alive...'' He whispered, voice breaking up as he stared into his best friend's face.

Dagran's serious face softened as his gaze fell on his childhood friend.''It's good to see you both again.'' He calmly spoke from where he stood with his sword still pointed at the stoic knight.

Recovering from the first shock, Zael shook his head and glared at his friend.'' What are you doing? What has Therius ever done to you?'' He angrily questioned his friend.

''It's my fault, he is protecting me.'' Tifa softly interrupted them, tying to walk past Dagran but he grabbed her arm, holding her still.''Therius figured out the truth, I am the woman from the ball.''

''Why did you lie to us?'' Zael asked her irritatingly, his eyes shifting over to her face.'' And how do you know Dagran?''

''We did not think that I would be safe inside the castle, that's why I faked my disappearance.''Tifa calmly explained and looked up into Dagran's face.'' I met him on Vono Islands, six months ago.''

''We have been working together since then.'' Dagran filled in the rest, looking directly at his friend's scowling face.''Our goal is to prove that sir Edward is the one responsible for the destruction of my village and for killing my family''

''I have only seen this man once in my life!''Edward sneered from the chair he was sitting on.''How can you accuse me of something like that?''

''Remember a place called Hollow Brook?''Dagran darkly asked, his voice filled with hatred as he turned his attention towards Edward.''You and your fellow knights destroyed that village, and YOU murdered my family.''

''Vicious lies, I don't know what you're talking about.''Edward quickly defended himself.''I'm an honourable man, I have never done anything illegal. Just look at my records.''

''Are you still going on about revenge?''Zael asked his friend with a disappointed look on his face.

''What prof can you possible have? And why should we trust the one who murdered General Asthar?''Therius spoke up and drew his sword.''A murderer's word is not worth much.''

''All of you, shut yer traps!'' Syrenne bellowed loudly from her seat.'' Can we deal with one bloody thing at a time?''

''She is right, let's deal with the trial first.'' Yurick spoke with a serious look on his face.'' Then you can deal with Dagran and the fact that he is alive, all right?''

Syrenne glared angrily at Therius, who returned the dirty look.'' And you, hot stuff, go back to yer fucking seat.''

The two men, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Syrenne, lowered their swords. With one final glare, Therius returned to his seat next to Mirania. Dagran released Tifa's arm and they stood next to each other as they turned their attention towards Zael and Calista.

''Dagran, what proof do you have?''Calista asked uncertainly.

''First of, the locked he as around his neck, it belonged to my mother. I have the original drawings and a family photo to back up my story. It is one of a kind, my father was a blacksmith and made it for her.''Dagran said and handed over the photo and drawing.

''And that will prove what?''Edward said tauntingly and glared at Dagran.''I found the locket, while travelling. That does not make me a killer.''

''Yurick and Mirania did also find this photo of my little sister in his office.''Dagran said and pointed to the other photo he had presented.''And here is General Asthar's diary, where he also states that he only took the blame because of guilt. This contradicts, this report from back then, written by none other than Edward.''

''I've been framed, I have never seen that photo in my life. And I'm sure that the report has been faked.''Edward continued to lie to defend himself.

''This is not enough to convict him, this things are only small pieces of circumstances. It's you're word against his. The only thing we can charge him for is the false report...''Calista said sadly and while reading the report.

''My lady, if I may?''Tifa interrupted and stepped up to the desk were Calista and Zael sat.'' With you're permission, I can cast a spell on both of the men, and you can ask them yourselves, while under this spell, non of them can lie.''She explained and looked at the pair, who nodded their consent.

Tifa was asked to cast the spell on Dagran first. As she did, his eyes became dull, almost lifeless. They commanded him to sit down. Zael and Calista walked over to him, standing before him. Zael's eyes betrayed his every thought. He was glad,angry and sad at the same time. He did not know how to act, all he could to was stare.

''Why did you kill general Asthar?''Therius asked, bolting up from his seat.

''Because every lead or report stated, that he was the one responsible for what happened to my village.''Dagran answered slowly in a low voice. His face was emotionless.

''Do you regret killing him?''Zael whispered softly.

''Not at first, but after learning the truth, yes I regret killing him.'' Dagran replied.

''Did you use all of your friends as pawns, to get your revenge?''Zael could not stop himself from asking. That was something he has been wondering since their fight.

''No.''Dagran answered.

''When did start working with Zangurak?''Calista asked him.

''I never really worked for him, I gave him false information, regarding battle operations. In return I received their plans and could work around him. I never gave him vital information.''Dagran replied.

Both Zael and Calista felt relieved after hearing this. This means that he never really betrayed them. Yes, he hid things from them and went behind their backs and did not trust them. But that meant that he was not evil, like they once thought.

''Are you finished?''Tifa asked them.

''Yeah that's enough.'' Zael said relieved and with a smile on his face.

Tifa walked over to Dagran. She held up her hand to his forehead and whispered the counter spell. His eyes returned to normal and he blinked a few times before he stood up next to the chair.

''Can the rest of you, except for Therius go out while we interrogate him?'' Calista asked the people sitting in the room.

Lowell, Syrenne, Yurick and Mirania stood up and walked up the stairs up till the next floor with the rest of the people that had been allowed to participate in the trial. They all gave Dagran a small smile as they passed him.

* * *

They all hid crouching on the floor on the small balcony, neither one of them wanted to miss what was going on down in the Great hall. It was a tight squeeze but they managed to all fit on the small floor of the balcony. They sat there staring at each other, while waiting for them downstairs to continue talking.

''I can't believe we got kicked out, Sir hoity-toity got to stay!''Syrenne whispered angrily and grimaced when the baby in her stomach kicked her hard, not liking the position it was forced to be in.

''Now, now, don't upset yerself, it's not good for the baby.''Lowell whispered back and laid a hand on her stomach.

''Grrrr'' Syrenne growled and punched Lowell in the face.''Stop with that shit! The baby is bloody damn fine!'' She said and gave her boyfriend a dark look.

''Stop that, you two.''Mirania scolded and gave them a annoyed look.''I can't hear anything...''

''Ow! You're so damn aggressive...''Lowell complained and rubbed his nose.

''Give it a rest, you're acting like children.''Yurick snapped making them stop for the time being.

''Bloody...Creep.''Syrenne muttered but did as she was told.

''Oh my, how awful.''Mirania said miserably when they heard about Dagran's sister.

''He's a monster...''Lowell said with a cold look on his face.''To do that to a young girl...''

* * *

''I refuse to undergo this spell, I'm telling the truth.''Edward protested and tried to fight of the two guards that dragged him to the same chair that Dagran had been in. They pushed him down and Tifa quickly cast the spell on him. Making his angry face relax and become dull.

Calista directed her attention to the man in the chair. She felt confused, he had always been nice to her, since she was a child. She had know him for years and found it hard to believe that he could be capable of such evil deeds.

''Edward, did you participate in the destruction of Hollow Brook?''Calista asked.

''Yes.''He replied.

''Did you let the Asthar take the blame for what happened?''Therius asked the man.

''Yes.'' Edward kept replying in a monotone voice.

Dagran walked up to Edward, he held up the photo of his sister. His eyes were filled with hatred and his hand was trembling. ''Did you rape and kill this girl?''Dagran asked darkly, voice dripping in malice.

''Yes.''Edward replied.

''Did you kill this woman? And then take her locket?''Dagran asked again.

''Yes.'' Edward replied.

After hearing that, Dagran took a few steps back. His whole body trembled with anger. He felt his anger almost going out of control. Just as he was about to tackle him, he felt Tifa's arms around him.''Stay calm.'' She whispered softly, her arms holding him back.

''What happened after that?''Calista asked Edward with a cold voice.

''After killing the woman, I noticed a small boy hiding under the bed, I dragged him out from under the bed. I was just about to kill him but was stopped by a man, he bolted forward taking the blow meant for the boy. After that my comrades shouted to retreat.'' Edward finished explaining.

''The woman, Lana, what was you're intentions towards her?''Therius asked calmly, his eyes locked on Tifa's slender form.

''I wanted to fuck her, but when she called for help, I decided to kill her and make it look like self defensive.''He answered.

''Bastard...''Therius muttered while still looking at Tifa. His eyes left her form and settled back at the man in the chair. He could not believe that such an evil man could have gone free for so many years.

''That's enough, break the spell.'' Zael said angrily and gave the man a frosty glare.'' He's guilty as sin...''

Dagran turned his back as Tifa undid the spell. He could not stand to look at the man. He did not trust himself around him, he feared that he kill him on the spot if he looked at him now. He heard Edward gasp as he understood that he had confessed under the power of the spell.

Dagran closed his eyes. He finally got closure, he could let his family rest in peace now. Their deaths were going to be avenged and the best part of it all was, that he did not have to sully his own hands.

''Take him away and strip him of his ranks, do that in front of the other knight's to set an example.'' Zael ordered a guard standing next to the guilty man.''Then take him to the cliffs, hang him from the neck until he dies.''

''When dead, cut the rope.'' Calista said harsly as she looked away from Edwards frightened face.'' This sorry excuse for a man doesn't deserve a proper funeral.''

''Please have mercy!''He threw himself before Calista's feet.''Please don't kill me, send me to prison, anything just don't kill me.''He begged hysterically.

''Mercy? What mercy did you show Dagran's village?''Zael coldly replied and grabbed the man by the neck. He forced him to stand and then threw him into the guards arms.''Take him away.''

''What about him?''Therius asked and gestured toward Dagran.''He did confess to the General's murder.''He reminded them in a cold voice, his eyes resting on Calista. They all ignored the cries of mercy from Edward as he was being dragged away.

Before Calista could reply, Tifa stepped in front of Dagran. She slipped her fighting gloves on and took her fighting stance, her eyes came to rest on Therius.''So what if he confessed? Only a fool could not see that it was a mistake, he did not murder the man for fun. Asthar did take on blame that was not his to bear. How was anyone not familiar with him to know that it was not true?''She asked him seriously.

''Tifa, stop this, now.''Dagran commanded her calmly.''I have to respect if they want to arrest me.''

''Never! It you lot, can't forgive one mistake, then you're all a bunch of idiots. One bad action doesn't erase all the good he has done!'' Tifa shouted and glared at Zael and Therius.

''I know what-''Zael tried but was cut off.

''Try and come through me, I will protect him with my life.'' Tifa snarled at them, her crimson orbs rested on the two men before her.''You thought the war was bad? If you arrest and sentence Dagran to death, then I will make you wish that you were never born!''

''..Tifa..'' Dagran whisperd astonished. He watched her whole body tense before him. He had never seen her like this before. _She is willing to risk everything to keep me safe? I have to stop her!_

''We're with her.''The four mercenaries said from the balcony. They all stood there with their arms crossed looking dead serious.''We wont let any more harm come to our captain.'' Lowell said with a smirk on his face.

''Guys...'' Dagran murmured as he watched three of them jump down onto the stairs. They drew their weapons, getting ready to stay true to their word. The three of them stood proudly, eyes locked on Zael.

''Fine, I won't press any charges.''Therius said irritated his eyes watching the determined woman who stood before Dagran.''I don't want to start a second war...''He said and lowered his sword.

''Then we'll keep this between us?''Tifa asked, her serious face softening a little. She lowered her arms, letting them rest at her sides, but kept her body tense, not really trusting the man before her.'' He stays safe and free? I warn you, if any of you deceives me, there will be hell to pay.''

''If Therius is willing to let it be, then so am I.'' Zael told her with a cold voice, his blue eyes narrowing as he looked at the fist fighter.''I don't like your attitude, if you know what's best for you, change it.''

Tifa relaxed her body and sent the angry man a cocky smirk. She let herself be shielded by Dagran as he stepped in front of her. She saw Syrenne walked slowly down the stairs, a big grin was plastered onto her face.

''I don't like that Asthar was killed but under the circumstances, he did put himself in that situation. And I believe that Dagran wouldn't have attacked him if he had known the truth.'' Mirania spoke softly as she approached her friends.

''I will not press any charges either. I don't think the General would wish for more blood to be spilled, considering the reasons behind Dagran's actions.'' Calista said, her eyes fell on the man and women, standing a few feet away.

''Help us!'' A voice shouted panicky.

The doors to the great hall burst open. One knight sprinted inside and yelling for help. He was all bloody and he had several cuts on his face. His armour was buckled and blood dripped from his sword.

''Reptids are attacking the city!''He shouted panicky and fell down from exhaustion.''There are thousands of them. The people are in trouble! Many knights have already died while fighting them...''He said before passing out in Therius arms.

''Get ready to fight.''Dagran shouted and drew his sword the Lapis Lazuli.''I'll go on ahead and check things out. We'll meet outside the castle walls.''He said and bolted towards the gates.

''I'll go with you.''Tifa shouted and ran after him. She flashed him a smile as she caught up with him.''Let's kick some ass!''

**The peaceful times they had enjoyed were now over. The Reptids were going to war with the humans. They all got ready to head out on the streets to protect the people and the Island once again.**

**The trial was over and Therius and Dagran would have to push their differences aside to deal with this new threat. As they walked outside the castle and into the streets they all vowed to themselves to survive this.**


	14. Chapter 14

Authors notes: This chapter is extra long, see it as a bonus...or not. Well anyway, I hope you'll like it :)

I have gone through the chapter again, to fix some errors. I know this chapter contained more errors than usual, I was going away for a few days and wanted it finished, I will try to improve and let it take the time it needs instead. I won't say the next chapters will be perfect, I'm not a perfect writer but I will do my very best at least :)

And a special thanks to Bulma83 and Lopmion who always gives me feedback :)

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Reptids attack.**

Dagran and Tifa had been ambushed as soon as they came out into in the middle of the plaza. They fought with passion to protect the city. Both of them sometimes threw some spells but they had to concentrate on not to be overwhelmed by the Reptids.

''I hate Reptids!'' Dagran growled as he rammed his sword into the stomach of a muscular Reptid. He raised his sword in defence one second later, taking a step back from the force of his enemy's sword.''Of all monsters and races, these are the ones I loath.''

''I agree, these are nasty creatures..'' Tifa said through gritted teeth, as she bumped into her partners back. She aimed a high kick at her enemy's throat, making him stagger backwards and fall down, gasping for air. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed a small group of enemy healers on their left side, heavily guarded by snipers.''I've got an idea!''

Dagran kept his back pressed against hers as he guarded against a axe wielding Reptid. He dug his feet into the ground as he pushed back the attacker, making him loose balance. He skilfully lashed out with his sword,severing the head from the Reptid's body.''Please enlighten me, I've had enough of this!''

''Now, Now, don't be so impatient...''Tifa teased him as she pushed an enemy from her, casting wall around them. Giving them a small breather, as the magic spell protects them from all attacks for a short time.''Before this barrier disappears, you need to throw me across that group, so I can take out their healers.''

''You're joking right?'' Dagran asked her astonished, his eyes staring down into her serious looking face.'' I can't just throw you over there, you can get killed!''

''How are we else going to take out their healers? I can't jump over there, I'm no Hulk.'' Tifa reasoned with the stubborn sword wielder as she held out her hands.''I'll cast haste on you, so you can spin faster.''

''The who?'' Dagran asked confused, as the green light from her magic surrounded him. He felt himself get light as a feather and a unknown surge of power appeared within him. He grabbed hold of her wrists and she did a small jump so her body was suspended in the air as he quickly started spin them around in a small circle.'' Don't blame me, if you get seriously injured...''

Thanks to the boosting effect on the haste spell, they were quickly spinning so fast that they were but a blur. Dagran focused on where he was going to throw her. He looked into her eyes and nodded his head and then quickly released her. She flew over the large group of Reptids, like she was a broken doll, being tossed away. A few seconds later, the barrier gave away and he found himself once again surrounded by enemies.

* * *

After giving the knight's inside the castle some quick orders, Zael and the other hurried outside to meet up with Dagran and Tifa. When they walked through the castle gates they were stunned at the horrible scene in front of them. They watched as Tifa flew in the air, landing perfectly, right in the middle of the group of healers. She began her brutal assault, delivering a flurry of punches and kicks against the surprised healers.

Dagran stood with his back pressed against a wall, fighting off what seemed like hundreds of Reptids. He swung his sword like a mad man, hacking down opponent after opponent.

''We must aid them!'' Therius shouted and drew his sword. He leaped into the masses of Reptids and fought with a grace that was astonishing, it almost looked like he danced his way through the hordes of enemies. His skills was very impressive, his feet moved with lightning speed while he kept attacking and evading, moving closer and closer to the surrounded man.

''Mirania you focus on healing and keeping an eye on Syrenne.'' Zael ordered the skillful healer.

''Affirmative.'' Mirania answered and focused her energy on creating a healing circle. Her slender body levitated from the ground, her low chanting filled the air. Her blue eyes focused on Dagran, hoping that her spell could reach that far and smiled to herself as the white healing circle appeared under his feet.

''Calista, you switch between casting barriers and supporting Mirania with your healing magic.'' Zael spoke softly to his wife. His blue eyes watched her body levitate gracefully into the air next to Mirania. It was truly a site to behold: two different coloured lights surrounded the chanting women, as they concentrated on their spells.

''I'm on it!''Calista shouted and concentrated on making a barrier around her friends. Her face relaxed as she closed her eyes, to better focus on casting her spell faster.

''Yurick, go all out with your offensive spells.'' Zael told the younger fire caster.

''No need to tell me twice, count on me!'' Yurick answered with a smirk. His body already floated in the air, his finger drawing patterns for his meteor spell. In a matter of seconds, the air was filled with small meteors, raining down onto their enemies.

''Syrenne, you stay and protect the mages. Do not put yourself in unnecessary danger.'' Zael said with a deathly calm, his blue eyes locked with her forest green eyes.'' Have I made myself clear?''

''I heard ya, loud and clear.'' Syrenne shouted with a small smile on her face. She unsheathed her two swords and raised her arms, her whole body tensed as she walked over to stand in front of the three mages. Her forest green eyes focused on the battle taking place in front of her.

Zael ran a few meters ahead, engaging a Reptid in battle. He easily deflected the blow from the enemy sword, and counter attacked in a matter of seconds. His Zan lance pierced through the Reptid's stomach, colouring the lance red.''Lowell, alternate between your magic and sword skills, don't let Syrenne get cornered all right!?''

''Got it, mate!'' Lowell shouted he stayed near his Syrenne. He quickly focused and levitated into the air, his hands quickly drew the patterns for a massive ice block. He aimed and released the massive ice spell on the snipers near Tifa. When the ice block collided with it's target, it exploded into tiny shards and when they fell to the ground they were no longer white, they were coloured red with Reptid blood.

''Are you okay, Dagran?'' Zael asked concerned as he appeared beside him. His sword clashed with an Reptid's sword as he fought to protect his tired companion.''Don't overdo yourself!''

''I'm just fine.'' Dagran replied and charged a massive looking Reptid. His sword went straight through it's back, sticking out of it's stomach, blood dripping onto the ground as he withdrew the sword from the enemy's body. He quickly side stepped and hacked of the head of the next opponent who tried to attack him.

Tifa suddenly came running out from nowhere. A huge smirk plastered onto her face as she was being chased by a few Reptids. She dodged one of Yurick's fire spells and jumped into the air, preforming a leg split, kicking two enemies in the heads at the same time, snapping their necks in two from the sheer force. She landed perfectly on her feet next to a surprised looking Dagran.

''Are you all right, Tifa?'' Dagran asked her as they engaged the enemies that had followed her across the plaza. They worked good together, she would stun her opponent with her kicks and punches while Dagran finished them off with his sword.

''I'm fine, just a bit tired.'' Tifa replied and summoned a barrier around them, making the snipers arrows bounce against the magical shield. She turned around and noticed that a few smaller Reptids were trying to corner Syrenne. She bolted past Dagran and ran towards the pregnant woman.'' I'm coming Syrenne!'

''I can handle these, concentrate on yourself!''Syrenne cockily replied while she hacked away at the small Reptids that tried to overpower her.

Tifa finally managed to get over to her friend. She cast cure on her to be on the safe side. Then she charged the Reptids who seemed to like targeting Syrenne.''Leave her alone, you nasty little creeps!''Tifa snarled at them.

''They just keep coming!''Yurick yelled as he threw another spell at a group of enemies, killing them in an instant, their bodies turned to small piles of ash. He jumped into Mirania's healing circle to catch his breath.''Are they coming from the catacombs again?''

''Damn it! I'm getting sick of this!''Dagran shouted and attacked a Reptid that tried to hack Zael in the back. Before he could do anything else, he found himself guarding attacks from three large sword wielding Reptids.

''I'll got your back, Zael.'' Therius shouted as he moved to position himself behind his fellow knight. He soon found himself standing back to back with the younger man.''Keep your back against mine, they are playing dirty!''

''Hell fire, I summon Ifrit!''Tifa shouted with her right arm raised. The spirit beast of fire appeared in the air above them, his murdering eyes observing the fight before him. He did as his master asked him, he enveloped all the enemies in his flames from hell. They all caught fire and their bodies were turned into dust, and blew away by the powerful wind that swept across the Island.

''What was that?'' Therius asked, his cold eyes shifted from the fading beast above them to the woman who summoned it. His eyes softened when he noticed her exhaustion, she was panting and her whole body was trembling.''How did you gain that power?''

''I need to...catch my..breath...'' Tifa mumbled, as she sank to her knees breathing heavily. It had been a long time since she used a summon materia. It left her body weak and trembling from the energy it took to cast. _Damn! I need to practise using those spells again..._

''Just be grateful that she can use magic like that.'' Yurick quickly defended his newest friend. His blue eye stared at Tifa from where he stood next to Mirania. He noticed Dagran running over to her, his lips turning into a knowing grin as he saw the concerned look on his face.

Dagran crouched down next to her, grabbing her arm as he helped her stand up. She swayed slightly and he wrapped his arm around her side, keeping her steady as she regained her bearing.''Take it easy...''

Zael stood by Calista and observed his best friend. He had never seen him act like that. Sure, he always looked out for everyone and made sure they were all right. But this was different, she means something to him and he did not like it, he did not trust her...

''You should get some rest.''Therius said as he waked over to the pair, his concerned eyes looked into her tired ones.''I can lead you back into the castle.''

''Thanks, but I'm fine.'' Tifa replied with a stiff smile on her face. She stepped away from the two men, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Her crimson eyes darted from Therius concerned face to Dagran's angry face.

''Looks like the Captain's got competition.'' Lowell said in a low voice, he flashed Syrenne one of his goofy smiles while he titled his head in Dagran's direction.''They are competing against each other, for her attention.''

''Put a sock in it, Dagran has nothing to worry about.'' Syrenne muttered back at him, her eyes filled with confidence.''Hot stuff doesn't stand a chance!''

''Why don't we bet on it?'' Mirania whispered excitingly as she crept up behind them.''I bet that Dagran will make the first move.''

''Hell ya, I bet that Dagran will get the girl.''Syrenne happily said and did a high five with Mirania.

''In that case, I bet that there will be troubles before he wins her.''Lowell said with a knowing smile.

''What a stupid bet...''Yurick said with his arms crossed as he observed the trio they were talking about. He smirked as he noticed Dagran standing close to Tifa again.''Dagran's protectiveness has already increased in the last few minutes, so I'm with Lowell.''

''What will the prize be?''Calista asked the plotting group of friends.''You can't have a bet without a grand prize.''

''A sum of 500 gold coins and the winners gets...to be treated to a delicious dinner!'' Mirania said with a dreamy look on her beautiful face.

''All right, your on!'' They all said, with matching grins on their faces. Not noticing the looks the others gave them as they stood closely together, plotting the outcome of their friends love life.

* * *

Tifa felt defeated, after the battle in the castle gate plaza. A maid came running out from the castle, telling them that the kitchen staff had been attacked and were being treated. Tifa noticed how Dagran reacted to the very attractive maid, his concern for her well being almost made her puke. And to top it all, he had kissed her hand.

Now Tifa stood in the heated kitchen, slaving over the many pots filled with meat soup. She had gotten the idea to fix the problem with the now non existing kitchen staff while the rest of the gang were out patrolling the city. Her anger was still boiling inside her, wanting to be unleashed on a very bitchy castle maid.

_Syrenne and Tifa came walking into the Great Hall after the battle. They were greeted by some of the castle guards and most of the servants working in the castle. Tifa figured that they would have to come up with a solution regarding the wounded kitchen staff and making dinner for a whole castle._

_''Sir Zael and Lady Calista are out on patrol. Can I ask for some assistance in the kitchen?'' Tifa kindly asked the large group of people standing before her.''I'm a pretty good cook, but I can't do everything by myself.''_

_''Excuse me but who are you?'' The maid Sara asked as she stepped forth from the small group of maids. Her pretty blue eyes gazed directly at her.'' We have been working since dawn, you can't expect us to help you.''_

_Tifa eyed the woman before her. She was beautiful, the black maid attire clung to her body, like a second skin. Revealing every curve on her slim body. She had semi long hair, blue eyes and a very attractive beauty mark under her left eye.''I'm a friend of theirs, and those who don't help out, can stay hungry.''_

_''I beg your pardon! Surely you can't mean that!'' Sara stuttered surprised, her eyes widened and raised a hand to her chest._

_''I do.'' Tifa simply answered and turned her attention towards the small group of knights. She approached them with a warm smile on her face.''I know that you have been working hard but can I ask you guys for some help?''_

_''Of course, miss.'' Four of them spoke at the same time. They had seen her fight from within the castle. They admired her fighting skills and wished to help her._

_''You have no authority over us, I will await my masters orders.'' Sara sneered back, giving Tifa a dirty look. She demonstratively stood her ground, hands resting on her hips. _

Tifa awoke from her thoughts when she felt Syrenne's hand on her shoulder. She stopped stirring the soup and turned to look at the concerned looking woman. Her lips turned into a smile when she noticed the large pile of small round bread on the counter. All the free men in the castle, servants and knights all helped out with things that needed to be done, and her small group of knights in the kitchen had done a wonderful job.

''We are finished! Great work everyone, I couldn't have done it without you.'' Tifa spoke kindly to the hard working men. Her smile seemed to rub of as they all flashed her proud grins.

''Ya ain't looking so hot, you need to rest.'' Syrenne bluntly stated, not beating around the bush. Her tone of voice told Tifa that she was not to argue with her.''Everything has been done, you deserve to relax.''

''Haha blunt as always.''Tifa chuckled softly and gave the other woman a grateful look.''But you're right, I will take it easy.''

''There she is!'' A voice interrupted them. Tifa and Syrenne turned toward the doorway, there Sara and Zael stood. Sara had a very pleased look on her face, her blue eyes narrowed when looking into Tifa's crimson orbs.

''It has come to my attention that you have handed out orders to my knights and servants. And that you have threatened the ones who refused to aid you.'' Zael spoke calmly, his tired blue eyes roamed the kitchen.

''That is correct.'' Tifa only replied while crossing her arms in front of her chest.'' Since the town and castle was thrown into chaos, I thought that everyone should pitch in and help.''

''Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what you've done, but I don't like your methods.''Zael said, waving a hand in the air, signalling for the men and Sara to leave the room.''The maids felt uneasy and frightened by you.''

''Ha! That's ridiculous!'' Syrenne defended her friend beside her.'' I was there and Tifa did nothing wrong.''

''Nevertheless, I don't look kindly to people threatening my staff.'' Zael calmly replied as his eyes came to rest on Syrenne, before turning his back to them.

''Zael.'' Tifa spoke up and walked over to the other man. She stared up into his blue eyes as he turned towards her again.''You can rest assured, I won't interfere with your domains again.''

* * *

The others succeeded in getting the Reptids to retreat into their lair under the city once more. All the knights on Lazulis patrolled the streets. The tired group that returned to the castle appreciated the work Tifa and Syrenne had managed to do with the help of the knights. No one seemed to notice the tension between Zael and Tifa as they sat in silence eating their food.

Syrenne and Lowell went to their bedroom as soon as they finished their dinner. Syrenne was exhausted and her back hurt. Lowell was concerned for her and wanted to take care of her. Mirania and Yurick also went to bed early, their bodies exhausted from all their spells. They wanted to be fully rested for tomorrows counter attack.

Tifa had sneaked away from the dining hall, she wanted to be alone for a moment. She let herself wander the corridors and finally found herself face to face with one of the men she wished to avoid. She tried to walk away unnoticed but was immediately stopped.

''Do you want to take a stroll with me?'' Therius asked her, with a small smile playing on his lips. His azure eyes looking down on her as he extended his arm towards her.

''Why not? Just don't ever drag me like you did before.'' Tifa told him, with a faked angry expression on her face that turned into a warm smile as she accepted his arm.

''I apologise, but I did what I thought was necessary. I couldn't let that pass, I have my knight oath to uphold.''Therius answered calmly, with his usual stoic face. ''I'm still surprised that a nice woman like you, lied and are in cahoots with a man like Dagran.''

Tifa gave him a cold look as he said that.''If you wish to continue our little walk, don't badmouth him. I know you have your reasons for disliking him, but you are not so innocent yourself.'' She told him and slipped away from him, walking a few feet ahead of him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at her back.''What do you mean, by that?'' He asked her, a bit offended, feeling a need to defend himself.''I have never murdered someone.''

''You have fought in wars. You have killed people, no matter how noble your cause was, that fact still remains. The people who care for the ones you slew, will always consider you a murderer.'' Tifa said softly while regarding him carefully.'' I too, have killed lot's of people and some of them were innocent...''

Therius closed his eyes, taking in her words.''You've got me there, you are very wise.'' He said softly, giving her a small smile and scratched the back of his head.

She titled her head to one side, looking up into his face.'' I'm sure that if the General would have been guilty, as Dagran first thought, you would not have been so angry. He would have deserved loosing his life in their duel?'' She asked him seriously.

''I see your point, can we change the subject?'' Therius simply answered and looked away from her prying eyes.

''Don't be so quick to judge people next time.'' Tifa said laying her hand on his arm. She gave him a small smile when he looked down on her.''But that doesn't mean I can't understand the pain you feel, for loosing someone you cared for, you know.''

Therius laid his hand on top of hers, when hearing her compassionate words. His admiration for her just kept growing, she sided with Dagran but still took the time to care about his feelings.

She looked up at the stars and remembered her childhood days.''I love nights like these, when I was a child, I always looked up at the stars...''She told him with a dreamy look on her face.

''Oh? I guess they are nice, to look at.''Therius said and looked up at the night sky.''I always liked the days better, being able to see clouds.''

Tifa smiled and looked up at the knight.'' I made a promise with a childhood friend one time. He promised that he would be my hero and save me whenever I was in trouble.'' She averted her eyes from his relaxed face, up to the starry sky.''Silly, huh?''

''Did he, keep his promise? ''Therius asked her kindly, giving her his full attention.

''Sometimes.'' Tifa replied, getting a pained expression on her face. The memories of her friends resurfaced in her mind.''I'll better head inside again, thank you for the walk.''

* * *

Dagran stood by the window in Zael's office. He looked down at the pair in the courtyard. They seemed to be having a nice chat. His eyes was spellbound on Tifa. She seemed to be kind of tense, like she had a hard time relaxing. He smirked to himself as she saw her walk ahead of the knight.

''Dagran are you even listening to me!?''Zael's irritated voice broke through his thoughts.

''Sorry, what were you saying, again?''Dagran said calmly and turned his back to the window. He looked over at Zael who looked a bit upset.

''I'm trying to yell at you, but you don't hear a word I'm saying!'' Zael said frustrated and ran a hand through his long hair.'' You stay away from us for two years and then just pop in, back into our lives.''

Dagran leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him.'' I did what I thought was best, what more can I say? I didn't really think I could be forgiven for what I had done...'' He calmly explained as he observed his friend.

''Forgive!? I already forgave you when we fought you...''Zael said with a hurt expression on his face.''You really have serious trust issues...''

''How was I to know that!?'' Dagran snapped back harshly and gave Zael a cold glare.''You and the others left the dirty work to me, neither of you ever asked me how I felt. Sure, on the battlefield we all looked out for each other but other than that, I had to pick up the pieces.''

''You could have asked for help...'' Zael defended himself, his sad blue eyes bore into Dagran's hazel eyes.''We would have listened and understood.''

Dagran's eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared on his face.'' Stop fooling yourself, how well did you understand, when I told you about what I did to Jirall? You acted all hurt and disgusted, never mind that Jirall, pulled the same shit on you.'' He said calmly, but under the surface one could see anger.

''So your solution was to put your trust in a complete stranger, over people you've know for years?'' Zael questioned harshly.

''In the short time I've know her, she has gained my complete trust.'' He answered truthfully, with an emotion dancing in his eyes, that Zael had never seen.'' We think alike and understand each other.''

Zael snapped and grabbed hold of Dagran's arms, shoving him up against the wall.''Even so, I thought we were family! Do you have any idea, how hard it was for me to kill you?'' He looked at him woefully, with a few tears running down his cheeks.

''…..Zael...'' Dagran said cautiously, his eyes widened from seeing the his friend in tears.

''Don't Zael me!'' He shouted and glared up at him and tightened his grip on Dagran's arms.''I will never forget that moment, when you closed your eyes for the last time...''He spoke just above a whisper, he released his friend and turned his back to him.

''We both have to move past that...'' Dagran said sadly, as he laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder.''I'll try to never put you through that again.''

''I'll keep you to that.''Zael replied.''I'm glad you're alive, I don't want to loose you again. I'll even chain you to a wall if I believed that would keep you safe.''

''You might have to do that, if I get out of control again...''Dagran said seriously as he looked down on his hand.''I still have the outsider's powers and it have created some kind of berserker, he is a dark side of me...''

''We'll deal with that, if it happens, all right?''Zael said and looked down at Dagran's hand, where his mark was.''How did you gain control last time he emerged?''

''Well, Tifa kissed him/me and I came back to normal..''Dagran told him, looking very uncomfortable when revealing this fact.

''I see...''Zael said looking surprised.''I can't promise you that you'll get a kiss out of me but we'll think of something.''He teased him, grinning at the weird look on his friend's face.

* * *

Calista was on her way to Zael's office. It had gone a while since she saw the two men walk away together. She felt an positive change in Zael the moment Dagran had appeared. He had taken Dagran's death very hard, he held it inside and it was hard to tell the small change in him but it had been there, under the surface.

She rounded a corner and saw Tifa wandering around in the hallway outside Zael's office. Calista quickly walked up to the woman and gave her a warm smile.''Are you lost?''

''That obvious, huh?''Tifa replied with a shy smile.''I'm looking for Dagran.''She told Calista and and fidgeted with her clothes, a bit nervous to be around the countess.

''He should be inside Zael's office.''Calista said and gestured towards the closed oak door.''I think they had enough time to talk..''

''By the way, I'm sorry for deceiving you before...''Tifa said a bit embarrassed and looked Calista in the eyes. She was feeling very uneasy beside this woman, but at the same time she felt a bit like Aeris.

''It's fine, I know why you did it.''Calista said and moved closer to her.''I hope we can become friends.''She said softly and held out her hand and shook Tifa's hand and placed the earring she had found in the room 'Lana' had stayed in.

''Oh, thank you.''Tifa said with a warm smile, holding the earring in her hand.

The oak door opened, revealing a surprised looking Zael. His blue eyes softened when they came to rest on his wife's slim form. Dagran stood behind him, with hands on his hips, grinning at Tifa.

''Did you have a nice talk?'' Calista asked him.

''Yeah, we sure did.''Zael said and bent down and planted a soft kiss on Calista's cheek.''What's on you're mind?''

''Since we are going to battle Reptids tomorrow, I thought we should get some rest.'' Calista explained, looking up at Zael with a playful smile.'' We won't be of much use if we aren't fully rested.''

''She is right, we should all go and sleep.''Tifa said and smiled at Calista.''Where is my room, again?''She asked a bit flushed.''I seem to have forgotten...''

Before Calista could answer her. Dagran walked over to Tifa and grabbed her hand.''We are in the same room.''He said simply and gently nudged her forward.''Let's go and leave the two love-birds alone.''

''Wasn't she supposed to be in the same room as Mirania?''Zael said confused as he saw the two disappear into Dagran's room, further down the hall.

''Dagran told me she has trouble sleeping, so they got a room with a double bed.''Calista said with a shrug.''The others have a bet going on, about those two...''

''Oh? What about?''Zael asked and walked beside her to their own room.

''When those two will get together and how it will happen.''Calista said and smiled at the funny expression on Zael's face.

''I did notice, Dagran acting a bit strange around her.''Zael said, with a serious look on his face. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, leading her through their bedroom door.'' It's weird seeing him like that and I don't trust her...''

''Don't judge her too harshly, she did lie to protect him.'' Calista reminded him softly.

* * *

Dagran plopped down onto a comfortable chair, by a small round table. His eyes calmly observed his female companion closely. She moved around the room, checking things out, before walking to stand in front of him.

''Your hair needs to be fixed.'' She simply stated, her fingers reaching out to touch a long lock of hair.'' I'll help you.''

Dagran closed his eyes as he felt her hands in his hair. She removed the feather from his hair and laid it on the table beside them. She reached down to his belt for his straight razor he kept in his pouch. Since they been fighting all day, his senses had not yet calmed, his hand shot out with lightning speed and grabbed her wrist with such force that she lost her balance. She stumbled down onto his lap, her face only inches away from his.

''I'm sorry..'' He mumbled calmly, his eyes staring into her surprised orbs. His hand still holding her wrist in a tight grip. He looked down on her lips as she nervously licked them and just when he was about to lean closer, she blushed and climbed out of his lap. A feeling of loss welled up inside him as she clumsily stood up.

''I should have been more careful.'' Tifa murmured softly, her cheeks bright red as she looked down onto her feet. She felt his fingers under her jaw, titling her head upwards and found herself looking into his handsome face.''Dagran...I...I...no never mind.''

Dagran saw in her eyes that she struggled with something, but let it slide for now.''Thanks for wanting to fix my hair, I need a shower so I'll do it myself.''

Tifa watched him as he walked into the bathroom. She walked up to the bed and took off the nice cover. When she heard the water running from inside the bathroom she took off her own clothes and changed into her usual sleeping attire, booty shorts and a tank top.

_I'm so hopeless to fall in love with yet another man who doesn't return my feelings. Oh well, I can always count my lucky stars to have been able to have one kiss with him. _She thought before falling asleep.

Dagran walked out of the bathroom and over to the small table. He put the feather back in his hair and noticed that she was already asleep. He put away their clothes in neat piles on the sofa that stood by the window. He walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled into bed beside her.

She turned around in her sleep so she was facing him. Her mouth slightly open and she mumbled something in her sleep. She had kicked off some of the duvet, he saw her cute nightclothes. Her hair lay like a blanket over her white skin.

_I won't repress my feelings any more, she will be mine. _He thought to himself as he watched her sleep. He blew out the candle on the night stand and crept closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

**After having made up his mind, he fell into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow was a day filled with many battles and hardships.**

**A tragedy was soon going to occur and Zael and Dagran would soon be confronted by a new enemy. A enemy that wanted to kill both of them and the people they held dear...**


	15. Chapter 15

Authors notes: Here it is, the next chapter! I hope you'll like it :)  
I wish you all a happy Halloween!

* * *

**Morning came and with it more fighting. A while after the fighters had risen, reports from town stated that Reptids were emerging from the catacombs.**

**Today's battles would test their strengths and trust in each other. Would the tension between some be a hindrance, or will they push their feelings aside and deal with the threat in front of them?**

**Chapter 15: The Counter attack.**

Tifa had awoken long before her companion. She had silently got up and showered, and looked over her own equipment. She had gone over her best gloves, and made sure to only take the best suited materia with her. She wore Dagran's old set of hunters clothes, two armlets packed with materia and she had fixed her spare armlet so it would suit Dagran's arm. She braided her damp hair and tied it with a black ribbon. Dagran awoke just as she removed her earrings, his eyes observing her as she laid her teardrop earrings in her pouch.

''Good morning.'' He greeted her with a tired yawn.'' I see that you're armed and ready for battle.''

''Good morning to you, too.'' She replied with a warm smile.''I have completed my preparations, so I'm ready for the fight today.''

His eyes studied her outfit closely.'' You look good in my clothes.'' He said, and gave her a wolfish grin.

''Thanks, I like your clothes, and they even smell like you.'' Tifa replied without thinking about what she just said.''What's so funny?''

''Nothing...''Dagran replied and stifled a laugh. He understood that she had not reflected about what she just said to him. He rolled out of bed, and grabbed his hunters clothes on the sofa. He quickly threw them on, and then walked into the bathroom to wash his face.

''You're weird.'' Tifa said softly as she followed him with her eyes. She shrugged, and laid her other clothes on the sofa, and then she made the bed.

Dagran walked out of the bathroom, and walked up behind her.''I have something for you.''He said calmly, and grinned at her when she turned around. He gently attached a single feather, identical to the one he always wore to a lock of her hair.

''Thank you.''Tifa said softly, and blushed when she looked up into his beaming face. She reached up, and touched the feather which now hung in front of her right ear.''I'll treasure it.''

Dagran only nodded his head in response. He laid the things he was to leave behind next to hers on the sofa. He slipped his gloves on, and attached his sword belt to his hips. He noticed that Tifa had not her waist cape on so he removed his, too. Since it was Reptids they were dealing with, it would probably involve a trip down into the sewers.

''Oh, I almost forgot.'' Tifa spoke, and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm, and attached the black armlet to his right arm.''This is my spare armlet, I've put in some useful materia in the slots, and even two summon materia's. I'm sure you recognize most of them, since you like trying out my materia. I will teach you how to use summoning materia as soon as we have time for it.''

''Thank you, Tifa.'' Dagran said, and stroked her cheek with his hand. He smiled when noticing the usual blush that always appeared when she was feeling shy. He leaned down, his hazel eyes bore into her surprised crimson orbs. His face were so close to her, that he could feel her warm breath on his face.  
His arm slipped around her waist, making sure she stayed where she was.

Just as he was about to finally kiss her, the door opened, and she turned her head to look at the person standing in the doorway. He saw in the corner of his eye, that it was Sara. He released her and turned to the woman, sending her a angry glare. With a low growl, he nudged Tifa forward, walking past the maid, and continued down to the Great Hall.

* * *

The rest of the gang were down in the dining hall. The maids had prepared some food and were serving breakfast to the ones who were going to fight. The old mercenary gang was scattered around the big room, wolfing down food. It was only Syrenne who did not eat, she stood in the corner of the room, looking furious.

''Why can't I come? I'm pregnant not dyyying...''Syrenne complained for the hundredth time that morning. She held up her hand to shut Lowell up, as he was just about to answer her.

''Stop bitching, Syrenne.''Dagran said with his leader like tone of voice, as he and Tifa entered the room.''We want you and that baby to be safe.''

''He's right, yesterday those nasty creatures all targeted you.''Tifa said, and gave the woman a stern look. Her warm eyes softened as Syrenne's shoulder slummed forward in defeat.''If you're that bored, how about I teach you some magic when I get back?''

A excited gasp was heard from Syrenne as she hurried over to Tifa and Dagran, and threw her arms around the fist fighter.'' You really mean that? I'll hold you to that!''

''Of course.'' Tifa replied with a warm smile on her face.'' I would never suggest something and later take it back.''

Syrenne pulled back and smiled at Tifa. Her eyes widened as she recognised the feather she saw in her friends hair.''Oh! Nice feather you've got there.'' She exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear.

The others who stood by the food, all looked at Tifa. And sure enough a feather sat in her hair and Dagran only smirked when a certain knight looked at him. Therius looked away, he had to give him credit for his little trick to let him know his intentions toward the woman.

''I told you, he would make the first move.''Mirania whispered happily to Yurick and Calista.''And it's a sweet gesture, too.''She said and received a nod from Calista.

''See the look on Therius face, this could get interesting..''Yurick said and his lips curled into a smirk.''Will he step down and accept defeat, or will he try to get her attention.''

''Stop playing around, we need to focus on today's battle.''Zael said in a way that made them all look down in shame.''

''Let's go over the plan.''Zael shouted, and got everyone's attention. He waited until everyone stood around him, looking alert and ready for their orders.''I have news regarding the Reptids, and I'm sorry to say that we need to split into two teams.''

The all looked around at each other, not quite liking the sound of being divided into two groups since they work so well together. But they would follow Zael no matter what so they nodded their heads, and looked at him to receive their orders.

''As soon as we go through the castle gates, we need to clear away the Reptids from the castle gate plaza. To be able to set up a small camp there.''Zael explained.

''And the teams?''Dagran asked his friend. He already had a strong hunch about the teams, he would be partnered with Zael for sure.

''Since Calista can use barrier, she needs to be above ground and she will also be that groups healer.''Zael said and glanced at her.''Therius,Lowell and Tifa will be above ground.''

''Syrenne, you and the remaining knight's in the castle, will act as the last line of defence.''Zael said to her as she stood with the rookie knights.

''Count on me, I'll wait for your safe return.''Syrenne said and flashed him a confident grin.''Hot stuff, make sure my idiot returns alive, ye hear?''

''I'll do my best, Syrenne.''Therius answered her respectfully.''Right, then let's go outside right away.'' He ordered his group.

''You better not die again..''Syrenne said to Lowell as he hugged her close.''I'll never forgive you, if you leave me and our brat alone.''She said sadly.

''It's not like you to be so...caring.''Lowell teased her like always.''I'll come back, don't worry your pretty head about me.''He said and kissed her before walking away.

Zael and Calista broke their embrace and kissed each other one last time before Calista ran after Therius.''You better come back safe!''Calista shouted before disappearing through the door.

''You need to go.''Dagran said as he looked down at Tifa.''Be careful, all right?'' He said to her with a concerned look on his handsome face.

''You, too.''Tifa said and threw her arms around him in a quick hug. Before he had time to return her hug, she broke away and ran after her group. She stopped briefly by Yurick.''Make sure to keep an eye on him.''

* * *

''All right, let's head out.''Zael said and looked back at his friends.''Mirania we're counting on your healing skills.''

''Let's kill those bastards for the last time.''Dagran said darkly, and walked with confidence towards the doors.''Are we to wait until the others can break through their ranks to give us an opening to slip by?''

''But why don't we help them!?''Mirania said shocked and glanced over to the two grim looking men.''Surely they have enough to deal with?''

''It's because our mission takes priority, we are the ones that need to fight the most...''Yurick said seriously and laid a hand on her shoulder.''We will face unimaginable numbers underground.''

''Then why did you put Tifa out there?''Mirania questioned Zael.''If Dagran is with us and goes out of control, there is no one who can calm him.''She pointed out and glanced at Dagran.

''I'm sure he has his reasons.'' Dagran defended the younger man seriously.''We don't even know if it was she who calmed me, it could have been sheer luck.''

''But why take that chance?'' Yurick asked and walked closer to the two men.'' I won't kill you again.''

''Me neither.'' Mirania said seriously.''Promise me that you will fight it.'' She said and grabbed his hand, with a determined look on her face.''Fight him! Don't let him win, and if he does, we trap you until Tifa can calm you.''

''Yeah, promise us.'' Yurick said, and fixed his eye on Dagran.'' Don't give up, no matter what.''

''I shall do my best.'' Dagran said and gave them a grateful look.'' Now let's head out.''

Zael stood silently and watched, he wondered if he had made the right decision. He really hope that this decision wouldn't come back to haunt him, if something bad happened. He knew that personal feelings were not supposed to interfere when making decisions. But he simply could not resist his feelings when planing this battle strategy.

* * *

Outside the same harsh wind from yesterday still swept across the Island. It was all out war outside the castle gates. The four ex mercenaries took cover behind the small barricades that had been set up by the knights. They could just sit there and wait for an opening, watching their friends fight for their lives.

Calista was levitating in the air, not far from them. Her silver blue eyes focused entirely on her friends health: the white light of her healing spells floated around her as she cast her magic.

Lowell switched from his sword skills to his ice magic. He had just released his mighty glacier spell, that rained down big chunks of ice blocks onto his enemies. When his feet landed on the ground, he drew his sword and fought like a mad man to protect Calista, as she was casting her supportive magic.

Therius fought the bigger Reptids over by the fountain, his sword skills was perfect for this task. He was quick on his feet, the big Reptids did not stand a chance. Their slow attacks missed every time, and the silver knight's sword delivered massive damage with every successful blow. His armour was no longer white, it was colored red as the blood from his enemies continued to flow from their wounded bodies. He side jumped and then rammed his sword through the gladiator's head, making the blood splash all over him as he withdrew his sword and attacked another enemy.

Spells was flying all over the place, it was a miracle that no houses had yet been damaged. Bodies of both humans and Reptids lay slaughtered on the ground. The sound of screams, and swords that clashed with each other could be heard and the second team would only watch, and hope that their friend pulled through. Dagran sat crouched down on the ground, and followed Tifa's every move.

Tifa was over at the right side of the plaza, fighting smaller Reptids that came from the alleys. She fought as passionately as ever. Delivering brutal kicks and punches to her enemies. She grabbed hold her opponent's leg, and yanked hard, doing a scoop throw. It landed onto it's knees and then she quickly grasped the head, breaking the neck with a loud crack.

When she turned around, she came face to face with an gladiator Reptid. Tifa barely had time to jump into the air, avoiding the large hammer he wielded. The Reptid caught her ankle, and made her hang upside down. He spun her around and threw her across the plaza: she slammed into the castle wall, making a sickening sound as her body collided with the hard stone wall.

''Tifa!'' Dagran shouted distraught, as he saw her body glide down onto the ground. Her body had left a large crack in the wall, and the dust from the stones fell silently over her still body. He tried to run to her side but was held down by Zael and Yurick.'' Damn it, let me go!''

''It's too late.''Zael spoke barely above a whisper, his eyes were glued to her still from, laying on the blood stained ground.

Mirania silently levitated into the air, and whispered the words needed for her healing circle. She opened her hand, and the white light appeared under the fallen woman's body.''Please work...please.''

''Dagran, look!'' Yurick shouted, and grabbed his friend's jaw, tilting his head, so he would see Tifa haul herself up on unsteady legs.

Dagran's lips curled upwards, into a huge smile as he watched her stand up.''Thank you, Mirania...'' He said relieved and looked into the beautiful healer's face.

''Damn, that hurt!'' Tifa shouted and spat some blood, onto the ground. She leaned against the wall while the healing circle worked it's magic on her wounded body. When the white light under her disappeared she cast Fullcure on herself, and felt the pain in her body completely go away.

''Help me someone!'' Calista called distraught, her small body was pressed up against a wall of one of the stone houses. The gladiator Reptid had turned his attention towards her when Tifa had collapsed. Lowell had his hands full, as he fought a small group of snipers.

''I'll get you for that!'' Tifa threatened, and threw a well aimed fireball. With a growl, the gladiator turned his attention back to the fist fighter. The fire spell had injured his leg, making him limp towards her. With an angry sneer she flexed her fingers, and charged the enemy.

Mirania tried to make herself heard over the chaos. She watched as Tifa bolted across the plaza, and the panic in her grew for each step the fist fighter took.'' Don't fight it, let Therius deal with it!''

''Tifa stop!'' Dagran and Yurick both shouted. Either she ignored them, or she actually didn't hear them, but she continued and got closer and closer to her opponent.

She did hear them, but choose to ignore them. She was too fired up to back down, it had hurt as hell when she collided with the stone wall. Her mind was made up, that gladiator was going down no matter what. She saw in the corner of her eye, Dagran's worried face.

''Blind!'' Tifa screamed as the green light from her spell surrounded her enemy. She wasted no time, and delivered a flurry of kicks to his stomach. She easily dodged his desperate and clumsy attacks. She side stepped and went behind it, jumping up onto the back. She grabbed the chain that hung from it's wrists and wrapped it around the monsters neck. She pulled back as hard as she could: it started to choke and she shifted and held the chain with one hand, leaning her whole body backwards.

''Odin, come forth!'' She commanded the summon spirit.

Odin's majestic form came forth on his horse. His eyes came to rest on his master. He saw her struggle with the chain around the enemy's neck. He threw his long lance, it flew like an arrow in the wind towards it's target. Tifa did a back flip as soon as the lance penetrated the stomach, she landed behind it, dodging the mighty lance in the process.

''Thanks, Odin!'' Tifa smiled at the now fading summon spirit. The now blood colored lance that sat in the fallen monster faded away, and left a large hole that blood flowed out from. The blood flowed slowly like a small creek, creating a puddle around the once mighty gladiator.

''Good work, Tifa.''Therius said impressed as he made his way over to her. Having taken care of the remaining snipers with Lowell. The area seemed secured, but out of nowhere, two Reptids ran past them, trying to run away.

''Everyone, don't follow em!'' Lowell shouted, and was about to levitate into the air when Tifa bolted past him. She clearly ignored orders as a certain Captain of theirs did when dealing with Reptids.

''Come back here!'' Tifa shouted, and ran after two Reptids that tried to escape into one of the alleys. She got hold of one of them, snapped it's neck and threw it's small body right at the other one, making it fall down on the ground.''Fire!''

The Two Reptids burst into flames, and became dust like the other ones that suffered from their fire spells. The dust from their bodies got blown away by the wind and the ground started to shake violently. Tifa lost her balance and sank to her knees, as the ground quaked. The ground split right open and swallowed her, and all she could do was to let out a bloodcurdling scream as she fell through the ground.

''Tifa!'' Dagran turned as he heard the scream. He saw her disappear into the ground, her scream filled the air, making the hair on their arms stand up. He was just about to run over to the hole, when Zael grabbed hold of his arms.''Let me go!''

''You can't just blindly follow, we have to go down a safer route..'' Zael tried to convince his friend as he struggled free from his grip.''You don't even know if you'll survive that fall.''

''Get the hell out of my way!'' Dagran growled menacingly, and glared at his childhood friend. The blood red eyes roamed over all of his friends, and the chains flowed around his body, daring anyone to try to stop him.

''Dagran, you have to calm yourself...'' Zael said as he stood in front of him. His blue eyes widened as he saw the pure hatred that glowed inside the blood red eyes that stared at him.

''Fine, be that way!'' Dagran sneered and lifted his hand, and the chains shot out and wrapped themselves around Zael's body. He lifted his friend's body and threw it to the side. Before anyone could stop him, he bolted over to the hole, and jumped after her. Ignoring the screams of protests from his friends who was powerless to stop him.

''Damn it, Dagran!''Zael shouted as he saw his friend disappear after the woman.''Who let's his emotions cloud his judgement this time?''He muttered to himself, and let out a frustrated grunt.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

Authors notes:Hehe, no I have not gone completely mad :P  
Giving you this long chapter only a few days after the last one, I simply couldn't stop writing last night. I hope you'll like it :D

* * *

**Chapter 16: Back to Reptid Catacombs.**

_Maybe, this was not my greatest plan... _Dagran though to himself. The hole seemed never ending, he started to regret jumping blindly after her. He was worried that he would get squashed like an ant, when he saw a small light below him, and he could see a small lake. All he could do was to hope that the lake was deep enough.

He crashed into the cold water, and swam up to the surface. He swam across the small lake, and swiftly climbed out of the water. He found himself in a small cave, there were Reptids bodies on the ground. He looked around the cave, and it was like a typical Reptid cave. It contained many tunnels and routes to choose from, and there was no sign of Tifa anywhere.

Dagran heard a scream, coming from one of the many tunnels in the cave. He drew his sword, and ran into the one he thought the scream came from. It was dark and moist inside the tunnel. He slowed down, the ground was very unstable, lots of stones, and something that felt like bones one could trip over.

''Tifa?''He whispered aloud as he crept through the darkness. After a few minuets he could see light at the end of the corridor like tunnel. He walked faster and when he was right next to the opening, he knelt down, and crawled behind a large boulder.

He peered around the stone. A group of Reptids stood close to each other. They seemed to argue about something, his eyes widened when one of them moved, and he saw an unconscious Tifa laying in the middle of the group. A sniper reached down to her leg, and took out a tiny arrow.

''Must have been a sleep arrow...'' He whispered to himself. He had to act fast, so he took a deep breath and counted to ten. He then closed his eyes, thinking about the fireball he wanted to cast, he pointed his hand at the two Reptids and he released the spell: it hit the two targets, making the small group of enemies scatter.

Dagran drew his sword, and pressed his back against the large boulder. He waited until he heard one opponent was close enough. Then he jumped out from behind the boulder, and thrust his sword through the head. He withdrew the sword, and the body fell to the ground, laying in it's own blood.

He dodged rolled by taking a short leap forward in a rolling motion, and got up on his feet behind another boulder. He waited once again for another victim to come closer, and when the opportunity presented itself, he raised his sword and brutally severed the head from the enemy's shoulder.

Dagran took a deep breath, and peered around the boulder. Three snipers sat crouched behind a fallen pillar, he looked down onto his gloves, and found the orb he looked for. He concentrated on the three enemies and hoped that his plan would succeed.

''Ice!'' He shouted, and leaped from behind the boulder, aiming the spell at the three surprised snipers. The massive ice spell flew from his hand, and froze the three Reptids. With a vault he was over the pillar, swinging his sword at the frozen monsters. His sword connected with their frozen forms, making them burst into a bloody mass of frozen body parts.

Dagran heard something behind him, and quickly turned and parried an attack. The remaining five Reptids all charged at him together. All he could do was to dodge and parry their attacks, waiting for a opening to present itself. He dodge rolled behind a water Reptid, and saw his chance: He plunged his sword through the Reptid's back, piercing it's heart.

He tried to dodge an attack, but the enemy blade graced his left thigh. Making him grit his teeth, every time he moved, and was reminded of the pain. The remaining four enemies, drove him backwards. They were starting to wear him down, and he didn't have time to heal himself, and that wound made him move much slower.

''Damn it...''He swore out loud as he continued to guard. He had to come up with something fast! He came to think about the Outsider's power, what if he tried to awaken that? While he guarded he tried to concentrate on the mark on his hand.

''Please lend me your power...''He pleaded with the Outsider. He suddenly felt a rush of power surge through his body. His mark glowed red, and he felt stronger. He thought back on the battle two years ago, and he remembered the skills he had at his disposal back then.

Dagran summoned a red light, and out of it came small needles, they pierced two of the Reptids, making them scream in agony, as their bodies came to resemble pincushions. They fell to the ground, covered in needles and their own blood.

He conjured the mighty barrier around him, and started his assault. He hacked and slashed the remaining enemies, they could not stand a chance against him. Their attacks were easily deflected by his barrier, and he ruthlessly slaughtered them.

''Thank you...''Dagran whispered, and touched the mark on his hand. It was the first time he felt thankful for having the power of the Outsider. He wiped his blade on one of the fallen enemies clothes, before putting it back into it's sheath. He cured himself, and then walked over to Tifa's unconscious body. He knelt down, and gently shook her shoulders, trying to wake her. When nothing happened, he touched her forehead casting a heal spell to break the effect of the sleeping arrow.

''You're safe now.'' He said softly while feeling very relived that she was unharmed. His serious face broke into a smile, when her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up into his eyes.'' Hey, there.''

''Dagran...'' Tifa whispered, and blinked a few times, before the groggy feeling in her head faded away. She sat up with his help, and noticed that both of them were soaking wet.'' The last thing I remember...is..staring... into a set of glowing eyes...''

''You gave me quite a scare. First fighting that gladiator, and then falling down here.'' Dagran told her with a concerned look on his face.'' You got to be more careful, all right?''

''I'm sorry, that I caused you so much trouble.'' She said with a pained look on her face, and looked down at her hands.''I just wanted to be useful, and not to be a burden.''

''What are you talking about?'' He asked her, while trying to figure out what she was talking about.''Did you hit your head?''

''I...I may not be as useful to you as that Sara.'' Tifa said barely above a whisper.'' At least I can do one thing that she can't, and that is to fight...''

''What?'' Dagran asked her, confused. He then smiled to himself when it dawned on him. _She is jealous! She must have heard me and Lowell talk that night at the bar. That's why she felt that she had to prove herself to me._ He thought as he tilted her head upwards, and pressed his lips against hers.

His lips roughly coaxed her lips open, and deepened the kiss. He smiled against her mouth when she shyly responded to his kiss. Her hands found themselves playing with his hair, and she hugged him closer. His own hand was still holding her jaw, as he continued to kiss her.

Dagran suddenly broke the kiss, and ran one finger across her swollen lips, smirking when she blushed even redder than before.''We need to get going. We need to hide somewhere safe and await the others.''He told her as he stood up.

That line broke through her thoughts, it had the same effect as being hit by a bucket of cold water. She stumbled up on her feet, and when he reached out to steady her, she slapped his hands away: taking a few steps back from him as he came closer.

''Didn't that mean anything to you?'' Tifa questioned him, her anger flaring up.''I'm not going though this again, how can you be so unaffected after a kiss like that!?''

''Is that what you think?''He asked her with a bemused expression on his face. He walked even closer to her, and his lips broke into a wolfish grin as he observed her blushing face.

''I don't get you at all!''Tifa shouted and kicked a Reptid's head, that lay on the ground.''If that kiss we just shared, did not affect you at all then I give up...''

''Tifa, listen-'' Dagran tried to reason with her.

''No! I'm sick of this.''She told him, and gave him a sad look.'' There must be something wrong with-''

Dagran bent down and kissed her again, taking advantage by her surprise, he plundered her mouth passionately. He sucked her tongue into his mouth he pressed her body against his, making her moan. He lifted her up, his hands gripping her bottom, and her arms found themselves around his neck. He pressed himself against her, making it clear how he was affected by her. He broke the kiss, and gazed into her eyes.''Is this proof enough?'' He breathed into her face, and pressed her harder against him.

Tifa blushed even redder by his statement. His face only inches away from hers. She looked into his eyes, and shyly nodded her head in response.''I get your point...''

''Good, you insufferable woman.''He said with a smirk as he put her down again, and slipped his hand into hers.''As much as I want to continue this, we really need to get a move on, this place is about to become a battlefield and we must find the others.''

* * *

Mirania was the last one to climb down the well, leading down into the tunnels of the Reptids. She really didn't want to come with them down here. Zael's words still echoed in her head:_I want you all to be aware that we might find them dead, we have no idea if they survived that fall or if the Reptids have gotten to them..._

The look on Zael's face when he said, broke her heart. Surely fate could not be so cruel? To reunite them, only to have Dagran die like that. She sharpened her senses, they were now amongst enemies. Zael took the lead, followed by Lowell and Yurick.

''There are enemies in the next chamber...''Yurick said, and pointed to the little crack in the wall. He crouched down, and looked through the crack.''It's a small group of various Reptids...''He whispered to them.

_Mirania's thoughts were elsewhere, she had blanked out, and though back at the first time she met Dagran, and the others. She had just gotten off her boat, and had nowhere to go. Lost and with no place to go, she took her first steps in the outside world._

_She came across two men that were severely injured. The taller one carried the younger one. It was Dagran and Zael. Mirania's soft heart had instantly reached out to them, she ran across the street, and began casting her healing magic on both of them._

''Thanks...''Zael murmured softly as his pain got easier. His blue eyes staring into hers, and a faint smile graced his lips.

_''Don't mention it.''Mirania had said, and started to attend Dagran's wounds.''I'm amazed that you could carry him with this arm...''_

_''I had too..''Dagran answered her while quietly observing her.''I haven't seen you around here before, we could really use someone with you're skills.''He told her, and smiled at her when his arm felt better.''Want to join my group of mercenaries?''_

''Mirania, snap out of it!''Zael's voice broke through her thoughts.''We are going in, get your mind out of the gutter.''

Zael kicked through the stone wall, and the four of them charged inside. The blue light from the Outsider shone on their leaders hand. His power drawing the monsters attention, making it easier for the others to attack the small group of enemies.

Yurick immediately levitated into the air. His hands formed the meteors he wished to unleash on his enemies: a red light surrounded his slim body as his chanting filled the air.

Lowell assisted Zael with his sword skills. The tore through the enemies, hacking and slashing. Blood and body parts of the enemies flew everywhere, as the fire mage's spell rained down on the enemies: burning the badly wounded Reptids into piles of ashes.

Mirania stayed behind her friends, and kept herself alert. Her blue eyes observed the battle closely, and was ready to act as their support when they needed it. She lowered her dagger when the last enemy was slain and fell to the ground.

''Good work everyone!''Zael said as they all took a quick breather. He looked around the room for any clues regarding their missing friends.''Yurick do you sense anyone?''

''Only more enemies in the surrounding area...''Yurick said after a few seconds.''I will let you know if I sense any of them...''

They continued to press on, they came across a cave filled with dead Reptids, and their hope of finding their friends alive stirred once again. As they passed the slaughtered bodies, Yurick's thoughts drifted to the past as they walked deeper into the catacombs.

_''Oi, are you the young mage, who's fire spells are top notch?'' A man had approached him with a cocky smile on his face._

_''What's it to you?''Yurick replied in an uninterested tone of voice., not even giving the man a glance._

_''I need to hire a mage.''He replied, and walked closer.''I'm the leader of a group of mercenaries, and we are in need of a skilled mage.''_

_''And that is suppose to interest me, how?''Yurick replied coldly while playing with his dagger._

_''Well, the money for one and maybe the challenge?''He replied knowing he had struck a nerve.''I've already gotten the scoop on you, you're alone, what have you got to loose?''He said and held out his hand._

_''Good point, fine I'll join.''Yurick said and took his hand.''Yurick.''He simply said, and looked up at the taller man._

_''Good to have you on board, Yurick.''He replied with a grin on his face.''I'm Dagran.''He said and dragged the young man with him.''I'm late for a mission, let's go right away...''He told him over the shoulder._

''Yurick, watch out!''Mirania shouted, and dragged Yurick away from some falling rocks. They landed hard on the ground. Mirania looked down at Yurick with a worried look on her face.''You need to be more careful...''

''Thanks, I owe you one.''Yurick said and smiled at her. They both stood up but Mirania lost her balance and stumbled into him. He quickly steadied her, and gave her a concerned look when she moaned painfully as she tried to stand on her left foot.

''Mirania's injured her foot, and she needs to rest.'' Yurick told the the other two men. He let her lean on him for support as they walked towards their friends.'' If I remember correctly, there should be a small cave at the end of that tunnel with a healing spring.''

''Good idea, lad.''Lowell said while breathing heavily, but with his usual grin plastered onto his face.''We can use a rest and a drink...''

''Don't tell me you have booze with you?''Zael asked looking surprised.

''Just a little flask, I won't meet my end without a last drink...''Lowell said with a serious look on his face.''And it kinda calms, my poor nerves...''

* * *

Dagran and Tifa had also fought their way through some small caves and tunnels filled with Reptids. They worked well together, and especially since Dagran had found a way to master his powers. His barrier was very useful. They came across a area that Dagran was familiar with, and they had decided to rest in one of the smaller caves by a small healing spring.

''How are you feeling?''Dagran asked from the wall he was leaning against. He saw Tifa kneel down beside the spring, dipping her hands into it's healing waters.

Tifa glanced over at him, and gave him a small smile.''I'm fine, my hands just needed some healing.''She replied softly as she stood up again.''And you, how do you feel?''

''Restless, I wish to know where the others are.''He replied, and looked down on the ground.''And if they are all right...''

Tifa moved in front of him, and looked up into his worried face.''They are strong, I'm sure they are doing fine, we will soon reunite with them.''She reassure him softly, and leaned on her toes to fix his hair.

Dagran looked down into her beautiful face. He loved the expression she always had when she focused on something. He took advantage of the fact that she was so close, and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close while pressing his lips hard down on hers.

Tifa smiled against his mouth, and settled herself against him. Her hands resting on his muscular chest. He moaned when she responded, his hands started to roam over her body. One of his hands found it's way under her top, caressing her breast, making her moan into his mouth.

Lowell walked slowly into the small cave, making sure not to make any noise. Enemies could be lurking around anywhere and since their healer was injured, he did not want to draw any attention to them. He smirked to himself as he spotted the kissing pair in the corner, he signalled for the others to follow him, and they all breathed a sigh of relief at the scene in front of them.

Yurick and Mirania smiled at each other. Feeling quite relieved that both of them were safe and sound. And they thought it was highly amusing, that they had not yet noticed them yet.

Lowell crept up to the pair and then at the same time they patted Dagran's shoulder, making the man break away from Tifa, and bump right into him. Tifa blushed bright red and turned around to fix her top.

''Oi!''Dagran said surprised while trying to wriggle his way out of Lowell's grip.''Let me go!''

''Don't you know how worried we've been?''Zael asked his friend while leaning against the cave opening.''Don't ever do anything that reckless again, that's an order.''

''Good to see you safe,Tifa.'' Lowell said with a small grin as he released his friend.

''Thank you, Lowell.''Tifa answered with a blush on her cheeks, and sneaked past him. She walked over to Mirania, and observed as the healer lowered her foot in the spring.''Does it feel better?''

''Yes, a little.''Mirania said with a pained expression on her pale face.''I hurt my ankle when helping Yurick.''

''May I?''Tifa asked her and bent down, and touched the foot that rested in the spring. Mirania only nodded her head, and watched as a green glow emitted from Tifa's hand eased her pain.

''Wow, that's amazing!''Mirania exclaimed happily, and moved her foot around, the pain was completely gone.''Thank you, Tifa.''

''It's nothing.''Tifa replied with a smile on her face. She looked over at the four men, they were bickering amongst themselves. Dagran looked a bit uncomfortable, and Zael and Lowell just grinned at him.

''I'm happy that you're alive.''Yurick said as he approached Dagran, and the other two men. He gave Dagran a evil little smirk before tilting his head in Tifa's direction.

''Oh, stop giving me those looks.''Dagran said looking embarrassed.''I have never once, judged you guys...''He said, and looked at the three of them, trying to make them feel guilty.

''Touché...''Yurick whistled and backed down.

''You may never have judged, but you enjoyed teasing us, and it's payback time!''Lowell said happily and pulled Dagran closer by wrapping his arm around the other man shoulders.''Did you enjoy, her?''

Before Dagran could formulate an answer Lowell was cast forward, crashing right into Zael. Dagran found himself pinned to a wall, by a furious looking Tifa.

''You're such a pig.''Mirania said irritatedly with a pout as she eyed the ice mage.

''Take it easy, girls.''Lowell pleaded looking quite amused.''We were only joking around.''

''You lot were, not me!''Dagran snapped at the three men. His eyes were still locked with Tifa's, and she let go of his arms, and his hands came to rest on her hips.'' I'm not like Lowell, you know that.''

''Aw, our captain's in love.''Lowell teased them as he observed the pair over by the wall.''He can't keep his hands to himself.''

''That's enough, Lowell.''Zael said seriously, nudging the man forward.''We rest a few more minutes, and then head out again to deal with the Reptids.'' He told them and sat down to drink some water.

* * *

Therius sheathed his sword, and turned around with a grim face. He and the remaining knights had managed to secure the city of Lazulis. Calista had supported them with her magic and after hours of fighting, they had finally killed the remaining enemies.

The city had not been very damaged, but the many citizens had suffered great losses. The had been reports of many casualties, and wounded people had sought shelter within the castle. Syrenne and the rookie knights had been on standby if they would be needed. They had all pinched in and helped the wounded people who came to the castle.

''Sir, Therius!'' A knight came running from the direction of Lazulis port.'' We need some assistance down by the port.''

''How bad is the situation?'' Calista stepped forth, and asked the knight.''You look like you've seen something terrible...''

''My lady, a few people have been brutally tortured...'' The knight answered ruefully, as he turned to speak with his countess.''We are having trouble protecting the few survivors.''

''Let's go and aid them, Therius.'' Calista said with a concerned look on her face.''We must make haste, we can't afford more people getting hurt!''

''I concur, let's go right away.'' Therius replied quickly, his stoic face showed signs of concern as well.''You can stay here, make sure to report to us if any more enemies appear.''

Calista and Therius ran from the fountain plaza, sprinting through the deserted streets as fast as they could. The only thing on their mind was to protect the remaining people down at the port...

* * *

Since resting for a short while inside the small cave, the group have come across another room filled with enemies. It was the last room before reaching the Queen's chamber. They first thought that the cave was empty, but was soon tricked into an ambush. The Reptid mages quickly cast silence on the three mages making them sitting ducks, except from Lowell.

''Damn it all to hell!'' Dagran swore as he guarded Mirania and Yurick. He stood in front of them, making sure that they were out of harm's way.''Zael draw them away, with your power!''

Zael and Tifa were cornered by a large gladiator. Zael had been struck with Reptid slime, making him completely blind, leaving Tifa to protect them both. She had gently pushed him down on the ground as a fire spell was sent their way.''Stay down, I'll handle this..''

Zael could only nod his head in response. He felt her hand on his shoulder before she stood up, and got ready to fight the second gladiator that day. He lay there, hearing her fight the strong opponent, and even he had to admit: that he admired her team spirit, and brave nature.

Tifa's attacks didn't harm the gladiator at all. He wore such thick armour, and she only hurt herself when attacking it. She saw in the corner of her eye, Lowell being surrounded by 3 Reptids._ I need to act fast, or Lowell will be in trouble..._

''Blind!'' Tifa shouted, and aimed the spell on her mighty opponent. She then turned around, and picked up Zael's lance, and bolted toward the panicked Reptid. She dodged a clumsy attack, and then thrust the lance upwards, through it's stomach. It only reached a little way in it's body hard body, so she let go off the weapon: taking a step back, and kicked the lance the rest of the way, making it go though it's body with a sickening sound.

''Arrghh!'' Lowell screamed in pain, as he was shot in the back by a sniper. He sank to his knees, and his eyes rested on Dagran as he ran towards him. He managed to kill the sniper who shot him in the back, by throwing a small knife right through it's heart. He collapsed onto the ground after he had removed the arrow from his back. Trusting Dagran to be able to finish off the two remaining Reptids, which he quickly did.

''We'll have to leave him, and come back for him later...''Zael said as he sat next to the injured Lowell.''He can't fight like this, he should be safe here.''

''What if there are more enemies, lurking around?''Dagran questioned Zael with a tired look on his face.''He would be completely defenceless...''

''I'll be fine, just shove me inside that crack in the wall, I make sure to defend myself.''Lowell said, and pointed to a large crack in the stone walls.

''I can create a barrier, that should last until my magic is depleted.''Tifa offered from were she sat next to Mirania and Yurick.''It's pretty effective and he would be safe inside it.''

''That's our captain's girl, let's do that.''Lowell replied weakly, and tried to lighten the mood.''Now carry me over there...''He said painfully.

Zael and Dagran did as he asked, and stuffed him inside the crack, they made sure to cover the crack with some barrels. Tifa conjured up the barrier, and the last thing she did was to cast regen on Lowell. That spell would heal him every now and then, so they didn't need to worry about him for a while.

'' Mirania and Yurick you stay behind us.''Dagran said, and moved close to the cave opening. He drew his sword, and hid on the left side of the opening.''Mirania, always focus on casting as many healing circles as you can.''

''Yurick, we'll count on you wreaking havoc with your spells.''Zael said, and assumed the same position as Dagran but on the right side of the cave opening.

Both Mirania and Yurick nodded their head, and readied their weapons. Yurick ran over to Zael and Mirania to Dagran's side. Tifa eyes left Lowell's smiling face and with a nod to him, she speed right past the others, and charged right into the lair.''I'll go and distract them, you two are the strongest, go after the queen!''She shouted over her shoulder and ignored the furious look on Dagran's face.

There was no time to yell at her, They all bolted after her. As they entered, Tifa was already doing her thing, she fought like an Amazon. Punches and kicks accompanied with spells, rained down on the Reptids. She had already managed to kill two enemies in that short amount of time. She jumped into the air, throwing a small Reptid down onto a group of snipers, making them all disoriented.

Yurick and Mirania was near the cave entrance, levitating in the air. Mirania white healing circle appeared under them, and in mid air, she immediately started chanting words for a second spell. Yurick concentrated on taking out the few mages in the room, his fingers moved like a blur, creating patterns for his meteor spell: he released the spell, and above the mages appeared a large swarm of meteor showers that incinerated them in a matter of seconds.

Zael and Dagran fought like berserks, their swords clashed with the enemies. Soon the floor was covered in Reptid blood. Zael used the power of his Outsider, and used his skill accelerate, he charged the enemy like a lightning bolt. He hacked down Reptid after Reptid. Making the new Queen at the end of the large chamber become enraged and target him.

She was even bigger then the last one they fought. She also had different attacks, she breathed fire, and she was much faster. She rushed towards Zael, wanting to avenge her fallen minions. He dodged her flames, and when he was up on his feet again, she caught him with her claws.

''Aaaarghhh!''Zael shouted painfully as she squeezed him in her palm. She then flung him against a pillar.

He hit the ground hard, he felt several of his bones breaking. He looked up, and saw Dagran running towards him before everything went black.

''Zael!''Dagran shouted as he saw his friend pass out. He tried to reach him but was stopped by more enemies. His anger came surging through him, how he hated Reptids!_ 'Shall I come forth and play?''_

A voice in his head asked him. He nodded his head, allowing him to take over.''Just kill them all...''He whispered before he lost control of himself.

''Don't do it Dagran!''Tifa tried desperately when she saw the red flames around him once more. She was too busy fighting off enemies to rush to his side. She saw the same chain like things surround him again.

''Killing time!''Dagran sneered maliciously, and blew all the small Reptids into tiny bits. He summoned his barrier around Zael, and then let his chains shoot out from his hand, strangling the remaining enemies around them.''Muhahhaha, this is to much fun!''He laughed madly as he continued his slaughter.

His chains was everywhere, wrapping themselves around enemies all over the room. He continued to laugh like a mad man, as his chains tore the Reptids apart. Blood splattered as legs, arms, and even heads were torn from the enemies bodies.

''Yurick and Mirania, go back and get Lowell.''Tifa ordered them as she ran across the room, trying to get near Dagran.''I'll handle him.''

They quickly left the cave to retrieve their friend. Both of them understood that something bad was about to happen, they only wished that it was not fatal.''We'll be back soon, please hold on, until then!''Yurick yelled before running away from the slaughter.

''Dagran, please calm down...''Tifa said, and tried to approach him. She was stopped by one of his chains, it wrapped itself around her waist, lifting her gently into the air. She was put down next to the now barely conscious Zael. The chain disappeared, and a barrier emerged around them, making sure they stayed where they were.

''You can't stop me this time, stay out of the way.''Dagran said in a dark voice, letting his red eyes glance over at her, before he charged the beast. His chains were now gone, he ran straight at it and plunged his sword right into the beast's stomach, he continued his brutal assault, gutting it's stomach open like it was a fish.

The Queen roared in pain, fighting back the best she could, breathing fire, trying to burn it's attacker. Dagran only dodged, and ran around it's back. He climbed up her back, and just as he blasted a fire spell down it's throat, the beast hit him in the back. Dagran was cast forward, landing with a crash down on the ground, breaking the concentration he had on his barrier. Just as he got up on his feet, the beast exploded from his spell.

Tifa did the only thing she could think of, and ran before Dagran.''Barrier!''She shouted but the shock wave was too strong. The wave hit her like a ton of bricks, sending her crashing into Dagran. The impact made them fall backwards, Dagran on his back with a unconscious Tifa on top of him.

The others came walking into the large cave, holding up the still weak Lowell. They all froze as they saw the bloody massacre in front of them. Their eyes scanned the room for any signs of life, but everything was deathly silent. They saw Zael laying in front of a stone pillar, and Dagran and Tifa laying in a large pool of blood.

''Oh, no!'' Mirania shouted and levitated into the air. Her chanting was stressed and barely above a whisper. She released her white magic under Zael: The white circle appeared under his still form, and she quickly cast another one on the other two fallen comrades.

''My god...''Lowell said as tears ran down his cheeks. He feared the worst as he saw his fallen comrades.''It can't end like this...''He muttered, and slid down on the floor.''What do I tell, Syrenne?''He whispered to himself.

''Don't panic, we don't know if they are dead...'' Yurick snapped, and ran further into the room. His one blue eye kept darting between his friends, hoping to see any life signs.

Dagran's eyes fluttered open, and he winced as he inhaled too sharply. He felt a stinging pain on his stomach, the Queen's claw must have slashed him. _What_ is this weigh laying on me?

He bolted upwards, and his arms flew around the unconscious Tifa. He sat up with her between his legs, trying to shake her awake.''Tifa? Come on, wake up...'' He pleaded weakly, and ignored his own pain.

''Dagran!''Lowell and Yurick said at the same time. Making their way towards him.''Are you all right?'' Yurick asked him.

Mirania helped Zael sit up against the pillar.''What happened?''He asked her as he looked around the room, seeing the bloodbath before him. His eyes came to rest on his distraught childhood friend.

''Tifa, come on!''Dagran said painfully as his trembling fingers tried to check her pulse. He found none, and started to panic. He ignored the bleeding wound on his stomach, he laid her down, and straddled her legs. Trying to get her heart to beat again.''Help me! She's not breathing!''

Mirania was by his side in a matter of seconds. She instructed him to breath into her mouth, while she massaged her heart. The other three men only stood in silence, watching the tragedy before them.

* * *

''Tifa!'' She heard a voice call.''Come on, I don't have much time...'' The voice said again.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up into the face of Dagran, or the other Dagran to be precise. This one looked more evil, and his eyes were red as blood. They seemed to be inside some dark place. The were floating in the air. It almost felt like when she was inside Cloud's mind, but this place felt warmer, more welcoming.

''Dagran?''She said, and reached out to touch him. He flinched at her touch, and backed away from her.''Ah, yes, you don't like that.''She said softly her eyes still locked with his.

''I only have a few moments...''He said with his usual dark tone.

''What do you mean?''Tifa asked him confused, and stumbled up on her feet.''What's the hurry?''She asked him.

''I've invaded your mind, to be able to talk to you.''He said, and pointed at the floor.''Look, they think you're dead...''

Tifa looked down, and she could see herself laying down with Mirania and Dagran hovering above her. The look on Dagran's face made her gasp out loud. He looked heartbroken as he looked down on her lifeless form.

''As I said, I don't have much time.''He said, and grabbed her hand, making her look at him again.''Answer me this, I tried to kill you last time, why did you jump in front of that explosion?''He bluntly asked.

''You...huh...What?''Tifa tried to say before her anger flaring up.''You made me look dead to the others, to ask that!?''She scolded him, and shoved a finger in his chest.''You may be apart of him, but damn you're stupid.''

''Watch it! I can easily let you stay dead.''He snarled down into her face.''Answer the question!''He demanded to know.

''Fine!''She shot back leaning closer to him.''Its really quite easy, You're a part of him, If I have feelings for him, then that sadly also includes you.''She answered simply.''I may not approve of the way you do things, but I still care about both of you, how can I not? Without you, he would not be what he is.''

''I see.''He replied with a surprised look on his face.''I've got my answer...''He said with a odd expression on his face.

''I'll see you around?'' She asked with a small smile, and laid her hand on his arm.'' Be nice, all right?''

''Get your hands off me!'' He snapped angrily at her.'' I don't like you touching me...'' He said, and gave her a cold look before fading away.

''Liar.''Tifa said before he faded away completely.

* * *

Mirania had given up a few moments ago. She cried silently as she turned away from Tifa's body. She buried her head in Yurick's chest, letting her tears run freely. Her heart was breaking for Dagran. She herself did not know Tifa that well, but she never wanted this to happen.

''NO! Damn it, I won't allow you to die!''Dagran screamed as he started to pound his fists against Tifa's chest.''Come back, Come back to me...''

''Dagran, stop this...''Zael pleaded with his friend. His own eyes were filled with pity.''She is gone, we have to go back.''He tried to reason with his friend who now stood up and shook her lifeless body in front of him.

''Owwww...''Tifa gasped, and coughed as her eyes fluttered open. Her whole body desperately trying to inhale enough oxygen.''Stop...that...you...oaf..''She barely got out as she weakly grabbed hold of his arms.

''Oh my!''Mirania happily gasped through her sobs. She pushed away from Yurick, and smiled at the pair before her.

''Tifa...''Dagran said with a relieved face. He gently put her down, and steadied her then he suddenly became aware of his own pain. He doubled over, and collapsed on the floor before her, holding his stomach.

''Dagran?''Tifa said concerned and crouched down, and inspected his wounds. She held her small hand over his wound.''FullCure...'' She murmured, and smiled when his wound closed and the colour returned to his face. After making sure he was all right, she stood up and walked over to Lowell and Zael and healed them with the same spell.

''Thanks''Zael said with a grateful smile.''But what did just happen? You were dead...''He asked her with a confused look on his face.

''I'll second that.''Lowell said seriously as he observed the woman before them.

''Well, It's his fault.''Tifa said pointing down at Dagran.''Or the other him, to be precise.''

''What do you mean?''Dagran asked her as he stumbled up on his feet.''Did I cause, you're death?''He asked her confused.

''I don't know how he did it, but he took over my body, so he could talk with me.''Tifa explained, and turned to look at him.''I only appeared to be dead, I was never hurt.''

''That must have been one hell of a conversation...''Lowell said with his usual grin.

''That's between him and me...''Tifa said stubbornly, and crossed her arms.''We better head back, the others might be in trouble.'' She said and walked over to Dagran.

''Don't you change the subject!''Dagran said raising his voice.'' We're not done with you... just yet.''He smirked, and looked over at Zael.

''He's right..''Yurick said with a smirk of his own.

''What?''Tifa asked confused, and looked at the three men. Her eyes came to rest on the other woman, and even she looked amused.

''You went against the captain.''Zael said, and gave her a wicked grin.''You'll have to be punished for that, all who go against the captain must be punished.''He said, and fought the urge to laugh at her stunned face.

''Who came up with this stupid rule?''Tifa asked Zael.

''The captain himself course.''Yurick answered her and pointed at Dagran.''We have all gone through his punishments for disobeying his orders.

''And before you open that pretty mouth of yours. Some of us has tried to refuse his ways, but that made things even worse.''Lowell said, and crept closer to her, whispering in her ear.''I shudder to even think about the horrors he can put you through, since you're his lady...''He said theatrically.

''I still have nightmares from my punishment...''Mirania said with a look of pure horror on her face.

''Fine, I get the picture.''Tifa shouted, and turned to Dagran.''What's my punishment, oh mighty one?''She asked him. Her face paled slightly when he flashed her a devious smirk.

''You'll be my servant, for,...let's see...a month.''Dagran answered gleefully, and drew her closer to him.''That ought to teach you, never to scare me like that or disobey my commands.''He said and leaned against her.''You're first task is... to get me up the 3000 something steps of stairs that awaits us.''

''Don't remind us about the stairs from hell!''Lowell complained loudly as Mirania pushed him towards the staircase.''I mean it, I can live down here, just throw Syrenne down the well and I'm all set!''He wailed as he took his first steps up the never ending set of stairs.

''For once, I agree.''Dagran said as he leaned on Tifa.''Except for the Syrenne part...''He explained while braving the stairs with the help of his latest servant.

''Ha! I remember someone telling us to stop complaining, since it was just some stairs...''Yurick said with a smirk on his handsome face.''Right, Dagran?''He said and nudged the man in the back.

''Oi! I'm entitled to be wrong sometimes, too.''Dagran complained, and sent him a smirk over his shoulders.

''Oh, how the mighty one has fallen...''Mirania sang as she ran past them up the stairs.

''Mirania, not you too?''Dagran asked surprised as he saw her run in front of him.''Have I completely lost the respect of my comrades?''

''Serves you right, you know.''Zael said with a grin on his face, and slipped Dagran's other arm over his shoulder, helping Tifa with her burden.''You'll always be our leader, but you'll have to share everything with us, and that includes our sick jokes and pranks.''

**And so ended their third visit to the Reptid catacombs. The new Queen was eliminated, and so was her minions.**

**After their even longer walk up the stairs, they were met by the setting sun. The air was cold and filled with the smell of battle.**

**Dreadful news awaited the group when they returned to the city. The crisis had been averted but for what price?**


	17. Chapter 17

Authors notes: Here is another one :D  
Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Back At Lazulis Castle**

When the group stumbled through the gates to the large city, they had expected the city to be in ruins,but it looked fine. No destroyed buildings or ongoing fires. The place looked fine. In the corner of the Plaza stood Therius and Calista. As soon as they spotted the heroes, Calista bolted over to Zael, and threw herself into her husbands arms.

''I've been so worried...''Calista cried, and buried her head into Zael's bloodstained armour. She ignored the smell that emitted from the group or the filth on their clothes.

''Me too..''Zael said softly to her as he hugged her back. Resting his head on top of her head.''How did things go, on your end?''

''There were minimal destruction to the city, and some casualties have been reported by townspeople.''Therius explained with a hard look on his face.''10 Knights lost their lives and 2 mages...''

''I sense something else?''Mirania questioned softly as she walked closer to the stoic knight.''Where is Syrenne?''

''She is in the castle...''Therius said with a sad look on his face.''After you departed, we fought off the remaining Reptids in the city, and we chased them all the way down to the docks.''

''There we found Ariela, and her father badly injured.''Calista said with tears in her eyes.''He died moments after we found him, and Ariela have been struck with a incurable curse...''

''Syrenne is by her side, Ariela will not live to see the next sunrise...''Therius said with a grim look on his face.''She is resting in the castle, awaiting your arrival.''He told them, and looked away from Mirania's grief stricken face.

''No...''Yurick said sadly, and looked down on the ground. His eye widened as he remembered the small boy, and feared that something had happened to him, too.''What about, Warren?''

''He is fine.'' Calista reassured them, and looked up into Zael's relieved face.''He's in the castle, too.''

''Let's go and say our farewell to Ariela...''Dagran said, and stepped away from Tifa.''We need to make her last hours in this world really count, and we fulfill anything she asks, all right?''He said, and walked ahead of the pack.

''He's right, let's go quickly!''Lowell said, and they all walked toward the castle. Their tired bodies protested, but they ignored that for now. All of them wanted to see Ariela as soon as possible, and they all hoped that she would not have to suffer.

* * *

''I'm glad you survived that fall.''Therius told her as he walked with her through the streets''I was really worried about you.''He told her, and grabbed her hand.

''Dagran saved me...''Tifa said, and looked up at the knight.''It's good that you are unharmed, but you are so skilled, I knew that you would pull through.''She said, and gave him a warm smile.

''I have something to say...'' He said, and looked into her crimson eyes.'' I know your heart is with, Dagran. I noticed the change between you as soon as you walked through the gate.'' He spoke softly, and caressed her cheek.''If things don't work out for you, please know that I'm here, all right?''

''Therius...''Tifa said softly and blushed.''You're a very brave and considerate man...''She said, and looked into his eyes.''I'm very flattered, that I have your affection.''

''You're a very special woman.''Therius said with a warm smile. He stepped away from her, and glanced down on her one last time before walking away.

''And you're a very special man!''Tifa shouted after him, and hoped that he would understand that she cared for him. Even if her feelings was not on the same level as his...

* * *

Dagran noticed that Tifa was not following them. She must have felt like she was imposing if she was with them. He smiled to himself, she always thought about others around herself. He liked that side of her, but he wished that she would share her thoughts more often, not just act on them, like she just did.

They walked inside the spacious bedroom where Syrenne sat beside a large bed. Her face was set in stone. Her eyes roamed over their tired forms, and her face lit up. She got out of the chair as fast as she could in her condition, and gave everyone a hug.

''Ariela?''Dagran called softly, and sat down beside her on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open, and her face broke into a tired smile.''Hey, there, it's good to see you again.''

''Hi, Dagran, I'm so glad that you're alive.''She answered him weakly. She looked over at the others, and motioned for them to come closer.''I'm glad to see you all...before I die.''She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

''We're here for you.''Mirania said, and sat down on the other side of the bed. The others came closer in a circle around the bed.''You have always helped and believed in us, it's the least we can do.''Zael said as he stood by the foot of the bed.

''Zael and Calista...''Ariela said softly, and looked over at the pair.''Can you please train, Warren, to become a knight?''She asked them with hope shining in her sad eyes.''And tell him, that I love him..''

''Of course, I will personally train him.''Zael answered her immediately, and leaned down and squeezed her leg. His blue eyes never left her tired face, and he wished her could save her from this fate.''He will want for nothing, you have my word...''

''He will live in the castle, with the other young mages.''Calista told her with a warm smile.''He will be taken care of, we will look after him and give him a good life.''

''Thank you...so much...''Ariela said through sobs. She looked up at Dagran, and reached out to hold his hand.''And you, master Dagran...''She said softly as she gazed into his eyes.''You have always looked out for me and my family, you always paid more money than you had to. You paid for my brother's medicine and you always helped me around the tavern.''

''It was nothing, you took us in, despite us being mercenaries.''Dagran said with a warm smile.''It was the least I could do, to repay your kindness.''

''I have already spoken to my lawyer, I leave the tavern to you, Dagran.''Ariela told him gasping painfully, and her whole body got tense.''Please...take...good care of...it.''She said, and coughed as another wave of pain hit her small body.

''I don't know what to say...''Dagran murmured, and looked down on the small woman.''Thank you, Ariela...''He told silently, and turned his head away to keep him from crying.

''Lowell and Syrenne, I leave my recipe for my famous beer to you, It will benefit your bar.''She said, and looked over to the sad looking pair.''Remember to serve your customers it, not yourselves...''She teased them.

''Thanks, Ariela...''Syrenne said through her own tears. She gave her friend a sad smile, and nodded her head.''I'll make ye proud...''

''You know us too well, my sweet.''Lowell said, and winked at her.''We'll make sure to live up to your expectations.''

''Mirania, I want you to have this...''Ariela said, and slipped a chain with a small golden locket into Mirania's hand.''It was a gift from my mother, I think it will look good on you..''She said with a tired look on her face.

''I'll treasure it, always.''Mirania said and put the chain around her neck.''I will always remember you.''she said with a sad smile.

Ariela whimpered from the pain as she coughed more violently. She looked pale as a ghost, and she was all feverish and sweaty. Her breathing became more ragged.

''Yurick, can I ask you to come here?''She whispered weakly.

The others left the bed, and Yurick walked slowly up to the bed. He sat down were Dagran sat a moments before. His one blue eye observing her with a sad look on his usual cocky face.''I'm here.''He simply said.

''A man of few words, as always...''Ariela replied with a sweet smile on her face. She reached up, and ran her finger across his right cheek.''I always had a crush on you. I bet you never knew that, huh?''She told him sadly.

Yurick's eye widened, and he looked very uncomfortable. He suppressed those emotions, and relaxed while she stroke his cheek. His eye never leaving hers.''No, you're right.''He spoke calmly.

''This may sound selfish, but can I ask for one kiss?''Ariela asked with a small blush adoring her pale cheeks. Her energy seemed near it's end, her eyes were dull, and her breathing became irregular, and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Yurick just leaned down, and brushed away the tears from her cheeks. He gave her his usual cocky smile, and pressed his lips down on hers. He did not exactly enjoy doing this, but he could not deny her this simple request. He felt her take her last breath, he pulled back from her, and looked down into her smiling face.

''Rest in peace..''Yurick said as he got up from the bed, and pulled the blanket over her body.

A murmur of ''Rest in peace..'' Could be heard echoing in the room. The women broke down crying, and the men stood silently, keeping their emotions under control as they took one last look on their deceased friend. One after the other exited the room, and went their separate ways, as they wished to be alone.

* * *

Tifa was on her way out, she had showered, and changed into some clean clothes. But it was still too early to go to bed. She decided that a nice walk along the meadows surrounding the castle would do the trick. She did not want to disturb any of the others, since their friend was probably gone by now, and they needed to be alone for a while.

The cold night air did wonders for her tired head. The sun had just gone down an hour ago, and the stars were slowly getting brighter In the sky. She found a small trail by the edge of small hill, she decided to follow it down, it was not a long trek. By the bottom of the small trail, was a small opening between two hills, she walked though them, and saw a small grave by the edge of a cliff.

Her eyes widened when she saw the sword on the grave.''This is Dagran's grave...'' She murmured softly, and sat down.''What a beautiful spot, they choose for it...''She said,and ran her fingers along the inscription.

Tifa sat there for a long while, just enjoying the pretty view, and thought back on things that had happened. Her thoughts these days always seemed to stray back to the handsome man she now found herself loving.

''Love?''She whispered aloud, and looked up at the sky.''Yes, I do..love him.''She said to herself with a smile on her face. She stood up and made her way back to the castle.

* * *

After leaving Ariela's room, Dagran had gone back to his room, to freshen up. He made a funny face when he smelled his own arm.''Damn that reeks...''He muttered for himself as he stripped out of his clothes, and threw them into the fire.''I'll never wear those again...''

He walked into the the bathroom, and saw that Tifa had already laid fresh clothes on a chair for him. He smiled at the nice gesture, and stepped into the shower. He quickly washed away all the dirt, and blood from his body. His muscles relaxing from the hot water, as his thoughts drifted back to Warren...

_Zael and Dagran walked over to Warren's room, after saying their goodbyes to Ariela. The small boy sat on the huge bed, with tears running down his cheeks. His head turned towards them, as soon as they entered the room._

_'' Is...she...gone?'' Warren asked, his lip trembled as he tried to remain calm. He brushed his tears away with one hand, and stared straight at his idol, Zael._

_Zael knelt down in front of the boy, and took his small hand into his. The knight's blue eyes watered up as the sorrowful boy looked at him. He nodded his head, and squeezed the small hand.'' I'm sorry, Warren..''_

_''Your sister was a fine woman...'' Dagran spoke softly, and patted the crying boys back.''She wanted you to know, that she loved you dearly.''_

_''I wanted to say goodbye!'' Warren shouted distraught, and shrugged Dagran's hand of his back. His grey eyes filled with tears._

_''Your sister did not want you to see her like that...'' Dagran told him truthfully.'' It's better if you remember her as she was before, and carry her memory with you.''_

_Warren nodded his head weakly, and flung himself into Zael's arms. His sobs filled the room, and both men felt powerless. All they could do was to comfort him, as best they could. They reminded him that he was not alone, and that his new home was with Zael and Calista._

Dagran's thoughts returned to the present, as he quickly finished his shower. He stepped out of the shower, feeling the cool air. He dried himself, and decided to take a stroll around the castle. He slipped on his usual hunters pants and boots, and a black shirt. He didn't bother buttoning it, his wounds would feel better being exposed to the cool air.

He did not have to walk far, before bumping into a familiar face. He walked over to the pretty maid who stood, and cleaned the small balcony, overseeing the great hall. Her whole face lit up when she spotted him.

''Master Dagran!''Sara cheerfully greeted him, her eyes roaming over his bare chest.''I take it that we won't have to sneak around any more?''She said and winked at him.

''That's right.''Dagran said to her, and looked into her blue eyes.'' You don't need to gather information any more.''

''That's it?''She asked him with a hurt look on her face.''I thought you liked my company.''She said purring like a cat, and ran her finger across his chest.''We don't need to stop that, you know.''

''I have told you before, there is no us.''Dagran said kindly to her, and grabbed her hand.''Besides, don't play hurt. I know that I'm not the only one you've had some fun with.'' He said coldly, and released her hand.

''Oh take it easy..''She murmured softly, and pressed herself up against him. In the corner of her eyes she saw a woman looking at them. She flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him forcefully. She smiled against his lips when she saw the woman run away from them.

He pushed her away from him, his handsome face distorted with anger.''I'm just teasing you, I have already noticed your little lady..''Sara said, and pointed at the figure who could be seen running hurrying away from them.

Dagran did not even give her an answer, he turned, and ran after Tifa. He noticed that she did not run as fast as she usually did. _She is running slower than usual, she must have hurt her leg before..._

Tifa was just about to close the bedroom door when he burst through, grabbing her arms, and kicked the door closed.''Let me go!''She snarled up into his face and tried to fight him off.

''Oi! Calm down, it's not as you think''Dagran tried to reason with the furious woman in his arms. This only seemed to fuel her anger, and she fought harder against him.

Don't lie to me, I saw you kissing. If you want her that badly then take her, I'm not interested in sharing you!'' Tifa shouted in his face, as she tried to squirm free.

''Can you let me explain?'' He calmly said, with his hands holding her in an iron grip. His hazel eyes stared into her furious orbs, hoping to calm her enough to get through to her.

''I've had it! I want to leave this place...'' She said barely above a whisper, as she glared up into his serious looking face. She shifted her weight, taking him by surprise, and aimed a kick to his leg.

''Why, you little!''Dagran snarled, and picked her up and walked over to the bed. He threw her down, and pinned her down with his weight.''Now you'll listen to me!''He said calmly with his face only inches away from hers. He looked into her eyes, seeing tears well up inside her beautiful eyes.

''Fine! Spit it out...''Tifa snapped back, and stared into his eyes. Her arms were held roughly above her head, she really didn't have much choice. Her body relaxed slightly as she felt him so closer to her.

''She kissed me, I pushed her away.'' Dagran told her with a deathly calm, and roughly pressed his lips against hers. He felt her squirm under him, and lifted his lips from hers, and released her arms. His lips curled into a wolfish grin, as she blushed under him.''If you try to leave me, I'll hunt you down...''

''Dagran..I-'' She was interrupted as his hand grabbed her jaw, holding her head where it was. He leaned down closer again, his eyes hardening as he gazed into her eyes.

''You are mine, and I will never see you with anyone other than me.'' He threatened her, and pressed his lips against her again. Tifa relaxed when he kissed her. He sucked on her bottom lip, demanding entrance to her mouth. She complied and as soon as his tongue entered her mouth, she moaned into his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dagran broke the kiss, and placed hungry kisses down her neck.''Mine...''He murmured against her neck, as his hands roamed all over her body. He ripped the top from her, and grabbed her hands when she tried to cover herself, pinning them above her head with one hand.''No more hiding, you are beautiful...''

''Don't look at me like that...'' She whispered, and blushed red as his eyes travelled over her chest.

''I wanted to do this, since that night when you were injured...'' He whispered into her ear, before kissing his way down to her chest. Starting at her scar, making her moan as his hand worked it's way into her pants.

Tifa bolted up, and softly grabbed his face, pressing her lips against his. Her hands pushing his shirt off his shoulders, and drew his body closer, letting him rest between her legs.'' I have wished for you to do this for a long time..'' She said between kisses.

Soon they were both undressed, and exploring the each other. They took their time enjoying themselves, and drove each other crazy. Not giving a damn about anything that happened around them. Dagran pressed himself between her legs, and kissed her when he entered, swallowing her cry of pain, and waited until she was relaxed again before continuing to mark her as his.

**Lazuli's Island was safe once more, but at the cost of even more lives. That was the way of fate. The official wedding was around the corner, and so was the start of a new life.**

**There was still one more threat to be dealt with before Lazulis Island could be know through history as the Island of peace.**

**The group of heroes would be given a small break to gather there strength, and bond even closer, before they had to go into their last battle.**


	18. Chapter 18

Authors notes.

Before you read, please write the text bellow on youtube, I'm referring to a hidden scene in the game in this chapter. This conversation is easily missed, so check it our first, it's only a minute long.  
The Last Story - Measuring up?!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Going Down Different Paths.**

Tifa awoke the next morning to the sun shining into the room. She found herself using Dagran as a pillow. One of her legs was wrapped around his, her head was nuzzled on top of his chest, and her arm was draped over his stomach. He moved his leg, pressing it deeper between her legs, making her hiss from the pain she felt from her lower regions.

She glanced down, and blushed bright red, the evidence of her virginity could be seen on the sheets. There was also dried blood on both of them. She knew that virgin's bleed the first time, but there must have been something wrong with her. There was a lot of blood...

Dagran awoke when he heard the small hiss coming from her. He looked down, and saw her inspecting both of them. He titled his head to one side, and saw what she was looking at, and he noticed the blush on her cheeks.''Good morning, Tifa.''He murmured softly to her.

Her whole body tensed, and she quickly looked up at him. She gave him a shy smile as she looked into his hazel eyes.''Hi...''She replied shyly.

''It's not nice to ogle someone who's sleeping.''He said, and gave her his usual trademark smirk. He shifted his body so he laid on his side, and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her get tense again, and tilted her head upwards.''Relax, I wont try anything until you're healed.''He told her, and pressed his lips against hers.

Tifa kissed him back, letting her hands rest against his chest. When they broke apart, she looked up into his eyes. He could see how insecure she felt, and gave her a warm smile.''Was I...-''She started to say but was interrupted when he pressed a finger to her lips.

''Drop that thought.''He said calmly to her, and smiled when her eyes widened in surprise.''And I meant what I said last night, I won't let you go.''

She nodded her head, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Letting herself enjoy herself for a few moments, she had never experienced anything like this before. She smiled against his skin, and planted light butterfly kisses on his neck.

''Let's get up and take a stroll in town. I want to show you the famous Ariela's tavern.'' Dagran told her, and carefully untangled himself from her warm body. He smirked satisfyingly down at her, when he climbed out the bed.''It's going to be our new home...''

* * *

''Home, what do you mean?'' She asked him, looking confused as she wrapped a blanket around her body. Slowly she moved to the edge of the bed, and tried to stand up, but found herself laying flat against the cold floor.'' What in god's name!?''

''Are you, all right?'' He asked her concerned, and walked around the bed.''Ariela left me her tavern, on her deathbed...''

''I don't know...'' She muttered from the floor, where she rubbed her backside.''I have never heard about girls bleeding that much, or having balance problems...''

''Here, let me help you.'' Dagran said, and helped her to stand up again. He waited until she was steady, before slipping into the bathroom preparing a bath. He walked back inside the bedroom, and picked her up, bridal style.'' Let's wash up and then I'll get a healer to check you out.'' He said, and swallowed her protests by silencing her with a kiss.

Syrenne and Lowell sat in the dining room of the castle. They were waiting for Dagran and Tifa to show up. The others had other things to do this morning so it would just be the four of them.

''What's taking them so damn long?''Syrenne complained as she sipped on her juice.''I saw Dagran a few moments ago with a weird looking female all dressed in white.''

''All in white, you said?''Lowell asked his irritated girlfriend.''Did she have a symbol on her back? And was she wearing robes?''He questioned her worryingly.

''Yeah, that's the one!''Syrenne said excitingly with a smile then out of the blue, her face turned suspicious.''Why? Do you know this woman?''She asked him making an angry face.

''Syrenne, stop that!''Lowell scolded her, and laid a hand on her knee.''I'm yours, stop making those faces, but yes, I know her.''He told her, and squeezed her knee.''She's the castle's greatest healer and doctor.''

''Oh, a healer.''Syrenne said with a relaxed look on her face. Both of them looked at each others, and before they knew it, they were half running up to Dagran's bedroom.

Syrenne didn't bother to knock, she busted through the door with Lowell in tow.''Dagran! You lied again, how many times do we have to tell you? Let us know if you're in trouble, you damn fool!''She bellowed, and glared at the man in question.

''What the hell happened here!?''Lowell said, and pointed to the blood stained sheets.''How hurt are you?''He asked him, gesturing towards the bed. The look on Dagran's face made him realise the truth. He scratched the back of his head, and then he discovered a blushing Tifa behind Dagran, sitting in a chair.

The healed walked into the room, holding a small pouch. She looked looked surprised at the sight of two more people standing in the room.''Dear, just take this tea before sleeping and use some of the salve I gave, you and then you'll be fine. It's as I said, quite normal.''The woman said kindly to Tifa, and handed her the items.

''Thank you...''Tifa stuttered awkwardly, and laid the items on the small table.''I very grateful for the help.''She said to the healer as she walked out the door.

''This is...awkward.''Syrenne said looking very uncomfortable, her own eyes looking down on the bed. As a nice gesture she threw the cover back on the bed and turned to look at her friends.''We're sorry, we were worried someone was hurt...''

''It's all right, Syrenne.''Tifa said kindly, and stood up.''It's good to know you care..''She said still blushing.

''You, close your damn mouth.''Dagran muttered to Lowell who stood there grinning like a damn fool.''I'll go on ahead, meet me down at the great hall.'' He told Tifa, and picked up their things and walked away with Lowell following him.

''He did not hurt me.''Tifa said, and looked into Syrenne's concerned eyes.''It was...me, not him, so don't ask any more OK?''She said with a smile on her face.

''I wont.''Syrenne replied with a grin on her face.''I guess this means, you are really serious, right?''She asked the other woman.

''Yes.''Tifa replied with a happy smile. Her eyes were shimmering with happiness, and it rubbed of on Syrenne who pulled her in for a hug.''That's great!''

* * *

Dagran was ready to explode on his friend. Who kept asking the same question over, and over again since they left the room. He threw their the backpacks on the ground, and turned to his friend with an angry glare. Hoping that it would shut him up.

''I always said you handled the ladies wrong.''Lowell teased him with a grin on his face.''Most women are delicate flowers, you have to be gentle with them, or they'll break.''He continued his evil teasing.

''Lowell, give it a rest!''Dagran said through gritted teeth.''I won't discuss this with you, not now, not ever...''He muttered, and ran a hand through his hair.

''Fine, fine, there's no need to get so upset, mate.''Lowell said stifling a laugh. His eyes went wide then he remembered something that happened two years ago.

''What is it now?''Dagran asked suspiciously, and leaned closer to Lowell.''Cat's got your tongue, for once?''He teased him, his lips turning into a small grin.

''No, I remember when we guys took that bath together?''Lowell asked him, with a serious look on his face.

''Yeah, that's when you established that I was the smallest...''Dagran said giving Lowell a weird look.''Why, bring this up, now?''

''I was just thinking...''Lowell said, and his eyes widened as his friend gave him an annoyed look. He then shook his head, and looked back at Dagran with a look of horror on his face.

''You, thinking, is bad enough, but what about?''Dagran asked getting more curious.

''If you did so much damage to the poor girl, what could Yurick accomplish?''Lowell said, and gave him a knowing look.''He's as big as a maruk! He would have killed her..''

''I see your point...''Dagran found himself saying before remembering what they talked about.''Lowell, just shut up, I wont give you any details about it!''He sneered at his friend.

''Hello handsome!''Sara said happily as she made her way toward the two bickering men.''How do you look so damn good al the time?''She flirted with him.

''I'm not in the mood to play any games with you.''Dagran muttered, and turned his back towards her. He looked over at the stairs. Tifa and Syrenne were walking down towards them, and his eyes came to rest on Tifa's smiling face.

Tifa marched up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down, and gave him a very passionate kiss. When she broke away she turned to Sara with a satisfied smirk, she held out her hand towards the maid.''I believe we have not been formally introduced, I'm Tifa, nice to meet you, I see you already know MY Dagran.''

''It's pleasure Miss Tifa, I'm Sara.''She simply answered and bowed to the woman before walking away with her head held high.

''Nice going, Tifa!''Lowell said, and smirked as he watched the offended woman retreat from them.''You have just become the enemy of many women, whom adore Dagran.''He said, and gestured to some women who stood scattered around the room staring at them.

''Yeah, you show those trollops!''Syrenne snickered, and eyed Tifa proudly.''Show em, he's your man now.''She said and patted her friend's back.

''Whatever.''Dagran said with a smirk as he pulled Tifa closer to him. He slipped his hand into hers and the other hand reached for their things.''Let's go to the tavern.''

* * *

Zael and Calista stood up by the railing, looking down on their friends in the great hall. They smiled when Tifa made her little statement. Calista have already found out about what happened last night, from one of the maids that cleaned Dagran's room.

''He's really changed, I wonder if he will accept my proposal?''Zael said while eyeing his friend closely.''It's still hard for me, I never saw how he really was before, I had him on some kind of pedestal...''He told her with a sad look on his face.

''What do you mean?''Calista asked softly, laying a hand on top of his hand.

''What I mean is, I kept seeing the same Dagran.''Zael said and turned to her.''The Dagran that found me and raised me. I never knew what he went through, what he had to do, to keep me and the others alive.''

''You mean when he changed?''Calista asked him.''When he met my uncle?''

''Yes, he got stuck with all kinds of crap job from him. He had to cut corners and play dirty, and I never once asked him about it. When he admitted to me, some of the things he had done... I turned my back on him''Zael said and looked down on his hand.

''Zael...'' Calista spoke kindly, and let her arm rest around his waist. Her kind eyes looked into his, they were filled with love, and understanding.

''I even felt disgusted with him, he saw that and well, no wonder his anger flared up. I owe him everything, and now when I have reunited with him again, I find myself seeing how different we are.''He said looking into her eyes.

''Zael...''Calista said and laid a hand on her cheek.''Just because you don't think that alike any more doesn't mean that you're less friends.''She said with a smile on her face.''I don't think that he's changed, it's you who's changed, you used to be more like him. Then you came here, and you found your own path and ways that you like to live.''

''You're right.''Zael said with a bright smile.''I found myself when I came here. He is the same as he always been, except for him opening up more, showing us more of him.''He said hugging her closer.''I will ask him and let him decide his own path.'' He murmured against her hair.

''Stop thinking about these things, be happy that he's here with us instead.''Calista said softly to him.''I have seen the change in you, since he came back and I want you to be happy.''

* * *

''Man it feels like, yesterday when Ariela took us in...''Lowell said looking around the empty tavern.''I can't believe she's gone...''

''Me neither, It feels weird, being here without her, knowing this place is mine now..''Dagran said running his hands over one of the tables.

''We have had some great times in here.''Syrenne said with a grin on her face.''Let's keep having great times here, to honour Ariela's memory.''She said, and plopped down onto her usual chair.

''Let's toast to Ariela and her father.''Tifa said walking into the kitchen. She returned with some glasses of juice, and they gathered in a small circle raising their glasses, in a silent toast to their deceased friends.''May we always remember those dear to us who have passed on...''

Dagran looked down into her face when hearing those words. He knew that was about the friends she left behind before meeting him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, squeezing it gently. When she looked up he gave her a warm smile.

''What are you planning to do with the place?''Lowell asked looking around, not quite able to imagine it looking any different.

''I'm not sure, I have no experience running a tavern.''Dagran said scratching the back of his head.''I guess I will explore the place more thoroughly and then figure out what to do?''

''I'll help, I used to run my own bar, remember?''Tifa said from upstairs.''I'm also a good cook, so I doubt it will be any trouble.''She spoke, and looked down on him.

''Don't think you can scare us with yer talents..''Syrenne teased the woman who leaned on the railing.''We are in competition now, and I will not loose to you, that easily.''She said with a serious look on her face.

''I'm not worried, I saw how much you all enjoyed my cooking.''Tifa said winking at and burst out laughing when she saw the look on Syrenne's face.

''Don't go being mean, now, Tifa.''Lowell said grinning up at the woman.''We're all aware of your cooking skills, no need to rub it in our faces.''He said with a faked sad look on his face.

''We wanted to give you this.''Syrenne said, and handed over something that was wrapped up in a blanket.''We felt it belonged with you.''She said, and smiled at Dagran when his face lit up at the sight of his and Zael's sword.

''Thank you...''Dagran said with a smile, holding up the sword, running his finger along it's length.''It feels good to have it again..''

''Yeah, It felt wrong to keep it, now that you're alive and kicking again.''Lowell said patting his friend on the back.'' Well, we need to go home, to open our bar.''

''Yeah, or else we might as well close up.''Syrenne said, and joined Lowell by the door.'See ya soon, have fun with your new home.''She smiled before walking out.

Dagran waved goodbye to his friends, and locked the door. He looked around the place before going up the stairs. He observed that Warren's and his family's personal things was already gone. He saw that Syrenne and Mirania's old bedroom door was open, he walked inside and saw Tifa sprawled on all four's on the floor. She seemed to reach under the bed for something, he smirked when he looked down on her gorgeous form.

''Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?''Dagran asked her crouching down beside her. He laughed at her when she hit her head, because he startled her.

''Stop being a perv...''Tifa muttered softly, and reached further under the bed. Making her bottom arch upwards even more.''Aha! Got you!''She exclaimed happily.

Tifa emerged from under the bed, holding two small kittens in her hands. A black one, and a mackerel tabby one.''I found these little darlings when I entered the room.''She said holding out the black one for him to hold.''They must have snuck inside when we entered the place.''

Dagran inspected the black one, it had some white spots on him, and he had yellow eyes. The little kitten licked his fingers, and made himself comfortable.

''Can we please keep them?''Tifa asked setting hers down on the bed. She crawled closer to Dagran, looking pleadingly up into his eyes.''I always wanted to have a cat...''She said with the cutest look she could muster.

''Haha, no need for giving me looks like that.''Dagran said leaned down, and kissed her cheek.''I was about to say that we should keep them.''He said looking down on the now sleeping kitten on his lap.

''Thanks, Dagran.''Tifa said happily, and reached for the tabby one again.''I love cats, there so damn cute.''She said while stroking the little girl in her arms.

''Did you really mean, what you said?''Dagran asked her looking serious.''About helping me with the place?''He questioned her calmly.

''Of course.''Tifa said laying her head against his shoulder.''Do you have any ideas for this place?''She asked him softly while reaching over to stroke the black kitten.

''I want us to start up our lives here.''Dagran said seriously while wrapping his arms around her small form.''I have some money stashed away, I want to make some minor changes then open this place up again.''

''Then let's do it!''Tifa said excitingly and looked up into his serious looking face.''We're a team, always.''

**That's how Dagran found his own path. He decided to stop being a mercenary, and open up the tavern with Tifa.**

**It was now two weeks left until the big wedding, and dark clouds were soon to be looming over the beautiful island. A man would soon come to the island, with an army, declaring war with the countess of Lazulis.**


	19. Chapter 19

Authors notes: My school break is over, and chapter after this will come once a week again, unless I have less school work then there might be a chance for a double update, but I make no promises.

I hope you have enjoyed getting many updates :D

Thanks for the reviews: Cassie and Lopmion :)

* * *

**Two weeks passed quickly. Dagran and Tifa were soon to open up their place. They had decided to focus more on being a restaurant then a actual bar, they would still serve drinks but not on the same level as Ariela had done.**

**The guest room on the first floor near the entrance was gone, the wall had been removed so more tables could fit. The big room, and bathroom under the staircase had been rebuild into two small guest rooms with a bathroom between.**

**The upstairs was their home, and they had sealed it off, with a door at the top of the stairs. **

**Chapter 19: Misunderstandings and Decisions. **

Dagran awoke by the sound of rain outside. He turned, and looked out the window, it was early morning. The small light that shined through the window made it possible to see the clock on the wall. It was very early, six thirty to be precise.

He decided to get up, and take a shower, he needed to freshen up after the last days hard work. He carefully untangled himself from Tifa, and got out of bed. The small kittens looked up at him from their little basket in the corner. They settled down as he crouched down, and patted their small heads before going into the bathroom.

He quickly shaved before walking into the shower. He cleaned himself up, and just stood there letting the hot water relax his muscles before stepping out onto the cold floor.

Dagran wrapped a towel around his hips, and smirked when he felt Tifa's arms around his waist.''Woke you up, did I?''Dagran asked her and turned toward her.

''Yes, I always wake up shortly after you get up.''Tifa said softly, smiling as her hands now playing with his wet hair.

Before he could respond, they could hear Zael's voice coming from downstairs.''Hey, Dagran, are you up yet?''

''I'm coming!''Dagran shouted and stepped away from her.''We'll have to continue this later..''He said and gave her a quick kiss before throwing on some clothes.''Take a nice shower, while I speak to Zael.''

* * *

''I'm sorry for barging in this early, but I have urgent business to attend to later.''Zael greeted his friend who emerged down the stairs, followed by the two kittens.

''It's fine, I was just in the shower.''Dagran said calmly while observing his friend.''What can I do for you?''He asked him, and smiled down at the two cats who rushed forward to greet Zael.

Zael crouched down, and petted them, his serious looking face breaking into a warm smile.''Keeping pets nowadays?''He said softly while goofing around with them.

''I came here on official business, actually.''Zael told him turning serious again. He pointed toward a large chest behind him.''If you accept, then the contents of that chest will be yours.''

'' Why so serious?''Dagran said calmly, and walked over to the chest. He gasped when he saw the knight's attire that lay neatly inside the chest.''I see, you're offering me a position as a knight...''

Zael watched his expression closely as he saw him open the chest. He gave his friend a small nod to confirm what he just said.''Yes, I'm offering you knighthood, that is what you always wished for. The rules that comes with the job are the same, you will only be able to leave the castle when permitted.''

Tifa looked down on the two men from upstairs. Her fingers curling inside her palm, when she saw the smile on Dagran's face. She knew that this meant a lot to him, being a knight, but she also understood what Zael did not mention.

Dagran closed the lid on the chest with a smile on his face.''I know what you're saying, if I accept, she will be left here alone and only be able to see me on very few occasions, am I right?''He asked his friend seriously.

Zael's smile turned to a frown, as he nodded his head.''Yes, that's right. I want you by my side, as my best friend and fellow knight. I want it to be like it used to, us working together like brothers.''

Dagran looked down on the chest before him. His thoughts racing in his head. He could not deny that he wanted to be a knight before, but did he want that now?''When will you require an answer?'' He asked his friend, and looked into his blue eyes.

Zael looked up and discovered Tifa standing there, watching them. He gave her a polite nod before turning his attention to Dagran again.''It's simple, if you wear that on my wedding day, I will knight you after our ceremony.''

''Then you shall have my answer in three days.''Dagran replied, and turned to stare up at Tifa. Who quickly tried to hide herself.''I'm glad you asked, and it will not be an easy decision.''

''Just follow the path you want for yourself.''Zael said looking at his friend, he walked over to the door, and opened it.''I see you soon, I must leave now.''

Dagran gave him a quick nod, and a smile as he walked out the door. He turned and found Tifa standing at the top of the stairs.''Finished eavesdropping?''

''I didn't mean to, It just sort of happened...''She answered looking very ashamed, when his hazel eyes looked into hers she quickly looked away.

''It's all right.'' He said with a serious look on his face.'' I'm going out for a walk, I need to be alone for a while.''

Tifa gave him a small smile, and watched him go out the door. She understood that he needed time alone, and she intended to give him that. This was not a decision to take lightly, and she knew what knighthood meant to him.

She decided on going for a walk, and maybe go back to Dagran's grave. She liked that place, and it had such nice views. She walked down the stairs, and went over to the kitchen, giving the two small kittens some food, before heading out into the streets.

* * *

Dagran felt torn when it came to his decision, his dream had been to become a knight once. He also knew that it would be much easier being ordered by someone like Zael than the old Count. Zael was a good man, but did he want to blindly follow orders? He could easily protect Zael without being a knight, who's work was to always put their own lives on the line for others.

And then there was Tifa, the woman who he had become very fond of. She seemed to complete him, she was his lover, parter and best friend, all rolled into one. Did he want to leave her to become a knight, only see her when he was granted permission...

He had been so lost in though that he didn't even notice where he had wandered. Dagran blinked a few times, before he could figure out where he was. He was standing in the middle of the castle courtyard, and the guards that usually patrolled here, were not around.

A few feet away from him stood Sara, and she turned to look at him with a bright smile on her face. _Damn it, she just had to turn around and see me..._

''Hello, Dagran.'' Sara greeted him with a smile. Her blond hair was damp from the rain, and her clothes seemed to clung even closer to her body.''Can I do something for you?''

''Good morning, Sara.'' He replied respectfully, but gave her a cold look.'' There is nothing I need, thank you for asking.''

''Still angry, I see..''Sara tilted her head to the side, her pouting lips turning into a smile.''I'm sorry, I was only joking the other night.''

''Whatever.'' Dagran coldly replied, his eyes leaving her face, as he turned his back to her.''If you'll excuse me, I need to get going.''

''Dagran, please wait.'' Sara asked him, and walked up behind him.

He turned to look at her, then he felt a small stinging pain. He stumbled to the side, and Sara helped to steady him. He felt his senses become more dulled, and he heard a small laugh come from the woman holding his arm._ What's happening to me?_

* * *

Tifa walked through the castle gates, and sent a smile to the two guards. She continued further into the castle, walking up the stairs and headed towards the courtyard. She hummed softly to herself as she stepped out into the beautifully arranged garden. Two men rushed past her, into the castle, but she did not reflect on their hasty exit. Her eyes were drawn to a couple over by a stone pillar, and she immediately recognized them.

Dagran was standing with his back pressed against the pillar, and he was kissing Sara. His arms were holding her body, pressed against his, and her hands rested on his chest. Tifa inhaled sharply, and marched over to them. They seemed to hear her footsteps, because Sara broke the kiss, and took a step back and sent her a satisfied smirk.

Tifa turned to glare at the woman standing before her. She felt her anger coming surging through her body, and she could not stop herself. She tackled the maid, and they fell to the ground.''Bitch!'' She growled angrily.

''Help me someone!'' Sara shrieked, and defended herself as best she could.'' She's gone mad, help me!''

Dagran blinked a few times, and his mind became clear as he heard Sara's scream. He bolted over to the two wrestling woman on the ground. He grabbed hold of Tifa's arms, and dragged her away from the frightened maid.''Oi! Calm down!''

''Let go off me, you lying git!'' Tifa coldly replied, and managed to break free from his grasp. She back flipped, and kept her distance.'' Why did you lie to me!?''

''What are you talking about!?'' Dagran snapped back, his eyes staring in disbelief at the woman before him.

''Are you stupid?'' Tifa shouted, her eyes glaring daggers at him.'' I saw you kiss her!''

''I don't know what she is talking about.'' Sara whimpered weakly from the ground.'' She just came out of nowhere and accused me of this, and then she attacked me...''

''Why you, little bitch.'' Tifa sneered, and got ready to attack her again.''I'll rip that lying tongue out of your mouth!''

Dagran stepped in front to Sara, not really knowing what was going on. His eyes were glued to Tifa's furious form, and he was surprised at how violent she was. He did not approve of a fighter, using their skills on a person who knew nothing about fighting.''I have done nothing wrong, and you should know better than to attack a person who can't fight back...''

''You deny, what I just saw?'' Tifa asked, and felt her heart break when she looked at him. His eyes were filled with disbelief and anger. She swallowed her anger, and glared back at him, she flexed her fingers, but fought the urge to attack the pair.''If you really think that, then I'm out of here!

She raised her hand, and summoned a fireball. She flung it, right in front of them, and a small portion of the stone path exploded: leaving behind a large cloud of smoke, and dust.

''Damn it!'' Dagran shouted, as he saw her run away. His eyes followed her gracious form as he leaped over the stone railing, and disappearing down to the side entrance to the meadows surrounding the castle.

* * *

Tifa kept running, afraid that he would follow her. She had no desire to see his face, after what happened in the courtyard. She angrily brushed the few tears that spilled from her eyes, her vision was all blurry, and the rain kept pouring down, soaking her to the bone. _I don't get it, why did he lie to me?_

She slowed down, and noticed that someone was following her. She continued to walk, but not towards the lonely grave, but back to the city. Her fighting instincts kicked in, and she made sure not to look over her shoulder. She did not want whoever was following her to understand that she had noticed them.

Tifa made it into an alley, and then she quickly pressed her back against a wall. She heard footsteps approaching, and she leapt out from her hiding place. It was the two men from the courtyard, and at first they seemed surprised, but they took out their weapons and charged her.

''Who sent you?'' She questioned them, and dodged their attacks. She felt her adrenaline pump through her body, as she got ready to defend herself.

''Since you're going to die, I guess we could tell ya!'' The one wearing a hood sneered at her. He was quick on his feet, and his reflexes was quicker than hers. Her got around her, and pressed his dagger under her throat.''A pretty maid, paid us a nice sum...''

_Sarah!_ Her mind screamed out in anger. She threw caution to the wind, and stomped on his foot. He growled in pain, and loosened his grip on her, and she used that opportunity, and cast sleep on him.''Sleep..'' She said through gritted teeth, as the green light surrounded the hooded man.

She felt a sharp blow to her forehead, but she ignored it. Her vision got blurry, but her anger stopped her from giving into the pain. She tackled the other man to the ground, and punched him right in the face, breaking his nose in the process, before letting him succumb to the same sleep spell.

* * *

Dagran sat in the large living room, at the castle. He had told Yurick and Zael about what had happened. Neither one of them could understand the reason behind Tifa's strange behaviour. They had talked with Sara, and they had searched for the missing fist fighter.

''I can't believe she just disappeared.'' Yurick spoke calmly, and looked out of the large window. His senses had not been able to pick up any signs of her.''It's not like Tifa, to lie either.''

''I know, I can't understand any of this.'' Dagran said, and let out a frustrated grunt.'' Sara has been causing trouble, but Tifa should not have attacked her.''

''All we can do is wait, until she returns.'' Zael spoke up from his arm chair. His blue eyes rested on his childhood friend.''I may have been suspicious towards her before, but I'm sure she has her reasons.''

Sara came walking into the room, with a tray in her hands. Her hips swayed suggestively as she passed Dagran, and served the coffee she had prepared.''Can I get you anything more?''

The door burst open, and slammed against the stone wall. In came a furious looking Tifa, her eyes scanned the people in the room, and she dropped the two unconscious men that she had been dragging behind her. Her crimson orbs, came to rest on the nervous looking maid, and she walked across the room with a devious smirk on her face.

''What happened, to you?'' Dagran asked her concerned, as he noticed the bleeding gash on her forehead. He rose from his seat, and was shocked to see the hatred emitting from her lovely eyes. She did not even look at him, and his eyes widened in surprise when she once again attacked Sara.

''Tell him the truth!'' Tifa shouted, and punched Sara in the face, making her fall down onto the floor. She grabbed hold of her hair, and dragged her over to the wall, where she hauled her up onto her feet.''Out with it.''

''Enough.'' Dagran commanded, and walked over to the two women. He tried to grab hold of his lover, but she surprised when she side stepped, and tackled him to the floor. He was too shocked to say anything, he noticed her eyes staring at his black shirt.''Have you gone completely mad!?''

''I did see you kiss her in the courtyard.'' Tifa told him calmly, and looked into his confused face. Her hands releasing his arms, and came to rest on his chest.'' Those men tried to kill me...''

''I've already told you-''Dagran tried to defend himself, but was interrupted by Tifa. She grabbed hold of his shirt, and ripped it open, revealing his bare chest.''Oi! What are you doing!?''

''There!'' Tifa pointed at a small red dot, on the left side of his stomach. Her eyes shined with triumph as she saw the panicked look on the other woman's face.''She used a charm arrow, on you.''

''Is this true, Sara?'' Zael questioned his maid. Her eyes boring into the older woman's eyes.

''You better not lie, to us.'' Yurick spoke up from over by the window. His one eye, observed the conversation before him, with a amused look on his face.

''I...I''Sara stammered, and looked down at her feet. Her hands were fidgeting with her apron, and she refused to look at any one of them.

Zael walked over to the pair on the floor, he held out his hand, and helped the fist fighter to stand. She got up on unsteady legs, and he held onto her as she regained her bearings.''I'll take you to a healer.''

''Thanks, Zael.'' Dagran spoke, and got up from the floor. He turned to his friends, and motioned for them to leave him alone with Sara. He waited until all of them walked out of the room, and when he heard the door close, he turned towards his prey.

* * *

While Dagran had spoken with Sara, the first fighter had left the castle. She had written a small note, and left it on the bed in the infirmary. She wanted to give him space, to be able to think his decision through, without her being around to influence him.

Tifa walked down the path to Dagran's grave. Her thought were still lingering on him. She didn't know what she would do if he choose to become a knight. She believed that he would not leave her, he would come around when he could, but that would almost be like the relationship she had with Cloud. _Did I do the right thing, to leave for a couple of days?_

''Why can't I just be allowed to be happy?''She murmured softly as she stood in front of the grave. She felt a bit nauseous, and she walked over to the edge of the cliff. With both hands on her stomach, her eyes took in the beautiful views. The sun made the sea sparkle like diamonds and the breeze created small waves on the otherwise calm sea.

''The breeze feel so good..''She said softly to herself looking out at the blue sea. It was not so high up, she noticed as she looked down. Something in the water caught her eye, something was shining under the water surface when the sun hit the water.

She focused her eyes on it, trying to make out what it was. It looked familiar, like she had seen it before. Deciding to see what it was, she equipped her underwater materia, and leaped of the cliff.

Tifa inwardly groaned as she landed in the cold water. She gritted her teeth, and swam down toward the object. The materia worked like it should, she could breath just fine in the water.

It lay between two large rocks. When she came closer she knew it was the buster sword. She would always recognize that sword. She swam down, and put her feet against the two rocks. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the hilt of the mighty sword, and she pulled with all her might. She fell backwards when it emerged from the sandy bottom.

She kicked off against the rocks, kicking with her legs as hard as she could, trying to reach the surface again. When she felt the cold air against her face she started to freeze even more. With the last bit of her strength she swam over to small beach.''Man this is heavy...''She muttered to herself as she collapsed on the beach.

She laid there catching her breath, and looked up in the sky. A smile broke out on her face. She remembered her sword lessons with Cloud. She was not very talented but she could some of the basics, she intended to wield this sword, it was the last link to her friends.

''That thing doesn't suite you, at all.'' A cheerful voice said.

''Zack?''Tifa blinked, and looked around the small beach. When she turned, his face was inches away from hers.''Aghh!...Don't scare me like that!''

''Hey there, pretty girl.''He winked at her playfully.''I see you've found my sword.'' He said taking it from her. He swung it around with a satisfied smile on his face.

''I want to wield it, can I?''Tifa asked him, and grabbed his arm, making him stop playing with the sword.''I want to have something to remind me about you and the others.''

''Sure thing! But why not change it's appearance to better suit you?'' He said, and reached behind his back, and took out a very similar blade, it was not as wide as before. It still sported the steel base, and it had a sharper blade. The two holes on the blade near the hilt was the same, the winged motif was also there but everything was smaller, it now looked like a very long rapier instead of the monster buster sword.

''Embrace your dreams...''Tifa read the engraved inscription as she accepted the blade. She looked up at Zack with a big smile on her face, and she wrapped her arms around him.''I'll treasure it, always.''

''I know you will.''Zack said, and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.''I must go now, before they notice that I'm gone''

''Oh, that's right, you were not allowed to see me anymore.''Tifa said with a sad look in her eyes.''Thank you for everything, and please send my love to the others.''

''I make my own rules.''Zack said, and winked at her.''Take care now, and be sure to be happy, all right?''

''I'll take really good care of it, Zack!''Tifa shouted at his fading form. She raised the blade as a silent salute to her dear friend.

* * *

Dagran had gone to the infirmary, and his eyes immediately noticed the small note on the bed. His heart started pounding harder at the site of the small paper. He picked it up and read out loud:

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm glad you found out the truth, and were able to see her for that she was._

I know how important you decision is, that's why I will go and camp for a few days. I'll support any decision you make, listen to your heart, it will never lead you on the wrong path.

_For what's its worth, I think you would be a wonderful knight.  
I'll see you at the wedding._

_Tifa._

He crumbled the paper in his hand, and threw it across the room.''Damn it!''He cursed, and walked out the door, bumping into a worried looking Yurick. He was ready to lash out, but when he saw who it was he pushed down his anger.

''I overheard, let's go find her.''Yurick said backing away from his friend to let him pass. His blue eye observing his worried friend.''I'm sure she will not be hard to find.''

''How can she be so...''Dagran trailed off at loss of a fitting word.

''Kind? Considerate?''Yurick ventured unsure of what to say to the scowling man.

''Stupid, was the word I was looking for.''Dagran said, and raised an eyebrow at his friend's comments.''But I suppose you're right, but she is still insufferable!''

''Whatever, let's go.''Yurick said walked ahead of him downstairs. He had to fight the urge to burst out laughing. Lowell was right, Dagran was not good with women, he speaks his mind without thinking, and let's his anger get the better of him.

* * *

Dagran and the others were out looking for the missing fist fighter. He felt so foolish, to having not believed her right away. He should have known that something was wrong, she was never one to blindly attack someone or accuse people of lying. His anger came searing through him, as his thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Sara.

_He walked closer to Sara's tense form. His hand grabbed her arms, and his eyes glared down into her frightened eyes. He released one hand, and searched her pockets, finding another unused arrow._

_''I don't even want to look at you.'' He told her with a disgusted look on his face.'' I can't believe you would stoop so low.''_

_''' I can't stand seeing you with another woman!'' She told him, raising her voice.'' She is not right for you...''_

_''Shut your mouth!'' He growled angrily at her, his face only inches away from hers.'' Try anything again, and I will make you wish, that you were never born..''_

_''But... I love-'' She tried to speak, but stopped when she felt a chain wrap itself around her arm. Her eyes widened as she noticed more chains floating around them, and she gulped as he let out a growl._

_His hands went around her throat, and his eyes shined red. With a evil smirk, he put some pressure on her throat, just enough to really frighten her.''You are to never speak with me again, and if you ever try to hurt her again, I will kill you...''_

Dagran awoke from his thoughts when Syrenne nudged him in the back, while walking over to a large rock. His eyes followed her clumsy form, and waited for Yurick to return.

''Where is she!?''Dagran raged like a mad man as he ran around the Island looking for her. By now he was beyond concerned, he was furious.

''Shut up! We won't find her if you keep screaming like that.''Yurick said, and emerged from a crack in the cliffs they were searching.

''I'm getting hungry!''Syrenne complained loudly from where she sat on a rock.''And I need to pee again...''

''Eat any more and you'll explode!''Dagran snapped at the the tired looking Syrenne.''Why did you even come, all you do is eat and pee.''

''No need to become mean, were all friends here.''Lowell said, and acted as a mediator between them.''But he's right, maybe I should take you home?''

''It ain't my fault, your little woman ran away from you!''Syrenne stood up shouting in Dagran's face.''Stupid arse, don't take yer crap out on me!''

''Syrenne is right, we're trying to help, you know.''Mirania said giving him a cold look.''We have been out all night searching, you could treat us better.''

''You're right, I'm sorry guys...''Dagran said looking ashamed.''I'm really grateful to have you with me.''He said running his hand through his messy hair. He took Syrenne's hand and squeezed it.

''Let's go back home, we'll see her at the wedding.''Mirania said softly, and nudged Dagran in the back.''Use the space she has given you and make your decision.''

''I have already made it.''Dagran said with a tired look on his face.''I think I knew from the start, when Zael asked me.''

''And, what is your answer?''Yurick asked curiously moving closer the small group.

''You'll see in three days, can't spoil your chances for a new bet.''Dagran said looking devious with a smirk adoring his face.

''See how thoughtful he is?''Lowell teased him as he patted him on the back.''So you knew about our bet, eh?''

''It was quite obvious, as always.''Dagran replied with a shrug. He looked at his friends, and gave them a smile.''It's good, to be with you guys again.''

''What was that?''Mirania teased him.

''A love proclamation!''Lowell said with a grin on his face.

''Aww, we're touched, love.''Syrenne said joining in the fun.

''Forget what I said, you're hopeless...''Dagran said embarrassed, hiding his face from them.''Let's go back..'' he commanded them, and walked a head.

**The path he choose for himself was set, now he just waited for the wedding day to arrive. Either choice would end up with someone being disappointed he just hoped that he did not destroy anything with the one he had to let down.**


	20. Chapter 20

Authors notes: Here you go, the next chapter :)  
I hope you'll enjoy it, and the next chapter will be posted very soon.

And thanks for all the reviews, Cassie,Lopmion and mistress of dragons.

* * *

**Zael and Calista's wedding was today, and the island was packed with people who came to celebrate the big event. Zael would become the new count and rule beside his Calista.**

**Dagran's mind was however not on this happy event, he had a decision to announce, but his thoughts seemed to wander to a certain person...**

**Chapter 20: Another Wedding And A New Life.**

The Great hall looked fantastic. It looked like a fairy tale ballroom. Decorated with the last flowers of the season. Small dining tables stood on each side with servants on standby. The railings on the stairways were decorated with ribbons, and flowers. The actual ceremony was to be held out in the new garden that connected with the terrace.

The four friends stood in a corner of the big room. All in their formal attire, fitting a day like this. They looked nothing like the mercenaries that first waltzed into the castle more than two years ago. They were waiting for the last two companions to arrive before the ceremony started.

''That last bet we made sucked, we all won.''Syrenne complained while observing the nobles inside the room.''It's no fun when I don't get to win.''

''Why don't we try again?''Mirania said looking excited.

''It needs to be simpler...''Lowell offered with a grin on his face.''Shall we bet on Dagran's decision?''

''He will not accept his knighthood.''Yurick said looking serious.''And he will not come here with anything other than his usual clothes.''

''I'll second that! I know he will saunter in here with his sexy hunters pants.''Syrenne said looking devious, and threw her arm around Yurick.''First time we agree, patchy!''

''Indeed, Syrenne.''Yurick said smirking at his friend.

''He will accept, it has been his dream for so long.''Lowell said moving closer to Yurick.''And he will come here with a formal attire, he knows how things are done.''

''Yeah, I agree with Lowell.''Mirania said looking very serious.''I can't imagine Tifa would let him wear anything other than what's appropriate for an occasion like this, she has real lady like manners.''

''I disagree, she has fine manners, but she is not comfortable with dresses. She will not force him to put on formal clothes when she herself dislikes them.''Yurick said giving Mirania one of his cocky smiles.

''You're on!''Lowell and Mirania shouted in Yurick's face.''We'll see who's right, mister know it all.''Lowell said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Zael and Calista were getting ready in their room. They did not bother being separated since all in the castle already knew that they were married. This wedding was just a formality needed for Zael to be accepted as the Islands new count.

Zael turned to the door when he heard in open. Dagran stood in his usual black hunters leather slacks with his shorts complete with waist fur and belts. Instead of the chain mail top, he now stood in the jacket from his brave armour, showing of his muscular chest. Their ceremonial sword hung by his side, like in the good old days.

''I've returned the chest to the knights.''Dagran said walking into the room.''I will always be your friend and you can always count on me if you need my help, but knighthood is not for me.''

''Are you completely sure, Dagran?''Calista asked, and stepped closer to him.''You always wanted to become a knight.''

''I'm sure, Calista.''Dagran said looking at the kind woman by his friend's side.''It's true that I used to want to be knight, but after seeing what it was like when I was a knight in training, I realised that it was not for me.''

''And this is your own decision? She had nothing to do with it?''Zael asked with a small grin on his face, giving his older friend a knowing look.

''It is.''Dagran replied and returned the grin.''She is part of the reason but I would have refused even if I did not have her.''He said scratching the back of his head, blushing at his own words.

''Oh, so you have her, now do you?''Calista teased the blushing man.''Do we get to hear wedding bells ringing soon?''

''Anyway...''Dagran cut her off with a little glare.''I wanted to tell you in private, not in front of all those people.''

''It's fine, but did you have to show up looking like that, at your best friend's wedding?''Zael said, and observed his friend closely.''What will people think when they see you?''

''What's that supposed to mean?''Dagran defended himself, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.''I look fine, some women would say I look more than fine!''

''Well, you are going to walk me down the isle down to my husband.''Calista said smiling brightly up at the shocked man.''You will definitely steal some of my attention looking like that...''

'' Why have I never heard about this before?''Dagran questioned them with an eyebrow raised.''it's common curtsey to ask someone a favour like that.''

''I thought I didn't need to ask you that, considering you're my best friend and like a brother to me.''Zael said with a disappointed look on his face.

''Ha! Don't puppy dog eye me. That stopped working years ago.''Dagran scolded him, and nudged him into Calista.''You didn't ask because I would have said no, I don't ever wear formal attire and you knew that.''

''But surely you won't refuse now?''Calista said also giving him her best puppy dog look.

''Fine, I'll do it.''Dagran said giving into their little guilt scheme.''But the clothes stay, so deal with it.''

''Thanks, Dagran!''Both of them shouted yanking him into a bear hug. He stiffened at first but then relaxed and patted their backs awkwardly.

* * *

All eyes had been on Dagran when he strode down the terrace stairs with the bride by his side. He tried to scan the crowds after Tifa, but failed to locate her. He felt very uncomfortable when, noticing the lustful glances he got from some of the women.

He walked down the isle, and handed over the bride to Zael, who only smiled at him when they approached. Standing on Zael's side he tried once more to see if he could catch a glimpse of Tifa.

''On this day, we have gathered here to witness, this man and woman renew their covenant of love. The old priest spoke calmly, letting his eyes rest on the smiling couple standing before him.'' I will pray, that you will be blessed by a lifetime of friendship and happiness.''

Dagran finally found her leaning against a pillar, looking at the flowers. She looked gorgeous, she wore the tight black pants, boots, and the black, and red waist cape with the red belt he gave her. The top was new, it was a red halter off the shoulder long sleeved top. It had a bit of cleavage, and her hair hung freely down her back, some of the brown locks fell over her bare shoulders. The feather he gave her hung at it's usual place.

''Please join your right hands, and repeat after me...'' The pries spoke, and raised his hand, to lay it above Zael and Calistas joined hands. His warm blue eyes rested on the handsome couple before him.

''I Zael, pledge myself to you once again.'' Zael spoke proudly, and his blue eyes shone with love for the woman before him.'' I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.''

Dagran's thoughts was still on a certain brunette. His eyes had long ago, lost their focus on the marrying couple, and his whole attention was directed at the fist fighter. His mind blanked for a moment, as he gazed at her relaxed form. He could see them standing just like Zael and Calista, and thoughts of children flickered quickly inside his mind._ Wait just a minute, I love her but to see all that? Huh? I love her...yes, I can't deny that, can I?_

''You may kiss your bride.''The priest suddenly announced, and broke through Dagran's thoughts. His attention was now focused on the bride and groom.

Zael's hand went around his wife's waist. He gently drew her closer, and titled her head up with his other hand. He bent down with a smile on his face, and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Dagran chuckled when Calista drew Zael down for another kiss.

They turned toward their spectators, and walked hand in hand through the crowd of Islanders and guests, and the crowd threw flower petals in the air, and cheered happily for their new count and countess.

Dagran sauntered over to were Tifa stood, and without saying a word, he simply pressed her up against the stone pillar and kissed her. His hands on either side of her face. She gasped slightly in surprise but responded to the kiss with equal passion. She hugged him closer, enjoying his kiss.

''Dagran''Tifa panted weakly as they broke the kiss. She looked up into his hazel orbs with her hands still resting on his chest.

''Hey, there.''Dagran greeted laying his forehead against hers.''I've missed you.''He breathed into her ear before planting gentle kisses on her neck.

''I'm sorry, for-''She tried to say but was silenced by, his index finger against her lips.

''You don't need to apologise.''He said pulling away from her neck. He looked down on her with lustful eyes.''It was a really nice gesture, leaving me alone to think things through, I want to thank you for that.''

''I needed the time too, actually...''Tifa said cautiously with a sad look on her face.''I thought...never mind.'' She said looking down on the flowers.

He tilted her head up, and forced her to look at him.''You thought what?''He questioned her calmly.

''That you would leave me..''She spoke barely above a whisper, blinking to keep the tears from falling.

''Tifa...''Dagran said gently, and brushed away the lone tear that ran down her cheek.''As you can see, I'm not a knight, and even if I choose to be one, I would never just leave you.''

Tifa only hugged him closer, burying her head in his chest. She felt him tense when his hands found the sword on her back. She stepped away, and grabbed it with one hand showing him it.

Dagran accepted the blade, and inspected it closely, it was a ridiculously long sword, but it was made from fine materials, and he liked how it felt in his hand.''Embrace your dreams?''He read the inscription.

''It's my friend's motto, I just found out that I was not sent to another planet.''Tifa said, and grabbed the sword and put it on her back again.''I was sent into the future, I found my friend's blade in the sea by your grave.''

''You never fail to surprise me, you know that?''He said smiling down at her.''Are you any good with a sword?''

''I know some of the basics, but I was hoping you could teach me?''Tifa said timidly with a hopeful look on her face.

''Of course I can teach you, but be warned, I'm a strict teacher.''Dagran said giving her a saucy smile.''Now, shall we go in to the others?''

''I'll think I will survive, having you as a teacher.''Tifa said looking up into his handsome face.

She stood on her toes, and gently took hold of his face, bringing him down to press her lips against his. Her tongue traced his bottom lip, as if asking him for entry, he happily obliged, and she deepened the kiss. Her hands started to play with his hair, like they always did. He responded by hugging her to him, pulling up her leg to curl it around his hip.

Dagran broke the kiss to plant hungry kisses down her neck, drawing soft moans from the woman in his arms.''Have you fully healed?''He breathed against her neck, letting his tongue draw circles around her pulse.

''Yes...''Tifa moaned out as his hand cupped one of her breasts. Her eyes found his, and she blushed at the pleased smirk that lit up his handsome face.

''Good, I intend to continue this later.''Dagran said kissing her one last time before letting her go. He grabbed her hand when he heard her disappointed sigh, and planted a soft kiss on her knuckle.

* * *

''Ha! We won Yurick!''Syrenne said nudging the fire mage in the side. Her finger pointed to the pair that walked in from the terrace.''Both of them in their sexy attire.''

''Indeed, we crushed you, two.''Yurick said with a devious little grin on his face. His eye observing the healer closely.

''Fine! You win.''Mirania said woefully glaring at the grinning man.'' What do I owe you?''

Yurick walked closer to the unhappy healer. His face leaning closer to hers, and with one eyebrow raised her simply pressed his lips against hers. It was brief, and quick but nonetheless enjoyable.''Were even.''

''Way to go, Yurick!''Syrenne cheered happily as she observed their little kiss.

Mirania only stood there blushing as red as a tomato. Her eyes staring shockingly into Yurick's blue eye. Her mouth slightly parted in surprise. When she regained her composure she averted her eyes to the floor with a shy smile plastered on her face.

''What did I miss?''Lowell said as he returned with the glass of cider Syrenne wanted. He took one look at Mirania, and understood that he just missed something very important.''Aw, I'm hurt, will no one tell me?''

''Yurick just planted a wet one on our Mirania here.''Syrenne said beaming up into her lover's face. She drained the glass in one gulp, earning a disapproving look from Lowell.

''You don't say!?''Lowell gasped in shock as he turned to look at Yurick.''I knew you had in in ya!'' He said, and wagged his eyebrows suggestively at the fire mage.

''Oh, stop that!''Mirania whispered looking mortified. She brushed past Yurick, and walked across the room to be with her other friends.

Yurick looked slightly ashamed as he watched her walk over to Zael and Calista. He ran his hand through his hair with a disappointed sigh.''I'll go and talk to Therius, for a while.''

Lowell and Syrenne watched him walk away, exchanging knowing glances between them. They huddled closer to discuss these resent developments but was interrupted by Dagran and Tifa.

''He finally made his move, eh?''Dagran said with a grin on his face. He let go of Tifa's hand letting her go and inspect Syrenne's big stomach.

''He sure did, I missed it though...''Lowell said looking disappointed.''I was fetching a drink for the soon, exploding, ex drunk.''

''That's not very nice, to say.''Dagran said, and cocked his head to the side. His eyes going back and forth between Lowell and Syrenne.''Having some trouble?''

Lowell gave him a tired smile while scratching the back of his head.''No, I just want the old Syrenne back, she is like a different person, when pregnant.''

A servant walked passed them with a tray filled with small snacks. The guys turned to look at the two delighted women. They smiled approvingly at the servant, and each grabbed a set of mini sandwiches.

Syrenne took one bit, and then threw her leftovers into a plant standing nearby, with a angry look on her face.

''Not any good?''Tifa asked her cautiously, and took a bite of her own snack. After chewing a few times her face scrunched up, and she spit out the sandwich in the palm of her hand.''Ugh, their awful...''

''Attractive...''Dagran said looking at his lover. His own face scrunched up at the site of the half eaten snack.''How charming of you.''

''I'm not feeling so good...''Tifa said, and took an unsteady step forward, pressing the half eaten sandwich into Dagran's hand.

''What are you doing!?''Dagran snapped vehemently at her. Turning around he tossed the disgusting thing down on the floor, and wiping his hand clean on a napkin.

''What are you doing?''Zael asked surprised when he saw Dagran tossing food on the floor. His eyebrows shot up when Dagran only scratched the back of his head.''First the clothes and now this?''

''Why is Tifa sitting down on the floor?''Calista asked pointing at the woman on the floor. They all turned, and she was right, Tifa sat on the floor holding her head.

''How should I know?''Syrenne defended herself, hiding her smile from the others by ducking behind Dagran's back.

''She was standing a second ago.''Lowell said with a concerned look on his face. He stepped forth, and offered the now green looking woman a helping hand.

''Thanks...''Tifa said ruefully, her breathing was heavy.''I got really nauseous when eating that thing.'' She explained pointing to the thing on the floor.

''That's weird, I thought it tasted just fine.''Zael said looking amused at the face she gave him.''Maybe you're sensitive?''

Tifa's only response was to plop a chocolate into her mouth.''Ah, that's way better!''She said with a pleased look on her face.''Chocolate always makes things better.''

''Huh? Did you not feel nauseous, a second ago?''Lowell asked looking at the woman who kept plopping candy into her mouth.

''Fuck!'' Syrenne moaned as she held onto her stomach. She doubled over in pain, breathing heavily, and grabbed hold of Dagran's arms to keep herself steady.

''She's having her baby!''Tifa shouted, and grabbed hold of Syrenne's elbow.''Lowell and Dagran, help me get her up to a bedroom.''

''I'll go and fetch the midwife.''Calista said, and hurried away across the ball room. Zael was stopped by a knight who seemed distraught, and he quickly followed him up stairs.

Lowell and Dagran both took hold of the now cursing Syrenne. They quickly carried her across the room, and up the stairs, Tifa was running ahead of them. Her voice rang clear in the Hall, ordering people to move out of the way.

Just as they put Syrenne down on the bed, Tifa started to remove her clothes.''Dagran, go to the closet and get me a nightgown.''

''I'm on it.''He said, and bolted over to the closet. He took the first gown he could find and handed it over to Lowell.''I'll go and fetch some water.''

Lowell and Tifa helped her into the nightgown while Dagran came into the room with a bowl of water. Tifa took a small cloth, and dipped it into the water, she then wiped Syrenne's sweaty face, trying to get the woman more relaxed and refreshed.

''Where's the damn healer!?''Lowell bellowed hysterically, taking Syrenne's hand. He gasped when she almost crushed it with her strength.

''Why have you not said that you were having contractions and that your water broke?'' Tifa asked while inspecting how dilated she was.''This is not going to take long.''

''I didn't know! I just kinda peed a little more, the last time I went to the toilet...'' Syrenne screamed out, as another wave of pain hit her.'' Besides, I have never done this before, I thought the baby was cranky!''

''Stay calm, I know it hurts...'' Tifa spoke calmly, from her knelt position, between the other woman's legs.

''Do you mind!?''Syrenne roared angrily, and glared at Dagran who stood glued to the floor.''I don't want you looking at me, come over here.''

He snapped out of his trance, and walked over, and took her other hand. He looked down into Tifa's serious face.''Do you know what you're doing?''

''I've been helping out with a few births, I know what I'm doing.''Tifa said giving them a reassuring smile.''Syrenne, when you feel the next contraction, I want you to push, all right?''

Calista had returned after a while alone. No one who could help or have the knowledge were available, and Dagran had been kicked out of the room, as his nervous behaviour did not help Syrenne at all. It was up to Tifa and Lowell to deliver the baby.

The others outside all paled when they heard Syrenne's painful screams coming from the room.

Dagran sat on the floor by the door with a concerned look on his face. He kept staring down on the floor, and flinched at every scream or moan that could be heard.

''How is she?''Zael asked as he rounded the corner, seeing his worried friends.''Did you find some help?''

''No, she is labour and Tifa is doing everything she can for her.'' Calista said anxiously looking at the closed door.

''She's strong, she and the baby will be fine.''Yurick said trying to reassure them from where he sat on the floor.

''Why the long face, Zael?'' Mirania questioned the groom. Her eyes seemed to look right through him.''Have something happened?''

Dagran looked up into his friends face. He too saw that something was bothering him.''Spit it out, It's not going to get any better if you clam shut.''

''A knight came to me and said that right before they hung Edward, someone was seen running from his cell, holding a small package.'' Zael told them.''He was executed four days after the Reptid attack, they was never able to catch the man/woman who visited him.''

''And you worried that it might become some sort of problem?''Yurick asked with a frown on his face.

''Arghhhhh!''Syrenne's scream echoed into the hallway, and then it became deathly silent. All of their faces broke into happy smiles when they heard the baby's first scream.

Tifa emerged from the bedroom after a while, and greeted them with a warm smile. She had some blood on her forehead that she didn't seem to notice.''Syrenne is fine, and so is her baby boy!''

Before anyone could react, a knight came running down the hall towards them.''Lord Zael and, Lady Calista!'' They all turned towards him, awaiting his news.''There is a man down in the Great hall, stating that he demands your presence.''

''I can go and talk to him, and let you have a few minutes with your friends.''Tifa said stepping towards the knight. She wiped the blood from her face, and walked after the knight.''I'll stall him for a short while, go in and say hello to the baby.''

**A new life had been brought into their lives, and the large group of friends could not Imagine the terror that awaited them.**

**Who was the person who had visited Edward, before his execution? And who was the stranger in the Great Hall?**


	21. Chapter 21

Authors notes: Here it is!  
I Hope you will find it interesting :)

Thanks as always: Cassie, Lopmion for you reviews :)

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Stranger At Lazulis Castle.**

Tifa approached the mysterious man. He did not look like your average noble, he had a warrior's body, and his face would have been really handsome, if he did not look so sinister. He was dressed in a grey armour with matching grey pants. His brown hair was pulled back into a semi long ponytail.

''The lovely, Lady Calista?'' He greeted her with a sick smile on his face.''It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Gareth Rambaldt.''

''Lady Calista and lord Zael is busy and will come down later.''Tifa said softly, and walked closer to the man.''My name is Tifa, what can I do for you?'' She said in a sweet tone, and bowed down to the noble.

''No need for the formalities, my sweet.'' Gareth said grabbing her hand, and gave her knuckle a quick kiss. His eyes roamed over her figure.''Just summon the two, and no one will get hurt.''

Tifa's eyes widened at his statement, she tried to pull her hand back but he responded by pulling her to him, resting a knife against her throat.''What are you doing!?'' She asked him shocked.

''Release her, Rambaldt!''Therius threatened stepping forward from the knights.''What has she done to you?''

''Hahaha, Nothing!''Gareth laughed amused, sniffing Tifa's hair.''But seeing as she is so delicious, the thought about keeping her, popped into my mind.''

Tifa looked into Therius concerned eyes, and winked at him. He stepped back, making Gareth relax slightly. She took this opportunity, and stomped down hard on his foot, making him swear, and lower the knife for a second. She grabbed onto his arm with hung around her stomach, and used her own weight to throw him down on the floor, and stepped away from him.

He quickly got up on his feet laughing madly, his eyes resting on Tifa.''Such a feisty one, now you've made me even more intrigued!''

''Dream on, she's already spoken for.''Therius said with a smirk on his face.''And by the looks of things, the lady doesn't seem to like you.''

Tifa raised her fists, getting ready to fight the disturbed man. She dodged his sword when he came after her, and skilfully kicked him in the back, making him grunt in pain.''Therius, get the others, I will keep him busy.'' She spoke calmly, never taking her eyes off Gareth.

''I'll be back soon!''Therius said, and speed up the stairs, barking at the remaining knights to escort the guests away from the ballroom. His footsteps echoed in the silent hall as Tifa and Gareth circled each other. Their eyes never breaking contact, as they waited for someone to take make the first move.

* * *

Therius barged into Syrenne and Lowell's bedroom. His eyes scanning the crowd for his lord and lady. His sudden appearance made them all on edge, and he got their full attention.

''You have to come down to the Great hall, Jirall's brother is here seeking a fight and Tifa is dealing with him now.''Therius said with a slightly panicked tone of voice.

''Yurick, stay here with Lowell and Syrenne.'' Zael ordered, and followed Dagran and Therius out the door. The two healer looked at each other, and with a nod, they decided to follow the two men, to act as a back up if something went wrong.

When they reached the Great hall, Tifa was surrounded by Gareth, and his guards. Gareth stood behind his guards holding a broken nose. His breathing was ragged, and his eyes kept twitching, like he would go mad any second.

''Take her down! She will be my personal whore.'' He snarled, and glared at the women in question.

''What's the meaning of this!?'' Zael shouted, and walked down the stairs looking like the lord he had just become.''What gives you the right to barge into my home?''

''You must be Zael.''Gareth said with disdain, eyeing the young count closely.''And the lovely lady behind you must be, Calista.''

''What business do you have with us?''Calista questioned the man before them. She frowned when looking at him, the resemblance between him, and Jirall was uncanny. The only difference between them was the fact that this man, was a warrior. Jirall had looked more fragile, and lord like, this one was taller and more muscular, and worst of all: they could all feel how much more evil he was, than Jirall.

''I'm here to arrest your husband, and his fellow men, for the murder of my brother and high inquisitor Edward.'' He said looking very pleased with himself.''I have permission from the Emperor.''

''You have no right! We have evidence speaking against your accusations.''Zael fiercely, and drew his sword.''If you do not leave, then I will have to force you out.''

Because of those words, all hell broke loose. Gareth and Zael were quickly drawn into a duel against each other. Their skills was evenly matched, and Zael had to be very careful around the sinister brother of his late nemesis. Gareth tested the younger man, by attacking him swiftly. Their swords clashed against one another, as they tried to find an opening or a weakness in each other.

Tifa and Therius was on the left side of the hall, and were battling Gareth's healers. Their teamwork lead them into a quick victory, Tifa's foot slammed into the stomach of the healer, making him stumble backwards. Therius sword pierced the man through the heart, as he stumbled in front of him. Then he parried a blow from the remaining healer, creating a big enough diversion: so Tifa could, bolt behind him, and break his neck.

Dagran was busy defending the their two healers. His blade was raised, and he observed the battle taking place very closely. Mirania and Calista were levitating into the air, their magic filled the air, and their white lights shone clearly, just before their released their healing circles.

''I did not kill, Jirall!''Zael tried to reason with the older Rambaldt.''He was tricked by a Gurak and died at the hands of a cursed sword.''

''Lies, I already know how you framed him, and then killed him.''Gareth snapped back while trying to overpower him.''You even took his betrothed.''

Through the gates came two hooded figures, they started to chant a magic spell. A dark sinister purple light surrounded the two mages. Dagran felt that something bad was about to happen, and he choose to act. He ran across the room, ready to slaughter the two suspicious magic wielders. Out of nowhere, a barrier enveloped him, which he could not break through.

''Damn it, Tifa protect the girls!'' He ordered his lover, but it was Therius who ran to the healers aid. Tifa defied his orders, and ran to assist him. She saw Therius take care of Mirania and Calista. She tried to kick it, punch it and even smashing it with her sword but nothing worked.

''Tifa, get back!''Dagran shouted inside the barrier. He saw the hooded figures getting ready for another spell.''Their casting again, get away!''

''No! I will not leave you!''Tifa shouted as she tried to break him free. Mirania and Calista joined her in her efforts to break the spell. Tifa raised her sword, and charged the two men, when she got close they vanished, and when she looked behind her, she saw that Calista and Mirania were also trapped within the same barrier.

The two hooded men reappeared behind her trapped friends. They readied another spell, and before she could react. Dagran summoned his Outsider's power, and conjured his own barrier around Tifa, Zael and Therius.

''Enough!''Gareth said as he could not touch the barrier around Zael.'' I will take these three as my prisoners, If you want to see them alive, then you give yourself up and hand me that woman.'' He said to Zael, and pointed at Tifa.

''Never!''Dagran growled darkly, banging his fist's against the barrier. His eyes glared into Gareth's eyes, as the older Rambaldt.''You shall never have her!''

''Oh? Is this your lover?''Gareth asked Tifa, with a sinister look in his eyes, as he looked into her furious looking face.''Luck must be on my side...''

''Lover? Ha, don't make me laugh!''Tifa said shaking her head.''He is my brother, and she is my younger sister.''Tifa lied, and pointed at Mirania.

''Your siblings? Then who is your lover then? That knight said you were spoken for...''Gareth said looking a little disappointed.

Tifa kept looking at Dagran, hoping he would understand why she lied.''He is out on a mission, so you can't hurt him.''

''Since you refuse my proposal, I shall see you at his majesty's palace.'' Gareth said running a finger on Tifa's barrier.''Mage, prepare the spell.''

''Wait!''Tifa shouted at his retreating back. She watched him turn around with a pleased smirk on his face.''Diamond dust!'' She shouted and summoned the ice spirit. The beautiful summon spirit of ice, appeared above them. Her lonely, cold eyes came to rest on her master, and she raised her hand into the air: summoning the mighty ice storm that killed the group of guards over by the front doors.

''I don't know what you just did...'' Gareth spoke, in a threatening tone of voice, as he walked over to her again.'' But you'll regret doing that!''

''If you kill any of them, I will smash your balls off and then make your parents eat them.''Tifa said viciously, and glared up into his shocked face.''When I get to the empire, if something is missing from either of them, You'll wish that that spell I just cast, would have killed you too.''

Gareth only looked down into her hate filled eyes. He was mesmerized by her, he did however take her threat to heart. He was going to play by the rules, and when he won, he would kill them all. He just needed to bid his time, before he could start to play with his prisoners.

''I'll see you soon, my lovely little minx.''He whispered to her, his eyes shifting down to her chest. His mad eyes was filled with lust, and his eyes twitched madly as he observed her closely.

''Dagran, take care of them!''Zael shouted as his friends started to fade away.''We'll come after you, just hold on!''

''The same goes for you, please look after Tifa!''Dagran shouted as his eyes locked with his lover.''Make sure she is safe!''

Dagran's barrier disappeared as soon as he, and the two women were taken away. Tifa collapsed on the ground, pounding her fist's into the stone floor.''Damn it!''

Yurick and Lowell came running down the stairs, both of them stared at the broken hearted women on the floor. She shrugged Therius hand of her shoulder, she didn't want any comfort from anyone of them.

''What happened?''Yurick asked as he approached Tifa cautiously. He stopped behind her, looking down at her angry form.

''Dagran, Calista and Mirania were kidnapped and taken to the capital.''Therius answered him in a low voice, frowning at the upset woman on the floor. Not knowing how to react around a upset woman, so he simply let her stay were she was.

''But why?''Lowell asked timidly, he crouched down next to Tifa, trying to comfort her by laying his arm around her shaking form.

''He wanted me, and when he laid his eyes on Tifa, he wanted her too, but as his mistress.'' Zael said with a miserable look on his face.'' He took them to make us agree to his terms.''

''Again, what was his reasons?''Lowell asked again, looking confused. He was pushed away by Tifa who turned her back to him.

Zael and Therius told them everything from the beginning. About Gareth's reasons and about his accusations. How he acted towards Tifa, and how skilled he was in battle. By the time they finished Tifa just sat there on the floor, her hands clenched and it seemed that she had calmed down.

''Why did you say, they were your siblings?''Yurick asked the silent Tifa. His blue eye was glued to her back, as he was at a loss of what do do.

''To protect them.''Therius simply answered looking at the confused mage.''If he'd known that Dagran was her lover, then he would have been killed, just to erase competition.''

''And I wanted to protect Mirania, too.''Tifa said softly as she stood up.''If he hopes to make me his whore, then I figured that he would understand that I would never forgive him if my family got hurt. Calista is already protected, thanks to her title and status.''

''Thank you.''Yurick said laying a hand on her shoulder.''Your quick thinking may have saved them both.''

Tifa only nodded her head in reply, and turned around and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. Yurick stiffened, and looked at the others for support, his hand kept petting her back awkwardly.

''Let's get ready to chase after them.'' Zael said darkly while looking at his friends.''We must save them, no matter what.''

* * *

Dagran awoke by feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. His eyes fluttered open, and when he regained his senses he saw Jirall, no, Gareth standing above him. The memories of what happened came back, and he glared up at the sinister man.

''Finally awake, eh?''Gareth said cockily, and his lips turned into a sick grin.''Welcome to your new home, I hope you'll enjoy your stay.''

Dagran remained silent, not wanting to test the man's patience. His eyes drifted around his cell, Mirania and Calista sat in the corner in their ball gowns, huddled together looking very frightened.

''Good choice, it seems that you know how to behave...''Gareth snarled down at Dagran, his eyes seemed to bore into his. Before leaving the room, he kicked Dagran again, laughing madly as he saw the pained expression on his prisoners faces.

His laughter echoing outside their cell door. Dagran crawled over to the two frightened women. He ignored his own pain, and leaned his back against the wall, extending his arms to both of them. They crawled into his arms, taking the small comfort they could find.

''Are you all right?'' He questioned them softly, smiling when he felt Mirania's healing magic take away the pain in his bruised body.

''We're fine, just scared.''Calista whispered leaning her back against his side. She looked down at her wedding ring, as it gave her some hope and comfort.

''Thank god that, Tifa, told that lie.''Mirania murmured softly. She sat just like Calista leaning against his side, her fingers kept smoothing down her dress.

''About us being siblings?'' Dagran whispered back, not wanting anyone to hear them.''That lie will keep us both alive, until our sentence that is...''

''They'll save us, right?''Mirania said anxiously shuddering from the cold. She grabbed the only blanket they had, and threw it over them.

''They will come, even if they'll die trying...''Calista said sadly as she scooted closer to Dagran.'' Let's just hope that they will come soon.''

''I will protect you both, until they come for us.''Dagran vowed, and tightened his grip on them. He stared up into the high ceiling, seeing the moon light steaming down from the small opening. His own thought's drifted to Tifa, and he wondered if she was all right.

''I hope they kill him.''Mirania muttered angrily while shivering from the coldness in the room.''He doesn't deserve to be a noble, he's even more rotten that his younger brother.''

''Oh? That's not like you, Mirania.''Dagran questioned her softly, running his hand down her arm, trying to warm her cold arm.

''That's because you were unconscious when we had to be around that awful man...''Calista said looking up at her husband's best friend.''Let's just say that we are happy you were knocked out cold.''

''I believe you.''Dagran said with a frustrated grunt.''While we wait for the others, we have to see if we can break free ourselves.''

* * *

After calming down, Tifa had returned back to the tavern. They would soon meet up at the castle when they had finished their preparations. She walked into the dark tavern, and continued up the stairs.

She walked into the bedroom, and opened her closet. Inside, she opened a small box, containing her old clothes from back when she came here, and Dagran's old mercenary clothes. She then changed into a pair of hunters slacks with the booty shorts, and a short black tank top. She slipped on her old boot's, that was best for fighting heavily armed opponents.

She took out her best gloves, her premium hearts. She smiled at the familiar feeling she got from wearing them. She took on her best armlet, and packed her gloves with her best materia. Zack's sword had a few empty slots so she filled them too.

She braided her hair tightly, making sure that no hair would come into her face. The feather she got now hung on the back of her head. She removed her earnings, and other jewellery. Then she searched through her stuff, and put some of her last potions inside her own pouch, along with a clean set of clothes for her, and Dagran which she shrunk to better fit insider her pouch.

She grabbed the two kittens at her feet, and dropped them of at Horace and Meredith's house. They gladly took care of them until she returned with Dagran.

Tifa broke into a run after saying goodbye to her pets. She ran thought the crowded streets, ducking carts, and drunk people as she made her way back to the castle gates. They all stood there waiting for her, and they turned to greet her when she approached them.

''Are you all set?''Theius asked her looking at her revealing top.''We won't be coming back here for a while.''

''I'm ready, I've got everything that I might need.''Tifa answered him politely, avoiding looking into his eyes. She walked up to Syrenne and Lowell who stood behind them. She wrapped her arms around Syrenne, and hugged her tight.

''Come home safe, all right?''Syrenne said lividly as she hugged her friend weakly.''Don't you dare pull any suicide crap on me, promise?''

''I promise.''Tifa said, and broke their embrace. She gave Lowell a quick hug before returning to her companions side.''Take care of yourselves, and we'll be back as soon as we can.''

''You better keep yer word, if you need me, just summon me with that stone...''Lowell with his usual cocky smile.

''Remember your promise, ya hear me?''Syrenne shouted after them as they mounted the strange flying monsters they borrowed from the Gurak.''Beat em up good, from me.''

They waived, and flew away into the night. Syrenne collapsed against Lowell from exhaustion, he quickly scooped her up in his arms, so they could both stand there, and look until they could no longer see their friends any more.

''Our family must come back alive...''Syrenne said as she leaned her head on Lowell's chest.''They just must...''

**Why had Gareth chosen to attack them now, and not two years ago?  
Would that lie she told, keep her lover and friends safe?**

**Those questions swirled around in Tifa's head, as she flew across the ocean.**


	22. Chapter 22

Authors notes: Hi again! I know, I'm spoiling you with these updates, but enjoy them while you can, as soon as school picks up, that will all change.  
Just curious, which 3 chapters are your favourites? I though it would be fun to know, but don't feel pressured into answering if you don't feel like it :)

Happy reading!

* * *

**One week passed as the four companions set out to free their friends. Since Lazulis Island were so far out on the sea, it took a long time to cross the ocean.**

**They had landed and hidden their Gurak monsters inside a large cave, near the Rambaldt mansion. The forest surrounding the mansion was filled with his guards, and they had been fighting non stop for two days, to be able to break through their defences.**

**Therius and Zael had managed to capture an enemy leader, and with a little persuasion he had revealed a secret passage that lead straight inside the mansion.**

**Chapter 22: Invitation To Madness.**

They were going to infiltrate the mansion tomorrow night, and they needed to rest up, and to heal their wounds in the meantime. Tifa had borrowed them some of her level one materia, and she had taught them how to use them. It was going to be a tough fight with no real healer in their party, but they were determined to succeed.

The three men sat by the fire, talking strategies and playing around with their materia. Tifa had gotten closer to all of them in the past week, and every free time she got, she had worked to restore Dagran's old mercenary clothes. The temperature had gone down significantly in the past week, and she knew that he would need them when they rescued him.

Tifa's thoughts were constantly on Dagran, she wondered if he was still alive. How he was doing, if he was hurt. Every time she had a moment to spare, she thought about the man she loved. She feared that she would never get to tell him, how she felt.

''Tifa, why don't you come over here?''Zael asked, and patted the spot on the ground next to him. His eyes was filled with kindness and concern.''I see that you're finished with his clothes...''

She plopped down on the ground next to him and Yurick. She was still a little shy around Zael, since she deceived him a while back, and there had been some tension and distrust between them.''I'm sorry!'' She blurted out without thinking.

''For what?'' Zael asked her surprised, and gave her his full attention. His blue eyes bore into her red ones. He's kind gaze made her even more uneasy.

''For deceiving you before, I feel like I owe you and apology.'' She murmured her hands fidgeting with her pouch, as she stuffed Dagran's shrunken clothes back where she stored them inside her pouch.

''You were protecting him, I understand that.''Zael said with a kind smile on his face. He reached out, and laid a warm hand over her nervous hands.''I'm glad that he met you.''

''Yeah, but I also know that, the general meant a lot to you and Therius.'' Tifa said calmly and looked over to the stoic man sitting next to them.'' I wanted you all to know that, I would never have protected Dagran, if I did not believe he was a good man. I myself have killed innocent people, not intentionally but I have, so I don't take things like that lightly.''

''I appreciate you telling us this.'' Therius said looking into her kind eyes. His own cold eyes softened as he looked into her anxious face.

''You're a kind woman, Tifa.''Zael said squeezing one of her hands softly.''You can rest assured, we hold no ill feelings towards you, so please be yourself and relax around us.''

''Ha! You sure you want her more relaxed? I was almost killed by her once.''Yurick suddenly jumped into the conversation, with a teasing grin on his face.

''Dagran took the hit, so stop complaining!'' Tifa giggled as she remembered the night she first met him. It felt like a lifetime ago, and she wished they could have more times like that.

''Now this I want to hear.''Therius said looking very intrigued, his eyes darting from Tifa to Yurick.

''It's better if she showed you...''Yurick said with a cocky smile.'' Zael you can be the target, I'm sure you'll be fine.''

* * *

Dagran's badly beaten body was thrown inside the cell, they had been given. For the past few days, he was taken out for questioning. He would as always, never answer them and end up being beaten for it. Since Gareth had promised not to hurt them, and his torturers was very skilled, they knew where and how to it, without leaving any marks or bruises behind.

Mirania and Calista hurried forward in their dirty gowns, they knelled down beside him, taking care of his injuries. Calista used his cure materia while Mirania used her healing magic. Both of them looked worried, they did not approve that he took the beatings for them, he had called Gareth a coward for even thinking about hurting the two women. Gareth in return had dared Dagran to take their punishments if he was such a better man.

His eyes fluttered open, he found himself looking up into his two friends worried faces. He grunted as he forced himself to sit up, not wanting to show them how much in pain he really was.'' They are here, and are soon coming for us.''

''How do you know, that?''Mirania asked him with a frown on her dirty face. The past week's worries had left a mark. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she skin was almost hollow, the purple bruise on her face really stood out against her pale skin.

''Today's questioning was not about Zael and Tifa.''Dagran said darkly while running his finger across her bruise.''They were trying to force me to reveal our friends weaknesses.''

''I hope you're right, I cant' stand to hear them torture you any more...''Calista said ruefully as she cast cure on his body.''Your body can't stand much more of this...''

''It's enough that both of you got smacked around, I'll rather die, than knowing that any of you two were inside that torture chamber.'' He said looking at them with determination.

''We don't want you dying for us, we'll never be able to live, knowing that you sacrificed yourself for us.''Mirania said grabbing his hand.''Think about yourself, for once, what would Tifa say?''

Dagran became silent after hearing her words. _What would Tifa say? Yes, he had to live, to see her again._ He closed his eyes when her image appeared in his mind. He could almost feel her silky hair or hear that wonderful laugh of hers.

* * *

**One day later:**

The rescue team walked slowly down the oddly shaped stairs, that lead down into a tunnel under the big mansion. They crept down, their senses on high alert, in case of enemies would ambush them.

Tifa walked next to Yurick, while the two knights took the lead, they were the strongest so it made sense that they would lead the attack. She clenched her fists In anticipation, she was ready for the battle she knew would come. Her nerves were shot, and all she could think about was saving him.

They ran through the tunnels, making sure to be careful and not miss anything as they manoeuvred the labyrinth like passageways. They moved quick, and swiftly making sure not to make any noise. They noticed that this underground tunnel was used on regular basis, there were all kinds of things that was not normal. Small chambers one could sleep in, and even a small area that seemed to be some kind of kitchen. It seemed like guards and soldiers often here down here.

''I can sense enemies in the end of this passageway.''Yurick whispered to his friends.''It's a large group...''

They nodded their heads, and sneaked forward to the end of the small tunnel. Just by the opening, stood two guards with their backs turned against them. They looked further down into the large basement room, and saw a large group of heavily armed enemies standing guard.

''Yurick, start casting your spells. Me and Therius will charge right into them.''Zael said drawing his sword, getting ready for battle.

''Tifa, you stay behind and protect, Yurick.''Therius ordered her before he and Zael lunged themselves into a surprise attack.

Tifa backed them up, but stayed close to Yurick the whole time. As soon as the two first guards fell, the others came charging at them. Zael and Therius took care of most of them, and their swords moved like lightning bolts, delivering quick and precise blows to their opponents. Zael's blue light shone brightly, and it's powers boosted him. Therius was the fasted of the two, his footword was top notch, but three men dodged him and chose to go after Yurick.

Tifa quickly threw herself before the mage. She dodged an attack from a young guard. She aimed a kick to his sword arm, making him drop his weapon, and then she kicked him with such force that he crashed into the stone wall, falling unconscious down onto the floor.

Tifa rolled across the floor when a spell was sent her way. She had to draw her own sword to block a sword the would have sliced her in two, and she gritted her teeth as she pushed the attacker's sword away.

''Tifa! Behind you!'' Yurick shouted fiercely as he plunged his dagger into his opponent's heart. He saw her roll over, and dodge the scum that sneaked up behind her.

''Filthy cheats!'' Tifa sneered angrily as she lounged herself onto the back of a heavily built man. She took hold of his head, and soon came the sickly crack, that indicated that his neck broke.

She jumped of the body, and attacked the last soldier on her side. She punched him, making his nose bleed, and then she kicked him right in the stomach making him double over in pain. She used her momentum, and snapped his neck, just like she did with the last one she fought.

Tifa released his head, making his body slump down onto the cold stone floor. She turned, and saw the three men watch her closely, their eyes seemed to focus on her hands.''What?'' She simply asked them with an arched eyebrow.

''To think that, those small hands could do such things...''Therius answered her looking impressed from where he stood surrounded by dead bodies.''I will never get used to seeing you fight.''

''Whatever, let's get going.''Yurick said snapping out of his own trance. He gave her an encouraging smile before walking ahead of her.

Tifa held up her own hands, wondering if someone from her past ever thought like that. Her old friends never said anything about her fighting, except for some praise if she saved any of them._ Was it really so strange, seeing me fight?_

''Are you coming?'' Zael asked, standing right before her, looking down at her hands. He smiled at her when she blushed, and lowered her hands.''Don't second doubt yourself, we did not mean to make you feel insecure. We are just amazed at the way you fight, that's all.''

Tifa's face lit when hearing his words, she gave him one of her warm smiles.''Let's go and save the captain, eh, Zael?''

''Right! It's time to help him out for a change.'' Zael replied with a grin on his face. They both ran over the dead bodies, catching up to their two companions.

* * *

Mirania and Calista both gasped as they saw Dagran's body hang in the middle of a filthy cell. His face was bruised, and bloody. His jacket had been removed, and they could clearly see bruises and whip marks on him. It was difficult to see the extent of his wounds, as his whole torso and upper body was bloody.

They tried to break free from the guards hold of them to help him. Calista managed pressed her hand against his chest as she passed him, and muttered a cure spell.

''Stop that, you filthy wench!'' Gareth growled, and hit her across her face. Making her fall down on the ground, holding her cheek.

''You coward!'' Mirania shouted as they hung her next to their unconscious friend. She grimaced as they pulled her body up by her arms, and the chains cutting into her wrists.

''Everything is allowed in war...''Gareth snapped back at her, leaning his face mere inches from hers.''You better watch your tongue, I can't guarantee you'll be able to keep it, otherwise.''

Calista soon hung next to her friends, crying silently from the pain in her arms. She kept glancing over at Dagran, she could not see if he was breathing or not. She would just have to hope, that he was till alive.

''I'm sorry to say, that your friends are here.''Gareth said with a scowl on his face. He stepped back and observed the three, as if he found them to be very fascinating.''I did not think they would come so soon, I was hoping to have some more fun with you three.''

''By fun, you mean kill my brother and move on to me?'' Mirania asked gingerly, not wanting to show any more weakness in front of the noble.''You're sick, how can you be so hateful and cruel?''

He only laughed at her words and snapped his fingers, at the two guards standing behind him. They moved over to the left wall, where a large dirty curtain hung, they drew that aside, and revealed some kind of window, where they could see an huge underground cave.

Gareth walked over to the unconscious Dagran, he punched him in the stomach, making him wake from his slumber. He grabbed his jaw, making him look out the window.''You don't want to miss the show.''

Dagran blinked a few times, his eyes were so swollen from his beating that he had trouble opening them. His eye did however focus on the woman he saw at the far end of the tunnel.''Tifa...'' He breathed out painfully.

Gareth smirked wickedly as his eyes spotted the fist fighter. She was even more breathtaking than he remembered. Her hips moved gracefully as she walked with determined steps. Her red orbs scanned the large cave, not knowing that she was being watched.

''Zael...''Calista whispered with tears streaming down her dirty cheeks. She pulled against her chains, trying to break free but it only caused her more pain.''Zael! Stay away!'' She shouted, her voice filled with panic.

''Let the bloodbath begin...'' Gareth said with a satisfying look on his sinister face. He walked across the small room, to another door.''Kill the prisoners.'' He ordered before walking away, smiling at the screams that soon followed his departure.

* * *

As soon as they entered the cave, the floor shined red, and the entrance that they just walked through disappeared. The red floor started to drain their energy away slowly, and they all got worried, since they did not have a healing circle to step into. The ran across the room, trying to find a spot that was free from the energy draining spell.

''Damn it! It was a trap.'' Therius shouted angrily as he he felt his energy being drained away, by the powerful spell. His azure eyes looked around the room, trying to figure out what to do.

A large group of soldiers suddenly appeared in the room. They threw a very bloody and tortured body down onto the floor. It rolled a few feet before laying still, the body belonged to Dagran, and his lifeless eyes stared straight at the four persons getting their energy drained.

''No!'' Tifa scream echoed inside the cave. Her feet gave out from under her, and she collapsed on the ground with tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes locked onto her lovers lifeless form.

''We thought you would want this back.'' One of the soldiers said with a smirk.''He died, screaming like a bitch.''

''Dagran...''Zael said through gritted teeth, he raised his sword, and charged the large group. He did not look down at the body as he passed it, he kept running forward, letting out a battle roar as he fought to obliterate the ones that was responsible for his friend's death.

''You will all pay, leave no one alive!'' Yurick shouted as he levitated into the air, his hands had never moved as quick, to draw the patterns for his meteor rain spell. He released the spell with a scream, burning some of the enemies into a heap of dust.'' Go to hell, all of you!''

Therius was quick to follow Zael. He never liked Dagran, but to die a death like that, was nothing he wished for anyone, not even his enemies. He tore after his leader, stabbing down men like they were insects. He ran after the mages, wanting the draining spell to disappear. His sword plunged into the bodies of the frightened healers, and ended the spell that threatened to kill them all.

''Revive...come on, revive!'' Tifa pleaded with her lover, as she cast her spell. It did not work, his eyes were still looking at her, but void of life. She stumbled up on her feet, running with cat like speed across the room, after the man who threw Dagran, letting our a heartbreaking scream.''Arghhhhhh!''

She fought with a strength she did not know she possessed. She delivered quick, and precise blows to her opponents. She kicked, and punched until there was only a bloody mass left of the soldier's face. She did not even blink when stomping down on the throats of the men she beat down into the ground, giving them a painful and gruesome death, as they suffocate slowly from their destroyed wind pipes.

''You'll pay, you'll pay, you'll all pay!'' Tifa screamed out in agony as she fought her way through the large masses of soldiers. Not caring that she had several cuts and bruises, her eyes were only focused on one man, the man that threw Dagran's body down on the ground.

''Tifa, watch out!''Zael shouted as he tried to warn her from the spell, sent her way. He was to late, the wind spell got hold of her body, throwing it across the room, making her land a few feet from Dagran's body.

Yurick ran over to her body, and he quickly cast cure on her, and then levitated into the air to summon his strongest spell. He threw it at the remaining group surrounding the last mage. The fire spell flew across the damp cave, hitting it's target, making them explode from the impact, and the light from the explosion illuminated the dark cave.

Zael and Therius quickly killed the remaining few enemies. They hacked down man after man, ignoring their cries of mercy, and when the last man fell they all turned towards Tifa.

''Dagran?'' Tifa whispered as she crawled toward his body, ignoring her own pain. She reaches out to touch his bruised cheek.''Dagran...''

She tilted his head upward leaning down, and presses her lips against his. Her body starts to tremble from her grief. She looks into his lifeless hazel eyes, her own eyes watering up, and tears streams down her cheeks.

''I'm here now, don't leave me.'' She said through her tears, and her hand caressed his bloody face.''I'm here! Right here...'' She shouted looking down at him.

''You can'...You can't just...leave me behind.'' She cried out softly as she shook his body. Her hands grabbing onto his shoulders, her whole body trembling as she fought to contain her sobs.

''You promised you'd never leave me.'' Tifa screamed sorrowfully, as she banged her first on his chest'' I love you! How am I to go on without you!?''

With trembling hands she closes his eyes for the final time. She let's out an devastating scream and buried her face into his chest. Screaming out her love for him, her painful screams echoes of the walls of the underground cave.''I love you, don't leave me here!''

Zael and Yurick knelt down next to her, their own grief evident in their faces. They tried to pry her hands away from Dagran's body. When they finally succeeded,she threw herself into Yurick's waiting arms.

''It hurts, it hurts so much...'' She cried against his chest, her whole body was being rocked back and forth. Zael sat by their side, caressing her hair, crying softly himself, and his blue eyes was locked onto his best friend's tortured form.

Therius approached the grieving trio cautiously. He stopped in front of the dead body, looking down on the the body of the man he once knew. His eyes roamed over his bloody and tortured form. The blood that covered the man made it hard to see his wounds, but there was several stab wounds and gashes on his bare upper body. He closed his eyes as he heard Tifa's sobs, and he could feel his heart break from hearing her pain.'' We need to continue, Mirania and Calista may still be alive...''

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

Authors notes: I know, I know awful cliffhanger :P  
I hope this chapter make it up for my evil ways! Thank you for answering my question last chapter, and a big thanks for the reviews and kind words! A Special thanks to Cassie, for, well just being you, and for always brightening my days ^_^

* * *

**After falling for a trap inside the Rambaldt mansion, they had discovered a horrible truth. Dagran had been brutally murdered, and they did not even have time to grieve. Mirania and Calista may still be alive, and the group had to press on, and leave their fallen friend behind.**

**Chapter 23: Flee To Fight Another Day.**

Dagran and the two healers, hung inside the torture chamber, watching as their friends fought for their lives. The red light of the outsider shone on Dagran's hand, and as soon as Gareth left, his two guards had been ordered to kill them. He had been forced to conjure his barrier around them to keep them safe, but that drained energy from him, and his energy was almost depleted. He felt a icy clump form inside his stomach, as he saw the battle going on before them, and he felt powerless where he hung, not able to aid them.

'Oh, Tifa...'' Mirania murmured softly as they watched the strong fist fighter breakdown in front of the fake Dagran. She closed her blue eyes when hearing her scream out in agony, and turned her head away from the scene happening in front of them. Almost feeling like she invaded on a private moment.

''You promised you'd never leave me.'' Tifa screamed sorrowfully, as she banged her fist on his chest'' I love you! How am I to go on without you!?''

''Tifa...'' Dagran whispered astonished, as she saw the full extent of the feelings she held for him. His heart ached as he witnessed her break down before his eyes.** ''So loves us, does she?'' **A voice echoed inside his mind, and he instantly tensed. ''_Can you reach out to her, like you did inside the Reptid catacombs?'' _He asked his other self. **Of course, who do you take me for?**

''They are planning on moving forward!'' Calista shouted panicky, and fought against the chains, making them cut deeper into her wrists.''I'm here, Zael!''

''Why can't Yurick sense us?'' Mirania softly observed, as she focused her attention on the skilled fire mage. She turned her head, and saw Dagran's eyes glow red, and understood that he was talking to his other self.''Could it be because of the doppelgänger?''

''That's it!'' Dagran answered weakly, and grunted from pain, as the two guards continued to attack the barrier, which took a toll on his body.'' They can't sense anything, because of the illusion that the monster has created.''

''Then what can we do?'' Calista asked distraught, and her sad eyes came to rest on the man hanging next to her.''If you use more of your power, the barrier might break...''

''It's our only chance.'' He whispered back, before his eyes turned red. His whole body tensed as a bow string, and his breathing became shallow, as he pushed himself, to be able to force out the remaining energy left in him...

* * *

Tifa's head shot up from Yurick's chest, her tear filled eyes glared up at the silver knight. She pushed Yurick away from her, and took Dagran's hand in hers.'' Go on without me, I refuse to leave him here.''

''I understand how you feel, but we can't do this without you..'' Zael spoke gingerly, and rose to his feet. He stood behind her, looking down at her shaking form, and his friend's body.

''You don't understand at all...'' Tifa whispered slowly, her hands till clasped around Dagran's cold hand. She turned her head around, looking up at the saddened count.'' He was my soul mate, being with him made me whole!''

''I knew him longer—'' Zael tried to speak, but was interrupted.

''No, you can't compare what you had, with what he and I had!'' Tifa snapped back at him, her eyes flashing angrily up at the younger man.'' I don't have anything left in this world, and he is forever lost to me. I will never see his smirk or hear his laugh, and I will never hear his voice ever again!''

''You aren't the only one who loved him!'' Zael vehemently replied, as he looked down into her face.''I've know him for years, why should your love be more important?''

''I never claimed that, and I'm getting so feed up with your childish behaviour!'' Tifa shouted back, and rose to her feet shoving a finger in his chest.'' I said that my feelings can't be compared with yours, because what you feel is brotherly love, and I'm his lover!

''But-'' Zael tried again to speak.

''Shut it! Can you listen for once!?'' Tifa leaned closer to his angry face, her crimson orbs were like slits.'' We all love him, but don't you dare say that you understand me. I know we haven't been getting along very well, but you can at least respect him enough to act like the grown man you are. What I meant is, that I was his lover, and you can't know what I'm feeling because you have not lost Calista, she may still be alive, but Dagran is gone!''

''You're right, I'm sorry...'' Zael spoke looking ashamed, as he watched her sit down by Dagran's side again. He closed his blue eyes, feeling like a fool. He could not believe he had just acted that way, his friend was gone and he still picked a fight with his woman.

''Fine, whatever...'' Tifa spoke as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.'' Don't get me wrong, I will get my revenge, and I will die trying if that's what it takes!''

''Tifa, you don't mean!?'' Yurick questioned her softly, as his eyes widened when saw the wild look in her saddened eyes.

''I will kill Gareth, and If I just happen to die, it will not make any difference to me.'' Tifa's voice rang clearly in the cave.'' If I die, then I will see him again, but right now, I'm not ready to leave his side...''

Therius hated to be the one to be hard on her. He walked toward her, and grabbed hold of her arm, and hauled her up on her feet. He slapped her hard across the face, making her grieving ramblings come to an end.''Is this how you will honour his memory? He was a fighter, he would not give up. Dagran would get even, are you really going to sully his memory like this, by giving up your life?'' He spoke coldly to her, his azure eyes bore into her shocked crimson orbs.

Tifa could only stare back at the stoic knight, and she knew he was right. Dagran would not have given up, or stopped fighting. He would have kicked her butt, and forced her to continue, but her heart was torn. She did not want to leave him here all alone, and at the same time, she wanted to help her friends. Her will power had been depleted, and all she could do was to keep herself from falling into despair, and completely give up.

''Give me five minutes, as you search for a way forward...'' She spoke weakly, and looked down on the dead body, and brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes. She sank to her knees again, and her hands grabbed his arms, laying them neatly by his sides, and she fixed his hair one last time.

''Thank you...'' Zael spoke, before walking away from her. His blue eyes searched the cave for any kind of exit. The sick feeling in his stomach, kept making him glance over at his friend's body, and tears stung his eyes which he forced himself not to shed.

''I can't find a way out, or sense anything!'' Yurick vehemently shouted, as he kicked a part of a wall that looked like a possible way out.

**Tifa...don't...I'm..**

Tifa's eyes shot open, as she heard those three words. She looked around the cave, observing her companions closely, they did not appear like they heard that. She pressed two fingers against his throat, to check his pulse, but found none. _Had I just imagined it? No, I know that voice, it's him!_

She looked around the room, searching for anything that resembled water. She spotted a barrel standing under a small crack in the wall. She got up on unsteady legs, and walked over to the lone barrel. From the crack in the wall flowed water, and the barrel was half full. She grabbed onto the small wooden barrel, and carried it over to Dagran's body again. There she dumped the water over his body, washing away all the blood, and then she noticed something.

She knelt down, and ran her finger over his stomach, deep in thought. Her fingers double checked, and the three scars he received from the thieves were not present. The others had not noticed what she was doing until she grabbed her sword, pointing it squarely at Dagran's chest. She raised her blade, and hesitated, what if she was wrong?_ If I'm wrong then I will have desecrated his body..._

''Tifa, what are you doing!?'' Yurick shouted angrily, as he saw her hold her sword directly above Dagran's heart. His eye widened as she raised her blade, and plunged it through his body.''Have you gone completely mad?''

She raised her sword in one hand, and drew her finger across it's length. Her eyes focused entirely on the sword in her hand, she did not even bother explaining her actions, she mumbled spell after spell, and out of her fingers came red lights, they travelled along the sword's length. She lowered it for a second, and then swung it in a circular motion, and out from it's tip flew several fireballs.

They smashed into the stone walls, and filled the air with bright red lights. She shrugged off Zael's hand on her shoulder as she threw another set of spells. A bright white lighted flashed before their eyes, and when they opened their eyes, they immediately landed where Dagran's body lay, and found themselves looking at the corpse of a doppelgänger demon. After discovering that, Tifa looked quickly around the room, and found a suspicious looking wall.

''Gareth, you'll pay for deceiving us!'' She bellowed, and bolted across the cave. Her feet pounded against the ground, creating echoes in the silent cave. She leaped into the air, aiming a kick against the window.'' I will never forgive you for pulling shit like that!''

* * *

Dagran's barrier gave away, and the guard before him raised his blade and hesitated when Tifa burst through the window. Shattered glass flew everywhere, and her body seemed to stop in mid air, as the glass around her fell in slow motion. She landed gracefully on her feet, and lounged herself onto the guard closest to her lover.

''Don't touch him!'' She growled threateningly, in a tone of voice that made both guards swallow hard. Her adrenaline was on overload, and she delivered a brutal roundhouse kick to his head. Making him fall backwards onto his back, then she casually walked over his body, and with a satisfied smirk on her face: she stomped her foot down onto his throat, crushing his wind pipe, giving him a slow and painful death.

''Tifa calm down!'' Zael shouted from where he stood outside the window. With a vault he was inside the room, and ran over to his wife, but kept his eyes on the fist fighter.''Dagran is alive, you don't need to be so gruesome!''

''Don't tell me what to do!'' Tifa snapped back, as she kept beating on the last guard. Her crimson orbs were filled with rage, and she wanted to punish them for her own sake, because she knew what they would do with them if they got the chance.''These bastards don't deserve to be shown mercy..''

Calista nodded her head, tilting her head in the fist fighters direction. Zael left his wife's side, and marched over to the angry woman. He grabbed hold of her arm, and yanked her away from the badly beaten guard.''That's enough! If you continue, then you're as bad as them.''

''Why, you little-'' She snapped back, and raised her arm to strike him, but was interrupted by Dagran's angry voice.

''Hey, stop that, and get me down from here!'' Dagran shouted, at the both of them. His tired eyes locked onto their tense forms, and he gave them his most disproving look he could muster.''Zael, act your age and come to terms with me and her. As for you miss berserk, you need to listen better to your leaders orders, whoever it may be...''

''Dagran...'' Zael spoke ruefully, and let go of her arm.

''Fine..'' Tifa muttered, and delivered a final kick to the guard's head, rendering him unconscious. Her eyes softened as she noticed the small smirk on her lover's face.

Therius and Yurick was quick to follow, and landed gracefully on their feet. Both their faces was neutral as they watched Tifa knocked the other guard unconscious. Her facial expression had gone from a berserk, bad back into the sweet woman they both knew. They simply choose to ignore what had just happened, and walked over to figure out how to release their friends from where they hung.

''Tifa...'' Dagran spoke weakly, as he saw what she just done. His lips curled into a small smirk, feeling proud to call her his partner. His eyes bore into her crimson ones, and he groaned as he felt them lower him down onto the floor. His feet touched the ground, and he felt himself fall forward.

''Dagran!'' Tifa gasped, and rushed forward, and caught him before he fell to the floor. Her arms circled slim waist, and helped him stay on his feet. She felt his hands on her shoulder, and she looked up into his beaten face.''I've got you, just lean on me.''

Dagran's tired eyes looked down into her revealed looking face, and he simply leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers. He broke the kiss when he heard Yurick clear his throat, in an attempt to get their attention. _I can't even get a moment with her..._

''We're sorry to interrupt, but we must get a move on...'' Yurick spoke from his spot next to the tired Mirania. His arm was round her waist, as she leaned on him for support.''They are in no condition to fight, I think it's best to retreat and come back later.''

''It seems to be the best course of action.'' Therius spoke from the corner of the room, his azure eyes rested on the couple standing in the middle of the room. He could not deny that he had been disappointed that the man before him was not dead, but he still felt happy for Tifa.'' Flee to fight another day, as the saying goes...''

Dagran managed to untangle himself from her, and stand on his own. His eyes were watching what she was doing, as she kept rummaged around in her pouch. Without a word, she handed him and the two women small flasks of healing potions. After they had all sipped some of the disgusting potion they felt much better.

The two women gasped, as they felt the pain in their bodies vanish. The wounds they received from the chains was also gone, and they turned with a smile to Dagran. All his wounds, and bruises were gone, and no trace remained of the beatings he had endured for the last week.

''What a powerful potion...'' Calista whispered astonished, from her husbands side.'' I feel much better, thank you.''

''Yes, thank you, Tifa.'' Mirania murmured softly, and walked over to the silent woman. Her blue eyes bore into the other women's face as her hand gently touched the fist fighter's hand.'' I'm grateful, that potion must be very rare and precious..''

''It's a special potion called an elixir, it heals all wounds..'' Tifa explained softly with a smile, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.'' We better split into teams, as we make our escape, and meet up back at the camp.''

* * *

They had gone with Tifa's decision, and had split up after recovering the few items the three prisoners had been deprived off. They had split into three groups, and were running in different directions, to force the enemy soldiers to divide their forces as they took up the pursuit.

Dagran and Tifa ran through one of the tunnels, leading outside. They tried to make as little noise as possible, as they manoeuvred through the dark passageways. They had a small group of enemies behind them, but they kept pressing on, and soon found themselves running up the staircase leading up into the lush woods surrounding the mansion.

The air was cold, and it looked like snow would soon fall from the sky. Tifa was used to cold weather since she grew up in Nibelheim, but she was concerned for Dagran. He was running around shirtless, and she could see that he was more affected by the cold, than he lead on.

''Let's go inside that cave, I have a change of clothes for you.'' Tifa spoke in a low voice, as they ran through the dark woods. The moon light helped them see what was in front of them, and their pursuers was nowhere to be seen.

''All right, lead the way.'' Dagran replied, and from behind her. He kept glancing every now and then over his shoulder, to see if they were being followed. He did not intend on being captured again, so he kept his guard up as they finally managed to reach the cave. It was not easily spotted, and he wondered how she could have spotted that small opening, as it was surrounded by thick bush branches covered in withered leaves.

''Take my pouch, and use the counter spell on the clothes.'' Tifa instructed him, and shoved him and the pouch inside. She broke of a thick branch, and swept away their tracks, and rearranged some leaves. She then broke off a few branches to hide the opening to the cave.

When she crawled into the cave, and found her small lantern standing on the floor behind a rock. It's small light was enough to illuminate a small portion of the cave. She could feel panic well up inside her, as she looked around the room, not finding her companion.'' Dagran? Were are you?''

Tifa took a few tentative steps further inside the cave, and noticed a underground lake that seemed to connect with a small creek that supplied it with fresh water. Her panic became more evident when she noticed his sword Traive had been carelessly tossed on the ground. _Did something happen to him? Where is he?_

Dagran emerged from the warm water. He did not notice the sharp inhale from the woman standing a few feet away. He stood up, water dripping from his skin as he slowly turned to his companion. He ran a hand through his wet hair, and climbed up on the ground.''I must thank you, for...huh?''

Tifa threw herself into his arms, burring her head into his wet chest, and broke down into weak sobs. Dagran's eyes softened, as he returned her embrace, and caressed her back in a soothing manner. He gently cupped her jaw with one hand, and tilted her head upwards, his hazel eyes looking down into her tear stained face.''I love you, too.'' He simply said, and pressed his lips against hers.

''I thought I lost you...'' She whispered against his lips, as she nibbled affectionately on his lower lip. Her hand travelled down his muscular stomach, which earned her a small groan as her hand found it's mark.

With a low growl, he lifted her up into his arms, and crushed her body to his. He kissed her roughly as he carried her over to a large rock. He put her down, and broke the kiss to remove her slacks and shorts, then he curled her legs around his hips. His lips came crushing down onto hers again, and he coaxed her lips apart, and made her moan as his hands roamed across her body.''All mine.''He growled against her lips, the voice was mix between the two Dagran's, and he smirked against her lips as she panted softly from his caresses.

''The others can wait five more minutes...'' He whispered to her, and swallowed her moan by kissing her, as he pressed himself between her legs.

**They allowed themselves a short but sweet moment, before pressing on and returning to the camp where their friends await them. Tifa would soon come face to face with a surprise, and the final battle drew closer.**


	24. Chapter 24

Authors notes: Thanks as always for the reviews :)  
And as always, a huge thank you to Cassie, you rock girl!

* * *

**After a narrow escape, Tifa and Dagran found shelter inside a cave. The others made it out all right, and awaited their companions back at the camp. Their patience were running thin, as the minutes passed...**

**Chapter 24: Decisions And Meetings.**

''It feels good to wear this again.'' Dagran spoke, and turned towards his dressing partner. His eyes roamed over her bare legs, and up to her booty shorts clad bottom. She however seemed completely obvious of his staring, so he simply walked over to her, and helped her with her hair. His finger moved skilfully through her locks, and braided it.''Thank you for fixing my old clothes..''

Tifa only turned, and smiled up at him. He stood before her with his black heavy greaves, leather pants, and a black waste cape. His usual red sword belt hung around his slim hips, and the gloves she gave him was covering his hands. She had repaired both garments he had on his upper body, he wore a short sleeved white shirt under a black leather vest, with two flipped collars. On his arms, hung his old colored bracelets from his youth.

**''**I've turned your bracelets into charms.'' She said softly, as she pulled up her slacks, and fastening them to her shorts. She stood up straight, and rearranged her tank top, and shrunk the dirty clothes and other equipment, and shoved it into her pouch.''They will protect you from most status ailments.''

Dagran looked at her with a smile on his face, and grabbed her right hand. He took off one set of his bracelets, and slid them onto her arm. He arched one eyebrow, when she opened her mouth to protest, and that was enough to make her close her mouth again and flash him a warm smile.''Good, you're learning.''

''Whatever.'' Tifa replied, and chuckled at the little scowl that appeared on his face. She stood on her toes, and wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips softly against his.'' Thank you.''

''We need to hurry to the others.'' He spoke calmly, and looked down into her beautiful face. His eyes bore into her warm crimson eyes, and he felt very lucky to have survived the last week's imprisonment. She untangled herself from him, and he grabbed her hand, and yanked her to him for a last kiss: before they moved on to meet up with their friends.

* * *

''Where the heck are they?'' Yurick complained, as his blue eye kept looking towards the entrance to the cave. He stood with his back pressed against the cold wall, one hand on his dagger, and his senses on high alert.'' Did something happen to them?''

''I'm sure they are fine.'' Mirania spoke softly, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. His eye shifted to look at her petite form, and she could see the emotions swirling inside the fire mage's eye. Her hand squeezed his shoulder, before she leaned against the wall beside him.'' They are skilled fighters, they will be here soon.''

''After what you guys told me, I don't think the Captain would go down without the whole forest being burned down..'' Lowell spoke from where he stood next to the silent Therius.'' It's great they love each other, but I want to get back to the baby...''

''I regret summoning you, since all you have been doing is talking non stop...'' Therius answered coldly, his azure eyes glaring at the hyperactive man next to him.''But alas, we need you for a diversion...''

''That's not very nice, Therius.'' Calista softly spoke from the rock she sat on. Her eyes filled with mirth, and she had to stifle a laugh, when he looked at her.''You are starting to act like one of us...''

Therius remained silent, his gaze dropped to the ground, and a small barely noticeable blush appeared on his pale cheeks. He did not want to take that bait, if he did, then he would just prove further that he was becoming more like them. He really didn't like the way he had changed, but this group of people just crawled under your skin, and affected you whether you liked it or not.

''Aww, I know you love us deep down, mate.'' Lowell playfully replied, and nudged the knight in the side with his elbow. His eyes widened when he noticed the two companions saunter inside the cave. His lips turned into a huge toothy grin, when he noticed that Dagran's hair was standing in all directions.

''Where have you guys been?'' Zael questioned them, as soon as they stepped into the cave. His blue eyes narrowing as he noticed the amused smirk Dagran sent him.''We have been worried about you two..''

''We're really sorry! We had to take cover inside a cave because he needed warmer clothes.'' Tifa hurriedly tried to make up a reasonable excuse for their long absence. Her crimson orbs glanced up at her lover, and she blushed when noticing the amused look he sent her.''And then-''

''Stop right there!'' Lowell exclaimed happily, with his grin still plastered onto his face. He walked casually closer to the pair, and pointed straight at Dagran.''Your hair is holy, there could only be one possible explanation for the state it's in, you have just done the nasty!''

''He fell into a lake...'' Tifa breathed out barely above a whisper. She blushed even redder, and ducked behind Dagran. They had been caught, and she was too embarrassed to look them in the eye. _God Lowell, did you have to open your mouth!?_

''Really now? Dagran...''Mirania spoke softly, and giving him a disproving look. Her blue eyes softened when she saw the fist fighter hide behind his back, and she chuckled softly and smiled at the both of them. ''Well, I hope you enjoyed yourselves, but don't worry us like that!''

''Who was it, that always went on and on, about us needing to be professionals?''Lowell he spoke wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

''I hate to admit it, but Lowell is right.'' Therius spoke coldly, and pushed of against the wall. His cold eyes stared at the pair standing over by the entrance.''This is not some kind of game, we are right into a feud between two noble families.

''Thank god you're here then.'' Dagran cockily replied, and reached behind him to gently shove Tifa in front of him. Finally succeeding, she stood with her back pressed against him, and his hand lazily resting on her exposed stomach.''Since you think we are only playing, and that you easily judge people from one look, and after hearing one statement from a sex fixated man.''

''Oh, I so I got it wrong?'' Therius questioned coldly, his eyes narrowing at the site of the man before him.

''One who is close to Tifa knows, that even implying what Lowell did, will make her shy and embarrassed.'' Dagran spoke calmly, his eyes boring into Therius azure eyes.'' We were delayed, and I did fall into a lake, that's why my hair is like this...''

Tifa just glanced up at the man behind her, and she was amazed at how good he was at lying. His face did not betray anything, and his voice was as neutral as ever. She felt his hand on her stomach push her further into him, and his eyes seemed to gleam with triumph.

''Now that's cleared up, let's talk strategy. Tifa here informed me that she feared that the Gurak monster she flew on was pregnant. Since neither on of you have left, I assume that she was right, and the monster is indisposed.'' Dagran's voice ran clear inside the cave, his eyes roamed over his friends still forms.

''You're right, as always captain.'' Lowell spoke from beside him. He ran a hand through his blonde locks, and sighed tiredly.'' I was summoned here to create some kind of diversion, but what kind of diversion have not been decided.''

''We need to split up...'' Yurick voiced his opinion from where he leaned against the cave wall.

''I will head to his majesty, and inform him about what Rambaldt have been doing.'' Therius quickly spoke, and moved over to one of the great beasts.'' I will then return to Lazulis..''

''Me, and Tifa will travel on foot, and will join you as soon as possible.''Dagran explained, and looked at his five companions.'' You four return to Lazulis, and get ready for battle. Lowell, as soon as they leave, go out and go crazy with your ice spells, before you teleport back to Syrenne.''

''I need to rest for a short while, then I will summon Bahamut, and ask him to take us back to the Island.'' Tifa spoke up, and smiled at the four friends who looked ready to argue with them.

''Bahamut, who?'' Calista asked confused, and gave the fist fighter a odd look. She hopped down from the rock she sat on, and walked closer to her friends.'' I don't think it's wise if you two travel together, Gareth wants both of you dead, and you staying together is making things easier for him...''

''I'm with Calista, you guys should not travel together.'' Mirania softly murmured, and her blue eyes rested on her former leader.''It's dangerous for both of you, and it's better to split you up for now..''

''It's decided then.'' Zael spoke up, and gave Dagran a stern look, hoping that it would keep his friend in check.'' Yurick, will go with Calista, Mirania with Dagran, and I will travel with Tifa.''

''Bahamut is a dragon, that I can summon.'' Tifa explained to Calista as she took a step toward Zael. She gasped when she felt herself being yanked back into Dagran, and she looked up into his smirking face.

'' I'm going with my partner, you lot divide how you like.'' Dagran said calmly his voice shifting to the other him, and turned to leave the cave with Tifa following close behind him.

''You will even disobey the leaders orders?'' Therius questioned him harshly from where he stood, beside the curious looking beast.'' Aren't you supposed to obey your group leader...''

''You are all working under count Zael's command, and we are not.'' Dagran spoke with a smirk playing on his face.'' We are mercenaries, and can do as we pleases.''

''Stubborn as always.'' Zael said, and returned the smirk his childhood friend sent him.'' Just promise you'll come back in one piece, both of you!''

''Of course, what do you take me for?'' Dagran teased before he drew his sword, and marched out of the cave, with his partner in tow.''See you soon!''

* * *

Syrenne sat with her small baby boy, inside the comfortable room inside the castle. Her thoughts were always with her friends, and her heart ached as she looked down on her child's sleeping form. Lowell had been gone for a short while, and she was getting restless of sitting around waiting for any kind of news.

''I hope all yer uncles and aunties are Ok, little bugger.'' She whispered, and planed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

The small boy, seemed to pick up on her restless feeling, and began to get upset. His tiny hand held his mother finger in a tight grip, and his lip started to quiver, a warning of tears to come.

''Hush little bugger, don't you cry, mama's gonna make you something nice.'' She sang sweetly to the small one, making him relax, and settle down into his nap again.''If your papa won't sing for you, mama's gonna make him do something nice.''

Lowell appeared before them, and his lips turned into a warm smile when he heard her little song. He crept closer, and bent down and placed a small kiss on his lover's cheek, as his hand caressed their boy's soft locks of hair.'' Everyone's fine, and are on their way back here.''

Syrenne flashed him a happy smile, and handed the small boy to him. She stood up, so Lowell could sit down with their child. She walked over to the window, and looked out onto the raging ocean. The rain poured down, and the wind blew harshly over the Island, as to remind them about the trouble that would soon come to their doorstep.

''Did they run into much trouble?'' Syrenne murmured softly, as she turned toward her family.''Are you sure all of them were all right?''

''Yeah, they were pretty banged up at first, but after some healing they were fine.'' Lowell answered her with a small smile, his fingers drawing small circles on his son's forehead.'' You should have been real proud of the captain, first he took time to feel up his lady, which he denied, but I always know these things and then he ignored Zael's orders.''

''Ha! A real shame that I missed that.'' Syrenne spoke with a grin on her face, and ran a hand trough her tangled hair. With a contended sigh, she plopped down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.''I'm glad you returned safe, love...''

''Aw, so ya do love me.'' Lowell replied with a smirk, and rested his head on top of hers. His voice could be heard humming on the silly lullaby that Syrenne sang moments before. Their fears had been eased, and all they could do was wait until their friends made it back.

* * *

Dagran and Tifa had been running non stop, after leaving the cave. They wanted to cover as much ground as they passably could in one night. The further they came from the Rambaldt mansion, the better. Their pursuers were not far behind, but just enough for them to have a small chance of slipping away into the night.

''Do you know anything about this area?'' Tifa asked her partner, as they ran side by side through the thick bushes. The moonlight shone their way through the many tree's and bushes, and fallen leaves.

''I've never been around here, but I remember seeing a map of the area once.'' Dagran replied, and looked over his shoulder, and saw three guards following them.'' There should be a big waterfall nearby, let's hope there is another cave nearby.''

''Damn it, looks like we got company...'' Tifa said through gritted teeth, as they tried to outrun them. They came across a clearing in the woods, with a small meadow in the middle. There they found a group of Gareth's soldiers surrounding two creatures. One was hurt, and the other one tried to protect him.

''Get ready, here they come!'' Dagran shouted, and drew his sword. He didn't seem to notice his companions shocked face, and ran to attack the men who had been following them. His blade clashed with one of the men's' blade, and he summoned a fireball with his free one: sending it straight in the face of their axeman, killing him in an instant.

He side stepped, and parried a blow that would have easily killed him. He dug his heels into the ground, and pushed his attacker back, using the element of surprise, and thrust his sword through the man's head. Blood splattered as he withdrew his sword, and a second later he dodge rolled a spell sent his way.

''Nanaki!?'' Tifa screamed, as the soldiers regrouped, and she got a glance at the two beasts that the soldiers had been attacking. Her old friend, lifted his head, and started in shock at her. He was bleeding badly, and the grey beast standing over him, looked equally surprised. Just as a guard were going to ram his blade through the grey beast's back, Tifa threw a lightning spell towards him: it reacted to the soldiers blade, and the electric show went though the man's body, grilling him alive.

''Touch one hair on them, and you'll pay!'' She snarled, and bolted across the wet grass. Instead of fighting with her hands, she drew her sword, and let her fingers caress it's length. The blade reacted and flames enveloped around it, and when she struck down one opponent, he burst into flames.

''Tifa, what's going on!?'' Dagran questioned her, as he ran after her. His eyes noticed the two feline/wolf beasts on the ground, and saw the look the red one gave his lover. He choose to trust her, as always and ran over to protect the two beasts from two female soldiers. He leaped over the two on the ground, and crossed blade with a smug looking woman.''Wipe that look of your ugly face..''

The woman took the bait, and started her assault. With a battle cry, she raised her blade, and attacked him. Playing dirty, as many did, the other woman attacked him at the same time. With a smirk playing on his lips, he parried their attacks, and silently summoned his chains behind them. The chains wrapped themselves around the two women, and with a mad laugh, he made his chains force their hands, and they rammed their blades through each others stomach. Their pained cries was muffled, as the chains choked them, and when their bodies hit the ground: a sick wheezing sound could be heard coming from their opened mouths.

''What the hell was that?'' The grey beast said astonished, as his brown eyes stared at the strange man fighting to protect them.

''I don't know, son, but if Tifa's with him then it's all right...'' Nanaki replied weakly, his one eye glanced over at his dear friend.

Tifa saw in the corner of her eye, that Dagran was protecting Nanaki. She blinked and focused her attention back to the two large men she was facing. As she raised her sword, to parry a attack, she felt herself being pushed backwards. They were too strong for her, and she had to act fast..

''Dagran, heal the red one, heal Nanaki!'' Tifa ordered her lover, and then back flipped away from one of the men. Both men raised their swords, and lounged themselves at her. She jumped into the air, and threw her sword, as hard as she could, and one of the men fell down onto the ground, with her blade stuck through his body. She landed behind the last one, and aimed a brutal roundhouse kick to the back of his head, sending him crashing down to the ground. Her hand glowed red, and she stomped hard onto the man's chest, shoving her fire spell down into his screaming mouth: grilling him alive on the inside.

Dagran removed his hand, from Nanaki's chest, and smiled when the wound closed itself. He ran his hand through his hair, and saw Tifa running towards them.'' He's going to be fine, but one of his legs are broken.''

''Nanaki..''Tifa said with tears running down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, and buried her head into her friend's brown mane. Her arms went around his thin frame, and she stroked his back affectionately.''I'm so glad to see you!''

''Tifa...'' Nanaki spoke calmly, and licked her cheek, and nuzzled his face into her familiar warm body. His one eye came to rest on the man sitting next to his son.''I must thank you for saving us.''

Dagran was still a little shocked, that they were talking, so he simply nodded his head. His eyes stared back into the brown eye that looked at him curiously. His lips curled into a small smile, and he reached over to stroke the beasts head.''It's nothing...''

''What's going on here, and who are they?!'' The grey beast spoke, and pushed Dagran's hand away from his father. He demonstratively close the distance between them, and sat down in front of his father, his two eyes staring suspiciously at the strange demon man.

''It's all right, Fenrir...'' Nanaki spoke calmly, and nudged Tifa away from him. His one eye stared up into Tifa's happy face.''I told you about my dear friend, who suddenly died once, right?''

''Yes, and you never found her body.''Fenrir shot back impatiently, and glared up at the woman standing up.''But, how can she be here, and still be so young?''

''I don't know, I did die, but then I was sent here.'' Tifa spoke softly to the suspicious beast.

''I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but we need to press on.'' Dagran said, and rose on his feet. He returned his sword to the sword sheath, and turned towards his lover. He noticed her bleeding, and grabbed her arm.'' Cure...''

''Thank you.'' Tifa replied sweetly, and squeezed his hand. Her eyes returned to look down at the two beasts, and she knelt down in front of Fenrir.'' It's good of you to be suspicious, but I want you two come with us, it's not safe for you here...''

''We are being pursued by men from the forest mansion.'' Fenrir spoke calmly, as he looked into the strange woman's warm eyes.'' We would only slow you down, since father's injured...''

''A friend to Tifa, is a friend to me...''Dagran simply said, as he walked over to Nanaki, and bent down to haul the beast up into his arms. He ignored the surprised yelp what came from the him, and positioned Nanaki's weigh in his arms, careful not to hurt the injured leg.''Let's move it, you two do the fighting, I keep this one safe.''

Tifa and Fenrir followed him obediently, and when she walked up beside her lover, she reached up on her toes, and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. Then she ran ahead of them, to keep a watchful eye out for more enemies, as did Fenrir from behind his father and Dagran.

''Thank you...'' Nanaki spoke softly, and turned to look up at the man carrying him. His one eye softening when he noticed the small smirk on the man's face, as he watched Tifa run ahead of them.

''For what?'' Dagran spoke calmly, and looked down into Nanaki's face. His mind still haven't fully registered that this was one of Tifa's old friends. He knew that one of her friends was a talking feline,no wolf beast, but to actually meet him created a odd feeling inside of him.

''For succeeding in something we never managed to...'' Nanaki spoke, his eye still locked with Dagran's hazel ones.''To make her happy..''


	25. Chapter 25

Authors notes: Thanks as always for the reviews :)  
Hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**After their battle in the forest meadow, the two mercenaries gained two new companions. Dagran had already found a friend in the friendly beast named Nanaki. Tifa and Fenrir had quickly accepted each other, and were cooperating well.**

**With the help of the two beasts and Dagran's good memory, then had found their way to the waterfall, and soon found a suitable cave to rest in for the night, and make a small camp. After splinting Nanaki's broken leg, Tifa had fallen asleep from the exhausting day.**

**Chapter 25: The Last Plan.**

Dagran leaned against the cool cave wall, with Tifa's head in his lap. His eyes felt heavy but, he had the first night watch. The two beasts lay close to him, in front of the fire, and the older one watched him closely. His one brown eye, softened when he saw Dagran's hand on the sleeping woman's stomach.

''How can you be so sure, that I'm making her happy?'' Dagran suddenly asked his companion, and let his gaze fall on the curious beast.''You don't even know me...''

''It's true that I don't know you.'' Nanaki lazily answered, and crawled over to the man, rolling onto his back with his paws in the air.''I've known her for five years, and she has never looked this happy...''

''I see.'' He calmly replied, and looked down on the creature beside him. He smirked as he noticed the way he rolled onto his back, like a common dog, and he reached over and scratched his stomach.''Like that, huh?''

''It's been to long, since someone scratched me like that..''Nanaki replied with a small chuckle, and gazed up at his new companion. ''She used to pet me all the time, I've missed her quite a lot.''

''It must have been hard for you and your friends, when she died...''Dagran spoke, and looked down on the woman in question, and his eyes softened as he noticed her sleeping with her mouth open.''But her dying, and coming here was the best thing that ever happened to me.''

''I will admit, that her death changed everyone in our group.'' Nanaki told him calmly, and enjoyed being scratched behind his ear.''The worst thing was, never to find her body...''

''I have too lost, people dear to me.'' Dagran told the purring beast, and his face turned serious, as the memories of his family, and old companions resurfaced in his mind.''If loved ones died before their time, one never fully recovers. You learn how to deal with it, but they stay with you always.''

Nanaki only rolled around again, and sniffed slightly, his one eye came to rest on the pair next to him. He crawled closer to Dagran, and sniffed again, ignoring the weird look the man was giving him.''I see congratulations are in order..'' He spoke with something resembling a smile on his face.

''Oi, what are you talking about?'' Dagran asked confused, and ran a hand trough his still tangled hair. He noticed the other beast being awake, and stared right at Tifa.''I don't quite follow here.''

''She is with child.'' Fenrir grumpily answered, and laid his head down onto the ground again.

''What did you say!?'' Dagran shouted in surprise, and he leaned froward his eyes narrowing slightly. His suspicious side, kicked in, and let his gaze travel back and forth from the two beasts.'' How do you know this?''

''Hey, will you sit still?'' Tifa complained softly, and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes widened, as she saw he serious look on his face, and she bolted up from his lap.''What's wrong?''

''Tifa dear, your pregnant.'' Nanaki spoke up in her lovers stead, and his one eye was filled with mirth. He chuckled when her mouth opened in surprise, and her hands flew to her stomach.

''We're having a...baby.'' She murmured softly, with her hands still resting against her stomach. Her eyes sparkled happily, and her lips curled into a bright smile, then she suddenly looked up into Dagran's face, and she became hesitant.

''You little worrywart.''Dagran replied, his lips breaking into a happy smile. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her close, and laughed when hearing her sharp inhale.'' Did you really think that I wouldn't be happy about this?''

''I can't help it.'' She quickly defended herself, and looked up into his face.''But, I still need to fight, don't I?''

''I would prefer if you didn't, but we can't do it without you, it would have been different if Syrenne could fight...'' He said, with a worried look on his face.'' From now on, you stay around me at all times, and you will follow orders, all right?''

''You don't need to tell me that!'' She replied with a scowl on her face.''I'm not five, besides I'm one week older than you..''

''Oi! Don't pull age on me. Besides, your behaviour recently is the cause enough for that comment.'' He shot back with a smirk playing on his lips.'' Little miss berserk will have to be more careful, or you'll have me to answer to.''

''Ha! You're all bark and no bite, anyhow!'' She teased him, and shoved her index finger in his chest.

''Want to take that chance?'' The other Dagran sneered down at her, his eyes now red, and his chains appeared out of nowhere, and floated up and caressed her cheek.''We may love you, but I won't hesitate to chain you to a wall, to keep you out of trouble...''

''I get your point, mighty one.'' Tifa replied with a smile, and swatted the chains away from her. She looked down on the ground, and found the two beasts observing the playful banter taking place in front of them. By the looks they gave them, it was easy to see that they both had serious doubt about her choice in partner.

''If him, erm them make you happy...'' Fenrir muttered, his eyes still big as saucers, and they followed the lazy chains that floated around the kind woman.''Then good for you...''

Nanaki only nodded his head, in a silent agreement, and looked up into his friend's warm eyes. His tail moved back, and forth as Tifa knelt down in front of him. He closed his eye, as he felt her scratch him behind his ears, like she always used to do.

''At least he's not filled with demons or is distant like Cloud.'' Tifa murmured, and gave her friend a warm smile.''He just has a split personality, and the other one likes to come out to wreak havoc.''

''Oi! You are really giving them a wonderful picture of the father of your child...'' Dagran spoke from behind her, his normal voice had returned, and he arched an eyebrow when the red beast looked at him.

''I agree with my son.'' Nanaki simply answered, not really knowing what he should say. This man was like no one he had ever met, but since he makes her happy it was all right.''After the slaughter in the woods, I would say that your image only improves as time goes by.''

* * *

**several days later:**

The four companions had travelled back to Lazulis Island, in about 5 days time. They had pressed their monsters to the limit, to be able to return as soon as possible. The Island was still peaceful, but rumours had been going around that Gareth, and his army had been seen on one of the Vono Islands. But no one had confirmed if that was true or not, and Therius had returned from the Emperor the day before. The Emperor had given his consent for the people of Lazulis Island to capture Gareth, and if he died in battle, no one would be blamed, he sided with the rulers of Lazulis in this matter. They were now eagerly awaiting Dagran and Tifa's arrival to the Island, so they could plan for the upcoming battle.

''They should have been here by now...''Mirania spoke in her usual soft tone of voice. She stood as always near the fire mage, and her blue orbs observed the people standing in the courtyard.''Maybe we should send out someone to search for them?''

''I'm sure they are fine, something is just keeping them.'' Yurick replied, and walked over to the healer. His blue eye gazed down into her rich blue depths. He laid his hand on her shoulder, and his other hand tilted her head upwards.'' I'm more worried about you right now, you have not slept for days..''

''I assure you, that I'm fine.'' Mirania softly responded, and a faint blush appeared on her pale cheeks. She averted her eyes away from his face, and her fingers kept fidgeting with her jacket.

''I also believe they are fine.''Zael voiced his opinion, from where he leaned against a pillar. His hands were busy cleaning his Zan Lance, a chore he seemed to have picked up from his childhood friend.

''I'm with Mirania, it's gone too long!'' Syrenne bellowed, as she walked back and forth with her screaming son in her arms. Her worrying did not calm the boy, who picked up on the fact that his mother was upset.

''Shall I take him for a while?'' Lowell kindly offered, and sent his girlfriend a warm smile.

''The hell you are! He is more with you than with me..'' Syrenne shot back, her forest green eyes flashed angrily, and she turned her back to him. She stopped her pacing, and rocked the boy gently as he continued to cry.'' But, this crying is slowly driving me nuts...''

''Try calming down yourself, that always does the trick.'' Therius replied coldly from where he stood next to a tired looking Lowell. His azure eyes softened, as he noticed something in the sky, and he simply nudged Lowell in the side, and pointed up in the sky.

All their heads turned up towards the sky, and in the distance they spotted a majestic Dragon. It's body was grey, his wing were a dark shade of purple, and his torso was of a golden hue. On the back, sat their two last companions, and it looked like it held something in it's claws. It increased the speed, and were approaching the Island at an alarming rate.

''It looks like they are going to land on the east meadow!'' Zael spoke, and pushed off against the pillar. He strapped his lance into his back, and walked across the courtyard.

''Here you take the baby, since yer such an expert.'' Syrenne said, and gently laid the boy into Therius arms. The shocked face of the silver knight was ignored, as she speed ahead of her friends over to the east exit, were Dagran's grave was situated.''I'll be back soon!''

''Syrenne, you just can't-'' Therius started to protest, but closed his mouth when he heard a small giggle coming from the boy. He looked up again, and saw all of his friends running down the stairs towards the east gate.

* * *

Bahamut gently flapped his wings, keeping him suspended in the air. He felt his two travellers jump down from his back, and he gently laid the two beast down on the ground. As he flew up into the air, his wings created a gently wind that blew around the four individuals. His black eyes looked down onto his master, and he nodded his head before slowly fading away.

''Thank you, Bahamut!'' Tifa shouted, and blew the dragon a kiss before it faded into nothing. She turned around, and spotted their friends running down the hill from the castle. Syrenne was bolting a head of them, like a mad woman on a mission.

''It's so bloody good seeing you again!''Syrenne shouted happily, and wrapped her arm around Dagran's shoulder. Her happy grin lit up her face, and her eyes sparkled with mirth.''I'm glad you survived, and I'm so proud of ya, taking time to feel up yer lady like that!''

''I see motherhood, haven't cured that foul mouth of yours...'' Dagran dryly replied, and sent his other friends his trademark smirk. His eyes gazed back on his girlfriend's happy face, and just as Syrenne was about to hug her, he conjured his barrier around Tifa. That resulted in, Syrenne bouncing of the shield and landed onto her bottom, next to an annoyed Fenrir who growled up at him.

''Oi! What the bloody hell was that for, ye stupid git!'' Syrenne bellowed from the ground, and abruptly forgot her train of thought, as the grey beast next to her, licked her hand trying to comfort her. Her eyes widened, as she finally realised who she sat next to on the ground.''Erm, Hi...''

''I was just looking protecting my pregnant woman, your bear hugs can easily kill someone.'' Dagran answered her with a smile, as he helped her to stand up.''The red one is Nanaki, a friend of Tifa's and the angry one is his son, Fenrir.''

''I'm not angry, I just don't like you!'' Fenrir defended himself, and walked over to his father, glaring at the cocky man.

''Pregnant!?'' The rest of the gang said all at once, and all of them beamed at the blushing Tifa. She just hugged Syrenne, and were now averting her gaze to the ground. Her lips were turned upwards, in a shy smile as she was overwhelmed by their well wishes and congratulations.

''Of course you don't like him.'' Syrenne said, and ruffled the mane on Fenrir's head. Her green eyes looking down at the annoyed beast.'' He's a real pain in the butt, that one.''

''It's you they should look out for.'' Yurick quickly shot back, smirking at the annoyed look that swept across Syrenne's face.'' Your the biggest pain in the butt, around here.''

''Who shoved a stick up yer ass, patchy!'' Syrenne snarled, and took a step closer to the fire mage, her eyes glared into his blue eye.

''Now, Now, we are all mates here.'' Lowell tried to mediate as always, and ended up being their new glaring target.

''You're both big pains in the butt, when you start like this!'' Tifa snickered, and hide behind her newest friend Fenrir.'' Can't you just get along for once?''

''Syrenne and Yurick, don't say such things!'' Mirania scolded her friend, and gave her a reproachful look. She walked over to Nanaki, and knelt down next to him. Her kind blue eyes inspected his wounded leg, and she reached over and laid a hand against his leg, chanting a powerful healing spell. A bright white light came out of her fingertips, and it gently enveloped the wounded leg.'' You should be able to walk around, in a few days...''

''Thank you, miss.'' Nanaki gratefully replied, and licked her hand.''It feels much better.''

'' I'm glad you're both safe, and congratulations.'' Zael said sincerely, and laid a hand on Dagran's shoulder. His blue eyes looked over at Tifa, and he gave her a small smile.'' I wish we could celebrate, but we need to make a plan, and fast.''

''Thank you.'' Dagran replied, and shook his hand. His face went from happy to serious in a matter of seconds. He stiffened, and walked over to Nanaki, and hauled him up into his arms again.'' The fun is over, we need to come up with a plan, and kill that Rambaldt once and for all.''

* * *

Calista greeted her friends with a happy smile, as they walked in from the courtyard. Her hands rested on her hips, and she arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows as she noticed the two strange beasts.''Welcome back, and I see we have two new members in our group, I welcome them too.''

''Thank you, for your warm welcome.'' Nanaki spoke calmly from Dagran's arms.''My name is Nanaki, and Fenrir is my son.''

''Oh, my! You can speak?'' Calista asked a surprised look on her face.'' I'm Calista, the countess of this Island.''

''We figured as much...'' Fenrir grumpily replied, and walked closer to her, his brown eyes stared up into her face.''Can we talk strategy, so I can go and rest afterwards?''

''He is right, let's go through what we know.'' Therius spoke up in his usual cold voice. He walked past them, with the baby sleeping in his arms.'' My men have just confirmed that Gareth, and his men are stationed on the smaller of the Vono Islands.''

'' Shall we launch an surprise attack, or wait for them to attack first?'' Zael pondered aloud, and walked over to his wife.

'' Maybe we should divide, and attack them from two directions?'' Lowell voiced his opinion, and took the baby from the stoic knight.

''And risk being out numbered...'' Mirania murmured softly, and smiled when Yurick reached out, and took hold of her hand. His sensed were as sharp as ever, he had felt how tired and weak she was feeling.

''I will stay behind with Syrenne and Nanaki.'' Tifa surprised everyone as her voice rang high, and clear in the the large hallway.'' Someone needs to stay behind, if something goes wrong.''

''That is a wise idea, since you're with child.'' Yurick spoke up, and eyed her curiously. His senses picked up on a strange feeling from her, but choose not to speak about it.

''That is not why I choose to stay.'' Tifa answered, and looked straight at the fire mage, her gaze meet his intense observing one.'' I'm not afraid to fight, but I think the fight would be easier if I weren't around, so Gareth wouldn't target me all the time.''

''I think the best course of action is to dived into three groups. I will stay with Tifa and Syrenne.'' Dagran calmly said, entering his leader mode.'' Zael, Calista and Yurick take a group of knights and attack from the water side. Therius,Mirania and Lowell with a larger group of knights, move through the forest route and wipe out their camp. Attack quick and swiftly, and show no mercy.''

''And he has done it again, he always has the best ideas.'' Zael said with a small sigh escaping his lips, and he hung his head in defeat.'' I will never outsmart him, will I?''

''He's the captain after all.'' Lowell said, with a goofy grin on his face.'' Ye need to grow up some more, than maybe you can reach his level.''

''It's decided then, let's rest up and attack tomorrow night.'' Therius spoke up, and did not bother waiting for an answer as he walked away from the large group.

* * *

Two hooded figures stood by one of the castle gates. A large pouch filled with coins were passed between them, and the shorter person hide it inside his cloak. The taller once leaned down, and grabbed hold of the other ones' hand.

''You are sure that, you got their plan right?'' He said in a threatening tone of voice.

''O...o..of course I'm sure.'' The other one nervously replied, and tried to squirm free.''I know what I heard.''

''Good, you don't want me as an enemy. If you double cross me, then there will be hell to pay.'' He sneered, and put more pressure on the small wrist.''I love to kill worms like you...''

''I will hold up my end of our deal, don't you worry!'' The smaller one replied, and managed to regain her arm.'' Those threats don't work on me, I know you stand to loose as much as I will if this doesn't work.''

''Don't ever talk back to me like that!'' The man growled, and glared down into the smaller persons frightened eyes.'' Do as you're been told, and I will await your signal.''

* * *

Tifa walked slowly up to the silver knight, her eyes were filled with concern. He jumped slightly as she laid a hand on his armour clad shoulder.''Are you all right, Therius?''

''I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?'' He coldly replied, and shrugged her hand of his shoulder.'' Shouldn't you get some rest, you wouldn't want to overdo it in your condition.''

''I'm fine, I was worried about you. You left so suddenly, and without saying a word.'' She said softly, and let her gaze wander up into his face.''You're are my friend, and I care about you...''

''As you can see, I'm fine.'' He answered her, with his azure eyes as cold as ever. He turned his back to her, and ran a hand through his hair.'' I have things do to, if you'll excuse me...''

''Therius, wait!'' Tifa said, and grabbed hold of his arm. Her hold on his amr tightened, as she saw him hung his head down.'' I want you to know, that...I...I''

''Don't...'' He said, and his voice sounded even colder than before. He yanked his arm free from her hold, and turned to look into her shocked crimson orbs.'' I don't need you to feel sorry for me, nor do I need a speech concerning why you choose him.''

''But-''She tried to speak, but stopped herself when he held up his hand. She looked away when she saw the intense feelings swirling inside his azure eyes.'' All right, but know this: you are a wonderful man, and I feel honoured to call you my friend.''

''Thank you...'' He whispered, before her soft footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. His heart felt lighter, and he knew she had once again helped him. It was truly a shame that he had not met her first, maybe things would have turned out differently. He however made up his mind, he would move one and find his own happiness.

**The plan had been decided, and only fate knew how the upcoming battle would end. A snow storm swept across the Island that night, covering the entire Island in a white blanket: a white blanket that were soon to be colored red...**


	26. Chapter 26

Authors notes: Hello again! Not many chapters left, and I'm starting to tie loose ends together. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I want to thank Lopmion for your continued reviews, and of course the fun/amazing and witty Cassie!

* * *

**The final battle were upon them, and the large group of friends had said they goodbyes before dividing into their battle teams. Their senses were on edge, and they just wanted an end to this. They did not only fight for Zael's sake, so his enemy would leave him alone, they fought because they wanted peace. They all wanted to be able to live normal lives, and be free from all these conflicts.**

**All of them were compassionate individuals, and fighting would always be a part of their lifestyles, but fighting for their lives was a completely different matter. This fight would be their last major one, and they all wanted it to be over so they could get on with their lives.**

**Chapter 26: The Last Stand.**

Dagran and Tifa were sitting in the living room of the castle. The one reserved for guests and other people with higher positions. They were fooling around with Syrenne and Lowell's baby boy, who was named Leon yesterday. Syrenne sat in a comfortable arm chair, and rested her tired body. The two beasts lay on the floor in front of her feet.

''You can't hold him like that!'' Tifa laughed, and watched Dagran hold the boy, as if he had some kind of disease, his body was stiff, and he held the boy at arms length away from him. Leon did not seem to mind, he just stared curiously at the strange man holding him. It looked more like he was about to offer him to some unknown god or something.''He's not dangerous, you know...''

''One can never be to sure about children.'' He simply muttered, and eyed the little bundle, with the cute boy inside closely. He relaxed a little, and laid the boy down onto his lap, and made sure to support his head, the small boy only yawned and closed his eyes.''Out of nowhere, they can start vomiting, and they do it without blinking...''

''Damn yer silly, Dagran.'' Syrenne said with a low chuckle. Her eyes filled with pride, as she turned to look at her baby boy, laying in her best friend's lap.'' You'll have to get used to it, you're going to be a father soon enough.''

''I bet he'll use his chains to rock the poor thing to sleep...'' Fenrir grumpily replied from his spot on the floor. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he ignored the sharp look his father sent him.'' I don't really want to live with them, when that happens, I can't stand those chains...''

''You don't need to worry about that.'' Syrenne said, and reached down and scratched him behind his ears. Her green eyes, shone with fascination and affection towards the grumpy feline like beast.''Yer going to come home with me.''

''I am?'' Fenrir questioned the woman behind him, as he rolled around onto his back. Her fingers drew odd patterns on his stomach.''Since we have decided not to live in the wild, my father wants to live with Tifa and...him.''

''Yes, but I've taken a shine to ya, and we live really close. I've always wanted a dog, erm cat! Whatever, and you and I get along so well.'' Syrenne simply answered with a huge grin.''You don't need to live with mister scary over there, you can come home with me, if you wish.''

''Nanaki, you sure you're okay with this?'' Tifa asked her friend softly, but with a small smile on her face.''If you thought he was a handful before, then he will become worse, living with her.''

''Oi! What's that supposed to mean?'' Syrenne asked the fist fighter, raising her voice like she always did. Her green eyes narrowed slightly, and her lips curled into her trademark smirk.'' Since yer so mean, auntie Syrenne will teach your brat all kinds of things...''

''Empty threats.'' Dagran calmly said with an arched eyebrow. His eyes travelled from the baby, and over to it's mother.'' You're going to be a bad influence whatever we say or do.''

Footsteps could be heard echoing outside the room. Dagran immediately tensed, and handed Syrenne her little Leon, before he rose on his feet. Tifa did the same, and their thoughts once again strayed back to their friends who were out to do battle with the Rambaldt army. The doors burst open, and in came one of the Gurak knights.'' A large group of enemy soldiers have invaded the castle!''

* * *

Zael, Calista, Yurick and their group of knights were slowly emerging from the water. They wore very light armour, that allowed them to move more easier, and they did not have to worry about being dragged down into the water. One after the other, they moved between large boulders, and moved along the cliff sides, taking advantage of the natural hiding spots, and shadows the cliffs offered them.

They divided into two smaller groups, and circled the small enemy camp. Zael, and went with a larger group of Gurak knights, while Calista and Yurick stayed were they where with their group of knights. Yurick peered over a boulder, waiting for Zael's signal.

After hearing a bird like signal, Yurick levitated into the air silently. His slim body was surrounded by small red lights. His lips chanted the right word for his flame spell, and his hands were holding his dagger in front of him. His concentration was absolute, he opened his eye, and when Zael nodded his head, he raised his arms into the air: releasing the spell, and a wave of fire surrounded the sleeping enemies, cutting out their escape routes.

''Attack, and don't let anyone escape!'' Zael's command rang clear into the night. With a vault, he was over the large boulder. He raised his lance, and charged through the flames and his lance pierced the first enemy through the heart. A quick, and swift death just like a knight should fight.''Calista, quickly conjure healing circles!''

''I'm on it!'' Calista shouted over the commotion, and her body levitated into the air. Her fingers skilfully drew the complicated patterns for her healing circle. With a small smile, she released her spell, and the white light flew from her fingertips, and over the flames. The circle appeared on the ground near her husband, and before her feet landed on the ground, she started to chant another spell.

''Muhahaha, die you scum!'' Yurick laughed gleefully, as he released his meteor spell. From thin air, a large meteor rain appeared, and it showered down onto the screaming enemy soldiers. Some where burned alive, other were completely blown into bits, the sand were quickly coloured red, as the painful screams filled the otherwise calm night.

Zael rushed from enemy to enemy, and his lance piercing through their bodies. The blood from his enemies splattered onto his silver armour, colouring it crimson. His blue orbs were cold, and focused on the battle at hand, he parried, and attacked. His foot work were impeccable, and he skilfully cut down his enemies, swift and clean, without them having to suffer.

After cutting down the last remaining solider, he turned around at motioned for allies to come to him. He let himself relax for a few seconds, and his eyes roamed over his wife's body, checking if she was unharmed.''Good work everyone, let's rest for five minutes, before heading into the forest, to ambush the enemy from behind.''

* * *

Therius group had just entered the forest. Mirania and Lowell walked carefully behind their leader, and they had to move very slowly. The forest was dark, and the moon did not shine enough to guide them safely through the thick forest. They had the largest group of knights with them, and they even had archers, that stayed at the back of the troop.

''It's so quite, it's almost like the forest is afraid...''Mirania murmured concerned, as she looked around the still forest. The leaves rustled beneath her feet, and the only sound that could be heard was a owl hooting in the distance.'' I sense a large group of people over that hill over there.''

''Mirania, please don't start yer gloom, and doom talk now.'' Lowell teased the serious mage, and his little joke earned him a harsh look. He scratched the back of his head, and held up his hands in defence.''All right, that was uncalled for, I'm sorry...''

''It's quite all right..''Mirania simply replied with her head held high. She refused to show him, that his little joke hurt her feelings. It was after all Lowell, and he was not known to be very sensitive when joking.

''Aw, don't be like that! Ye know I don't mean nothing by it.'' He tried to appease her, and sent her one of his most charming smiles. That seemed to do the trick, her eyes softened, and a small smile adorned her face.''You're amazing skills, and wit has saved us countless times.''

''Focus! We can't afford any mistakes, you can talk later.'' Therius reprimanded both of them, his cold look was enough to shut them both up. He turned his head forward again, and drew his sword.'' All right, we must be careful, and wait for our spy's signal.''

''Someone's approaching!'' Mirania anxiously announced, her blue eyes widened, and her hand pointed towards their right flank.'' He's coming from over there...''

Just as she said that, a man came running towards them. In his hand, was a small white flag, and that meant that this was the man they were waiting for. He moved swiftly, and with confidence.''Sir, Therius, I have urgent news.''

''What kind of news, sir?'' Therius asked the man, standing before him catching his breath. He sheathed his sword, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, and regarded the man.

''I heard that, Rambaldt has managed to pay someone from within the castle. He is staging an attack as we speak!'' He man hurriedly explained, and looked into his superiors eyes.'' A maid named Sara, is the one who betrayed our side...''

''That good for nothing bitch!'' Mirania said raising her voice, her fingers curled into fists, and her eyes narrowed in anger.'' Tifa and Dagran will be in trouble...''

''Someone has to run back, and warn them. Or if we are to late, aid them..''Lowell said seriously, his face was void from the earlier mirth.''They can't defend the castle with just a handful of knights.''

''I will return, I'm the fastest runner.'' Therius spoke up, and looked straight into Lowell's eyes.''You must lead this operation now.''

''Count on me, just keep em safe...'' Lowell said, with a worried look on his face.'' Now, go! We handle things here!''

''Be careful, Therius!'' Mirania shouted after the silver knight, her blue eyes watched as he ran towards the the dark forest. Her face became dead serious, as they turned to give the order to start the attack. Her left hand drew her dagger, and her free hand brushed away a stray lock behind her ear.'' Lowell, let's end this...''

* * *

All hell broke loose in the Great Hall. Dagran and Tifa, had managed to push the enemy back down into the entrance Hall with the help of Fenrir, and the few remaining knights. Nanaki who was still injured stayed behind with Syrenne, and the baby. He and Syrenne would act like the last line of defence, in case their three companions fell in battle.

Dagran fought with everything he got, the red light from the Outsider shone brightly on his right hand. His chains were out, and randomly attacked soldiers who came too close, either strangling them or, thrusting them through his enemies bodies.

'' I will kill the person responsible for this!'' Dagran growled, as he conjured his barrier around Tifa. He dodge rolled, and got up on his feet again. He concentrated on the ice spell he wished to summon, he raised his hand, and threw the mighty spell across the room: freezing a group of soldiers, then he unleashed his chains, and the impact caused the bodies to explode, leaving behind a pool of blood.

Fenrir switched between offensive, and defensive. His attacks were as brutal as his companions, he slashed his victims throats, and bite large parts of skin of the enemies he fought. His sharp fangs, and claws were doing massive damage, and when he got tired, he switched to defensive mode, where he unleashed powerful spells, that caused death in a matter of seconds.

Tifa fought with her fists, since she learned about her pregnancy, she was more cautious. Her skill with the sword was acceptable, but she felt safer using the fighting technique that she knew best. She side stepped when the female solider tried to land a hit with her long rapier. She stuck out her foot, and made the woman stumble: she took this opportunity, and grabbed hold of her neck, and snapped it in two.

She lifted the woman's lifeless body, and jumped into the air, where she threw it at a group of archers. Before landing again, she started to bombard the disarrayed group with fire spells. Her fire spells were top notch, and everyone hit their targets. Just as she landed, she had to back flip, and dodge a massive blade, that would have easily killed her.''I need help here!''

''I'm cornered, I can't assist you!'' Fenrir shouted back, and jumped away from a massive silence spell. His grey body landed with grace, and he flashed his fangs threateningly. He jumped, and preformed a spin attack, his claws slashing his opponent, making blood colour the wall. He growled, before jumping, and tacking a massive bite of a man's throat, killing him in an instant. He spat out the skin on the floor, and licked his mouth, in a very provoking manner.

''I can't handle him!'' Tifa screamed, as she dodged another powerful swing. She managed to kick the blade out of his hands, but before she could move away, he got hold of her. His fingers were digging into her arms harshly, and she grimaced from the pain. He lifted her up, and her feet dangled in the air, and she tried to kick him hard enough for him to let go but nothing worked.

''I've got the bitch!'' The heavily armed man bellowed, and turned towards his comrades. He ignored the hard kicks she managed to give him, and slowly walked towards the front gates.''Mage, ready the spell!''

''I don't think so!'' Therius voice echoed in the hall, he appeared at the top of the stairs, with his sword drawn. He leaped into the air, and readjusted his sword in front of him. The large man only had time to throw Tifa down in front of the mages, before Therius sword cut him in half.

''Tifa!'' Dagran shouted, as he saw her land harshly on the stone floor. He withdrew his sword from the stomach of the man he just cut down, and ran across the hall. His eyes widened, as a mage pressed two fingers against her throat, and a odd mark appeared on the left side of her neck.''Don't touch her!''

''Arrrrghh!'' Tifa screamed out in agony, as a small yellow light seemed to glow around her. The mage only smirked, and retreated from her, and before he knew it: Dagran was hit by a spell, that paralysed him, leaving him vulnerable on the floor, with two men ready to finish him off.

''Someone help him, please!'' She shouted, and felt the spells effect on Tifa wear off, but it left her weak. She managed to haul herself onto her arms, and watched with the two swordsmen moved in on her lover.'' I can't loose him, nooooo!''

''Die, you bloody maggots!'' Syrenne bellowed, and landed onto two men near Fenrir. She thrust both her swords through the back of their heads.

Suddenly a huge flash appeared in the room, forcing Tifa to close her eyes. Painful screams could be heard echoing off the walls. When the light subsided, all of the enemies lay slaughtered on the ground. Syrenne stood over two dead bodies, with her two blades dripping with blood. Fenrir was the one who had cast the spell, and above him floated the mighty bird, Phoenix.

Phoenix, had rejuvenated their battle worn bodies, and she rose on her feet. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, and she let out a pained cry. Therius sat straddling her lover, with his arms held out, to protect him. Two swords had been thrust through his body, and he wordlessly withdrew them, and blood poured out from his wounds. He managed to get up on his feet, and take two steps before he fell over onto his back.

''Therius!'' The two women cried out, and rushed across the room. Their manoeuvred through the bodies, and weapons that was scattered around the whole Great Hall.

Dagran quickly got up, and crawled over to the wounded knight. He gently moved him a few feet, and helped him sit upright, by leaning him against the stone wall. His eyes widened as the other man grabbed his hand, stopping him from casting cure.''Therius...'' He said barely above a whisper.

''It's no use...'' Therius croaked weakly, his eyes looked up into Dagran's concerned face. With his hand still wrapped around the other man's wrist, he held him still.'' There is one thing you're good at, promise to avenge me it was Sara who betrayed us, and... make Tifa happy...''

''I promise to do both...'' Dagran calmly replied, and laid his hand on top of his. His eyes softened, as he noticed the smile on Therius face, as Tifa came to sit down next to him.''Why did you do it?''

''For her...'' He whispered, and reached out to caress her cheek. His eyes were already beginning to loose their vibrant colour, and his breathing became more ragged.''I grew up without my father, and I did not want to see Tifa go through the same pain, as my mother...''

''Therius...'' Tifa whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks, and she grabbed hold of his hand that had caressed her cheek.''I can't thank you enough...''

''Live and be happy, that will be thanks enough...'' He gasped painfully, and coughed weakly. His azure eyes were fixating on the woman he held so dear.'' And don't forget me...''

''Your tale will be passed on, until yer a legend...'' Syrenne said through her own tears, and bent down and laid a hand on his shoulder.''You'll be know as the last honourable knight, who was the bravest of em all...''

Dagran and Tifa looked at each other, and as if they were thinking the same thing, and he nodded his head. Then he let go of the man's hand and walked over to pick up his sword. When he turned around, Tifa leaned closer to Therius and cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him.

Therius smiled against her soft lips, and savoured her gentle kiss. His hand gently caressed the back of her head, as the most important memory of his life flashed before his eyes...

_Therius watched the impressive looking man swing his sword. Their village rarely has any visitors, and this skilled man was a general in the imperial army. His azure eyes watched the blade closely, and were completely mesmerized by it. As a orphaned boy, merely 13 years old, he was a poor site to behold. His beautiful mother had passed away only days before, and he was all alone in the world._

_He sat hidden under a broken wagon, that he called his home, and watched the knight in front of him. He felt fresh tears well up inside his sad eyes, as the memories of happier times with his mother came back into his thoughts. The small boy, hugged his knees closer and buried his face against them, and cried silently._

_''There, there boy.'' a voice suddenly spoke._

_Therius looked up, and found the knight sitting before him, with a hand outstretched. Kind eyes gazed down on him, and a warm smile adorned the man's face.''I've seen you watch me for two days, would you like to become a knight?''_

_''I'm just an orphan, I can't become a knight...'' Therius answered, but took the the man's hand, and felt himself being hauled up on his feet._

_''Skill, honour, and a kind heart is all you require.''He answered, and handed him his blade.'' I'm Asthar, and I will train you, if you desire...''_

Therius awoke from his memory, and looked into Tifa's beautiful face one last time. He reached out, and brought her down to him again, gently pressing his lips to hers again. His breathing became more shallow, and he reached out, and let Dagran lay his sword in his hand.

''If we get a son, he will be named after you.'' Dagran spoke respectfully, and shook the knight's hand.'' It will be hard for him to live up to that name, you're a good man...''

''Thank...you..'' Therius spoke his last word, and left the living world behind. His hand dropped down to his side, and his eyes closed for the last time as a small smile spread across his face, when the pain finally went away, and he embraced the darkness...

**The three friends, all bowed their heads down, in a silent prayer for the brave knight's soul. Their hearts felt heavy, and they longed for revenge...**

**Yes, the price for freedom was high. They had managed to live through this fight as well, but fate always demands payment, and this time: one of the finest men in the world paid with his life...**


	27. Chapter 27

Authors notes: Only one chapter left, and it will be posted next week, on Friday or Saturday. And it will be accompanied with the first chapter on my next story Forbidden Chapters.

Thanks as always for your kind words and reviews, Cassie and Lopmion.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Bonds.**

''Rest in peace...'' Tifa whispered sorrowfully, and brushed away the tears that spilled from her eyes. She felt Dagran's arms around her, and she turned to hug him back. Her mind was in a state of chaos, one part of her felt so glad that he was safe, and unharmed. The other part of her, mourned the loss of their dear friend, who had sacrificed himself to ensure her happiness.

''How do you feel?'' Dagran gently asked, and looked into her face. His finger gently pushed her hair away from her neck, and tried to spot the mark that he had seen appear there a while ago.'' I want you checked out, a mark appeared on your neck, when that mage cast his spell.''

''I feel fine.'' She quickly replied, and looked up at him. Her crimson eyes widened, as she noticed a person hiding behind a pillar on the second floor. Her whole body tensed, and the look she gave the person was filled with hate.''You'll pay for that you did!''

''Guys!?'' Syrenne shouted from where she stood next to Fenrir. Her sad eyes shifted from Therius body, to the two companions who rushed up the stairs. She saw Dagran's chains wrap themselves around a person, and that person was Sara.

''Please, don't kill me!'' Sara wailed pathetically, as she tried to wriggle her way out from Dagran's chains. Her eyes were downcast, and her whole body shook, and betrayed how scared she really was.''I did not have a choice, please!''

''Shut it! I don't want to hear it.'' Tifa snarled, and punched her in the face, her fist connected with her nose, breaking it. Blood started to immediately flow, and the treacherous maid cried to herself.''Because of you, countless men lost their lives, and you have the nerve to beg for mercy?''

''I warned you about what would happen...'' The other Dagran spoke coldly, as he raised his hand, silently commanded his chains to wrap themselves around her slim neck.''You don't deserve a quick death, but we don't have time to make you pay.''

''No, please don't!'' Sara screamed, and her eyes came to rest on the furious looking fist fighter.''Tifa ple-''

''Don't you dare speak her name!'' He growled, and tightened his hold on her throat, making her gasp for air, and then he summoned more chains, to wrap themselves around her wrists. They dug into her skin, and made her wrists bleed, and all she could do was to whimper in pain.''Kick her...''

''Go to hell...'' Tifa coldly said, barely above a whisper. She raised her leg, and delivered a brutal kick to Sara's stomach, making her fall backwards over the railing. Her body fell at an alarming speed, but Dagran simply pulled his chains, making her stop in mid air, breaking her neck in the process. He released her, and her lifeless body slammed down into the stone floor.

The both walked over to the railing, and looked down. Syrenne stood bent over the dead woman's body, and a green light shone from her fingertips. She had cured the bruises, so no one would think that she had been hung.'' A casualty to war, nothing we could have stopped.'' She spoke up, her forest green eyes looked up into her friends eyes.

''Servants! Come and help us clean up this mess!'' Dagran bellowed harshly, his voice was as cold as steel. When the frightened servants, appeared they stood on neat lines.'' Take all the dead bodies to the prison, all but Therius, leave him until the others return...''

''Yes, master Dagran...'' The head maid answered, and quickly dealt out orders to her subordinates. Maids, knight's in training and other staff of the castle quickly got to work, all of their faces showed sadness, they all knew the knights who had died to protect them.

''Send someone to the city, and come back with a stonemason. My grave, that lies on the edge of the east meadow, shall be Therius final resting place...'' Dagran spoke coldly, as he gestured towards the fallen knight.

* * *

Zael and Lowell's groups had managed to find each other in the midst of battle. The large clearing in the woods had turned into a battlefield in a matter of minutes. Spells flew everywhere, and the ground was fast covered in: blood, destruction, and dead bodies of fallen men.

''I'll take the axe one!'' Lowell shouted, and levitated into the air, his blue eyes were locked onto a large axe wielding man. He raised his sword in front of him, and he felt a new power surge through him. A new spell formed inside his mind, and he let his instincts take over. He sheathed his sword, and his fingers drew the outlines of his blade from memory. It materialized in his hands, and then he raised his arms and hurled it towards the enemy. It flew like a arrow through the air, and split into several swords, that flew towards five different men. The blue swords pierced through the back of their necks, and through their throats: a squirt of blood coloured the grass, and the now crimson swords stuck to the ground, and their victims fell to the ground without knowing what slew them.

''Nice one, Lowell!'' Yurick shouted from where he was hiding behind a tree. His lips curled into a cocky smirk, as the ice mage glanced quickly his way.''But you did miss the one you were going after!''

''Yeah? But I did finish off five others!'' Lowell shot back, and drew his sword again. He side stepped, and rammed his sword through the body of a enemy soldier.''Think you can do better?''

''Of course, who do you take me for?'' Yurick cockily replied, and levitated into the air. His whole being concentrated on his most powerful spell. One hand held onto his fathers dagger, and the other one drew the patterns needed for the spell. His lips moved, and his chanting was barely above a whisper, his one eye concentrated on the large axe man. A large fire ball appeared at his fingertips, and he raised his hand, to release the spell. It flew from his hand, and he quickly sliced it with his knife, making in split into two halves that flew in each direction: one hit the axe man, burning him into a pile of ash, the other exploded in the face of an enemy mage.

''Ye big show off!'' Lowell shouted angrily, as he cut down another man. He wiped his sword clean on the dead man's pants. His blue eyes widened, as he saw a mage release a wind spell, that was aimed at the young mage.''Mate, look out!''

Yurick turned around, but was too late. The wind spell got hold of him, and threw him into a nearby tree, with a sickening sound. His slim body landed on the ground with a big thud, and a large branch landed on top of him, making it impossible for him to move.

''Yurick!'' Mirania's distraught voice echoed through the forest, she released her healing circle, and landed on her feet. She raised her dagger, and sliced a woman's throat, as she ran past her to get to the wounded fire mage. She raised her hand, and muttered the words for her own wind spell, the air around her filled with a gentle breeze, and her hair blew gently in the small gales it created. She pointed her hand, to the branch and released her spell: the wind grabbed hold of the branch, and rammed it through the enemy mage that hurt Yurick.

''My dear, Yurick...'' She murmured, and gently pressed her hand against his chest, and let her healing magic spread through his slim body. Her eyes watered slightly, as the mage she held dear groaned from pain. When the white light disappeared, he opened his blue eye, and looked up into her relived face.''Thank god, you're all right!''

''Of course, I'm tougher than I look, my dear, Mirania...''Yurick replied weakly, but with his cocky smirk in place. He reached up, and brought her face closer to his, and pressed his lips against hers. He smiled, when she responded to his kiss, and he felt her soft hands cupping his face.

''Sorry to break up this kissing feast, but we're done.'' Lowell spoke with an amused tone, and looked over at the two mages. His own thoughts briefly drifted to his own woman, and their baby boy. _I will be back soon, my dear Syrenne, and Leon..._

Zael and Calista came walking towards them with the rest of the knights in tow. Zael leaned heavily against his wife, and blood dripped from a wound on his side. His usual happy face, was distorted in a scowl, and his breathing was ragged. Mirania and Yurick broke their kiss, and she bolted up to check her friend's wounds.

''This, was too easy...'' Zael spoke through gritted teeth,as he walked slowly by Calista's side. His arm lay around her small shoulders, and he dragged his lance behind him.'' Gareth and a small group escaped when we launched our attack..''

''Yes, it felt like the were awaiting our arrival..'' Calista spoke calmly, and gave the other healer a grateful smile. Her own powers were depleted from today's fighting, so she could not ease her husbands injuries.''Thank you, Mirania.''

''It's nothing.'' Mirania kindly replied, and removed her hand from Zael's wound, that was closing itself up from her magic. She walked back to Yurick, and helped him up, her arm lay around his waist, and a small blush appeared on her pale cheeks.''We better get going.''

''They were anticipating our attack.'' Lowell spoke, as they began their long walk back to the castle. His eyes came to rest on the rulers of Lazulis.'' Sara betrayed us, and Therius rushed back to assist our friends back at the castle.''

''Damn it!'' Zael shouted angrily, and his usually kind eyes turned into slits. He gently pushed away from Calista, and started to walk faster.''We have to hurry, they could be needing our help!''

* * *

Back at the castle, they had just finished removing the dead bodies, and the maids were cleaning the floors. The five companions, sat on the steps of the stairs in the Great hall. Syrenne and Tifa still cried over Therius who still sat with his back against the wall. Dagran sat in between them, with his arms around them, trying to console them as best as he could.

All preparations had been made, and all they had to do, was to await the others. The stonemason had already done the work Dagran asked of him, and the grave had already been dug. A casket stood on the floor beside the fallen knight. Hours had gone by since the battle, and the three friends began to worry that something had befallen the rest of their gang.

''They are back!'' Warren's voice could be heard from the second floor, his small feet pounded against the stone floors. The boy who had not known about the death of Therius, stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the body of his late instructor.

''Boy, get out of here!'' Dagran shouted, and caught the boy as he tried to run past him. His grip on the boy's shirt was firm, and he yanked the boy to him. He ignored the wailing protests, and just as he was about to drag him upstairs, the front doors opened.

''What's going on here!?'' Calista demanded to know, as her protege cried hysterically. Her eyes softened, as she saw the grim look on Dagran's face.''Warren, what's wrong?''

''Oh, no!'' Mirania gasped, and her hand flew up to her mouth. Her blue eyes filled with tears, as she rested her eyes on Therius still form.

''How did this happen!?'' Zael screamed painfully, and ran across the hall. He sank to his knees and touched his friend's cold hand. Tears spilled from his eyes, and he looked over at his childhood friend, as he was responsible for his death.''How did he die, Dagran.''

''I was struck with a paralysis spell, and he protected me...'' The grim looking man answered calmly, and his hazel orbs looked straight into his own.''He passed away peacefully, and content...''

''We did not want to move his body, until you all could say your goodbyes.'' Tifa spoke softly, as she rose on her feet. Her warm eyes still glistered with un shed tears, and her pale cheeks bore wet streaks from her sorrow.'' We have altered Dagran's grave, to make it his final resting place...''

* * *

They all stood surrounding the casket on the cliff side. Their sorrow was evident in their faces, and all of them walked up to the eternally resting man, to pay their respects. All of them hold a single dried rose in their hands, it was their final gift to the brave man. His armour had been cleaned, and when all the blood was gone, it almost looked like he was sleeping. He laid clutching his favourite sword, and the medal general Asthar had given to Zael had been carved into the stone that were to mark his grave.

''It was an honour knowing such a kind man.'' Mirania softly murmured, and laid a single dried rose on top of his hands.''Rest in peace..''

''I will keep my word, you will be avenged.'' Dagran simply said, and lay the rose on top of Mirania's.

''I will spread the tale of yer brave deeds, as I promised you.'' Syrenne said softly, and handed her rose to her lover who walked up beside the casket.

''I'm sorry I always seemed to annoy you...''He spoke calmly, and laid the two roses on the small pile on the man's chest.''I will never let anyone forget your deeds.''

'' I will never forget what you did for me..'' Tifa spoke softly, and ran her finger across his cold cheek. She laid her rose over his heart, and whispered: I will never forget you...

''I will miss our interesting conversations, and your company at the castle.'' Yurick simply said, and threw his rose on top of the pile. He then closed his eye, and offered a silent prayer for his friends soul, and took a step back to allow the last two persons to say their goodbyes.

Zael and Calista walked hand in hand over to their friend. They laid their roses down on him, and then laid a medal on top of the rose pile. It was the symbol of bravery, and it had been the first medal Calista's father had received from the emperor once many years before.''May this guide you, into a better life somewhere else...'' Calista spoke softly, and brushed away a lock of hair from Therius face.

''I will never forget what you and Asthar taught me...'' Zael mumbled sadly, and held onto his wife's shoulders. His blue eyes stung with un shed tears, and he swallow hard, as he looked down into his friends peaceful face.'' I hope to make you proud one day, and to be as good a man as you.''

''Rest in peace...'' They all murmured, as the men lowered the man down into his final resting place. They kicked down the ropes, and Mirania used her magic, to push over the dirt over the coffin. They laid a small bouquet of dried flowers on top of the perfectly placed soil.

* * *

Gareth stood, and looked out the window of the small cottage. His lips curled into a malicious smirk, and his eyes twitched like a mad man. He turned to the mage sitting on a chair by the small fireplace, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.'' When will she succumb to the curse?''

''By morning, it will be too late for them to do anything...'' The old mage answered him, with a tied tone of voice. His hands were playing with a small stone, twirling it along his fingers.

''And are you sure, there is no cure for it?'' Gareth asked, with a pleased smile on his handsome face.''I want the man to suffer, who framed my little brother...''

''No records exists of, there being anyone successful of breaking the curse, my lord.'' The man truthfully answered, and lifted his tired eyes to look into his lord's face.'' Only I can break it, and would never go against your orders...''

''I know you won't.'' Gareth said, and laughed like a mad man. He walked across the room, and walked behind the man. He rested his hands on the old man's shoulders, and smirked to himself. He took out a small knife, and plunged it into his loyal servant's throat, killing him in an instant.''Hehehe, you won't be around that long!''

* * *

They had all gone their separate ways after the funeral. Calista and Zael had gone up to Warren's room to comfort the saddened boy. Lowell and Syrenne had retreated back into their rooms with Fenrir and Nanaki, to spend some quality time with their little boy.

Mirania and Yurick had gone to the library, as they always did. It seemed to relax them, and get their mind of things. They last battle in the woods had brought them closer, and they finally seemed comfortable with their feelings for each other. A spy had already confirmed that Gareth, and the last of his men were stationed on the other Vono Island, in Tifa and Dagran's old cottage. They were to head out and take care of him tomorrow, he could not escape anywhere, because the whole are was surrounded my knights, and mages who would defuse any kind of transportation spell that he tried to make his mages cast.

Dagran and Tifa had retreated into their old room. He sat in the comfortable arm chair over by the window, and listened to the running water coming from the bathroom. He was deep in thought, and his thoughts cantered around today's events, or rather on a certain knight's actions. There was no secret that he, and Therius disliked each other, but even if he couldn't stand the man most of the time, he still respected him.

_Why had he done it? _That question echoed inside his mind all the time. He could have easily let me die, and sweep in and charm the weeping Tifa later. Was his feelings for her really that strong, or was he simply as amazing as Zael always claimed him to be?

''Just be grateful for what he did.'' Tifa's voice interrupted his thoughts. She straddled his lap, and her wet hair fell over her bare shoulders and her warm crimson orbs looked down into his eyes.

''You're right.'' He said with a small smile, his hands came to rest on her hips, and his eyes roamed over her towel clad body. Her pale skin was moist, and he closed his eyes when he felt her hands playing with his hair.

Tifa smiled, and repositioned herself in his lap, her legs were on either side of his hips, and she leaned closer to him, pressing herself up against his body. She firmly pressed her lips against his, and her hands travelled from his hair, and down to his shirt: he grabbed hold of it, and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere.

He smiled against her lips, and let his fingers caress their way up to her breasts. He felt her nibbling on his lower lip, and he let her tongue slip through his lips. Her hands began to unbuckle his belt, and he moaned into her mouth as her hands found what they searched for. He simply discarded her towel, and lifted her into his arms, when he rose on his feet.

They landed on the bed with a soft thud, and she surprised him by flipping him over on his back. She removed the rest of his clothing, and straddled his muscular from once again. Her lips trailed soft butterfly kissed on his neck, before roughly pressing her lips against his to swallow his moan as she lowered herself onto him...

**Tomorrow would be a day filled with pain, and frustration. Fate would once again intervene, and will Dagran be up to the challenge?**

**Would they come out of the confrontation with Gareth alive, and the most important question of all, what of the curse that had been placed on a certain fist fighter?**


	28. Chapter 28

Authors notes: There's the final chapter!  
It feels really weird, I never though that I would finish this, when I started to write the first chapter months ago. I usually let my bad confidence ruin things for me, but this time I fought the damned thing away :)  
Well, anyway change of subject, before I turn this into a sentimental crap post :P

I have started my second story now another Dagran/Tifa, and I would like to request some help from my readers. If you have the time or wish to help me, can you tell me which 5 chapters are your favourite?  
Weird thing to ask, I know, but I've experimented a lot with this story, and I want to know that you liked. That way I can get a hum of what my loyal readers like, so I'll write in a similar manner in the next one. The new story will be posted as soon as I'm finished with the first chapter :)

Special thanks: To all who read the story, even if some of you never review, it still makes me smile every time I see that my story gets lots of visitors.  
Lopmion: thanks for always leaving a review after almost every chapter :)  
Cassie: I would never have had the guts to write some parts of the story without your encouragement, you are simply the best! and say thanks to the stalker too ( even if some of his comments were about rods :P) ^_^

Anyway, enough of this authors notes shit, on to the story!

* * *

** Prolog:**

Nanaki lazily walked into the small room, his eyes softened as the fighting children on the bed broke apart. The laid down under the duvet, and both of them put on their most innocent looking faces they could muster.''You two will never convince me of being innocent..'' He teased them.

''Can you please tell us the ending of the story?'' The little girl's eyes shone with hope, as she watched the great beast jump onto the bed.

''We promise to be nice tomorrow if you do.'' The small boy said with a cocky grin on his face, and his small hands reached out and grabbed his twin sister's hand.

''I will hold you to that promise, young man.'' Nanaki answered calmly, his eye watched the two little twins closely before he began the end of his tale...

* * *

**Fate's last challenge had already begun. Morning was soon upon them, and with it came pain and suffering.**

**A final confrontation with their enemy Gareth awaited them, and neither of them knew that at the end of this long day, the balance of power would be forever changed.**

**The tragic loss of their comrade the day before, left all of them emotionally drained, all except for the former mercenary leader, who would come to need it later that day, when he was up against the greatest challenge of his life.**

**Chapter 28: Dance With Fate.**

Dagran's eyes fluttered open, and he noticed that he was alone in bed. He bolted up into a sitting position, and his tired eyes searched the room for any signs of Tifa. He crawled out of bed, and quickly threw on his pants. Just as he reached for his shirt, the bathroom door opened, and out came the one he was looking for. She looked straight into his eyes, and before he could react, she tackled him to the floor.

''What are you doing!?'' He growled, and grabbed hold of her hands. He looked into her eyes, and was shocked at what he saw. One of her beautiful eyes was completely white, and the other one kept twitching.''What's happening to you...''

''…..Help...me...'' She managed to speak through gritted teeth. She panted like a beast, and a weird growling noise came past her rosy lips.''My head...hurts...so much.''

''Your head? It must be that spell!'' Dagran murmured with a worried look on his face. Her whole body trembled, and she started to gnash her teeth, and moan from the apparent pain she was in. _Her symptoms all suggest...__**''**_**The forbidden berserker curse, and the results always entail death...**_**'' **__The other him spoke in his mind._ ''_I know that, but what can we do? We can't loose her!'' He short back angrily to his other self._

''Arghhhh!''Tifa suddenly let out a blood curdling scream, and broke free from his hold on her. She threw herself onto the floor, screaming in pain, her hands held onto her head. Her eyes were shut, and tears streamed down her cheeks, and she lay there writhing back and forth in pain.''Make it stop, help me!''

''I know it hurts, but please stay calm...'' Dagran spoke to her in a calm manner, as he crawled towards her. It broke his heart seeing her like this, whimpering from pain, and with sweat glistering on her skin. She wore her black tank top, and black booty shorts like she always wore to bed, and from what he could see, they were drenched in sweat.''We can't let the other know, a berserk is immediately killed on site...''

Her scream had alerted the rest of the gang, and Dagran's plan to keep her hidden was ruined as soon as his friends came bursting through the oak doors. He quickly rolled to the side, and up on his feet, throwing on his boots and his sword belt. His face became void of emotions, and he stepped in front of the woman on the floor with his sword drawn. His cold eyes came to rest on his childhood friend, and he saw the look in their eyes. _They can pity me all they want, I won't give Tifa to them..._

''I see you have already noticed the state she is in...'' Dagran spoke calmly, as his eyes roamed over his friends shocked faces. He kept his eyes on them, and quickly picked up Tifa's gloves from the chair next to him, shoving them into his pants, a plan already forming in his mind.''I will not give up on her, and I'll never hand her over to you.''

''What's happening, what's wrong with her?'' Nanaki asked anxiously, and limped over to his friend, who kept whimpering, and rolling around on the floor.''We have to help her...''

''She's been struck with a incurable curse...''Mirania spoke softly, with a crestfallen face. She closed her eyes, and turned her back to her friends.''She will soon turn into a berserk, and everyone in her path will become her victims. Years ago, all mages capable of this curse were believed to have been killed by the emperor, but he must have missed one...''

Nanaki's eye widened, as the truth dawned on him. They were here to have Tifa put out of her misery, they did not even give Dagran a chance to find a different solution. With a growl, he limped over to his new friend, and flashed his fangs, showing them that he would not let anyone pass without putting up a fight.''If you won't give us a chance of finding a cure, then I will fight you for that right.''

''Do you think we want to do this!?'' Zael questioned angrily, his blue eyes glared down at the ignorant beast. He felt offended that Nanaki seemed to think they were heartless. He knew the truth, a berserker was one of the most dangerous enemies in the entire world, they were ruthless, and their strength equalled that of one hundred men.''But there is no cure!''

Arghhhh!'' Tifa screamed out in agony, her body was tense as a bowstring. Her whole being tried to fight of the spell, and for every minute that passed a small part of her died. Her thoughts were filled with the urge to kill, and her head felt like it would split open. She heard the conversation going on around her, and she did not want Dagran to fight his friends again.''D..Dagran, please don't fight them...they are right...''

Those words broke Dagran's heart, and he had to blink away tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. Memories of them together began to invade his mind, as if something tried to convince him that it was over. One memory that resurfaced, pushed away those kind of thoughts, and his determination came back with full force.

_''Tifa...''Dagran said gently, and brushed away the lone tear that ran down her cheek.''As you can see, I'm not a knight, and even if I choose to be one, I would never just leave you.''_

_Tifa only hugged him closer, burying her head in his chest. She felt him tense when his hands found the sword on her back. She stepped away, and grabbed it with one hand showing him it._

_Dagran accepted the blade, and inspected it closely, it was a ridiculously long sword, but it was made from fine materials, and he liked how it felt in his hand.''Embrace your dreams?''He read the inscription._

_''It's my friend's motto, I just found out that I was not sent to another planet.''Tifa said, and grabbed the sword and put it on her back again.''I was sent into the future, I found my friend's blade in the sea by your grave.''_

**''I see we have come to the same conclusion..''** His other persona's voice broke through the memory, and spoke directly in his mind.

_''Yes, we are the same after all. Can you invade her mind like you did in the Reptid catacombs?''_ He asked his other self, and smirked as the his other self chuckled inside his head._''Take over her mind, and help her fight the berserk.''_

**''It will be my pleasure...'' **The other him said, before he felt his presence fade away, and disappear from his mind completely. He felt a strange surge of power, swirl inside him, and he smirked as he heard the sharp inhale behind him. Tifa was safe for the time being, and he refocused his attention back to his friends.

''I can't even tell you, how sorry I am.'' Zael spoke calmly to his friend, and his eyes pleaded with him to listen to reason. He took a step forward, but remained there when his friend's eyes narrowed.''We have no choice, you know the emperor's laws...''

''Can't we at least lock her up, and try to find a way to break the bloody curse?'' Syrenne spoke her mind, and walked closer to Zael, her hand grabbing onto his arm. Her forest green eyes questioned him silently, and begged him to consider their options.''It's been years, maybe someone figured something out?''

''I also would like to investigate. Don't get me wrong, I will kill her if necessary, because I know how dangerous a berserk is.'' Yurick spoke from behind them, his blue eye looked straight at Dagran's angry face.''She is a friend, and we owe her that much.''

''There is no cure, I know that for a fact.'' Calista said with a serious look on her face, and her kind eyes hardened when they landed on the woman on the floor.'' We nobles get news regarding medical breakthroughs, and since they believed to have killed all who knew about the spell. They also stopped trying to come up with a way to break the curse.''

''She must be put to death...''Mirania whispered, with tears running down her cheeks, and her eyes bore themselves into Dagran's hazel eyes.'' She will only suffer the longer we wait...''

''What's wrong, mate?'' Lowell asked, as he noticed how Dagran's eye colour change from red to hazel. His eyes narrowed, when he noticed Tifa suddenly lay completely still on the floor. Her face was peaceful, and her breathing returned back to normal.''Have you figured something out?''

Dagran choose not to answer them, and remained silent. His eyes roamed over his friends, and he noticed a white light coming from behind Calista's back. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he choose to test them, as soon as he lowered his sword, Calista released her spell: a white lightning bolt shot from her hand, and he raised his sword, and easily deflected her spell.

''Calista, how dare you!?'' Syrenne shouted angrily, and brushed past her Zael and walked in front of Dagran. Her forest green eyes flashed angrily at the young countess, and she drew her own sword.''I don't want this to turn out like two years ago. Dagran, I trust you, I will occupy them, take her and test whatever theory that you figured out!''

''Syrenne...''Dagran said uncertainly, with his sword still raised.

''I'm with her, take Tifa and go!'' Nanaki shouted, and flashed his fangs again, not giving a damn if he even had to fight his own son.

''Don't do it, please!'' Calista shouted in panic, and her eyes stared in shock at her friends rash behaviour.'' I know how you feel, but we must think about the consequences if she breaks free and goes on a rampage..''

Dagran's eyes widened, as Lowell and Fenrir also stepped forth and choose to believe in him. He flashed them a grateful smile, and sheathed his sword. Just as he knelt down, he felt a spell fly past his head above him: it went right through the window, and glass shards flew everywhere.

He gently scooped up Tifa's limp body into his arms, and rose on his feet. He walked over to the window, and turned to look back at his friends before he attempted his first summoning. He closed his eyes, and his concentration was absolute, in his mind the great Bahamut appeared, and he tried to convey his feelings to the mighty spirit. He raised his hand toward the window, and a red light surrounded him, he opened his eyes and called forth the king of all dragons.''I summon you, Bahamut come forth!''

''Dagran don't force me to shoot you...'' Zael shouted over the commotion in the large bedroom. He raised his crossbow, and aimed it at his childhood friend. His eyes softened, as his friend turned to look at him, and his hazel eyes were filled with pain.''I can't let you leave!''

''I'm sorry Zael...'' Dagran spoke softly, and turned his back to him again. He heard the surprised gasp, as his chains wrapped themselves around his friend, making it impossible for him to move.''She is more important than your laws!''He shouted and leapt out the window, and landed on top of the dragon that flew them to safety.

* * *

**Mind space:**

It was dark and unwelcoming, a icy chill went up his spine. A sinister, and evil presence lingered in the air, almost like a ghost who could not move on to the afterlife. Dagran remembered the last time he was inside Tifa's mind, and this felt nothing like that warm and serene place. His red eyes looked through the darkness for any sign of his woman.

''Tifa, where are you?'' He called calmly, and walked around in the fog shrouded space of her mind. Suddenly out of nowhere, a large low branchy three appeared. The ominous tree was midnight black, and the leaves were the colour of blood. His eyes widened, as he saw her, she lay sprawled onto it's dark branches. Her back leaned against the tree's trunk, and her arms hung by her sides onto smaller branches, her long hair hung freely in the air, and her legs hung limp by either side of the thick branch that she sat on.

He immediately rushed over to her, his eyes roamed over her body. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found no wounds. He gently slid his arms under her head, and legs, and lifted her up from the tree. He walked a few feet away from it before putting her down, and gently shook her shoulders.

''Who?'' She murmured weakly, and her crimson orbs fluttered open. Her tired face broke into a small smile when she noticed who had awaken her.''I must already be gone, since my imagination is playing a cruel joke...''

''Stop talking nonsense, you're alive and you are going to stay that way.'' He reprimanded her grumpily, and helped her up on her feet.''I've taken over your mind again, so the other me can find a way to save you,''

''I'm glad you are here, it has become so lonely and cold here...'' She said gently, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up into his face, and noticed how his eyes narrowed, and his lips turned into a thin line.''It's back again, isn't it!?''

Walking out from behind the tree, another Tifa came slowly towards them. Her skin was grey, and her eyes were all white, a sickly sneer adorned her face. She walked like a lion getting ready to pounce on it's prey, and tear it to pieces. Growling noises came from her blue lips, and she seemed to enjoy gnashing her teeth.

''Tifa, we have to fight this thing!'' Dagran explained calmly, and shoved her shaking form behind his back. He drew his sword, and faced the berserker who seemed to only have her white eyes on her prey.''Oi! I'm your opponent!''

''Dagran, don't!'' Tifa screamed panicky, as he charged their enemy. She watched as the berserker, drew it's own blade, and parried his attack. She felt the panic inside her grow, as they fought each other, and she gasped when Dagran's leg got slashed. She unclenched her fists, and made up her mind, she would beat this thing out of her body.'' Shiva, come forth!''

* * *

''Hell yeah, go and save yer woman!'' Syrenne shouted, and waived from the window, her lips curled into a grin as he waived back before the dragon speed away.''We're here for ya!''

''Syrenne!'' Calista sharply spoke to her, with her hands on her slim hips. Her eyes were giving the three companions a cold look.''I hope for all our sakes that this will end well...''

''Don't Syrenne me...'' Syrenne shot back, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes glared back at the angry looking countess.'' First of all, we are friends, and friends stick up for each other...''

''We are all mates here, we should not be fighting.'' Lowell said with a serious look on his face.

''If you don't give Dagran a fair chance of saving her, then I will fight by his side against you all.''Nanaki spoke calmly, before he limped out of the room.

''I'm with my father on this, I may not like Dagran, but he deserves a chance.'' Fenrir glared up on Calista, before he followed his father out of the room he turned again and glared at the angered countess.'' I've heard he even gave you some slack when you messed up two years ago, maybe you should consider repaying that now...''

''Damn it!'' Zael sighed frustrated as the chains disappeared from his body. He ran a hand through his hair, and a part of him wished that she really could be saved, but all the facts pointed to the contrary. He did not want to kill her, and break his best friend's heart. One man was going to pay, and he would make damn sure he got what he deserved.'' We have to follow them, if he is unsuccessful we have to take her out...''

''Zael, you can't be serious?'' Calista questioned him with a shocked expression on her lovely face. Her eyes bore into his blue ones, and she could not believe her ears.''Are you giving him time despite what could happen?''

''You're not being fair, Calista. I understand that you need to think about the people of Lazulis, but you don't know how much we owe our lives to Dagran.'' Yurick jumped into the conversation, and his blue eye stared into her face. He pushed off against the wall, and walked into the middle of the room.''I'm not taking any side, but I suggest we follow them, and IF things go out of control, only then will we take her out.''

'' Yes, I have a responsibility towards the Islanders, and so does Zael. He can't afford the luxury of thinking about one persons happiness.''Calista murmured sadly, and walked over to the door.''I also owe him a lot, it's thanks to Dagran that I met all of you, and Zael. I don't want to do this, but it's my duty...''

''Are you sure, Zael?'' Mirania softly spoke from the corner, where she stood with the silent ice mage.''Countless lives can be lost if she becomes a berserk. And the Emperor will not look lightly on this if he finds out you could have stopped it.''

''I know the consequences, and I will take my responsibility if something goes wrong.'' Zael spoke up, and put an end to their discussion. His blue eyes saddened when Calista gave him a cold look. He understood how she felt, and she was right, but he couldn't do that to his friend.''We'll do as Yurick said, and let's hope she can be cured.''

* * *

Dagran held onto the now sleeping woman, as they flew across the Island on the mighty Bahamut. He looked down into her face, and he could almost touch the fear that he felt inside himself. He gently brushed away a lock hair that blew across her beautiful face. _I have to save her, this world be damned if my plan don't work!_

''Bahamut, fly over to that large meadow on that Island.'' He commanded the dragon, and looked down onto the Vono Island, where he first came across the fist fighter. The dragon gracefully dived, and landed on the meadow that was filled with wilted flowers. He glided down from the back of his summon spirit, and landed with a small thud. He reached out, and caressed it's scaly wing, and smiled gratefully to it as it faded away.''Thank you...''

He laid the unconscious woman down on the cold grass, and conjured up his barrier around her. He was not surprised to find his friends running towards him in the distance. They must have used a teleport spell, so he had to act fast. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg, and he dropped down onto his knees, he looked down and saw blood. _''How are things going?''_ He asked his other self, as he understood that the wound came from him. **''It's nothing, just finish what you came here for!''** Was the answer he received.

''Pushy bastard...'' Dagran muttered, and rose on his feet again. He walked in front of the barrier, and looked up into the skies. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember the names Tifa mentioned not so long ago.''Zack Fair, I've heard I'm related to you, come forth and help me!''

He thought he felt a presence behind him, but nothing happened. With a frustrated grunt, he summoned a fire ball in his left hand, but kept it there. The fireball levitated inches above his hand, and it's red light shone brightly. Rain started to pour down from the sky, but the bright warmth of the fireball seemed unaffected by the icy rain.'' Flower girl, do you want her to suffer like this?''

He felt another presence, and his anger started to get the better of him. He felt them watching him, he felt their spirits. One felt restless and strong willed, and the other one felt serene and calm. Dagran did not want to get help from the man who had hurt Tifa before, but he was desperate.''Cloud, does Tifa really mean that little to you?''

''How dare you!?'' A voice shouted, but nobody appeared.'' You don't deserve her, you can't even keep her safe!''

''Seems I hit the mark with that one.'' Dagran simply said, threw the fireball where he felt Cloud spirit, but it only disappeared into thin air.''I don't care what you think, I only want to save her.''

Dagran turned around, and saw that his friends were not far away. He closed his eyes, as he raised his hands, and summoned his chains. He concentrated all of his energy to create a cage around him, and around the barrier protecting Tifa. When he opened his eyes again, his friends stood around him, their worried faces did not ease his angry mind at all.'' Cloud, Zack, and Aeris, you are her old friends, do you want her to die?!''

''I'm sorry but, your time is up, her transformation is almost complete.'' Zael spoke calmly, and pointed toward the barrier. Tifa's skin had turned grey, and both her eyes that looked straight at them were all white, and not a single trace of her crimson orbs were there to be seen.'' It's over Dagran...''

* * *

**Mind space:**

''Dagran!'' Tifa shouted, as she saw him slam into the dark tree. His body hit the trunk with a sickening sound, and the trunk split apart from the force. She barely had time to dodge a blow from the other her, and she rolled away from her, and rose on her feet again. She noticed him standing up again from the corner of her eye, and she focused on the battle.

''You'll pay for that, bitch!'' She snarled, and slammed her foot in the berserker's stomach. Taking care of the small opportunity, she summoned a lightning bolt in her head, and it's light illuminated the dark space: before she hurled it towards the woman, and it hit here square in the face.

The bright light blinded her for a few seconds, and before she could react the was being lifted of the ground. She stared into the white eyes of the other her, and she felt fear creep up her spine. She felt her head started to hurt again, and she felt herself melt into the cursed form.''Arghhht!''

''Damn it, Tifa!'' Dagran growled, and stumbled onto his unsteady feet. He watched as his Tifa was consumed by the evil being, and he understood that things just got even more difficult. He quickly cast cure one himself, and had just enough time to parry a attack. His sword clashed with hers, and he summoned his chains, to try to force her to be still. She high kicked him on the side of his head, and his eyes lost their focus for a few seconds. He groaned from pain, as her sword pierced his shoulder, and he knelt down in front of her...

* * *

Dagran screamed out in pain, as the other him received his wound. Blood streamed from the wound, and down his bare chest, but his concentration never wavered. He focused his eyes on the barrier, and all of his energy was directed to keep her safe.''Zack, did you not tell her you made your own rules? If that was true, talk to the planet, and save her!''

The air suddenly felt warm, and a large meteor spell came flying towards them. It's raging heat connected with the barrier, and the explosion caused a massive shock wave, all of them were thrown to the cold ground. A blood curdling scream of pain passed through Dagran's lips, as his own life force sustained the barrier was sucked away. He was on his knees, and blood trailed down from his lips, and he was breathing heavily. On the other side of the meadow, stood Gareth, and his army of mages.

'' My revenge tastes so delicious, muhahaha,'' Gareth laughed evilly, with his eyes filled with mirth. In his hands, two rapier rested, and he licked his lips, like a mad animal moving in for the kill.'' After the one who framed my brother dies, you'll be so devastated that I can easily slaughter you, Zael...''

''Zael, this is bad!'' Mirania shouted, and levitated into the air. Her lips started chant the words for a healing spell, and her hands concentrated on the target. The warm, familiar white light surrounded her slim body, and she raised her hands and released her spell. The white healing circle appeared under Dagran's tired form.''He's using his own life, to sustain the barrier, we have to keep them safe from Gareth!''

''Spread out, and attack!'' Zael shouted, and bolted across the wilted grass, toward his sworn enemy. His lance were out, and ready, and his eyes were emotionless. He passed his best friend, and gave him a fleeting glance before re focusing on Gareth. _Outsider, please watch over him, don't let him die again..._

Lowell, and Syrenne both drew their weapons and spread out. Their fighting instincts took over, and they started their assault on the enemy soldiers. Syrenne's swords, were quickly colored red, as she cut down man after man. She thrust both her swords through the stomach of a female enemy, and instead of withdrawing her weapons like usual, she raised her foot, and delivered a brutal kick to the woman's stomach, making her forcefully slide of her blades, and down on the ground.

The three mages were standing around the barrier, and Yurick's fire spells flew everywhere. His hands worked like a madman, and he released spells like there was no tomorrow. Mirania tried to get through to Dagran with the help of Nanaki.

Calista and Fenir worked well as a team, she summoned her light bases magic, and when she struck their opponents, the beast moved in for the kill. He lounged himself onto his enemies, and bite their throats of, and spit out the skin that teared from their throats.

''Don't do this, don't sacrifice yourself.'' Mirania pleaded with her friend, who's eyes only stared at her. Blood kept flowing from his lips, and down his jaw.'' You did everything you could, she can't be saved...''

Nanaki closed his eye, and for the first time he felt his anger boil inside him. He had heard Dagran's plea towards Zack, and he understood that he had counted on getting help from Cloud, and the others. With a growl, he turned his back towards the stubborn man an howled as loud as he could. He felt the presence of his old comrades, and he directed his gaze to where he thought them to be.

'' I don't care if you have to break the rules of the Lifestream, she has done her part towards the planet and deserves to be saved!'' Nanaki growled angrily, his tail flickering like it always did when he was upset.''Are you going to watch them both die, if that is the will of the planet, then I hope I never get to be in the promised land of the Lifestream!''

Zack appeared out of nowhere before Dagran, he knelt down, and looked him straight in the eye. His blue eyes were filled with concern, and he reached out and touched the mark of the Outsider on Dagran's hand.'' The only way to save her, is to share your power with her. It will not be easy, you two have to share a very special bond for that thing to work, and you have to use your power, to kill both of you at the same time, and pray that the Outsider revives you both...''

''Anything else, that you're withholding?'' Dagran asked, as his eyes closely looked into the warrior's strangely blue eyes. He noticed the small twitch inside their rich blue depths, and knew he was onto something.''Come on, you can't lie to your something along the line child...''

''I see my humour, has been passed down along the blood line..'' Zack replied with a small smirk in his handsome face, before his face turned serious again.'' Tifa has lost half of herself to the berserk, and she can't live like that. Your other self will have to sacrifice himself, and give half of himself to her, before he leaves her mind...''

**''It's fine let's do this...''** Dagran replied with one of his eyes changing colour, that indicated that the other him had resurfaced to voice his opinion. His presence faded again, back into Tifa's mind, and he almost felt sorry for the other him.

''Are you sure about this?'' Zack asked with a concerned frown on his face. His blue eyes looked over to the barrier, where the Tifa, no the berserk, tried to smash the power full wall that held her imprisoned.

Dagran nodded his head, and a small smirk adorned his face. He let the other man help him on his feet, and over to were Tifa was imprisoned. He ignored the screams of protest coming from his friends nearby, and passed through the barrier. Inside he was immediately attack by the berserk. He used the last bit of his strength, and summoned all his powers. His whole body glowed red, and he grabbed hold of his lover's slim form and hugged her close.

''Dagran, don't do this!'' Zael bellowed from where he stood over the bodies of three dead mages. His blue eyes widened, as the red Outsider powers started to grow out of control. His emotions ran wild inside him, and all he could think about was revenge, for once he was going to enjoy killing another person. With tears streaming down his cheeks, he turned around and ran towards Gareth Rambaldt, his minutes alive on this planet was counted.

''Thank you, Zack...'' Dagran whispered, as he commanded his chains to pierce them thought. He heard the distraught screams from his friends, and felt pain surge through his body. Another enemy spell came flying at them with full force. As he fell backwards, with Tifa in his arms, the last thing he saw was a bright red light.''**Remember my sacrifice, and if you live through this, be damn sure to enjoy your life...''**

* * *

**Present:**

The two children scowled when Nanaki stopped in the middle of the tale. They small faces went from anticipation to disappointment. They both jumped on top of the red beast, to try and force him to continue.

They ignored the small grunts coming from the old beast, and continued their brutal tickling assault.

''You have to finish the story tonight!'' The small boy complained, as his small fingers kept tickling the poor animal underneath him.

''If you let us stay up late, so you can finish it, we promise to be nice a whole week.'' The girl squealed, as Nanaki laid his big paw on her stomach, and glared down at her.

''And we won't tell mum and dad, that you let us have sweets for dinner.'' The boy said, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow, daring the beast to continue to argue with them.

''All right, all right, little demons.'' Nanaki chuckled, and shook his head, making the boy fall down so he could put his other paw on his stomach, too.''Ah, were was I?''

* * *

The shock wave from that explosion, had knocked the ex mercenaries unconscious for a few minutes. When they regained consciousness, they found themselves surrounded by Gareth, and his remaining guards. Their eyes roamed over the big meadow, for any signs of their two friends. The only evidence of them ever being there, was the small burned part of the grass where the barrier, and the explosion had occurred. The rain continued to pour down on them, and as it fell silently, it rinsed away all the blood that stained the ground.

''I can't say I'm sorry for your loss, I rather enjoyed it.'' Gareth said with a pleased smirk on his sinister face. He walked slowly around the group, his footsteps created marks in the wet grass.'' My little brother will finally be avenged, and I my honour can be restored in the eyes of my father.''

''You're as sick, and twisted as Jirall!'' Zale spat on the ground in front if him, he glared up at the older Rambaldt with hateful eyes.''If your going to kill us, do it now!''

''Impatient little pest, aren't you?'' Gareth responded and kicked him hard in the stomach. He walked over, and lifted Calista from the ground by her hair. He hauled her up on his feet, and put a knife to her cheek, he then chuckled gleefully, as the knife cut a long line across her face. His eyes twitched, as she kept screaming in his arms, and he licked her cheek before he shoved her down on the ground again.'' I will make sure to enjoy this...''

''In your dreams, Gareth!'' A voice shouted, and chains appeared out of nowhere, it was twice the amount as usual, and they wrapped themselves around the prisoners, and lifted them to safety. A look of pure hate crossed over Gareth's face, and he quickly turned towards the source of the voice.

Dagran and Tifa came running toward the enemies from behind them. Not only did a red light shine on Dagran's hand, a matching one shone on the fist fighters hand. He drew his sword, and she raised her fists, a matching set of smirks adorned their faces, as they lounged themselves onto nearby enemies. Their attack were even more brutal than usual, as Tifa showed no mercy with her new powers.

''Yes, they made it!'' Syrenne shouted happily, and bolted up from the ground with her two swords. She laughed happily, as she thrust her blade through the head of a soldier. On her right side, fought her lover, and he summoned his new spell, and swords shot from his hands, killing enemies with renewed determination.

Zael summoned his own power, and drew the enemies attention towards him. He rammed his lance through the body of a healer, and then parried another attack from a swordsman. He withdrew his weapon and sliced the head of two men, with the sword from an enemy, as he preformed a spin attack.

The two beasts and the healers stayed in the back. Nanaki's leg had not fully healed, and Fenrir was still tired from the last fight. The two women, were already in the air, and prepared healing circles. Their mumbling filled the air, and the comforting white light conjured several healing circles on the wet grass.

''Let's end this once and for all!'' Yurick bellowed before he floated in the air. His eye focused on the the last enemy healer, and his fingers drew the patterns needed fort his most powerful attack. The big bang attack took a lot of energy, but if he could somehow split it in small pieces, he could take out more enemies. He raised his arms, and released his spell, he turned his head toward his friends.'' Dagran and Tifa, can you split that spell, so it hit's multiple enemies?''

Dagran only smirked, and jumped up into the air, his red light shone on his hand. He took his blade and carved small cuts on the surface of the fireball, before he then sent it flying towards Tifa.'' Miss berserk, do your thing!'' He shouted, as he landed on the ground again.

''Count on me!'' Tifa shouted, and steeled herself for the in coming ball of fire. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, and just as it was upon her, she rammed her fist against it, making it explode into tiny bits that flew towards the remaining enemies, and she shot out chains that shoved them towards their targets.''Dagran, chains!''

''Oi! Are you giving me orders now?'' Dagran laughed, but did as he was told. His chains wrapped themselves around the enemies, making it impossible for them to escape. The spells hit their targets, and they were burned alive, screaming from the heat that turned their bodies into ash.

''Die, you bastard!'' Zael screamed, as his sword clashed with Gareth's. Both of them fought with passion, and determination, neither wanted to give up, and their skills were equal. Zael feigned to slip on the ground, and Gareth took the bait.

''Got you know, you filthy cur!'' Gareth smiled in triumph, and slashed the young count across the face. He had not anticipated, Zael's lance, and it penetrated his stomach, ripping out his insides in the process. He stumbled backwards with a pained expression on his face: as blood flowed from the open hole in his stomach.

Chains wrapped themselves around his ankles, and wrists, lifting him into the air. His shocked eyes were already beginning to loose their life and turn dull from the pain, and his breathing was shallow. The chains pulled in different directions, and he felt his whole body being stretched to it's limit. With a final blood curdling scream, Gareth's body was ripped apart, and his slaughtered body landed on the ground with a thud.

''Now my, insufferable woman, can you please stay out of trouble?'' Dagran said with a smirk playing on his lips, as the body of Gareth landed behind them on the ground. His hazel eyes, roamed over her curved body, that was still only dressed in the tiny tank top and booty shorts. He drew her closer, his hands resting on her slim hips, and he roughly pressed his lips against hers. His tongue slipped through her lips, and he smiled against her lips, as her small hands began to play with his hair as they always did. When she moaned into his mouth, he broke their kiss and smirked down at her.'' I fully intend to finish this, later when we don't have spectators..''

''You may never got to be a knight, but you're always be my mercenary, that's more brave than all the knights on this planet.'' Tifa whispered softly to him, her crimson orbs looking up at him affectionately.'' I love you, and I know you'll keep me out of any more trouble.''

''Damn right, I can't have the love of my life die on me. I promised Therius to avenge him, and make you happy and I always keep my promises.'' Dagran murmured, as he laid a arm around her shoulder. His hazel eyes looked at his friends, and he greeted them with his usual wolfish grin.'' I told you I could save her.''

''For Therius...'' Tifa murmured softly, and looked up into the sky before her crimson eyes came to rest on her new friends. She blushed slightly, and waived shyly to them.'' Hi guys...''

All of their friends tired faces broke into happy grins. They all laughed at Tifa's shyness, and bolted across the grass to welcome their friends back. The rain finally stopped pouring, and the sun peeked through the clouds, the battlefield that once was a beautiful meadow, was covered in dead bodies, and crimson blood.  
The battle was finally over, and the Lazulis Island would now be known as the Island of peace, and the whole empire feared the two fighters that held the power of the Outsider of rage, as the tale of their powers reached the far corners of the planet.

* * *

** Epilogue:**

''What happened after that, uncle Nanaki?'' The small girl asked, with a curious look on her cute face.

''How come you never told us the hero, and heroine's names?'' The boy asked, finally figuring out that they had heard a whole story without knowing the names of the two awesome persons.'' We already know, uncle Zael, and the others.''

''That's because we decided that our two little demons, should not hear the gruesome tale about how me and your mother met until you were older.'' Dagran answered with an amused look on his face. He and Tifa walked into the small bedroom in their tavern. His hazel eyes, watched his two children closely. The boy was a spitting image of himself, but with Tifa's crimson eyes, and the girl looked like her mother, but with his hazel eyes.''But, I see that it was a lost cause, because you two would never give up asking about them.''

'' Mum and Dad!'' The small children shouted happily, and smiled up at their parents. They blushed when they noticed the stern looks on their mother's face.''We're sorry, it's not Nanaki's fault...''

''I've have already figured as much.'' Tifa replied with a small chuckle, and bent down to kiss her two treasures on their cheeks. She smiled when she felt Dagran's strong arms her stomach.'' It's bed time for you two, and don't argue with us this time.''

Both children gulped, and laid down on their pillows again. They both knew better than to argue with their parents, when they got angry, the best tactic was to obey.

Their father tucked them under the duvet, and ruffled their hair playfully as he always did, with a small smirk on his face.'' Good night, little berserks..''

''Good night.'' Thalia replied softly, and fixed her hair before nuzzling her face into the pillow.

''Night, dad, mum.'' Therius happily replied, and looked with big eyes up into his parents faces.'' Was that story really true? I have never seen you have powers like that...''

The two parents looked at each other, and smirked evilly. A small part of the devious Dagran lingered in both of them. With a lazy flicker of their hands, chains appeared around them, and one swept down, and caressed the two shocked children's faces. They chuckled softly, as they withdrew the chains, and saw the apparent admiration that shone in their kids beautiful faces. Nanaki settled down at the foot of the bed, and his tail playfully swatted away one of the chains, before the married couple walked hand in hand out of the room.

**After the final battle, peace finally settled over the lives of the ex mercenaries. The Island became even more prosperous than it already was. Dagran and Tifa had married soon after they had opened their tavern. The ordeals that Tifa had been through had left marks on her body, and after the birth of their twins, they were told that she could not become pregnant again, but that did not bother them. Their two little children were all they dreamed of, and they would someday become infamous as the Islands troublemakers, that would drive old Nanaki insane.**

**Zael and Calista were blessed with 2 children, and were know through history, as kind and righteous rulers. They lived happily surrounded by their friends, and the scars on their faces earned them respect from other nobles, but the fear of the power they possessed kept them from ever being accepted into high society. Warren grew up to become a fine knight, and took over the role of training the knights after he had travelled around the world.**

**Yurick and Mirania had a stormy relationship, since both of them wanted so much from life. Mirania had chosen to become a full fledged doctor, and Yurick had become a master of magic, and trained other mages in the art of magic. They eventually married, in an old age, and never got to have their own children. They however came to take care of orphaned children, and were very content with their lives.**

**Syrenne and Lowell's bar became the most popular on the Island. And they were famous for their unique liquor, that they had started to produce after their fifth and final child was born. Fenrir loved living with them, and he did not seem to mind helping raising the children, since he always got stuck watching them.**

** The End.**


End file.
